The Lost Son
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: By the age of Seventeen Anakin Skywalker is already Darth Vader, The Galaxy's most feared Man. Things change when He meets and falls in love with Padme Amidala and walks away from his past. But can he truly escape his past? Full Summary inside. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this all came to me over a weekend and I just haven't wanted to post it until after I was on the verge of finishing some of my other Fanfics. If you like it and think I should continue just let me know and I will do so. If you don't like it then tell me I want the truth because I don't want to make something that is crap if it is. Thank you for reading.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

The Clone Wars started and took place Ten years earlier. Order Sixty Six also of course took place ten years earlier. Because of this the Jedi Never discovered young Anakin Skywalker on Tattooine. Instead he was discovered by Palpatine after winning his freedom in a Podrace and taken from his mother at the age of nine and taken as Palpatine's Sith Apprentice. Now Currently Anakin is Seventeen and is known as Darth Vader. He has been under the public eye for a year now. Little is known about him or his past. All that is known is that he has killed Various Jedi and is a brilliant military Commander as well as a very cunning warrior. Things are about to change for this Dark Warrior once he meets Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Seventeen year old Darth Vader stood onboard of his flagship watching as the Planet of Naboo came into view. A pretty looking planet from space, he mused. A lot of them are though. All of his life he had dreamed of seeing planets as a freed man. Never had he imagined seeing those planets as the Galaxy's most feared man at age seventeen. "Captain Keller prepare my ship."

"Yes my Lord I hope you may have time to enjoy the Planet."

Vader glanced at his officer for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it is a beautiful place sir. Especially the women."

Vader ignored Keller's comment and spoke, "Is my Squad of Clones ready?"

"Yes sir!"

Vader nodded as Keller spoke, "We are receiving a Transmission from the Royal Palace sir."

"Send it to my office."

"Yes Sir!"

Vader headed into his office and activated the Holocom and watched as it blared to life. He live image of Queen Amidala slowly came to life. Vader found himself frustrated by how the woman was encased in the robes and makeup which concealed her, "Lord Vader welcome to Naboo what can I do for you?"

"I am here to place you under arrest for treason Your highness and to hunt down the traitors. I am stripping you of the throne from this moment forth your no longer Queen."

The Queen bowed her head, "I will offer no resistance against your men. I only ask that you take me and do as you wish and that you do not harm my people or the members of my Royal House."

Vader smiled and ended the transmission before storming out of his office.

Vader headed into the hanger bay with a smile when he noticed his squadron of Stormtroopers accompanied by Commander Veers. "The troops are ready sir."

"Good tell them that there will be no resistance on the planet below and to set their blasters on stun."

Veers nodded as Vader boarded the ship. Vader smiled, he had sensed complete honesty in the Queen and to him it was obvious that she was telling the truth.

It was fine with him, He had just dealt with several Rebellious planets and his brutality was only causing more people to join the Alliance and the fact that the Alliance was growing was angering the Emperor more and more. Today though the Alliance would lose one of its leaders. It was now known that Queen Amidala was one of the founders and he intended to make her suffer as an example.

* * *

Naboo: Theed Royal Palace:

After bidding farewell to her faithful Handmaidens and Bodyguards young Former Queen Padme Amidala removed her royal headdress and gowns along with her makeup. She dressed in a simple red dress with a matching pair of shoes and undid her hair allowing it to fall down before taking all of the dignity that she had and headed into the throne room and knelt at the bottom of the Throne.

She looked around the beautiful Palace for what she knew would be her last time. She thought of herself as a Queen. She had done the right thing. She had opposed the Evil Emperor. She had protected her people and even now by surrendering she was doing what was best for her people rather than face the wrath of Darth Vader. He was infamous in just a year's time for his brutality and she feared for her people's safety.

She sighed as she heard the sound of running feet throughout the Palace that had been once her's, Darth Vader had arrived and now her reign was at an end along with her life most likely.

Vader wasted no time after securing the Hanger and led a party through the Palace and towards the throne room. Upon arriving what he found shocked him.

Kneeling before him was the Queen, No Former Queen. Devoid of any make up whatsoever and dressed in a simple red dress that appeared to go down just past her knees and it revealed her shoulders. She looked up at him with the most beautiful brown eyes that he had ever seen. His desire to squeeze the life out of her had now suddenly vanished from his mind as she spoke to him in a voice that was as beautiful as she was in his eyes. "Lord Vader I surrender to you as Former Queen. I only beg for my people's safety. Please do not punish them."

"I want to know who your handmaidens were. I want to know who your head of security was and the names of all of those that were on your Royal Council."

Padme shook her head, "Please they only served me and it is my turn to serve them. Punish me not them."

Vader looked down at Padme feeling what he realized was desire and attraction. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his and he would have her. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him fearfully though she was doing her best to hide her fear. The Emperor had only said that she could no longer trouble him and otherwise he cared not what her fate would be and having her alive or making her disappear instead of making her a martyr was better than what he had done to the last leader that he had captured.

"Will you go through anything to protect your People Padme Amidala."

Padme nodded, "Anything my Lord."

Vader nodded, "Then it is going to cost a great deal."

"I will do whatever it is for them."

Vader smiled, "You are going to be required to marry me."

Padme looked up at the Dark Lord in horror, "Marry you?"

Vader nodded, "Or I can begin the hunt for everyone..."

"No No I agree. I will marry you."

Vader looked down at her with a smile and ran a hand down her cheek causing her to shiver in horror.

He then turned to a set of Clones, "Bind her hands and take her to my quarters."

"Yes Lord Vader as you wish."

Vader then motioned to another six clone troopers, "Follow me."

Vader entered The Former Queen's chambers and glanced at her closet noticing various gowns. He collected them effortlessly and threw them on her bed before taking out a suitcase that he found in the closet. "Pack those."

The Clones obeyed as Vader looked at the corner of the room noticing a lone blue Astromech droid, "What is your number droid?"

"Veeebeeep."

Vader checked and nodded, "Ok R2-D2 you will go with me so that you may remain with your mistress."

Vader then turned to the clones, "Search the droid for weapons and then send him to my shuttle along with her belongings."

Vader then headed for Padme's dresser noticing several family pictures. He noticed another woman that looked like Padme with two little girls and a man that he guessed to be her husband she was no doubt Padme's sister. He saw another picture with a couple that he guessed to be Padme's parents with greying hair standing with their daughter. He had never had a family. Only his mother and how he missed her but he couldn't go back to her. She wouldn't want him again not after all that he had done. He even knew that he was a monster at this point. What he did didn't matter he was nothing but a murderer.

He turned to the clones in silence as his thoughts of shame left his mind and spoke, "Collect any family pictures you see. I am guessing that she will want those."

"Yes sir."

Vader then turned and wordlessly left the room.

Vader headed into the Throne Room noticing Captain Keller and Commander Veers. He smiled, "Is everything taken care of?"

"Everything sir."

"Good, Keller I have a job for you. Find me a Holy man and then contact Veers once it is done. The two of you are going to have the honor of attending my wedding but tell no one."

"As you wish my Lord," replied Veers with a smile.

Padme was herded out of the Palace by her squad of clones and led through the streets in front of all of her people whom had gathered in anger and were protesting. Several clones raised their guns as Padme spoke, "Let me talk to them I can calm them down."

The Clones merely shook their heads as they fired blue laser blasts into the crowd. Padme was thankful that the blasters were on stun.

She made no effort to resist as the Clones led her towards an Imperial Shuttle that was waiting for her.

She sighed as she was taken onboard the Shuttle. The ship then lifted off. Strange, thought Padme here she was a new bride starting her new life as a prisoner to her future husband. She couldn't say that she knew to many brides that had begun a relationship with their husband like this but she was in a forced marriage after all. She sighed, she had never imagined her marriage to be like this in all of her life.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader arrived onboard the Exactor a few hours later with a package containing a simple wedding dress that he had picked out for Padme. Upon seeing the dress he had noticed how perfect she would look in it when he had gone to a local shop.

He smiled as he entered his chambers. He looked at the woman that was now his.

Padme was sitting on his bed with her hands bound. He moved forward and wordlessly removed her binders.

Padme then looked at him as he set a package on the bed, "That is your wedding dress. We will have the Holy Man onboard in one hour and we will have the ceremony done."

Padme looked at him in anger, "Are you happy now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Vader.

"I mean you have a beautiful girl to please you in your bed at night and to flaunt around like a trophy, To serve you and wait on you. Not to mention bear your children for you. You must be very pleased with what your power has done for you."

Vader nodded as he unhooded and turned to face Padme causing her to gasp at how youthful his face. "I am indeed fairly happy. The moment that I laid eyes on you I knew that you were mine."

Padme said nothing as she felt herself over taken by his steel blue eyes and shaggy long blond hair. Even his broad shoulders were attracting her. She realized to her shock that he had to be at least three years younger than her.

"Y-Your much younger than I expected Lord Vader I was expecting someone with your reputation to be older."

"I may be seventeen but age means nothing in my case or position though all of the men that serve under me are older than me."

"Seventeen?" asked Padme in shock and horror.

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "What does your mother think?" Vader hung his head at the mention of his mother.

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen her in many years."

Padme frowned, "Speaking of mother may I please contact mine and tell her goodbye please?"

Vader looked at Padme's pleading brown eyes with a smile as he took in the image of her beautiful figure and tiny body he then spoke, "You may go ahead and pound in the Comlink frequency on my com station."

Padme nodded in tears and left the Dark Lord.

Padme headed to the com station and watched as the nervous image of her mother appeared. "Padme? what are you doing with Vader's Comlink?"

Padme frowned, "Mom you know that I was arrested today right?"

Jobal nodded as Padme spoke, "He was going to hunt down all of the Royal Household just to determine who all was in my rebellion but I managed to stop him but there was a catch."

"What is the catch Padme?" asked Jobal uneasily.

"I have to marry him in one hour. I am so sorry. I can't promise that I will be home again Mom. He just forced me to marry him."

Jobal looked at her daughter in horror, "Has that monster touched you?"

"Not yet but it is going to happen tonight I know it based on how he is looking at me and I won't resist. My life is the price to save everyone from him. There is little that I can do."

Jobal looked at her daughter in tears, "I love you Padme."

"I love you too Mom tell Daddy and Sola that I love them. Give Ryoo a kiss for me and give Pooja two kisses. Goodbye."

Jobal in tears nodded as Padme severed the transmission. She then turned to face her future husband in tears, "I will dress for the wedding."

Vader nodded as Padme left him.

* * *

An hour later inside of the conference room stood Darth Vader with his forced bride. The witnesses consisted of Commander Veers, Captain Keller and R2-D2 which surprised Padme. Vader glanced at her noticing that her eyes were on the droid, "I thought you might want to keep him since he was in your room."

Padme nodded, "Thank you."

Vader smiled and led her to the section that was obviously reserved for her and Vader as the Holy man spoke before Padme and Vader exchanged their vows. Vader then scooped up Padme and wordlessly carried her to his bedroom with his eyes roaming over her small form lustfully.

He kissed her without breaking the bond as he led her into their chambers and to his bed.

* * *

Naboo:

Jobal Naberrie frowned as she saw her husband head out the door, "Where are you going Ruwee?"

"I am going to visit Organa and see what he can do about our girl. That bastard is probably going to rape her and I won't live knowing that my daughter's life is a living hell because she was forced to marry Darth Vader."

Jobal nodded, "You're getting Tickets to Alderaan today?"

Ruwee nodded as he left his wife in silence.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: One Day later:

Vader awoke spooned up against his bride with a smile as she opened her eyes with him. How he had enjoyed her. He had never been with a woman before but now he was determined that the only woman that he would ever be with or want was Padme. He kissed her and smiled, "You were amazing last night."

Padme looked at him uneasily as he kissed her, "It was my first time."

"Mine too," replied Vader with his arms still possessively wrapped around her petite form.

Vader ran a hand down her cheek noticing her shivering, "Tell me about your family back on Naboo."

Padme looked at him in shock realizing that he wanted to talk to her instead of use her like he had all night without even trying to get to know her.

"My dad is a professor at the Theed university my Mother is just a simple housewife and my sister followed her footsteps. When I was ten and much to my mother's disappointment I went into politics and enrolled in the Legislative youth program."

"She didn't approve?"

Padme shook her head, "My dad and my sister on the other hand were right behind me. My dad was very firm in believing that I should become what I dreamed of becoming. Now here I am. So much for my ambitions."

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "How about your family?"

Vader breathed in deeply in shame, "I was born a slave."

"A slave?"

Vader nodded, "My Mother was kidnapped by pirates when she was nine. We were sold when I was three to Gardulla the Hutt whom lost us betting in the Podraces. Then my Mother and I were owned by a Toydarian named Watto who had a junk shop that I worked in."

Padme listened in horror as Vader continued, "One day I won my freedom in a Podrace. It was the happiest moment of my life. I was only nine at the time. Then just after my transmitter had been deactivated two men came and kidnapped me right as I left my owner's shop. They took me to a ship and Palpatine was waiting and he kept me locked up for days on end. He beat me and abused me until I finally broke and pledged myself to him. Little did he know that the only reason that I surrendered is so that I may one day kill him and become Emperor."

Padme looked at Vader in horror, She had had no idea that he had had the life that he had. Nor that he had been a slave. She had given herself to him last night because she had been forced to marry him but now something was coming to mind, What if she changed him into a good man? What if she was able to heal this boy and bring some light into him?

Vader looked at her in shame she probably was in horror that she had just given her virginity to a former slave. A woman like her that was twenty two had just slept with a boy that was lower than her.

"You probably think less of me now."

Padme shook her head, "All I can say is you have been through a lot. Why didn't you run from Palpatine?"

"I was only nine at the time and in the seven years that I was trained I had no idea what Planet I was on. Then one day he tells me that I am supreme Commander of his fleet and he just unleashes me on the Galaxy."

Padme looked at him in horror, "Have you ever thought of just leaving?"

"Where would I go?"

"Back to your mother."

Vader shook his head, "She wouldn't want me. Not after learning that her only Child was Darth Vader I am sure that she would write me off."

Padme frowned and kissed the Dark Lord much to his surprise.

She looked into his eyes as he moved forward sealing her lips again.

Before Padme could counter Vader' statement he spoke, "Are you an Angel?"

"A what?" asked Padme.

"An angel, I used to hear the deep space pilots on Tattooine they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons o Iego I think."

Padme smiled, "As far as I know I am human."

Vader smiled, "Or you are just my angel."

Vader then wordlessly moved forward and kissed his wife.

* * *

A long time later the newly wed couple headed into their kitchen and Padme glanced at him, "Would you like me to cook for you?"

Vader smiled, "Do you know how?"

"Yes my mother taught me."

Vader smiled and kissed her cheek. She was surprised that he was starting to show affection since all he had shown was desire yet hopeful that it was a sign that she could change him.

Padme smiled much to her surprise as she felt his hands on her sides. He moved up behind her and kissed her before leaving her alone as she cooked for him.

After cooking she served out a plate for herself and Vader and came into the dinning room and set a plate down for herself and Vader.

Vader smiled as he tasted her food, "This is really good Padme."

Padme smiled and sat down to eat with him. This was her fate and she would make the best of it by trying to redeem his darkened soul.

After the couple finished eating she stood up to take the plates she felt Vader embrace her with a kiss on her forehead "I will be back for lunch and then tonight don't get to tired."

Padme nodded as she left him realizing what he had in mind already.

Vader then headed out of her Chambers and towards the bridge where Captain Keller stood, "What are our orders Captain?"

"The Emperor demands that you contact him immediately."

Vader nodded and wordlessly headed for the Holocom and knelt down and watched as an image of the Emperor appeared, "What is thy bidding my Master?"

The hideously scared Emperor smiled, "Lord Vader did you finish up on Naboo?"

Vader smiled, "Yes Master and Queen Amidala pleaded for the mercy of her Royal household so I used it to my advantage and I bargained with her."

"How so?" asked the Emperor with a look of curiosity on his face.

"I ordered her to marry me."

"And did she agree?"

"Yes without Jedi to protect her she had no choice. I did a simple ceremony with just Commander Veers and Captain Keller along with her droid."

The Emperor smiled, "Very well Lord Vader I trust you will use your little wife well. Or should I say abuse?"

Vader smiled as The Emperor cackled in laughter, "Was last night your first time?"

"Yes Master."

"Good very good my friend was she good?"

"Yes Master."

"The next time I see her father which is going to be in a week or so since the Refugee movement that he works with has asked him to come to Coruscant I will have to tell him how much you enjoyed his rebellious daughter," said Palpatine with a laugh, "Now head for Kashyyyk there are Jedi on the planet and I doubt you will be able to kill all of them but kill as many as you can and it will help your power to grow."

"Yes Master," replied Vader as the transmission ended.

Vader then turned and left the Com station and turned to Captain Keller, "Set course for Kashyyyk immediately."

"Yes sir!"

"What will our ETA be?"

"One day Sir!"

"Very well Captain make it so."

Vader then turned and headed for the training room for a session of sparring before heading back to his chambers for lunch.

Padme smiled, "I didn't know what would please you but I made you a Bantha steak and cooked it medium is it ok?"

Vader nodded, "Yes it is fine."

He sat down noticing that Padme had no steak and only a salad. "Your not having a steak?"

Padme shook her head, "I just wanted a simple salad I am really a light eater."

Vader nodded as he ate. "You cooked it well."

Padme smiled, "Thank you."

Vader nodded and after finishing his lunch stood up and kissed Padme, as he noticed that her salad was finished, "I will be back tonight."

Padme nodded as the Dark Lord left her.

That evening Padme watched as Vader entered their chambers. She had dinner served and together they ate. He then turned on the Holonet and at the same time noticed Padme come and sit down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her before breathing in the scent of her hair, "Did you shower recently?"

Padme nodded, "An hour ago."

"You smell wonderful," said Vader as he shut of the Holonet before running his hand through her hair and down her cheek. Padme looked at him, realizing what he had in mind. She moved forward and kissed him and then allowed him to wordlessly carry her off to their bed.

* * *

Alderaan: One Day Later:

Ruwee Naberrie arrived on Alderaan after taking the regional transport and upon telling telling the Royal Security who his daughter was he was swiftly led to Bail Organa's office.

Bail watched as Ruwee entered, "Mr Naberrie I am pleased to see you."

Ruwee nodded and politely bowed, "Senator I am guessing that you are aware of what has happened on Naboo."

Bail nodded, "I am indeed I am so sorry about Padme she was like a daughter and younger sister to me and Breha if you or your family ever need anything contact me."

Ruwee nodded, "That is what I wanted to tell you. Shortly after her arrest Padme contacted my wife and she is no to be executed."

"What do you mean?" asked Bail.

"That bastard Vader has forced her to marry him in exchange for the mercy of her Royal house."

Bail put a hand up to his mouth in horror as a million horrific images came into his mind, "Poor Padme I have failed her."

Bail looked at Ruwee, "I can imagine Mr Naberrie that as a father the thought of what that sick bastard is doing to her right now is horrifying and probably is causing you nightmares and let me make a promise to you right now. As a friend of your daughter and as a Man I am going to do everything in my power even if it takes me years to succeed in rescuing her from that vile creature."

"Thank You Senator," said Ruwee with a bow.

Bail nodded, "You are welcome to stay and you may join us for dinner as well if you would like I can even provide you transport for your return home."

Ruwee shook his head, "I am due on Coruscant for a conference that the Refugee movement is hosting."

"Ah I have been invited to attend that. We can go together."

Ruwee smiled, "Thank you it will be enough for me to stomach the presence of Palpatine whom I once thought of as my friend who will also attend."

Bail nodded sympathetically as Ruwee stood up, "I am glad that there are still some good people left in this Galaxy I didn't know that there were."

Bail smiled sadly as Ruwee left him.

* * *

Kashyyyk:

Vader landed on Kashyyyk with a squadron of Stormtroopers that were at his disposal. He looked at the area surrounding him and he couldn't help but admire the beautiful jungles that he was entering.

He still resumed his thoughts of battle and moved forward with his Clones in tow who were being down by various Wookiee Warriors who were hiding in the trees.

Vader ignored the clones and the Wookiees and focused on the Force presences that he was feeling. He fought his way through several Wookiee Warriors before finding himself face to face with a Twi'lek Jedi and A Zabrak Jedi along with a human Jedi Knight. He climbed up the stairs of a massive tree house and force Jumped into the air and attacked the three Jedi as they moved to surround him inside of the Tree that they had sought shelter in. Effortlessly he Force Jumped behind the Zabrak before bringing his lightsaber into a swift slice that claimed his head. He moved onto the Remaining Jedi sending one in a violent Force push down from the tree house he was fighting in and onto the ground below before impaling the Twi'lek Jedi.

He walked down to the ground surface and approached the Human knight whom looked up at him, "You are only a tool and the Sith will toss you aside one day. I pity you."

"Enough of your lies Jedi!" screamed Vader as he raised his hand and within moments the Jedi's throat constricted and snapped.

At the same time Vader turned to see two more Jedi Knights standing in his path, One he recognized as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Jinn's former Apprentice and famed Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The two that had slain Darth Maul on Naboo early on in the war. He watched as they encircled him.

Together they both attacked in unison and Vader found himself shocked at the skill that the two Jedi possessed. No wonder Maul lost to them. He crossed blades with Kenobi and Jinn but before he could make an attack Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved in and within moments Qui-Gon had his lightsaber knocked from his hands and was pointing the blade at his throat.

Vader looked up at the Jedi Master in horror.

"What are you waiting for Master? Kill him!"

"No Obi-Wan."

"What do you mean no? He killed the others down there."

"Trust the living Force My young apprentice. The Force is telling me to spare him."

Vader looked at Qui-Gon in shock as he spoke, "You are wasting your life away son by fighting for the Sith. You can be so much more and so much better. Your life could have so much joy if you just let go of the darkness that owns your soul. I can sense a small bit of light coming into you right now young one," stated Qui-Gon as he left.

Vader looked at the Jedi Master in shock. Little did he know that that light that Qui-Gon had sensed was all from his night of Marriage to Padme Amidala and a small bit of love that he was starting to feel towards her though he didn't know it.

Vader stood up in rage and humiliation. He could not tell his Master that he had lost this fight or that he had engaged Kenobi and Jinn. His Master would be furious.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Padme watched as Vader walked into her chambers, "My job is done on the planet. I saw your old friends, Kenobi and Jinn."

Padme held her hand up to her mouth in horror, "Please tell me that you didn't kill them."

Vader shook his head not wanting to tell her how he was disarmed by the two seasoned Jedi Masters, "I am not ready for them yet My Master would have been displeased."

"Thank the Force."

Vader merely smiled and kissed Padme.

Padme was so happy with him that she began to run her fingers through her hair. She almost felt like she was doing the wrong thing to be attracted to a boy whom was seventeen. On most planets she would be arrested for sex with a minor and illegal marriage. But this boy was Darth Vader and he was very far above the laws and she really had no choice in the matter. She found herself becoming more and more attracted to him and now hoped that she could change him so that their life together could be a happy one.

Vader frowned, "Padme I am sorry that I forced you to marry me. I was just so lonely."

Padme nodded, "I know Vader and I see you as a lonely young boy that needs more love and tenderness instead of all of the abuse that you have endured. I see a broken boy inside of you."

Vader smiled and kissed her in silence feeling more passion growing between them.

Vader then spoke, "I will make it up to you Padme. One day you will be the most powerful woman in the Galaxy. I promise you that you will be Empress."

Padme smiled in response though she didn't have the heart to tell Vader that power didn't matter to her. It never had which may be a surprise to some. If her and Vader were to be happy together he would have to one day understand that.

* * *

Coruscant:

Ruwee Naberrie and Bail Organa went through the Charity conference together enjoying the time and the conversations that they shared despite the grief that Ruwee was feeling from the loss of Padme. At the same time they noticed the Emperor and his large entourage of loyal Red guards walking by. The Emperor paused and approached him, "Ruwee it is so good to see you old friend."

"Thank you Your Majesty," said Ruwee though he was restraining himself for saying something less acceptable.

"I was talking to Lord Vader and he was telling me how much he enjoyed your daughter. he had a few scratches from her struggling but he has her bowing to him now and he is abusing her well like the traitor deserves."

The Emperor then left the horrified father with a cackling laugh as Bail placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I have friends and we will get her back. I promise."

Ruwee nodded in silence feeling tears in his eyes at the thought of what his daughter was going through.

* * *

Ok This is it for now. I am going to focus on finishing one of my other Fanfics before I start posting a bunch of updates on it. If you like it and want to see more just let me know and I will try to get some up sooner. Thank you for reading and or reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	2. Chapter 2

You guys wanted more so I am giving more. Five reviews on one Chapter was pure motivation for more. More will be up as soon as Son of Destiny is completed thank you for reading. There will be very little focus on the Vader side of Anakin aside from this chapter and some of the next one just so you know.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor: One Month Later:

In the One Month's time since the day that Padme had married Vader a lot had happened. Vader had continued with his various campaigns throughout the Galaxy and in the time that he wasn't fighting he was in his chambers with Padme. Padme had never resisted his touch and to her surprise he had never raised a hand to her in the one month that they had been together nor had he forced himself on her. She in fact could say that she was treated decently though she felt like she was only an object of sexual gratification and not his wife. She however had agreed to do this for her people and it was worth it. She never resisted him for fear of her people being punished for her refusal though she sometimes wished that she would be able to tell him when she didn't feel like having sex though she knew that she couldn't say no.

One one particular Day exactly one month into the night of their marriage Padme began to throw up.

After two days of throwing up in the mornings Padme sighed as she approached the refresher and threw up before noticing Vader standing in the doorway. "Are you sick angel?"

Padme nodded, "I-I don't know how to say this Vader."

Vader frowned, "Say what?"

At the same time he noticed Padme trembling as she looked at him.

"I-I am pregnant I had your Med Droid check me out yesterday."

Vader looked at Padme in shock, "I-I-I'm overwhelmed."

Padme frowned, "Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry about a child that we created together?"

Padme looked at him with a smile, In the one month that she had been with him she had been surprised by him in many ways. One of the ways that he had surprised her was how he treated her. It was almost as though her very presence brought some light into him. She moved forward and kissed him as he spoke, "I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Will I be a good father? What kind of father will I be? I never even had a father."

Padme smiled, "I am sure that you will be fine Vader just be calm."

Vader nodded and kissed her gently, "This is the happiest moment of my life."

Padme smiled, "We are both going to be fairly young parents Vader."

Vader nodded as he ran his hands through Padme's hair, "Do you think that I will really be that good of a father?"

Padme smiled as she placed her hands on his chest, "You will be a wonderful Father. I am sure of it."

Vader nodded and Padme noticed how much brighter he seemed just from that statement. He needed to be encouraged in even little things like this, Thought Padme as she watched him turn to his bedroom to finish dressing.

Padme looked down at her stomach in shock, She was pregnant with Darth Vader's child. What would her parents think? She already could imagine her father's reaction.

It didn't matter since it was unlikely that she would ever see them again.

She sighed and headed for her room and dressed at the same time she felt a swat, something that she was all to familiar with, "I really am grateful to you for last night."

Padme smiled at him as he dressed, "What time will you be back tonight?"

"I am not sure I have a lot to deal with from what I am told with the planet below some Factory worker on Denon is using illegal human slave labor."

Padme nodded as Vader left her.

* * *

Denon:

Vader entered the local Factory on Denon with a smile. He knew that his Master was sending him here to deal with slave owners just so that he could use his rage but it didn't matter. He loved killing slave owners He looked ahead of him as one of the slimy slave owners approached him, "What is going on here?"

"I am here to deal with your slaves."

"They aren't slaves."

Vader nodded as clones came off of the ship behind him

"I don't like liars or slave owners that much. I am taking your slaves onboard the Exactor along with your slimy ass and the other four cronies of yours that stand over there and I am gonna strip your fancy clothes off of you and give them to your slaves," stated Vader in anger.

Vader smiled as six armed thugs came into view. "Leave them to me."

Vader then activated his Red Lightsaber and Force jumped into the air as the six Men raised their blasters. He smiled and beheaded three of them before raising his hand and using the Force to strangle the other three men.

He then turned back to the five slimy businessmen.

"As for your factory It is going to be shut down most likely or destroyed."

"Take them to the Exactor."

"Are there any transmitters in them?"

"No sir they just had guards but we have killed all of them and detained several," Stated A Clone.

Vader nodded with a smile, "Good, Search the Factory for more report back to me when you are finished."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

An hour Later Padme came onto the Command bridge with her two Clone bodyguards that she was never allow to leave her chambers with. She wondered if it was a means of reminding her that she was Darth Vader's wife by force or to be more realistic his prize. She still knew that there was good in him regardless of the things that he did.

Her thoughts ended as she saw Captain Keller approach her, "Are you looking for Lord Vader?"

"Yes I have his lunch for him."

"He is in the Hanger Bay he made a whole lot of arrests and is going to be dealing with a lot more. You might want to wait."

"I will go," Stated Padme.

Keller nodded with a frown, "Hanger Bay four."

Padme nodded and left the young Captain.

Vader stood inside of the Hanger bay as he had twenty shirtless children showing him the scars from their enslavement. Along with various women and young teenaged boys. Many who were his age. He looked at the Children and then back at the slimy middle aged headman who was the owner of the factory, "Did you really think that you could get away with lying to me about this?"

"L-Lord Vader the Children are only peasants as for the Aliens it is legal."

Vader shook his head, "You are going to pay with your life you slave owner scum."

Vader then raised his hands and released a storm of lightning upon the slave owner before moving forward and raising his hand to choke the man. He then took out his lightsaber and wordlessly slit the throats of the remaining businessmen that had worked with the slave owner.

At the same time he turned to see Padme who looked at him in horror.

"I-I was bringing you lunch."

Vader smiled, "Sorry that you had to see that."

"Why Vader?"

Vader motioned to the large line of women and chidlren children, "See all of these women and Children?"

Padme nodded as Vader spoke, "They were slaves."

Padme frowned but nodded as Vader took his sandwich."

"I will see you at dinner Thank you."

Padme nodded and turned to leave.

Vader then watched as Commander Veers entered the room, "We have the Factory secured. What of it?"

"Destroy it."

"Yes sir."

"Wait!" Vader turned to see a young female slave of around twenty four standing up, "Don't destroy it."

Vader frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Those men were selling the products that we produced to the Empire. The people here look to me as leader and if we all work together as freed people we can make a life for ourselves. None of us have anywhere else to go."

Vader nodded, "Very well though some of you will change your mind when you are paid."

"What do you mean my Lord?" asked the woman.

"I am dividing their funds among all of you," stated Vader.

* * *

A few hours later After seeing that all of the emancipated slaves had enough funds from the forfeited funds of the corrupt businessmen to start their new lives or take over the factory that they had been enslaved in Vader left the Hanger bay and headed for his chambers.

He found Padme waiting for him as usual with dinner. "How have you been feeling?"

"I'm ok your son though has been giving me a lot of trouble," stated Padme with a smile.

Vader shook his head, "Its a girl."

"No its a boy."

"No I think its a girl," stated Vader

"And I think that its a boy," stated Padme.

"How about a bet."

"A bet?" asked Vader.

Padme nodded, "If I am right and we have a boy I get to name him and if you are right and we have a girl you get to name her."

Vader smiled and offered out his hand playfully to Padme whom shook it with a smile, "Its a bet but be prepared to lose."

"I am winning," replied Vader."

"No I am," stated Padme firmly.

Vader smiled as he sat down with Padme for dinner. Together they ate together as Padme spoke, "What is going to become of all of those slaves that you freed today?"

"They are taking the factory and are going to become a living collective and work and live together."

Padme nodded, "That seems kind of just that it becomes theirs."

Vader nodded, "I hate the fact that it is legal to own non humans I don't approve."

"You don't have the racist attitude towards other species that most Imperials have?" asked Padme in shock.

Vader shook his head, "Growing up I had two best friends, A human named Kitser and a Rodian named Wald. Wald was just as good of a friend as Kitser so no I can't have anything against non humans though I do hate Hutts and I am not to fond of Dugs."

"Why not?"

"Personal experience. There was a Dug named Sebulba on Tattooine that I would race against and I would have been freed much sooner if it wasn't for his cheating," stated Vader.

Padme nodded in silence.

After eating the young couple headed for the couch and Padme sat on Vader's lap as he turned on the holonet.

A long time later Vader turned off the Holonet and looked at Padme.

He ran his hand through Padme's hair as he began to kiss her, "I want you."

Padme nodded she was used to him. He always wanted her and it was rare that she didn't sleep with him, Yet he had still changed since they had first married and had treated her better than he had in the first two days. She only hoped that he would one day understand that she didn't want power she only wanted his true love instead of just his pure desire and lust for her.

* * *

Three months later:

Vader awoke with his arm wrapped around Padme with a smile. Almost every morning that he awoke he was in a good mood thanks to her. It was no secret on the ship that less Officers had died in the four months since his marriage. He looked down at his wife and kissed her as she opened her eyes, "I have to dress and leave to prepare for the trip."

Padme nodded, "I will shower since we are going together."

Vader nodded and got out of bed.

Vader then showered and dressed before heading to the Command Bridge where Commander Veers and Captain Keller were.

Vader looked at Keller with a smile noticing Keller's blond hair showing through his cap. Keller had always been a good Officer which was why he had chosen him as the Captain of his ship, "I want you and Veers to remain here until I return."

"Are you taking your wife Lord Vader?" asked Keller.

Vader nodded with a smile.

Vader then turned and left the Bridge, "You two are in command now."

"Yes sir," replied Keller and Veers in unison.

A short time later Vader looked at his wife as he entered their chambers, "Are you packed Angel?"

Padme nodded as he took her bag, "Can R2 come too?"

"Of course he can I know how much you like him." Padme smiled, R2 had been her only friend in the last four months and she always had his company whenever Vader was gone fighting in some battle or campaign or interrogating some rebels.

In the time that he was with her she was far from lonely.

Padme then ended her thoughts and spoke, "So how long will we be on Coruscant for?"

"A few days then we will be back here before you know it."

Padme nodded and followed Vader as they left the chambers that they had shared for the four months of their marriage. Vader looked at her, "I know that our marriage hasn't been perfect with how I forced you to marry me but one day I promise you that I will make up for what I have done to you by giving you the entire Galaxy."

Padme smiled and kissed him, More and more each day she was falling more in love with Darth Vader and carrying his child helped things out a lot it seemed. She only hoped that things would change for the better soon and that she would change him.

She continually hoped that he would soon understand that she wanted only his love and not power and control of the Empire.

Padme smiled as she took Vader's hand and followed him into the Hallways of the ship. Together the couple headed for the Hanger Bay where their shuttle was waiting. Padme smiled at Vader as they boarded their shuttle and smiled as R2 beeped, "What is it R2?"

"VeepBEep."

"Show me later when we are onboard."

R2 beeped sadly in response as the group boarded.

Vader smiled at his wife as they entered the Cockpit, "Strap in. I am taking us out of here."

Padme smiled she had no doubt in her husband's piloting abilities after watching him in a dogfight with the Alliance not long ago from her chambers or after hearing him tell her about how he raced Podracers as a child. Neither Husband Or Wife noticed the Imperial Officer whom had watched the husband and wife intently from the hanger bay as they boarded from the shadows of the hanger bay.

* * *

Alderaan:

"And you are sure that she is with him?" asked Bail as he looked at several Alliance agents, "Certainly sir." Bail nodded, realizing that his opportunity had finally arrived.

"Very well attack the Shuttle but don't destroy it do your best to rescue her."

"Yes sir."

Bail Organa smiled, in a few more hours he would have his promise to Ruwee Naberrie honored and he will have Padme rescued from Vader. He only hoped that his security team could take Vader on.

Bail then watched as the doors of his office opened, revealing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn.

"So you have heard?"

"Yes we have and I must say that I have some reservations about this," stated Qui-Gon.

"How can you have reservations about some monster raping our friend and ally?" asked Bail in anger.

Qui-Gon frowned as he pulled out a Calendar, "What day did he take her on?"

Bail pointed to a space on the Calendar and spoke, "That day."

Qui-Gon nodded, "About two days later we encountered him on Kashyyyk and defeated him in battle."

"You spared him?" asked Organa in rage.

"Yes because I felt something in him."

"Felt something?"

QUi-Gon nodded, "He had some light in him. I think that somehow she is influencing him in terms of her very presence and the love that she is giving him."

Organa frowned and looked at Obi-Wan, "How do you feel about this Jedi Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Don't get me started. We have both been at odds about this but my master is determined that I am wrong."

"We will know in a few hours hopefully."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "He won't be taken by your men. Obi-Wan and I however will track him."

Organa nodded, "Thank you both."

Qui-Gon smiled, "No problem."

The two Jedi then left Organa's office wordlessly.

* * *

Vader's Shuttle: A few hours later:

Padme and Vader had crawled into bed together and left R2 to pilot the ship for its first jump into Hyperspace. Their sleep was interrupted however by intense shaking as the ship was hit by laser fire. Vader ran into the cockpit after having only enough time to slip on his pants and boots. Padme came behind him as her nightgown fell down over her head, "R2 waited as we requested to take us to hyperspace so that we could sleep and now we are under attack!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Padme.

Vader looked at his wife with a frown, "If I didn't have you and the baby here with me I would take them on but with you here I say that we get the hell out of here!"

"R2 any course now!"

Vader frowned as the ship jumped into hyperspace. "We lost a lot of ship back there the Hyperdrive is failing."

"R2 locate the nearest planet."

"That is the only one?"

"VeeepBeeep."

"Ok we have no choice but I don't like taking my pregnant wife to Tattooine none the less set course."

Vader frowned and looked at Padme, "I am sorry angel but it is the only way that we will be safe."

Padme nodded and kissed her husband as she sat down on his lap.

Vader smiled as he looked at her, "I really just want to return to our previous state only without the sleep part."

Padme nodded as she felt him pick her up and carry her out of the cockpit.

* * *

A Few hours later as they approached the planet after showering and dressing Padme spoke, "What will we do? Go to your home town?"

Vader shook his head, "We will land outside of Anchorhead it is a small farming settlement there will Be Jawas that will tear this apart and we will get an off world transport in Mos Eisley."

Padme frowned, "Vader an hour ago R2 showed me a file of the Emperor's that he hacked somehow."

"Hacked?" asked Vader.

Padme nodded, "The Emperor, He plans to have you kill me because having me around is a detriment to your training apparently. It is is file with orders for you that he..."

Padme's words trailed off as the bulkheads above the couple shook and bent under Vader's anger as his eyes blazed Yellow, "I will kill him where he stands."

Padme trembled fearfully as she placed a protective hand on her belly, "Please don't."

Vader looked at her in shock, "I am not mad at you."

"I know but please don't be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you would make everything up to me right?"

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "This attack has given us an opportunity. We can disappear and run away together. You can help me raise our child and we can just forget about our past lives altogether."

"Then you wouldn't be able to be Empress like I promised," stated Vader.

Padme shook her head, "I don't want that I just want us to be a family with our baby. Do you really love me Or am I just your toy? I mean though you have kissed me countless times and all I sometimes feel like that is all I am. I mean we have sex almost every night. I feel like if I say no that you will hurt our child by hurting me and before that it was because I was protecting my people. Do you truly love me?"

Vader frowned as her words stung him, "I love you."

"Then let us go, Would you not have ran when you were first taken if you could have?"

"Of course I would have."

"Now you can do just that. Runaway with me, please," Padme pleaded.

Vader frowned as he looked into Padme's pleading eyes. He had promised to give her what she wanted and he owed it to her much more than he did his Master or to The Empire and to his shock he realized that Padme and his child meant more to him than any dam Empire or some stupid war between The Jedi and The Sith. "Ok, Here is what we will do Padme. I will take what credits we have and we will take R2. We can only take your suitcase because we will have to walk. I will leave my black robe to burn in the fire and then my facial features, well I will blend in if that is truly what you want."

Padme nodded as she looked at her husband in shock. She moved forward and kissed him with pure passion and love, "Thank you so much."

Vader nodded, "Go ahead and decide what you are going to bring. Leave behind everything that can be spared. We are traveling light."

Padme nodded obediently as she left the cockpit feeling happier than she had ever felt in her life.

Vader thought back to the decision that he had just made. He was walking away from his past and about to hopefully start a new life with his Angel and his child who was on the way. He smiled, He felt more joy right now than he had ever felt. He had had everything yet nothing in the last year as Darth Vader. He still wasn't happy but right now to his shock he was feeling happiness with nothing but his wife and the clothes on his back.

* * *

Ok I know that I am taking Anakin out of the Vader state fast but the main story will be centered around the redeemed Anakin who is trying to make a life with Padme and the child inside of her. Thank you for Reading and Reviewing. If you think the situation should be Anakin in the Vader state for a longer time period simply let me know. I hope you enjoy the Chapter.

Thanks

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

Ok these Chapters were written weeks ago I just had to edit them. Now that Son Of Destiny is completed I am able to focus on this story more. You guys have been awesome so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

Tattooine:

Vader landed the ship one mile outside of Anchorhead as Padme entered the cockpit in a bluish gown that opened at her stomach. She put on a hooded robe and then followed her husband out of the ship. "We will have to have different names."

"Most don't know me as Padme I can keep that right?"

Vader nodded, "Call me Anakin."

"Anakin?"

Vader nodded, "It was my name before I became Vader, Anakin Skywalker."

Padme smiled, "I like that name and I like the name Padme Skywalker much better than Padme Vader."

Vader smiled, "Very well so I will be Anakin and you will be Padme."

"For some reason I like the name Ani for you."

Vader looked at his wife in near tears, "That is what my Mother called me."

Padme smiled and kissed him as R2 left the ship. Vader then left three explosive charges inside of the ship as the couple left the ship to start their new life together.

Padme smiled at him as they walked, "Do you think we will find a ride?"

Vader nodded, "I know what kind of people to trust on this planet. It won't be a problem. As for finding a place to live. We can stay the night in Anchorhead then we will go to some less well known town like Mos Entha and hide there."

Padme nodded as the couple continued to walk They eventually found a nice Moisture farmer that took them in his Speeder into Anchorhead.

* * *

Anchorhead:

Padme smiled as she looked at the various people and creatures that were throughout the city, "We will blend in here perfectly Anakin."

Vader smiled at his wife and nodded, "It is like this in every settlement on the planet. We are in perfect shape for hiding. This is a good place to hide."

At the same time he felt a tremor in the Force and was silent for a moment before speaking, "My Mother is here I can sense her."

Padme looked at him in shock, "Your mother?"

Vader nodded as the couple walked through the crowd.

At that moment Padme noticed a middle aged woman in the crowd whom was purchasing some produce, "The dark haired woman that your looking at."

"Yes?"

"Thats her."

"Want to go talk to her?"

"Why? I can go say, hello mom I am Darth Vader and this is my wife whom I forced to marry me all because I wanted to sleep with her and who I treated like an object for four months. I am sure that she would love me after that," stated Vader sarcastically though being able to see his mother was brining joy into his heart.

Before Padme could reply the woman looked up from the produce that she was about to buy and made eye contact with Vader. She then wordlessly walked towards the couple and looked at Vader in shock. "Ani?"

Before Vader could reply she approached him in tears, "Ani? My Ani? Your back."

Shmi Skywalker then wordlessly wrapped her arms around her son in tears.

"Anakin it really is you you're safe."

"Hello Mom," stated Vader in a dark tone of grimness.

Shmi looked up at him, "You seem so different you have grown and you look so handsome. Yet you seem so grim."

Vader frowned, "I am sorry Mom Some men kidnapped me."

Shmi nodded, "Watto told me about it. He even tried to have you found."

"Where have you been Ani?"

Vader hung his head in shame, "You don't want to know mom. I doubt that you would love me if I told you. I have been through hell."

Shmi frowned, "I know son. It is not your fault. It is Sebulba's."

"Sebulba?"

Shmi nodded, "He had you kidnapped and sold for revenge after you beat him in the Podrace."

Vader's eyes glowed yellow upon hearing the statement, "How do you know this?"

"He came and told me after the race. He told me it was the consequence of crossing his path. It broke my heart and I thought that I would never see you again. Now here you are."

"Where is he?" asked Vader in rage.

Shmi frowned, "I saw him here in Anchorhead today. Knowing him he is most likely in the Cantina most likely," stated Shmi

Vader nodded and turned to Padme, "Stay here."

He then stormed off into the crowd as Shmi watched in shock feeling horror at the horrific behavior of her son

She then turned to Padme, "What is with him? I have never seen such a thing. His eyes were yellow. Where has he been all of this time?"

Padme frowned, "Under the control of a very evil man."

Shmi frowned, "And who are you?"

"I am Padme, I am Anakin's wife."

"His wife?" Shmi asked in horror. At that moment she looked at Padme noticing her slightly rounded stomach peeking out of her mantle. "You are having my baby's baby," she stated in anger. "How long have you been married? You look like you have to be twenty at least and he is only seventeen. What have you done to him?" asked Shmi in anger, taking a step towards Padme.

Padme frowned knowing what Vader was going to do, "We have been married for four months. I can imagine that as a mother you must be horrified to see your seventeen year old married and I will explain Miss Skywalker but first we have to stop Anakin because if we don't he will kill this Sebulba. Believe me I know what he is Capable of and you have no idea."

Shmi nodded with a frown, "To my speeder."

Padme nodded, "Come on R2."

R2 beeped in response and together the two women climbed into the speeder as Shmi drove.

Padme then spoke, "He forced me to marry him."

Shmi looked at her daughter in law in shock and disbelief.

"Forced you?"

Padme nodded, "Believe me you will know why if we don't stop him in time."

Shmi frowned as she realized that there was a lot about her son that she didn't know.

"Has he ever hurt you? I mean what is he capable of?"

Padme frowned, "We will talk later just drive."

Shmi nodded in silence.

* * *

Vader arrived at the empty Cantina without incident noticing a lone bartender in the entire establishment. He pulled out a wad of Credits, "Take a break and clean up the mess when I am done."

The Bartender nodded no doubt used to covering up murder scenes on a lawless planet like Tattooine.

Vader then looked and noticed Sebulba standing alone in the far corner of the Bar. He smiled and approached the Dug.

Sebulba looked up at Vader and spoke in Huttese, "What do you want?"

Vader smiled, "You don't recognize the Human that beat you in the Boonta Eve Classic Sebulba?"

Sebulba looked at Vader in shock, "Skywalker?"

Vader smiled, "Skywalker is dead. Lets talk about this you pathetic Dug."

Vader than raised his hand an released a storm of Force lightning upon the Crooked Sebulba.

Vader then spoke, "I was tortured, I was whipped, Locked up for days on end, Starved, Shocked with lighting by my Master just like you right now," Stated Vader as he stopped the assault before raising his hand and beginning to choke Sebulba before stopping, "I have been known as Darth Vader for the last year Sebulba."

The Dug's face already had a look of horror on it but the look only intensified upon hearing Vader's revelation as Vader released another storm of Force Lightning upon the Dug.

* * *

Shmi pulled the speeder up to the Cantina still in shock from her normal day in Anchorhead and what it had turned into. She still didn't want to believe what her daughter in law had said about her Ani being a killer or how she was forced to marry him. She wondered what exactly was going on.

At that moment she heard the sound of inhuman screams and listened to them in horror.

"What is he doing?"

She felt Padme touch her arm, "Don't go."

Shmi pushed Padme away and headed towards the Cantina entrance.

* * *

Vader smiled at Sebulba, "So lets finish this story that no one will ever know. Sebulba, The Cheating crooked good for nothing Podracer who lost the Boonta eve to a freed slave sought revenge by selling the boy back into slavery. Little did he know that the boy was sold to Emperor Palpatine. Anakin Skywalker was abused and tormented by Palpatine to the point that he submitted to him fully out of a desire to get revenge."

Anakin paused and rubbed his hands together as Sebulba burned in agony from the lightning.

"Now lets finish this you useless slime ball. Anakin Skywalker joined Palpatine and took the Name Darth Vader and became the Galaxy's most feared man at the age of sixteen. In one year's time since that day there is not a single soul in the Galaxy that doesn't know who I am."

Vader then spoke, "You sent me through an eight year hell that has costed you your life but in the end I found something and for that something I am eternally grateful."

Vader then raised his hand after finishing his rant in Huttese and within moments Sebulba's throat began to constrict before he heard a satisfying snap.

At the same time he heard a gasp of shock and horror.

He turned and saw his mother looking at him in horror as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at him one more time before running out of the cantina in horror and disbelief at what she had heard her son say in Huttese. Her baby boy Vader?

Shmi felt tears in her eyes, "My Ani? Oh my little Ani."

Padme who had gotten out of the speeder put a hand on her shoulder, "There is good in him though. He just agreed to leave everything behind for me."

"Leave everything behind for you?"

"And our child," said Padme as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Shmi frowned as Vader approached the speeder, "You told her didn't you Padme."

Padme nodded, "She was horrified to see her seventeen year old son married to a twenty two year old. Of course I told her that I was forced to marry you. She deserves to know.

Vader nodded in silence, "I am sorry Mom I know that you don't want me anymore I will leave."

Shmi shook her head, "No please stay Anakin."

"What?" asked Vader in shock.

Shmi nodded, "You are my flesh and blood. No matter what I will always love you. Please come home with me."

Vader looked at his mother in tears, "After everything you still want me?"

Shmi nodded, "Get in please."

Vader nodded and got into the speeder as his mother spoke, "I was freed a few years ago by a wonderful Man that I fell in love with we are married."

Vader nodded, "I am happy for you. I am so sorry that I am not the son that I should have been mom."

Shmi nodded in tears at the revelation of what her son had become. She looked in the back seat at Padme. This young woman didn't seem one bit surprised by her son's brutality it was as though she had seen it before. What had Anakin done to her in the past? Had he abused her? She knew Darth Vader's reputation had Anakin beat her or even forced himself on her? She cried at the thought.

* * *

A long time later after driving through the dessert, Vader noticed the small Moisture farm come into sight. He looked at his mother with a smile, "I am happy for you."

Shmi smiled and motioned for her son to follow her.

She noticed her husband waiting for her, "Cliegg I found Anakin in Anchorhead today with his wife can they stay?"

"We have that spare room that I let you have for the day that he came back if he ever did of course they can stay."

Shmi nodded, "We have a lot to talk about before you say yes. Come,"

Cliegg nodded and stopped his work and followed his wife into the house along with Anakin and Padme as they sat down at the kitchen table. "Anakin I need to know what happened to you. I need to know everything."

Anakin hung his head in shame, "You don't want to know mom."

"Yes I do. What did they do to you?"

Vader frowned. "Two men grabbed me as I left Watto's shop. They took me to a ship where a man in dark robes was waiting."

"Who was he?" asked Shmi.

"Palpatine."

"The Emperor?" asked Cliegg."

Vader nodded, "I was beaten, Shot by lighting starved even burned and forced to embrace my anger and hatred. At a certain point I submitted to him only because I wanted revenge and I became his Apprentice."

"His apprentice?" asked Shmi.

Vader nodded, "I took my Sith name about two years ago and I became Darth Vader."

Cliegg looked at his stepson in shock, "You are Darth Vader?"

Vader nodded, "I know I am to young but look at this."

Vader then pulled out his lightsaber, revealing a red blade."

"Why didn't you ever come back here?" asked Cliegg.

"I didn't think that mom would ever want me again. After all I am murderer nothing that I have done has been good. Even my marriage to Padme was a forced marriage not to mention the fact that I was on the verge of becoming a Sith Lord."

"What is a Sith Lord?" asked Shmi.

Vader frowned, "They are the sworn enemy of the Jedi Order who use the Dark Side of the Force. The Sith Order was started by fallen Jedi Knights thousands of years ago. They were eventually wiped out in a huge war but one survived."

"One?" asked Shmi.

Vader nodded, "Darth Bane was the Last Sith Lord to survive. He took on an Apprentice named Darth Zannah and she killed her master once her training was complete. Then her Apprentice killed her and for a thousand years that was the cycle A master would be killed by his Apprentice then his Apprentice would take on an Apprentice. Then it came down to Darth Plagueis who many knew as Hego Damask. He was the one that started the Clone wars."

"Magister Damask was a Sith?" asked Padme in shock

Vader nodded, "Palpatine joined Damask as his apprentice when he was only seventeen."

Cliegg frowned, "So you are telling me that Palpatine had the intention of forcing you to be one of these dark Lords? One of these Sith?"

Vader nodded grimly, "A lot changed though after I married Padme especially after she became pregnant with my child."

Shmi Then at this point looked at her daughter in law uneasily, "We were in such a hurry that you didn't tell me the details. First off how old are you?"

"Twenty Two," replied Padme."

Shmi nodded, "And you have been married for four months?"

"Yes," Replied Padme.

Shmi nodded and looked at her son, "How did you come to marry her son? Tell me. She is a very calm and wonderful girl I can tell. I also can see that she is very special. How could you have taken this wonderful girl and forced her to marry you?"

Vader frowned and hung his head in shame , "I was on Naboo with orders to detain Queen Amidala. All that the Emperor cared about was me taking care of her. I was going to kill the Queen and all of her royal staff and make an example of her people yet the Former Queen begged for her people's mercy. I told her that she would have to marry me and she agreed."

Shmi looked at Padme in shock, "You're Queen Amidala?"

Padme nodded, "I was given with no other alternative."

Shmi then looked at Anakin, "What made you marry her?"

Anakin hung his head in shame. Shmi frowned as Padme spoke, "He wanted me as a possession. That is really what I was to him at first."

Shmi frowned but nodded and looked at her son uneasily, "Have you ever mistreated her son?"

Vader looked at Padme whom spoke, "He has never raised a hand to me though it was only today that I realized how much that he loved me."

"Why is that?"

"The Emperor wants me dead because he thinks that I am making Anakin soft. Our droid intercepted a detailed plan of the Emperor's on how he was going to make Anakin kill me. Anakin wanted to kill him but I talked him into just running away with me so we can raise our child."

"So you are going to try to start a new life?" asked Cliegg.

Padme nodded as Cliegg spoke, "Why not stay here? I understand that Anakin has some mechanical skills. I can use him on the Farm. You will have Shmi to help you once the baby is born and you will be a family."

Padme looked at Cliegg in shock before looking at Anakin, "Think of it Ani."

Vader smiled, "We will talk about it tonight and let you know. I only fear endangering you."

"We are family to hell with danger we can go through the risks together."

"Anakin the Emperor would never expect us to be here."

Vader nodded, "You are right he knows how I feel about shaming my mother."

"So here we will stay and your name isn't Vader. For now on it is Anakin. I will never call you that ugly name again," said Padme as she kissed her husband.

Vader looked at her with a kiss, "You want me to be Anakin only?"

Padme nodded, "I don't know about you but I don't know if Vader will be a very good father but I am more interested in seeing the Anakin side of you."

"Very well Angel you will call me Anakin for now on then."

Padme smiled, "No more brutality like what your mother witnessed today?"

Anakin shook his head, "No more brutality."

Padme nodded as Shmi spoke, "I will go back to town today and get you some clothes that will allow you to blend in more."

Anakin nodded and pulled out a Credit Chip, "Take this and use it for supplies. If we are going to be here we can contribute."

"If you have to leave because of the Emperor will you have enough money?"

asked Cliegg.

Anakin nodded, "We have plenty."

Cliegg nodded, "They are looking for a young couple and the fact that this young couple is on a homestead on Tattooine with another young couple and a middle aged couple will make things more difficult to trace."

Anakin nodded, "Watto I am guessing has records of Mom's sale."

Cliegg nodded, "Most likely."

"Good we will pay him a visit tomorrow or in a few days and erase those records and the disappearance of the Skywalker's will be a complete mystery."

"I like that," replied Cliegg.

Anakin nodded and kissed his wife.

Anakin frowned, "I am so sorry Padme."

Padme frowned, "What do you mean?"

Anakin then hung his head in shame, "I ripped you away from everything you ever knew. I forced you to marry me and took away your freedom and your family. Now here we are and you may never see them again all because of my lusts."

Shmi watched the exchange with a frown. Anakin had used this girl instead of giving her the love that she deserved it made her sick. Yet as a mother she still loved her son.

At that moment Padme kissed him. "I am sure that they will understand one day. We have our child Ani and we have each other that is all that I want."

Anakin looked at his wife in shock and kissed her happily.

At that moment Anakin noticed a young man that appeared to be a few years older than him and a woman of around Padme's age in the doorway.

"Owen this is Anakin and his wife Padme. Anakin meet Owen."

Anakin took Owen's hand with a smile, "I guess that I'm your stepbrother."

Anakin nodded, "I guess so I never had a brother before."

Owen nodded, "I had a feeling that you would be showing up someday."

Anakin nodded as Shmi entered the room, "Lunch is ready now we can talk about everything."

Anakin nodded and soon the couple explained to Owen and Beru their current situation. By the end of the meal it had been decided that Anakin and Padme would remain on Tattooine for as long as they could though everyone knew that it wouldn't be permanent. The couple agreed to contribute money to help with the farm and Padme decided that as long as her pregnancy allowed her that she would assist Shmi and Beru in cooking and house duties. Anakin agreed to help work on broken Vaporators and offered to help his stepfather buy more droids for the Farm.

"3PO gets to be annoying after all but he does a decent job," stated Owen as they talked about the assistants that the Lars Family had for the Farm.

Anakin looked at his mother in shock, "You still have 3PO?"

Shmi nodded, "He is doing some book keeping right now and has been all day. He should come in here at any moment."

Anakin nodded as he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Who is 3PO Ani?" asked Padme.

"The droid that I built," stated Anakin.

Padme nodded as the very droid came into sight.

"Mistress Shmi I have everything completed."

"Good thank you 3PO."

"Oh you are certainly welcome."

3PO then looked at Anakin and Padme. "Hello I am C..."

"3PO," finished Anakin with a smile.

3PO looked at Anakin for a moment before speaking, "The Maker? Master Ani I knew that you would come back. I knew it."

Anakin smiled as 3PO looked at Padme, "And who might this be?"

"This is my wife Padme."

"Hello Miss Padme a pleasure to meet you. I am C-3PO human cyborg relations."

Padme smiled, "Pleased to meet you 3PO."

At that moment 3PO heard a whistling and approached R2.

"Hello I am C3PO Human Cyborg relations and who might you be?"

"VEEBBEEP."

"R2-D2 a pleasure to meet you."

Anakin smiled, "Great now that those two are together Force knows what your homestead will be like."

"Does your droid have a mind of his own?" asked Owen.

"He certainly does and I love it. Not to mention his loyalty," added Padme.

Owen nodded with a smile as he looked at the two droids. "Good now 3PO has someone to bother besides me."

Anakin chuckled, "I overdid his personality. Who put his coverings on?"

"I did," said Shmi. Anakin nodded, "He looks way better then he did when I last saw him."

Shmi nodded, "He does. He needed to be finished."

Anakin frowned, "I would have done it if I only had not been kidnapped."

Shmi nodded, "So you've been to a lot of planets in one year's time according to the Holonet do you have a favorite?"

"Naboo," stated Anakin.

Padme looked at Anakin in shock, "Really?"

Anakin nodded, "After having you taken to the Exactor I took a walk through your Palace and city it is a beautiful place."

"You haven't seen half of it yet," said Padme.

Anakin smiled, "Once things die down we will have to go back."

Padme nodded with a smile and kissed her lover passionately.

* * *

That evening after dinner and assisting the household with dishes and cleaning Shmi led Anakin and Padme to their room, "I am sorry that it isn't fancy or anything," said Shmi as she gestured to the simple room that contained a desk with some of Anakin's childhood belongings and a simple bed.

Padme shook her head, "I don't care what it is like all that matters is that was are together now."

Shmi smiled liking her daughter in law more and more every moment that she was around her, "I will leave you two now. Goodnight."

Anakin smiled, "Goodnight Mom."

Shmi smiled and kissed her son's cheek, "Goodnight Ani I love you."

Padme then looked at Anakin whom at this point was in tears. "So much has happened today."

Padme nodded as she moved forward, "I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Padme."

Anakin then used the Force to uncover their made bed. He then scooped up his wife and carried her to their bed. Padme looked up at him with a smile, "I promise you that from this moment forward I will always make sure that you are loved Anakin."

Anakin smiled in response as his lips met hers.

* * *

Alderaan:

Bail Organa looked uneasily at the images of the two Jedi Knights that were holographically displayed before him, "And you are sure that their shuttle did survive? The Emperor believes him to be dead."

"We know it survived Senator we are tracking him and we will let you know when we have him."

"Thank you Master Jinn. Shall I tell Ruwee Naberrie that we are on the verge of finding her?"

"Not yet wait until we have her," stated Jt Obi-Wan .

Bail nodded in silence as the transmission ended.

* * *

Ok that is it for now I will probably have another chapter ready this weekend. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Tattooine:

Anakin awoke with Padme in his arms and her long dark hair draped over his chest. He looked down at her with a smile. How he owed her and the child that she carried. He owed her his life and he intended to give her his life. He smiled and got up slowly deciding that he would leave her to sleep.

He slipped on his clothes and left their bedroom and headed into the kitchen noticing that the twin suns had yet to rise. He smiled and headed into the kitchen and noticed Owen and Cliegg standing inside of the kitchen. Owen smiled, "Are you hungry?"

Anakin nodded as Owen offered him a bowl of simple porridge.

Anakin took it with gratitude and spoke, "So what will you have me doing today?"

Cliegg was the first to speak, "We have several droids that we haven't had time to repair because of the broken vaporators from the last storm. The Droids are in the Garage. I was hoping that you would be up for handling those."

Anakin smiled, "Certainly. I am guessing that you have been told about my mechanical skills."

Cliegg nodded with a smile.

Anakin then looked at his stepfather and spoke as he finished his breakfast., "I will get right to it."

Cliegg nodded, "Good I am going to take Owen and we are going to get right to work."

Anakin nodded, "I will get to work with your droids right away."

Cliegg nodded as Anakin headed into the Garage.

Anakin looked at the damaged droids that were lined up and began working on the one closet to where he stood, A Simple work drone. He dismantled the droid piece by peace and began to repair the burnt out wires in his legs before moving to his joints. Each Joint was frozen over and filled with dirt no doubt from Sand Storms. Anakin quickly began to bathe the droid in Oil as he looked around. At the same time something caught his eye, A pile of spare Metal. He found a welder and some other tools and got to work quickly. He would make shields for the Droid's Joints and attach them to the droid that would take care of the sandy and frozen joint problem.

* * *

Padme awoke noticing that half of the bed was empty and got up and dressed before slipping out of the new room that she now would share with Anakin.

She headed into the kitchen noticing Shmi and Beru working. Shmi looked at her with a smile, "Good morning Padme."

Padme smiled, "Good morning Shmi."

"How did you sleep?"

"Quite well actually. Anakin usually leaves me if he wakes up really early and lately I have been sleeping in because of the baby."

Shmi smiled, "It was the same way for me. I was so useless to my owners when I was pregnant with Anakin that I was sold."

Padme frowned, "How horrible."

Shmi nodded as she spoke, "What have things been like with him since you were married?"

Padme frowned, "Like in all honesty?"

Shmi nodded, "You can share anything Padme woman to woman."

Padme nodded, "In all honesty in the last four months it has been pretty one sided. He has made all of the decisions and I have basically obeyed him and have done whatever he asks."

Shmi frowned, "So you have truly been a complete prisoner to him. That is the bottom line isn't it?"

Padme frowned, "Yes it is the basic point."

"What makes you want to stay with him? I can tell that you sincerely love him."

Padme smiled, "The morning after our first night together he asked me about my life and I told him about myself and then asked him about his family. He told me everything and I vowed from that moment to do my best to heal him by giving him the love that he needed though he didn't know that he needed it.. He really changed after finding out that I was pregnant. Something in him really changed it was amazing to see it."

Shmi smiled, "Then yesterday?"

"It was my idea to run. In fact yesterday was the first decision in our entire marriage that I made myself that he followed my lead in. I have made no decisions I have just obeyed him and never questioned his demands."

Shmi smiled and hugged her daughter in law, "I am so glad that you managed to influence him. You saved him. You realize it don't you?"

Padme smiled, "I am not the only one," she stated as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Our baby has a strong influence on him too. Becoming a father changes a man and often the change is for the better."

Shmi nodded as Padme spoke, "Anything that I can help you two with?"

Shmi smiled, "As a matter in fact you can join us for breakfast then you can help us make lunch for them. They will be coming in in a couple of hours."

Padme smiled, "That sounds good. I have cooked for Anakin and I a lot in the last few months."

"A Queen that can cook? I don't mean it in a bad way. But it isn't something that I ever imagined," stated Beru.

Padme laughed, "My mother insisted that my sister and I learn. She was from a small mountain village where they did everything on their own and she made sure that I knew how. Though I never got to be as good of a cook as her or my sister Sola. I focused more on Politics."

"She didn't approve?" asked Beru.

Padme shook her head, "She wanted me to be married four years ago but I refused. She was pretty disappointed that I waited for so long to be married but I don't regret it because I now realize that Anakin is my soulmate and it is shocking. I mean I never imagined Darth Vader being this wonderful boy underneath that was made especially for me and yesterday and last night only showed me that he was for me just as I am for him."

"That is a true marriage," stated Beru."

Padme smiled at the older woman in response.

Shmi then spoke, "I was angry to hear the reason that he married you was pure lust but the fact that he has fallen in love with you in the long run does bring joy to my heart."

Padme smiled, "The same for me. The moment that he kissed me and told me that we were going to run was probably the happiest moment of my life."

"You didn't think of coming back to me in all of this?" asked Shmi.

Padme frowned, "I suggested it but he said that you didn't deserve to know that your only son was a murderer. Yesterday though when he saw you pretty much prevented him from avoiding you. I tried to tell him that you would probably take him back but he couldn't grasp it which doesn't surprise me after being degraded for all of your life like he has been."

Shmi nodded in silence.

* * *

Owen Lars entered the Garage after several hours out on the Vaporators to see how his Stepbrother was doing. Owen entered the garage in shock noticing that three deactivated droids were reassembled and that Anakin was currently working on the remaining three. He looked at the three reassembled droids noticing that they had odd covers over their arm and knee joints. At the same time he looked at Anakin who was working shirtless with his back to him. He looked at the various scars on Anakin's back in disgust before speaking, "You know that you are family here And we break for lunch."

Anakin stood up and turned from his work with sweat pouring down his muscular form, "Its already time for lunch?" asked Anakin.

"Have you checked your wrist chrono? You are family Anakin not a slave."

Anakin frowned upon hearing the statement as he realized something today for the first time in his life he was free.

"Your right and today is the first day that I am actually a free man."

Owen smiled, "After Lunch I am heading to Mos Espa for some supplies. Would you care to join me? I am going to get a part from Watto and get a few other things. We can alter Mom's records while we are there."

Anakin smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Owen nodded as Anakin spoke, "She has been a mother to you then?"

Owen nodded, "My mother died when I was really young and she gave me that feeling that a mother gives you after she married my dad. She has been very good to me and Force she has missed you terribly. I am happy for her that you are back."

Anakin smiled and got up, "I am glad that you have all accepted me despite my past."

Owen shook his head, "You didn't have a choice in the matter."

Anakin nodded as he washed his greasy hands before slipping on his tunic and following Owen out of the Garage.

Anakin followed Owen into the kitchen noticing Cliegg just preparing to sit down with Padme, Beru and his mother. Anakin smiled and took a seat next to his wife noticing her move forward to kiss him.

Cliegg then spoke, "How are the droids doing?"

Anakin smiled, "Real well. I have three repaired and I have worked on some special coverings that I have placed over their joints that will protect them from the sand and hopefully slow the joint freezing problems."

Cliegg smiled, "Good. So are you going with Owen to Mos Espa today?"

Anakin nodded as Shmi spoke, "I want to come with you and I want to bring Padme. We can start collecting items for the baby together."

"Any idea on what you are having?" asked Cliegg.

"A girl," stated Anakin.

"No a boy," stated Padme.

Cliegg bursted into laughter, "I love it, a young couple that is arguing over what their first child is. It is always so fun to watch."

Anakin nodded, "I am going to win the bet and name our daughter."

"I am going to win the bet when our Luke is born."

"A name that is already picked out," stated Shmi.

Padme nodded, "Anakin wants to name our son Leia."

"I keep telling you it is a girl. Last night's kick most certainly was a girl's kick."

Shmi shook her head in amusement.

Owen then spoke, "Maybe I will stay behind, I mean I think the three of you can take care of things in Mos Espa just fine. Dad how about you go? You and Mom haven't gone anywhere together in awhile."

Cliegg smiled, "You can handle it son?"

"The droids are ready to go I am taking them out with me after lunch."

Cliegg nodded as he got up.

* * *

Mos Espa:

Anakin, Padme, Shmi and Cliegg brought their landspeeder into Mos Espa. Shmi looked at her son with a smile, "Did I tell you that Wald and Kitser are free?"

Anakin shook his head, "No when did that happen?"

"Not long ago. Wald works for Watto now and Kitser has been working for some local trader."

Anakin smiled, "I am happy for them."

Shmi nodded as they approached Watto's shop. Padme entered the shop in disgust, "This is where you slaved away?"

Anakin nodded as he heard the sound of an all to familiar flapping sound and looked to See Watto flying towards his mother.

"Ah Shmi what can I do for you and Lars?"

Shmi smiled, "We need a certain Part."

"Ok no problem."

Anakin then stepped forward as Watto looked at him in shock, "Little Ani?"

Anakin nodded and spoke, "I want to see your records of my mother's sale to my Stepfather," stated Anakin coldly.

Unnerved by Anakin's gaze Watto nodded as Padme looked at Anakin, "You don't need to be so harsh Ani."

Anakin shook his head as Watto brought the Datapad to him.

Anakin then spoke, "Is this the only copy that you have Watto?"

Watto scratched his head and nodded, "Ah Yeah it is."

Anakin nodded and began to get to work with the record editing it before handing it back to Watto. "Good it is taken care of."

Watto looked at the entry with a frown, "Why are you falsifying the records?"

"For our safety. The Men that Sebulba sold me to would kill her to get to me."

Watto nodded, "I a heard that he was found dead in a cantina yesterday."

Anakin smiled, "He was and I had a part in it."

Watto looked at Anakin in horror. Anakin ignored him as he noticed a tall Rodian entering the room from the junkyard with the part that they had requested.

Anakin smiled and spoke in Huttese, "Hello Wald."

Wald had just put the part down when he looked at Anakin in shock, "Ani?"

Anakin smiled, "Yep I am back on Tattoine for awhile."

Wald smiled and hugged his friend as Anakin motioned to Padme, "Meet my wife Padme she doesn't speak Huttese though."

"Padme meet Wald."

Padme smiled and took the Rodian's hand as Wald spoke, "Kitser will want to see you."

"Bring him by the farm but don't tell anyone else that you saw me and tell Kitser that nobody can know."

"I will do that Ani. Good seeing you."

Anakin smiled, "You too Wald."

"What happened to you? You seem so different."

"A lot Wald. I will tell you and Kitser everything when you come for a visit."

Wald nodded as Anakin walked out of the junk shop with his family.

Shmi smiled, "Are you ready to go look for a few things for your baby?"

Anakin nodded, "We will get a few girl outfits and a few boy outfits since there is a possibility of me being wrong."

Shmi nodded, "We can get a boy crib and a girl crib. The one that you don't use you can sell to another family."

Anakin nodded, "We will also get a few toys I am guessing."

Shmi nodded with a smile at her son noticing how happy he was to think about his children.

At the same time she noticed him wrap his arm around Padme as he kissed her on the cheek. It was obvious that he was very in love.

* * *

Coruscant:

Darth Sidious was in shock. His Apprentice had been ambushed along with the meddlesome woman that he had taken as his wife and still he had yet to hear from him. Vader had disappeared. He frowned, Had Vader deserted him for Amidala? Had he found out about his plans to Kill her? He didn't know. He did however know that he now had a large gap in his military that he would have to fill now with Vader's disappearance. He frowned as one of his aids entered the Throne Room, "Is there any idea of what happened to his ship?"

"NoYour Majesty the debris field was all cleaned up by the Rebels. We don't know if he survived or not."

Sidious nodded in anger, "I want you to have the situation investigated see to it personally."

"As you wish sir."

Palpatine smiled, Vader would rejoin him soon. Vader believed that no one would ever want him his esteem was fairly low from all that he had made Vader do in the time that he had made him supreme Commander of his fleet.

* * *

Deep in Space:

Obi-Wan Kneobi looked at his Master Qui-Gon Jinn before looking out the viewport of their simple ship that Senator Organa had provided them with. Qui-Gon smiled as he looked over the report before looking at Obi-Wan. "Their hyperdrive was failing for sure. What we will do is begin to search the surrounding systems it will take time and we will have to make the searches with as much care as possible. For all we know all of this may be a ruse."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Master why didn't they mention Queen Amidala in that report yesterday that was on the holonet?

"Most likely the Emperor wants the Galaxy to keep thinking that she is daed. I don't know Obi-Wan why. I do know that the Emperor wants her fate to remain a mystery rather than kill her."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Qui-Gon then looked at his Apprentice with a smile, "We will begin to search for him and eventually find him."

Yes Master as you wish."

Qui-Gon smiled, "I am no longer your Master you were knighted a long time ago Obi-Wan."

"I know but you will always be Master to me."

Qui-Gon smiled in response at his former Padawan before looking at the Map, "We will chek out Ryloth first though I already know the results we just need to focus on checking planets in our search for Vader and believing that he can be anywhere."

"Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

* * *

Tattooine: Mos Espa:

Anakin looked at his wife and Mother with a smile before looking back at his Stepdad. "They sure have bought quite a bit for the baby."

Cliegg nodded in amusement, "You will be having a lot of fun as a father in the first few months. A newborn baby will sometimes keep you up all night long."

Anakin frowned, "Great."

Cleigg smiled, In response.

After watching Shmi and Padme shop together through the outdoor marketplace Anakin looked at the sky with a frown. "I kind of feel bad because it is the most fun that she has had in four months," Stated Anakin as he gestured to Padme.

Cliegg nodded, "We have to get them home because of Sandpeople though they will be out in another few hours."

Anakin nodded, "I agree. I know how they are. They tend to be ready to ambush settlers at any given moment."

Cliegg nodded in agreement. Anakin then looked and noticed Shmi and Padme collecting two baby outfits from a trader before approaching him and Cliegg.

"We are ready we don't want to run into Sandpeople," stated Shmi. Anakin nodded and headed for the Speeder with his wife and mother as he noticed Cliegg deciding to drive.

Together the family arrived back at the homestead to see dinner already prepared by Beru and 3PO.

Owen assisted Anakin and Cliegg as Shmi and Padme helped set the table in bringing their purchases into the house from the Garage.

The couple then headed inside to eat as Anakin heard some babble between R2 and 3PO.

"SO you consider yourself smarter than me because of the fact that you are a mechanic? I am programed to understand humans that is something that you are incapable of as a rusty old mechanic."

"VEEPBEEP."

"Me mindless and ignorant? How dare you?"

Anakin then laughed as he heard 3PO kick R2 before walking off.

The rest of the table joined in everyone feeling amused by R2 and 3PO's arguments.

* * *

Elsewhere on Tattoine: Deep in the Jundland wastes.

A lone warrior stood in meditation. "My time is coming to take my people and lead them to the settlements and make war against the settlers that take what isn't theirs and kill our tribes. I will soon have Tattooine under my control and be one step closer to defeating the Emperor.

* * *

Lars: Homestead: One Day later:

Anakin awoke the next morning knowing that this morning was going to be much like the other.

He ate breakfast with Owen and Cliegg finding himself to be more and more fond of the two men that were now his family the more that he spent time with them despite their differences.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to live his life as a farmer forever but for now it was practical to remain hidden on this farm for now. He decided that he would practice with his lightsaber and be ready for the day that he would face the Emperor. He was certain that the old man knew that he had survived the crash.

A few hours later Anakin entered the dinning room where he saw Owen and Cliegg sitting as breakfast was served to them. Anakin smiled, "Droids are repaired what can I do now?"

Cliegg smiled, "We need help with the vaporators. will you come out with us?"

"certainly," replied Anakin with a smile.

After a day of working with his Stepbrother and stepdad Anakin returned to the house and ate dinner before heading with Padme for the bedroom that they shared.

Padme smiled, "How was your day of work?"

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife, "Wonderful. What did you do today?"

Padme smiled, "I started working on a baby blanket for our baby and I helped your mom and Beru cook."

Anakin smiled at Padme, "I am so sorry that I forced you to mary me."

Padme in response kissed her husband, "You will never be unloved again if I have anything to save about it. I love you Anakin and I want you to alway know that. If you hadn't taken me on that dreadful day we wouldn't be the happy couple that we are and you wouldn't be free of the Empire."

Anakin in response clutched his wife tightly as they fell asleep together.

* * *

Reviews have been very encouraging thank you for reading and reviewing you guys have been awesome. You motivate me. Now more will be up soon. Any guess as to who the mystery Warrior is that is in the Jundland wastes?

Thank you for reading.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

One Month Later:

In the one month that followed Anakin and Padme's arrival on Tattooine they quickly adapted to the new life. Anakin and Padme's marriage was more solid than ever. They were highly anticipating the day that they would become new parents. Owen and Cliegg treated them like their own family and together the family had quickly bonded. Anakin spent his mornings practicing his lightsaber combat before going with Owen and Cliegg to assist them in working on the farm from repairs to Vaporators to repairing droids and collecting some of the early products of the early harvest.

Anakin had grown to respect Cliegg and his hardworking lifestyle.

He smiled as he mused over his thoughts on one particular day as he repaired a damaged Vaporator.

Ciegg smiled, "Anakin did you know that there was a time that I resented this lifestyle?"

Anakin shook his head, "No."

"I rebelled against my father and went to a core world that is where I met Owen's mother. She died when he was young and I had nothing left so I just brought Owen home and came back here."

"What happened?" asked Anakin.

"We made peace he was getting fairly old so I took over the farm right before he died and have done this ever since. I ended up choosing a life of honest hard work to provide for myself and my family. Owen has also done the same."

Anakin smiled, "I wonder what things would have been like if you had found me and my mother together."

"You wouldn't have found your wife."

Anakin cringed at the thought of not having Padme in his life.

"Your right."

Cliegg smiled, "Your skills have been a huge help son but you have given us more money than necessary."

Anakin nodded, "You saved my mother from slavery and you have given me a place to hide it is only fair that I contribute. I know that you pride yourself in gaining money through hard work but men like you deserve some extra hand outs."

Cliegg frowned, "You owe us nothing."

"I didn't deserve a second chance like this."

"You didn't even have a first," stated Cliegg in disgust as he got to work. Cliegg at this point would give about anything to put a shot between Emperor Palpatine's eyes for all that he had done to Anakin and Anakin knew it just as well as he did.

Cliegg smiled as he watched Anakin finish his repair job. Anakin smiled, "Is there anything else that I can do?"

Cliegg smiled, "Go with Owen into town he has a lot of our product for sale that we are going to take care of. I think he is gonna buy some more droids too. With all of the modifications that you have made we need more droids in order to keep up when the time for spring harvest comes."

"That is in a month right?" asked Anakin.

Cliegg nodded, "That is correct and you are going to be a father like right after it is over."

Anakin smiled, "I know we are having a summer baby."

Cliegg smiled, "And I am certain that you will be a wonderful father."

Anakin smiled, "Weird, Just one month after I turned seventeen I married. I suppose that I was a teenage punk even though I had all of the power that I had."

Cliegg smiled, "All of that doesn't make you happy in the end does it?"

Anakin shook his head, "I am much happier here living under your roof than I have ever been in my life."

"It makes me happy to have you as a son," stated Cliegg.

Anakin Looked at Cliegg in shock, "M-Me? A son?"

"Of course," replied Cliegg with a smile.

Anakin nodded as he headed back towards the house. He noticed Cliegg following him, "Now that that repair is done we better stay out of that heat. I will have the droids tend to the rest on the south end."

Anakin nodded as he entered the courtyard and noticed Owen looking at him, "Are you ready Anakin?"

Anakin nodded eagerly, "I most certainly am."

Owen smiled, "Better say goodbye to your wife. I would hate to see what would happen to you if you didn't," he stated Playfully.

Anakin smiled in response, "You are most certainly correct. She might make me sleep with the Tuskens."

Owen laughed, "I wouldn't want that."

Anakin nodded as he entered the kitchen where he noticed Padme and Shmi mixing something up for dinner most likely.

"I am going into town with Owen."

Padme smiled and moved forward and kissed her husband with a smile, "I love you Ani."

"I love you too."

At the same time Anakin noticed Cliegg enter the kitchen as his mother spoke, "We have a very stubborn daughter in law Cliegg."

Cliegg frowned and looked at Anakin and Padme as they broke their embrace.

"I told you to let the droids do everything you need to take an easy. You are in no condition to work constantly."

Padme smiled, "Today is one of the good days and I don't want to be a complete burden to you."

"With all that Anakin has done and provided us with you are certainly beyond having to worry about earning your keep."

Padme smiled, "Still you are all hard working good honest people and If I am staying with you I will be working alongside you."

Anakin smiled, "It is hard to win an argument with her."

"Its not like you had any in the first few months of your marriage son."

"I have had a few since," replied Anakin.

Shmi shook her head as Owen entered the kitchen noticing the obvious family banter.

He smiled as Anakin approached him, "Lets get out of here."

Padme frowned, "Anakin don't you think that they are being a little over protective of me."

Anakin smiled, "When its my child that you are carrying there is no such thing as overprotective."

"Ani you are still a child by law on most planets."

"And you were a child Queen at age fourteen."

Padme gasped in shock as Anakin smiled, "Watch what you say because you have no room to talk."

Padme frowned as Anakin left her.

Cliegg then smiled, "Ok you are outvoted now go relax."

Padme nodded, "I guess I can work on my son's blanket or the daughter that I am not having just to please Anakin."

Cliegg smiled in amusement.

Anakin and Owen then looked at one another, "Who's driving?"

"I am," replied Owen.

Anakin frowned as Owen spoke, "You can drive on the way home."

Anakin nodded with a smile.

* * *

Mos Eisley:

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi landed their ship in Mos Eisley and the two men headed off to the Cantina to list to the gossip that was among all of the scum. As the two men regrouped Obi-Wan spoke, "Master I sense a Dark Force Presence on this planet."

Qui-Gon reached out in the Force and nodded, "I sense it too. However I think we should head off towards Anchorhead. If we exceed the Speed limit we will be there in a little over an hour."

"Why is that Master?"

"Because I heard a story in the Cantina about a Dug Podracer named Sebulba who was killed brutally a month ago. He was strangled to death but the marks on his neck were of his own making," stated Qui-Gon Grimly.

Obi-Wan gasped in shock, "Like a Force Choke."

Qui-Gon nodded with a grim frown. "We will see what we find in the town when we arrive. I suspect that we will find something."

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile.

After a month of searching from planet to planet they had finally had their best lead in their search for the elusive Darth Vader and their longtime friend, Queen Padme Amidala.

Obi-Wan hoped that Amidala was alright and he knew that the same was for Qui-Gon. They had worried about her a lot in the last five months since her forced marriage to Vader and he could only imagine how hard it was for her parents to imagine what Vader was doing to her not that any father or mother would want to even imagine.

* * *

Anchorhead:

Owen looked at Anakin with a smile as they finished their delivery of water that had been gathered from their vaporators. "We got the droids that we needed we made a lot of money off of that water now want to have a little lunch?"

Anakin smiled in response, "Might as well. Nobody will mind right?"

Owen shook his head, "I do it whenever I come. I can guarantee you that they are eating without us."

"Including my little Leia."

"Padme says its a boy."

"She's wrong."

Owen smiled in response, "We will see."

Anakin laughed as he followed Owen into a nearby Cantina where they ate a simple lunch.

After eating the two men headed out of the Cantina and to a nearby shop where they bought several Droids for the Moisture Farm.

As they were in the midst of loading their new droids into their speeder Anakin gasped in shock, "Owen."

"Yes Anakin?"

"We have to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense two Jedi they are coming for me."

Owen frowned but nodded.

Anakin then looked behind him and noticed the two Jedi in their brown robes that had just gotten out of a speeder not far from where he and Owen were.

He recognized them both as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn.

Owen without saying a word got into the passenger's side of the Speeder as Anakin hopped in and started the speeder up.

Anakin made one last glance at the Approaching Jedi as he drove off noticing that they were heading for their speeder. He had no doubt that they were going to pursue him.

* * *

Just after jumping into the speeder with Qui-Gon Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi Master in shock, "It is strange to say this but I sense no darkness in his Force Presence Master."

"I know Obi-Wan something strange is at work here. I want to find out what it is."

Obi-Wan nodded as they drove on.

Anakin looked at Owen as they drove. Owen frowned, "Can't you fight them?"

Anakin shook his head, "I did once and I lost. I think they are after me because of Padme. We are gonna have to run."

Owen nodded with a frown as they drove at a speed that shocked him. He watched as they came into sight of their farm and Anakin hastily jumped out of the speeder and ran inside.

Shmi looked at her son in shock, "What is wrong son?"

"They are here mom."

"Who?"

"The Jedi two of them are in town they are here to kill me and take Padme."

Padme entered the room in shock and horror upon hearing her husband speak.

"Ani what are we going to do?"

"We are going to run."

"You are not going anywhere Vader," said a firm voice.

Anakin turned to see Kenobi and Jinn standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Do doubt they had bypassed Owen easily.

Anakin frowned, "What now are you going to kill me?"

Before anyone could speak Cliegg entered the room and spoke, "Leave the boy alone he doesn't want to be your enemy. All he wants is to be alone."

"There are some complications," stated Qui-Gon.

"What kind of complications? My Son was a slave with me for all of his life then the day that he wins his freedom he gets kidnapped and taken to that dreadful monster. He was tortured into submission He never wanted to kill your kind or fight for Palpatine."

"I am not condemning your son anymore than my master is but one fact is that he has had Queen Amidala prisoner for several months and could very well be charged with rape."

Padme in response moved forward and slapped Obi-Wan on the cheek, "He has never raised a hand to me and it wasn't rape. Don't ever talk that way about my husband again," Screamed Padme

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan who was rubbing his sore cheek with a frown, "Obi-Wan be careful there is obviously more to this situation than meets the eye."

"I can see that Master. We came here to kill a Sith Lord and all we find is a young boy with a pregnant woman. Still there may be no darkness in him but how can we trust him?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he got what Qui-Gon was asking, "Listen to his side of the story Master?"

Qui-Gon nodded as Cliegg spoke, "You may sit down at my dining table but do not try anything."

Qui-Gon nodded and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him into the dinning room where the couple was already heading.

At the same time he noticed another young couple enter the room. He recognized the man as the passenger in Vader's speeder when they had pursued them.

He watched as Vader was the first to speak, "So what exactly do you want from us?"

Qui-Gon frowned as Obi-Wan spoke, "We were asked by Senator Organa several months ago to recover Queen Amidala."

"I am no longer Queen Jedi Kenobi and my name is now Skywalker and it has been for awhile now."

"Skywalker?" asked Qui-Gon.

"It was my name before I took my Sith name and it is the name that I use now that I am no longer a Sith."

"What are you exactly now?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Just a simple man that is trying to do everything that I must for my wife and child nothing more. I don't care about the Sith or the dammed Empire though I know that the Emperor will come for me and when he does I will kill him."

Qui-Gon nodded noticing the amount of love that he could sense between the young couple. It didn't take a Force Sensitive to know that the young couple that sat right in front of him were deeply in love.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "I sense no darkness in you and the same is for Obi-Wan. What made you change?"

Anakin frowned, "I guess you could say that Padme and becoming a father has changed me more than anything."

Padme then spoke, "After we married e told me about his life and how he had been born a slave and how Palpatine had forced him to join him. I decided that I would use my love as a strategy to change him and it worked. Now I have Anakin and I will never lose him."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Who was your father?"

Before anyone could answer Shmi spoke, "There was no father."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard, "No father at all you say?"

Shmi nodded, "I carried him and gave birth. I can't explain how it happened."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged glances of shock before Qui-Gon spoke, "Anakin have you had your Midiclorian count tested?"

"No my Master always said that it was exceptionally high and nothing more."

"Midiclorians?" asked Shmi.

"I will explain later mom."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Are you thinking what I am thinking Obi-Wan?"

"That he may be the Chosen One?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "If The Emperor had known he would have killed him. HE must have had no idea."

"My Mother never old me who my father was. I always just assumed that I was the product of Rape. She never said that I had no father," stated Anakin.

Qui-Gon nodded as Shmi spoke, "What do you mean when you say the Chosen One?"

Qui-Gon frowned, "I am guessing that you know about the Sith based on what your son has told you?"

Shmi nodded, "Yes and he still sometimes has nightmares from it. He never ran away from Palpatine once he was in the public eye and you know what the reason was?"

"Lets hear it," replied Obi-Wan.

"Because he didn't think that I would want him anymore because of all that he had done. He only came home with me because I begged him it was shocking to see him again when I thought that I never would. He came home to me with Padme. Finding out that he was married and that someone was having my seventeen year old's baby was horrifying for me as a mother. But what was even more horrifying was watching how he killed Sebulba right in that Cantina."

"I can only imagine. I have seen what the Sith can do. The Cantina rumor is actually what led us to Anchorhead," stated Obi-Wan.

Shmi nodded as Qui-Gon took out a testing device that was in a small travel bag along with a blood vial.

"Anakin please give me a sample of your blood for analysis."

Anakin nodded as Qui-Gon motioned for him to move forward. The Jedi Master took the blood vial and handed it to Obi-Wan who had activated the small testing device after getting a reading Obi-Wan dropped the device in shock, "By Force he has to be."

Qui-Gon looked at the reading in shock before looking at Anakin, "The reading is over twenty seven thousand not even Yoda has a count that high."

Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "There is no getting around it Anakin we have to complete your training. You are to be a Jedi you are the only one that can destroy the Sith."

Anakin put an arm around Padme, "I am not giving her or my child up and I am not just walking out on my family," he stated angrily.

"We will not make you do either. The Jedi Code is dead as far as I am concerned and it should have never existed. There is a hideout that Obi-Wan and I built in the Dune Sea for emergencies. We will go there and you will start visiting us or we will come to you and we will start training you. You know that you can't stay here forever don't you?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I know that but I am not going to be making my pregnant wife move around with me unless I have to and she needs my protection. Everything I do is for her and my child."

"Do you want your child to grow up in a Sith Ruled Galaxy or a peaceful Galaxy?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No I want her to grow up in a peaceful one."

"That can be possible if you join us Anakin," stated Qui-Gon.

Anakin frowned, "I have killed a good number of Jedi. What would happen if the others find out about this?"

"We will deal with that when we must for now we will focus on training you that is if you join us."

Anakin thought for a moment before speaking, "I will join you."

Qui-Gon nodded as Anakin knelt down before him and Obi-Wan.

"I pledge myself to the Jedi Order and I pledge to make amends for the evils I have committed against the Galaxy as Darth Vader."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Obi-Wan and I will train you together and we will help you to reach your full potential. One Day you will destroy the Emperor and free the Galaxy Anakin Skywalker.," stated Qui-Gon.

Anakin nodded as he stood up.

Cliegg then spoke, "It is getting late. We have a room that you two can share for the night."

Qui-Gon nodded as Obi-Wan reached into their travel bag and pulled out a crystal. "You may want to replace your crystal in your ligthsaber. Blue seems to be a suitable color for you."

Anakin smiled, "I like the sound of that."

He then reached out and took the crystal before Noticing Shmi speak, "I am glad that we have plenty of stew for dinner just remain in your seats."

Qui-Gon frowned, "You are fine with us training your son?"

Shmi nodded, "I always knew that he was meant to do great things. I may not like the fact that he has to be in a war but he is meant for it. I just want him to stay with me for awhile."

"For as long as possible," stated Anakin.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "Now we have felt an elusive Force presence on the Planet that seems fairly dark. Do you have any explanation for it Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head, "None at all."

Qui-Gon nodded, "We will have to do some investigating in that case."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "What about Padme's Parents? I mean are we just going to leave them in the dark in regards to her fate?"

"We have no choice Obi-Wan for their safety as well as her's I am sure that they will understand."

"But they may not approve when they hear that I am staying with him and that I am having his baby but I don't care," stated Padme.

"As I recall you used to rant about how your mom used to try to get you to have dinner with countless suitors and how you just would leave in anger."

Padme nodded, "To true and in the long run none of them were for me and I always pushed them aside. I find that I prefer younger men," stated Padme as she ran her hand through Anakin's long blond hair.

"That kind of attitude with him could get you in trouble on some Worlds if they knew his age and yours," stated Obi-Wan with a grin

"I was forced to marry him," said Padme in defense.

Qui-Gon smiled in amusement though the marriage had been a forced marriage it had saved a soul and had saved Padme's life and had created life by the looks of her.

The group then ate dinner as Anakin and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talked together about their various missions and exploits. Anakin listened to Qui-Gon's philosophy with admiration.

Long after dinner was over, Owen spoke, "I know that Order Sixty Six killed a lot of you Jedi from what Anakin told me but how did you two survive?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Basically Qui-Gon and I had just subdued the Separatists that we were battling on the planet of Utapau when the order was issued to us. In the midst of it We kept feeling the deaths of various Jedi and so Qui-Gon warned me to be on my guard and right as they aimed their blasters at us we attacked and just on time. Then we fought our way to two starfighters and left the planet and got aide from Padme who harbored us for several months before smuggling us to Alderaan."

Owen nodded with a smile as Cliegg got up.

Cliegg then spoke, "I don't know about all of you good folks but I am tired. Our droid will show you to your room," he stated as he looked at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

The two Jedi nodded as Anakin and Padme got up, "I am going to sleep. I usually get up at 0500 to train if you want to start my training then before I start with the farm duties."

"That sounds good and we can also lend a hand. " replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded with a smile as Padme stood up with him. Together the young couple left the room together hand in hand.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Young love is a beautiful sight."

Shmi smiled, "I feel sorry that you Jedi have never been able to experience love."

"T-That is not exactly the case. I kind of broke the rules."

"What do you mean?" asked Owen.

"A fellow Jedi, Her name was Tahl we fell in love when we were training together and had a close relationship until the time of her death."

Shmi frowned, "Please tell me that my son didn't kill her."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No she died many years ago well before he was born."

"I'm sorry," stated Shmi

Qui-Gon nodded as Obi-Wan stood up, "I will see Anakin in the morning and we will begin his training have a good night," Stated Qui-Gon.

Shmi nodded as Qui-Gon left the room

Anakin and Padme entered their bedroom as Padme wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Thank the Force Ani. I was so afraid that they were going to kill you."

Anakin nodded as he kissed her, "I would have missed you so much. I am shocked that they wanted me to join them. I am sorry that I didn't talk to you first. I just figured that I would please you by joining them."

Padme shook her head, "It is for our baby and I will join the fight alongside you and together we will free the Galaxy."

Anakin smiled in response as he kissed his wife affectionately.

* * *

Gardulla The Hutt's palace:

Gardula's various thugs fought against the massive horde of Tusken Raiders in vain as they were pushed back into the Palace. The Disciplined and well trained Tusken army was led by a lone Chieftain who wielded two Green lightsabers.

He led his horde of Tuskans into the Palace as he cut through thug after thug without making any major effort. Eventually the Warrior came into Gardula's court where the remaining horde of her thugs had hidden in a last stand attempt to protect their boss.

The mysterious Tuskan Lightsaber wielder stormed into the courtyard cutting down the motley crew of aliens and humans who were foolish enough to attempt to stand against him as he approached Gardulla the Hutt.

Gardull was only able to watch as the Warrior plunged his lightsabers into her large body and ended her pathetic life before turning to his warriors who were cheering as the fresh smell of victory filled the air.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. The Jedi I can imagine that you now know who he is after reading this. I will have more up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning Anakin awoke and left Padme sleeping as he headed outside to train with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. At the same time he felt the grim feeling through the Force of hundreds of Voices crying out in terror as they were silenced.

He headed out into the courtyard as he saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon approach, "Did you feel that?" asked Obi-Wan

"I did Master. Something terrible happened last night," replied Anakin with a frown

"Whatever it was it has to do with the Dark Presence that we have been feeling," stated Qui-Gon."

"I agree," replied Anakin.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "We are going to begin with improving your lightsaber combat. It is already exceptionally well developed but it still can be improved."

Anakin nodded obediently knowing that he would need improved skills to take out Palpatine when the day came.

He first warmed up with several push ups with the Jedi Knights before taking his lightsaber and beginning to spar. The two Jedi found themselves impressed by his skill and strength. "No wonder you have made such a name for yourself in the last year."

Anakin nodded, "I am not the only one though."

"What do you mean?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Your old Master, Count Dooku. Palpatine thinks that I don't know but I have known for awhile that he has violated the rule of two. Dooku was his apprentice before me and I also suspect that Dooku has his own apprentice."

Qui-Gon nodded, "My old master betrayed himself however I will continue to honor him as the man that he once was rather than the man that he became by being everything that he taught me to be."

Anakin nodded as he crossed blades with the old Jedi Master a second time.

After around an hour of training Anakin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan headed into the kitchen as Cliegg entered, "Early training?"

Anakin nodded as Cliegg noticed the series of bruises on his hands. "Looks like they beat you," he stated with a laugh

"They did," said Anakin with a smile as Owen ran into the room, "Dad Old Starkiller is here and he wants to talk to you."

Cliegg nodded and Qui-Gon watched as a middle aged man entered the room.

"What can I do for you my friend?" asked Cliegg.

"Did you hear the news Lars?"

"What news?"

"Gardulla The Hutt's Palace was besieged last night by a massive army of Sandpeople. It burned all night they destroyed Everything.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "Anything known about how they fought?"

"Only that they fought like an army of professionals."

Qui-Gon nodded and looked at Cliegg as Starkiller left, "I am going to have to send Obi-Wan and Anakin to look at that place it is the source of the Dark Force Presence that we have been feeling."

Cliegg nodded in silence.

* * *

A short time Later Anakin and Obi-Wan headed for one of the two speeders that the Lars family owned.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin as they got into the speeder, "Are you a good driver?"

Anakin smiled in response as the two men drove off.

Obi-Wan found himself almost horrified by the dangerous speed that Anakin was driving their speeder at. Anakin drove them onto the Palace that was up North past Mos Espa.

As he came into view of the burning Palace thousands of memories came to mind. Memories of the abuse that he had witnessed his mother endure as a child and abuse that he had endured.

As they got out of their speeders Obi-Wan noticed several onlookers leaving the Palace.

"No doubt they were looting. It is only what the pathetic Hutt owes them," stated Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin led him to where the main burnt out entrance of the Palace was.

Obi-Wan looked at the doorway in shock, "This door looks like a lightsaber could have cut it."

Anakin nodded, "I agree in fact there is no doubt that whoever is leading the Sandpeople is using a lightsaber. Look at this Rodian over here."

Obi-Wan looked at the bloodless gash that ran down the Rodian's shoulder in shock.

"I am certain that we will find more inside."

Obi-Wan nodded and spoke, "How would they have gotten ahold of a lightsaber let alone learned how to use it?"

Anakin frowned, "There is only one explanation that I can think of."

"What is that?"

"A Force Sensitive most likely ended up living amongst them. From time to time you will hear a story about how the Tuskens kidnapped a human captive from a raid on one of the settlements and took them as one of their own. Other times you may hear about them rescuing a spacer and taking him into their tribe or befriending one of the farmers."

"And you think that this happened with a Force sensitive? A Jedi perhaps?"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan with a frown, "Can you think of a better explanation?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment before looking at Anakin, "We will see what Qui-Gon thinks."

Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan looked at the obvious trail that the Sandpeople had left.

"Its all single file."

Anakin nodded, "They always ride in single file to hide their numbers."

"Obviously they are intelligent enough to hide from civilization but it had to be a large number in order to do this."

Anakin nodded, "The Hutts always keep a large set of goons in their company. To get through all of this they had to be in a large number."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Anakin and Obi-Wan then headed for their speeder and drove for the Lars homestead.

* * *

Upon arriving Anakin realized that it was lunch time and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him into the kitchen. As they walked in Anakin noticed a grim look on Cliegg's face.

"What is it dad?" After a month he had learned to consider Cliegg his father and Owen his brother just as they considered him to be one of their own.

Cliegg frowned, "Around a dozen farms have been attacked over the course of the night and burned they are coming in our direction right now."

Anakin nodded, "We need to talk about it."

As they walked in Obi-Wan noticed Qui-Gon sitting at the table.

"Have you learned anything about this dark Warrior?"

Obi-Wan spoke, "Anakin has a theory."

"Lets hear it."

A short time Later Qui-Gon stroked his beard in thought and looked at Anakin, "Your theory makes sense."

"How so?" asked Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan, "Remember the legendary Sharad Hett? He disappeared when you still were fairly young."

Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon continued, "Focus on this man's presence."

Obi-Wan frowned, "He feels like Sharad but he isn't Sharad."

"Perhaps he is related then," stated Anakin.

Obi-Wan frowned, "You mean?"

"Like his offspring perhaps he is the son of this Sharad Hett."

"A sound possibility Anakin. Let us find out they are just coming onto the farm."

Anakin nodded and noticed, Padme, Shmi, Owen Beru and Cliegg follow him and the two Jedi out of the dinning room as they headed out of the courtyard and out of their house.

As they came out of their home they looked to see the dust from Bantha's as the large mammoth Animals began to grow from a small dot in the dessert to a larger form.

Eventually they noticed the Tuskens that were on the animals. Anakin watched as the lead Bantha stopped and a lone Tusken dismounted and approached them.

Anakin quickly noticed that the Tuskan was for certain more than just a Tusken based on how he walked. He also noticed that there were two lightsabers hanging from his belt.

The Tusken stood in front of the three Jedi noticing their lightsabers before speaking, "I didn't realize that there were other Jedi that had survived the rise of the Empire."

Qui-Gon nodded and spoke, "You are Master Hett's son aren't you?"

The Tusken nodded, "I was trained by my father. My name is A'Sharad Hett."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Your father was a great man. I know for certain that he wouldn't approve of you killing innocent people."

"They killed our people."

"It still does not justify killing women and children," Stated Obi-Wan in anger.

Hett glanced at Kenobi and then at Anakin. Qui-Gon then spoke, "Did your father teach you about the Dark Side?"

"Of course he did."

"You are slipping very close to it right now A'Sharad. I am not going to lie when I say that you are very close to it. If that happens you will be made to serve the Emperor."

Hett glared at the Jedi in anger and in response activated his lightsabers.

In response Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon activated their lightsabers.

"I will destroy you," stated Hett in anger.

"Have you ever dueled a Jedi or a Sith before?" asked Qui-Gon skeptically.

Hett was silent and prepared to make his attack.

The Three Jedi prepared as the Tusken made his attack. Qui-Gon defended Hett's first strike was easily blocked by Qui-Gon while Anakin and Obi-Wan began to attack. As they fought Anakin and Obi-Wan pushed Hett back. It was obvious that the Tusken Jedi was outmatched.

Padme watching the fight realized that the Jedi way of reasoning wasn't working. She spoke, "Wait!" She then stepped into the line of fighting and Anakin swiftly ran for her as She spoke, "You want what is best for your people don't you?"

Hett ceased his attack and nodded, "Yes I do."

"Killing and fighting won't work. Do you want your people to die in battle after battle or do you want them to live?"

"I want them to live of course," stated Hett angrily.

Padme nodded, "THen how about this? I am neutral to this planet. I can mediate the situation between your tribe and the settlers and farmers that are in this region. I can make a deal for your people."

Hett thought for a moment of what his father would have done and realized that perhaps he could change things and agree to negotiate.

"I will do it," stated Hett much to his own shock.

Padme smiled, "Come back tomorrow and I will tell you where and when to return."

Hett nodded and much to everyone's shock turned and headed back to his Bantha mount before looking back at Anakin and Padme, "Don't lie to me about this."

Padme nodded as the Tusken Chief left. Padme then spoke, "Leave it to a politician the Jedi can't do everything right."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Anakin then walked down towards the stairs as Padme followed him wrapping her arms around him as though she wouldn't let go. He felt his mother do the same thing.

As the family headed into the Dining room, Cliegg spoke, "You have my thanks Master Jinn for all that you did today. If it wasn't for you way more farms would have burned."

Qui-Gon nodded with a sad smile as he thought of all of the lives that he hadn't saved.

Anakin then spoke, "So we are going to lay low here for a few years then, Is that the plan?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Obi-Wan and I will head out to our hideout and you will come to train with us or we will come here everyday at a certain point."

Anakin smiled, "Very well then."

* * *

A few days Later Padme found herself sitting at the head of a massive table as several prominent Moisture farmers. The Farmers were fairly unnerved as Hett and several Tusken Raiders came to the table and took seats.

Padme then spoke, "We are here to discuss peace between everyone at this table."

One of the farmers, The man she recognized as old Starkiller spoke, "How do we know that you will honor our agreements?"

Hett then spoke, "We are men just as much as you are and we take pride in our honesty. All we ask is to be left alone in the lands that we live in and that we don't have a bunch of your people shooting at our people for complete sport or fun. Our men are just like yours we have wives, we have sons and daughters and mother's. Our women are just like yours they are somebody's daughter someone's baby girl or even mother's.

Padme then pulled out a map as one of the Farmers spoke, "What about other tribes that come into here?"

Hett then spoke, "We will make sure that none come this way. We will protect you in return for allowing us to dwell in the location that she assigns us."

Padme then pulled out a map and drew a massive line. At one spot she drew a large circle, "Nobody lives in these lands so we will designate this area as your territory."

One of the farmers then spoke, "What about the humans that you take as slaves?"

"I am no slave and I am human my mother was a captive that was taken and my father a man that crashed here and was adopted by my tribe just like my mother I assure you that all people are treated equally."

Padme then continued, "The Lars home will be the spot that the Tuskens will come anytime that they have a grievance or a reason to negotiate or even trade since it borders their territory. Is that understood?"

The men nodded as Hett rose and shook hands with the men at the table before turning and leading his warriors out of the room. Padme smiled feeling satisfied that she had prevented unnecessary bloodshed.

* * *

Four Months Later:

Anakin sat in the makeshift med room that his mother and Beru had set up in their spare bedroom as Padme screamed in pain, "He's coming Anakin."

"Its a girl Angel."

Padme screamed in response and Anakin held her hand as Shmi spoke, "You are almost there Padme come on."

Beru then took a position by Padme, "I am glad that I had my time in Anchorhead as a midwife because it is really paying off."

Anakin nodded as Padme cried out. Within moments he heard the sound of a crying baby and watched as Beru pulled the baby from Padme. Anakin smiled, "Looks like you were right its a boy."

"Its our Luke," said Padme as she screamed out in pain.

"AH ah!"

"Whats wrong?" asked Anakin.

Beru handed Luke to Shmi and looked at Padme, "I have never seen this but I think that there is another baby just based on how small Luke is."

Anakin gasped in shock as Beru knelt down and within moments he saw another baby come into view, his daughter.

"I knew that there was a girl in there Padme here she comes."

Padme smiled in exhaustion, "They almost killed me."

Anakin took Luke who had just been washed and brought him over to Padme who smiled, "He looks just like his Daddy."

Anakin smiled as Shmi handed him Leia. Padme looked at Leia with a smile. She placed her hand on each of their foreheads and Anakin then spoke, "Thank you Angel so much for these babies. Thank you so much."

Padme smiled as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

Shmi looked at her son with a smile, "Look at you Anakin, A new father."

Anakin smiled as Shmi looked down at him. He kissed Leia on the forehead and kissed Luke. Shmi then reached forward and took her grandson. She smiled, "He looks just like you did at birth Ani."

"Does he mom?" asked Anakin in shock.

Shmi smiled, "He does and I am sure that he will love his daddy."

Anakin smiled at his mother in response.

He then watched as the door opened revealing Owen and Cliegg.

"Master Kenobi and Master Jinn are here too."

Anakin smiled as Cliegg took Luke in his arms with a smile, "I'm a grandfather."

"But I am going to be the best uncle," stated Owen proudly as he took Luke.

Cliegg smiled in response and took Leia. "My twins is certainly something that neither one of you expected. Its a sure good thing that we bought the two cribs."

Anakin smiled in agreement.

He then saw Padme stir. Padme smiled, "I want my babies."

Anakin passed Luke to her and she kissed his forehead, "Such a beautiful baby."

Anakin smiled and then passed Leia to her and she took Leia and kissed her.

"Now look at you Leia. Daddy knew you were there he just didn't know about Luke but now we have you both and we each got to name one of you. You helped me save your daddy too you are both very special."

Anakin smiled as Leia raised her hand towards her mother in response.

"She is just as I expected, She has your eyes and your hair."

Padme smiled, "And Luke is as I expected. He has your hair and your beautiful blue eyes."

"We are parents now Ani. I can't believe it."

"I hope that I will do a good job."

Padme smiled, "You will Anakin I know that you will be a wonderful father."

Anakin smiled as the door opened revealing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

The two Jedi immediately headed for the couple as Qui-Gon looked down at the twins, "Force sensitive twins a rare thing but they have a tendency to be fairly powerful."

Anakin smiled, "They will make good Jedi and thank the Force that I ran with Padme rather than obey Palpatine or overthrow him and continue to live in the darkness."

Qui-Gon smiled in response.

"Fatherhood looks good for you Anakin we will see you in a few days. Enjoy your family," stated Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled, "I will for certain."

* * *

A few hours later Anakin and Padme headed into their bedroom with the twins and placed each one in their cribs before getting in bed together.

That evening Luke and Leia wailed for food and Anakin each time would pick them them up and take them to Padme who would nurse them. Padme smiled at one point in the middle of the night. Anakin had promised to be with her through it all no matter what.

He had kept his word he had already done a lot for her during her pregnancy now here he was only once again showing his devotion and love to her. How happy her parents would be for her once they found out how wonderful of a husband she had gained. She hoped that when the day came that she went back to Naboo that they would be able to accept Anakin.

* * *

Anakin awoke the next morning with Padme in a deep sleep. He looked at Luke and Leia noticing that they were both sound asleep. He smiled as he looked at each one of the newborn infants before heading towards the door. He looked back at Padme who was exhausted from labor and their first night as parents. He owed her everything. As he looked back at his sleeping wife and children he made a vow. Everything was for them. Nothing was for him. They mattered. He did not matter. When they needed something he was there for them. When they were in danger he was ready to give his life. Looking at his family he smiled and left the room.

He noticed Owen and Cliegg in the kitchen when he arrived.

Cliegg smiled, "Gets pretty tiring doesn't it?"

Anakin nodded, "You know all to well now don't you?"

Cliegg smiled, "I certainly do."

"I basically got out of bed like all night to bring them to her for nursing."

Cliegg nodded as he heard footsteps.

Anakin looked behind him to see Padme holding both of the twins.

"Angel are you sure?"

Padme smiled as Anakin took Leia, "I am fine with them don't worry Ani."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife as Cliegg spoke, "When they are newborns it is much easier to hold them without worrying about dropping them."

Anakin smiled in response as Shmi and Beru entered the room. Shmi hurried towards Padme and took Luke, "Here is my beautiful Grandson."

Padme smiled, "They are as much work as they are work."

Shmi laughed, "After a few years it will be much easier for you."

Padme nodded, "I love doing this anyways. Being a mother is something that I have been looking forward to since I felt the life inside of me."

Shmi smiled, "I am so happy for both of you. You two are a lovely young couple."

Padme smiled in gratitude.

Anakin then looked at Owen and Cliegg, "Lets get to work."

"Anakin?"

"No Anakin stuff I live here I will contribute to you both."

Cliegg nodded in silence and together Anakin and Cliegg headed out to work with Owen following them.

After working on the Vaporators and then heading back to the courtyard to collect some water that had been gathered in the Moisture tanks Owen looked at Anakin, "We will have to take the deposits in we have quite a bit gathered."

Anakin nodded with a smile, "Water, the Gold of Tattooine."

Owen smiled, "That is for certain along with all of the materials that the Tuskens sell. All that they mainly care about is more supplies to make better moisture traps."

Anakin smiled in response.

Anakin at the same time felt the presence of Padme behind him and turned to see her with Luke. He took Luke in his arms with a smile, "Where is Leia?"

"With Aunt Beru."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife, "Lets go on in."

Owen then got up with a smile as he looked at Luke, "Hello Luke."

Luke say hi to Uncle Owen."

The baby in response raised his tiny hand towards Owen.

Anakin and Padme then headed into the dining room for dinner.

Later that evening the young couple headed for their bedroom and straight to bed after putting the twins to bed.

Padme smiled, "I hope that we can get some sleep."

Anakin nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her."

Padme looked at her young husband with a frown, "You aren't even eighteen yet."

"I will be in a couple of months."

"It doesn't matter you are just such a young father. You have never even had a life of your own. First a slave to the Hutts then to that Toydarian and then that thing called Palpatine and now we are both slaves together because we are parents."

Anakin smiled, "It doesn't matter because I wouldn't be who I am if I hadn't gotten you pregnant. Being only seventeen doesn't matter becoming a father saved my life and I thank the Force that it happened because I have changed for the better."

Padme smiled, "That is for Certain Ani. You have given me so much love and I feel like I am loved now instead of being a possession."

Anakin smiled and kissed her. "I have given you and the twins my life. Everything I do and ever will do will be for the three of you. Do you understand what I mean?"

Padme nodded and kissed her husband as they fell asleep together.

* * *

OK I know that A'Sharad Hett became Kreyt in Cannon but imagine if all of those Jedi were there along with Amidala? I think it would have been much easier to reason with him logically based on the circumstances. Thank you for reading and Reviewing. I appreciate the input. Just so you know I have a review that I posted myself on this story to test the settings since one of you was claiming to have trouble posting the reviews because of some code. Please Spam it if you see it. Thanks again.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Four years later:

In the four years that followed the birth of the twins Anakin and Padme's lives were forever changed. Anakin's devotion to Padme and the twins was something that would put many husbands to shame. At some points Padme even felt like he was a better parent than her. There were many points when he would be doing everything on top of his Jedi training and his chores on the farm with Owen and Cliegg.

The time that they had spent together only did more to strengthen their love and bond.

Shmi and Cliegg observed the couple often and it was their personal opinion that there was no other young couple that they had ever seen with so much happiness and love.

It was most likely the case. No other couple could have been happier together. Ironic considering that it started out as a forced marriage and physical relationship only with no feelings. Now it was a truly happy and in depth marriage with pure love.

During the time that he wasn't training with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan or focusing on his family, Anakin continued to work more than Cliegg wanted him to on the Farm as a gesture of his gratitude for all that Cliegg had done for him. Padme continued to assist Shmi and Beru in the kitchen together the three couples had formed a very close family bond.

Anakin continued to excel in his training as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's apprentice.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon often would have him come out to their hut which was within the Tusken Territory that Padme had designated and he would train with them. Once in awhile Hett would even join them or have them join his warriors in a training exercise which often proved to be a brutal muscle burning session.

In the midst of all of this Anakin certainly knew that his time on Tattooine was going to come to an end sometime very soon.

One one particular day Anakin worked within the Courtyard with Owen as Luke and Leia played. He was used to work days like this and he would often watch his children while he worked.

He smiled as Luke came up to him, "Daddy can we go in the Garage?"

"What did I say about that?"

Luke hung his head, "Only with an adult."

Anakin smiled in response as he got to work at the same time he heard Leia speak, "Come on Luke."

Anakin put down his hydrospanner, as Owen smiled knowing what was coming.

Anakin snuck up behind the twins and took them both and gave them each a spanking, "None of that."

The twins in response went running towards the kitchen to complain to Padme most likely in tears.

Anakin smiled in amusement.

The children were certainly his based on how disobedient they were.

He smiled as he sensed Padme approach, "What was it now Ani?"

"They wanted to go into the garage without us and they snuck off."

Padme looked at the twins in anger, "I am disappointed in you. The Garage has dangerous tools no place for children. Now go inside and take your timeout."

"I spanked them that is good enough Padme."

Padme nodded, "Ok you both can come inside and play stay out of trouble."

Luke and Leia obediently followed their mother.

Owen looked at Anakin and laughed in amusement. He knew that it was times like this that Anakin felt challenged as a father

However Anakin still was an excellent parent based on all that he had observed. Anakin loved his life as a parent and it was obvious to Owen as he watched him parent his children.

* * *

Elsewhere on Tattooine:

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon in shock, "They sent us the Death Star Plans Master?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "It looks as though they were certainly desperate to hide them. I suggest that we go and inform Anakin and Padme we will have to leave the planet by tomorrow. We will go to Alderaan Organa will know how to decode them."

Obi-Wan nodded and got up. He headed for his room and packed his belongings wordlessly.

A short time later the two Jedi Knights left their hut behind. Hett would make sure that evidence was removed by his warriors and after the Imperials ransacked it he would take the Hut and renovate it and it would be another hideout for Jedi once again.

* * *

Lars: Homestead:

Anakin looked at Padme as they finished their dinner, "Pack your things we are leaving."

Padme frowned, "Already?"

Anakin nodded, "It looks like we have to based on what Qui-Gon told me through the Force. We will be going to Alderaan"

Shmi looked at her son and spoke, "If you leave take 3PO with you."

"But you need him."

Owen was the first to speak, "No we don't take him."

Cliegg nodded in eager agreement causing Anakin to laugh as Shmi spoke, "He will be a good assistant for you two and a good Nanny."

Anakin laughed, "Ok thank you mom."

Shmi smiled, "I know that you will come back."

Anakin nodded, "Hett is coming here with them I am going to ask him to look after all of you."

Shmi smiled in response.

Anakin then turned and headed for his bedroom and began to pack as he heard a knock on his door. "Come on in Master."

Obi-Wan entered the room with A'Sharad Hett. Anakin smiled, "I am guessing that you heard of the situation A'Sharad."

Hett nodded as Anakin spoke, "Please look after my family for me."

"Your family are considered friends of our people we will look after them."

Anakin smiled in response as Obi-Wan spoke, "We have plans to the Death Star we are going to head to Alderaan from what I am told they are planning to test the firepower of the dam thing on Alderaan. I am hoping that we can fight the battle there and destroy them."

Anakin smiled in response, "That sounds good Master."

Obi-Wan nodded as he turned to leave the room.

A short time later Anakin saw Padme enter the room and he smiled at her. "Angel how are you feeling?"

"Like taking the Empire on. I have missed those days."

Anakin smiled and kissed her. "We are going to take care of them once and for all in our quest my Love. By the time we are done the Sith and their Galactic Empire will be smoldering debris from the destruction that we inflict upon them."

Padme smiled in response as she kissed her husband.

How she loved Anakin with all of her being. It shocked her that things had turned out the way that they had when she had been forced to marry him in the beginning. Yet looking at Anakin Skywalker right now nobody would be able to make the connection that he was in fact the fearsome Darth Vader or to be more realistic once was the fearsome Darth Vader.

Anakin watched as the door opened revealing his Mother, Owen, Beru and Cliegg. They all filed into the room and hugged him together.

Anakin smiled, "I am so sorry that it happened this way."

"When you came to us four and a half years ago Anakin we knew it wasn't permanent. I have accepted it."

"Once the war is over we will continue to keep in touch mom."

Shmi smiled, "If you ever need a place to lay low just come here. I will harbor you again and everyone in this house will."

"I will remember that," replied Anakin with a smile.

Cliegg then spoke, "Make sure that you take good care of my grandchildren too."

Anakin smiled, "I will dad."

Cliegg smiled, "Padme is a special girl continue to take good care of her."

Anakin nodded in agreement as his stepfather left the room.

Anakin then watched the rest of his family file out of the room as Luke and Leia entered. He decided to allow them to stay in bed with him and Padme since it was their last night on Tattooine.

The twins snuggled up with their family eagerly and Anakin and Padme closed their eyes together as the twins fell asleep with them.

* * *

The next morning Anakin awoke and washed himself before taking Padme and the twins to eat breakfast with his family.

Leia looked at her father and spoke, "Where are we going Daddy?"

"Somewhere off world my little angel where Mommy and Daddy will start fighting the bad men with our friends."

"Oh," said Leia who was sitting in her father's arms as they walked.

Anakin entered the Dining room where he noticed his family and Masters seated. He sat down with Luke and Leia and smiled, "The four years with you have been wonderful for me. Thank you for accepting me despite my past."

Shmi smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"I know that we will see each other again. Now take care of your beautiful wife and those two babies."

Anakin smiled in response, "At least you will know that I am safe this time."

Shmi nodded as Padme kissed her cheek, "You are my second Mom Shmi remember that."

Shmi nodded noticing that the younger woman was struggling to keep herself from crying.

Anakin then hugged Beru, And took Owen's hand and gave him a hug before hugging Cliegg and taking his hand. He then hugged his mother and gave her a farewell kiss on the forehead before turning to leave. He headed outside and noticed several Bantha Mounts that Hett had provided. Hett then spoke, "Once you get to to Anchorhead just turn them loose and they will find their way back to us."

Anakin nodded and climbed onto one of the mounts with Padme and the twins noticing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan strapping the luggage and droids onto another Bantha as they mounted the third one.

Anakin thanked Hett and together the Jedi left the homestead on their Bantha mounts.

After riding for hours and approaching Anchorhead Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and spoke, "Why didn't Hett come with us?"

"It is better that the Emperor doesn't know how many Jedi exist and that he stays here with his tribes. He can keep peace between the farmers and his people."

Anakin nodded as they rode into the outskirts of Anchorhead.

* * *

Anchorhead:

After turning their Bantha's loose and taking their luggage Anakin bought two speeders from a used Speeder lot that would take him and his family and his mentors into Mos Eisley. Knowing that they had no time to lose they loaded up their speeders and filled them with fuel before leaving for Mos Eisley.

* * *

Coruscant:

Emperor Palpatine watched as Count Dooku entered his throne room. "We have traced the signals Master Sidious."

"Where were they sent?"

"They were sent to some remote location on Tattooine. I have sent Ventress to obtain them."

Palpatine smiled, "Good very good my friend. Report to me your findings. Those Plans must not leave the planet."

"I understand Master."

"Any reports on Vader?"

"No Master it is still a dead trail he covered his tracks to well."

"By now he will have grown strong. To strong for us."

"I know. If only you had taken my advice."

"He was of use to us for a time you have to admit it."

"Yes Master."

"That woman however put all of my work with him down the drain. All of my years of work on him are gone forever."

Dooku nodded in silence.

* * *

Tattooine: Mos Eisley: Six hours later:

Anakin took the speeders that had taken him and his family and Masters into the Spaceport City. He quickly found an easy place to sell the speeders and then left Padme and the twins with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon who he ordered not to let out of their site. He knew all to well how dangerous the city was and he didn't trust them alone. He headed for the cantina and eventually found a ship that suited his needs. He paid money and sent his family to the docking bay.

The ship that he had chosen was a decently sized cruiser with good maneuverability and speed capabilities as well as weapons. Anakin suspected that it was in fact a Pirate ship but it didn't matter because it would get them to Alderaan which at this point was all that mattered.

Anakin headed off to the area where his family had waited and noticed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon playing with the twins. He smiled, "I've got us a ship come on."

He then took Padme's suitcase along with his own as Obi-Wan took Luke and Leia's along with his own.

Qui-Gon looked at the ship as they approached with a smile, "This is perfect it is low profile. Looks like it is flown by the scum of the Galaxy it is what they will least expect."

"That is why I chose it Master," Replied Qui-Gon.

Padme frowned as they boarded, "It doesn't seem extremely clean."

Anakin kissed her in response, "Its only for a night Angel. You can start cleaning it up once we get to Hyperspace."

Padme nodded as Anakin motioned for her to strap in as he went and began the take off sequence.

Obi-Wan hopped into the copilot's seat and together the two Jedi lifted the ship off.

Anakin took the ship out of Tattooine's atmosphere and looked at Obi-Wan, "Ironic as a child slave I always dreamed of flying away from here like this the day that I got free. Yet the day that I got free I was in a dark room as I was flown off world in binders. Now here I am with a wife and two children and two amazing friends leaving this planet again."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Do you think you will come back?"

"I have a family here I will always find time to come back."

Obi-Wan smiled in response as Anakin prepared the ship and made the jump into Hyperspace.

* * *

Space Above Tattooine:

Asajj Ventress stood on the Command Bridge of her Star Destroyer as An Imperial Officer Approached her, "Lady Ventress we are sending as Squad down right now."

Ventress shook her head, "We will find nothing it is of no use."

The Officer was silent in response.

A short time later Ventress saw a Hologram come to life and looked at the nervous looking officer that appeared before her with a cold glare, "There is nothing to report correct?"

"Correct Milady however there are human footprints leading away from the Hut that is indeed deserted. Shall we investigate?"

"Certainly go ahead and do."

The officer bowed in response.

* * *

Tattooine:

A'Sharad Hett looked down into the canyon from the cliff where he was hiding and noticed the squad of Stormtroopers that were marching. For him and his warriors it was going to be fairly easy to ambush forty Stormtroopers not to mention test their skill against the Imperials since he knew it wouldn't be the tribe's last time fighting against the Imperials.

He looked at one of his Warriors and nodded and within moments He saw Blaster shots being fired from the cliffs.

He smiled and Force Leaped down into the canyon and ignited his lightsabers as his men fired upon the Imperials.

He attacked and cut through the remaining Stormtroopers effortlessly leaving no survivors.

Space Above Tattooine:

Ventress felt anger as she sensed the deaths of the Squad on the planet below. At the same time she noticed transmission from her Master and watched as an image of Count Dooku appeared before her.

"Yes Master?"

"Ventress did you find the plans?"

"No Master the Hut was empty and I don't sense them on the planet but our squad was just attacked I sensed their deaths. What shall I do?"

"Take the Ship to Alderaan and join Tarkin on the Death Star we are going to test the firepower. He is going to set course in a few hours."

"As you wish Master," said Ventress with a bow.

* * *

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

"So you are telling me that Not my Apprentice nor yours can do their job right? This is pathetic!" screamed Palpatine as the windows around him shattered.

Dooku frowned, "As I recall your apprentice has been inside of the Compound for years now. If he is the one that I am thinking of."

"I will bring him out and test him. He still is fairly prideful and stupid but he is an animal and that is what we need," stated Palpatine with an angry glare.

Dooku smiled in response, "He was what we needed during the Clone Wars and I think he will be of use to us again. Now that we have abolished the Rule of Two once his training is complete if he lives long enough which is unlikely we will have him take an apprentice and the same for Ventress while you and I each take a second."

Palpatine laughed in amusement, "If he lives we both know that he won't. He is only a tool."

Dooku smiled coldly knowing that the Sith Master was right.

* * *

Ok that is it until tomorrow. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have the next chapter all lined out. I just have to do some editing. I will also have another chapter of Broken Trust and Broken Spirits up soon. Enjoy this until then though I know that it is short.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

Alderaan: One Day Later:

Anakin smiled as he flew the freighter into the atmosphere of Alderaan. It had been a fairly easy trip and he knew that time was everything. At the same time Obi-Wan looked at him with a frown, "You are sure that destroying Alderaan is their intention?"

"Master you don't know Palpatine or Tarkin like I do."

Obi-Wan frowned, "They will be here in six hours I don't think that is going to be enough time to find a weakness."

"I already know the weakness. It is small the only one that can get to it is me."

"It must be a pretty small weakness then," stated Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled in response, "It is a meter wide exhaust port that will fit a Proton Torpedo. That is the only weakness that there is."

"A proton torpedo?" asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded, "They have Starfighters right?"

"Some of the Jedi Starfighters along with some Republic fighters."

"Good then make sure that they are ready."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

* * *

A short time later the ramp of their ship lowered and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked off followed by Anakin and Padme, While Luke and Leia followed R2 and 3PO.

Anakin looked among the crowd and recognized Bail Organa along with Mon Mothma and General Jan Dodonna. He noticed Bail walk towards Qui-Gon. "Master Qui-Gon you found her."

Bail's smile slowly faded once his eyes fell on Anakin. He immediately spoke in anger, "What is he doing here?"

Padme glared at Bail, "He is my husband and the father of my children as well as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's Apprentice."

Bail looked at Qui-Gon in shock. "There is a lot that you don't know Senator but we don't have time to discuss it. Anakin tell them what you know."

Anakin grimly spoke, "The Death Star is going to destroy Alderaan."

Mon glared at Anakin in anger, "How can we trust you Darth Vader?"

"We trust him he has no darkness in him," stated Obi-Wan.

"You trusted Palpatine," said Mon with a sneer.

"These two did not and quite frankly I don't care what you say Mon if Master Qui-Gon and Master Kenobi trust him then that is enough for me."

Bail then turned to Anakin, "Can you save my planet and my people?"

"Provide me with what I need and I will destroy the Death Star."

"We don't have much in terms of weapons we are a peaceful people."

"All I need is two Proton torpedos and a few Starfighters and I will destroy it."

Bail nodded, "I have two Jedi Starfighters and around thirty Old Republic Cruisers will that be enough?"

Anakin nodded, "It will work get them prepared for battle."

Bail smiled, "Very well and What is your name again not Vader right?"

"Call me Anakin, Anakin Skywalker."

Bail nodded, "After this is over we will have to hear your story."

Anakin nodded as Padme came up to his side he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips as Luke and Leia ran to him.

"Daddy are you going to take care of the bad men?"

Anakin picked up Luke and Leia with a smile and kissed each one on the cheek. "I certainly am."

Bail smiled and softened, "Are these your children Padme?"

Padme nodded, "I am sorry that we have left you in the dark Bail."

"After this is over you need to go see your father if it is safe because I promised him that I would find you."

Padme smiled, "I will. I know that Ani likes the idea of going there again too."

Bail smiled in response, "You have a beautiful family. If you would like I will have Breha watch them since you are still one of our leaders."

"She has been gone for four years and she is married to him," protested Mon.

"She is one of the founders and and I will not have you talking this way towards her and her husband or in front of her children."

Mon glared at Bail in anger but refrained from speaking.

* * *

Anakin then entered a Conference room while Luke and Leia were sent off to be babysat by Breha.

Bail then decoded the Death Star plans and materialized them on the holoprojector that was in the center of the large conference table. He watched as Anakin focused in on the trench. He then pin pointed the Exhaust port. "That is my target."

"How can you be sure that your computer will hit it?" asked Mon skeptically.

"I won't be using a computer I will be using the Force and the Force never fails."

Mon sneered as Bail spoke, "I will have the pilots in here in a moment. They will be in one Squadron and I am guessing that you and Master Kenobi are making the Trench Run"

Anakin smiled in response, "Correct."

Bail smiled, "Very well explain the orders to them and then I will have your ships ready. The Death Star will be out of Hyperspace in one hour."

Anakin nodded, "Have your troops take care of the Imperial Garrisons. That will be our next problem once we destroy the Death Star."

Bail nodded as he Led Anakin to a nearby Podium.

Anakin then watched as various pilots of all ages walked in and gasped in horror at the Holoimage of the Death Star that was displayed right before them.

Anakin then calmly spoke, "You have been called here for a nobel deed. To preserve the lives of the people of this planet and the planet itself."

One of the Pilots spoke, "Pardon me for asking but what good are snub fighters against that?"

Anakin smiled, "The Empire doesn't consider a small one man fighter to be a threat. Targeting won't be easy. You will be required to hold the other fighters off for me. I will be going into the trench where I will release a set of Proton Torpedos that will go into the exhaust port. Once that is done it will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the entire thing. So basically your job is protect me. Are we in mutual understanding?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good May the Force be with you say goodbye to your families. For those of you that are father's with children remember that this is for them. Everything I do is for my wife and two children remember that."

Anakin noticed several men look at him with admiration at the mention of his family as he walked away.

* * *

A few hours later Anakin sat inside of the Cockpit of his starfighter before looking back at Padme, "Don't worry I should be back for lunch."

Padme smiled in response.

Anakin noticing that she was doing her best to hide her worry for him. He smiled and got out of the cockpit and approached her and kissed her lips.

"I love you Ani."

"I love you too Angel."

Please come back to me."

Anakin nodded as he pulled out a simple home carved pendant that was on a leather necklace. "I carved this out of Japor Snippet for you it will bring you good fortune."

Padme took it in her hands with a smile, "Its beautiful but you have already given me good fortune and more than I could have ever asked for."

Anakin smiled as he sealed her lips with a passionate kiss before getting into the cockpit of his Starfighter as he prepared to lift off.

* * *

Death Star:

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin Stood on the Bridge of the Death Star alongside Asajj Ventress as Alderaan came into view. "We have thirty minutes until we are in firing range correct?"

Ventress nodded, "Correct."

At the same time a young Officer entered the room and spoke, "Sir we have detected around thirty small Starfighers approaching us sir."

Tarkin smiled arrogantly. "It is of no consequence. Just pull us to an all stop and have all battle stations manned. Once they are gone we can go to Alderaan."

"Yes Sir."

Ventress then reached out in the Force and spoke, "I can sense Jedi I am going to take a squad of fighters out into the battle."

"As you wish Lady Ventress."

Asajj then left the bridge with a dark smile on her face.

* * *

Space above Alderaan:

Anakin smiled as he sat inside of his starfigher.

"This is where the fun begins."

Obi-Wan spoke, "Your idea of fun and my idea of fun are certainly not the same."

"Come on Old Man lighten up. Oh by Force I see Tie Fighters coming our way."

"That is Red Squadron's job."

Anakin nodded, "Correct but I sense a dark presence."

"What is it? It doesn't feel familiar."

"It is the Apprentice of Dooku's I have been telling you about."

"That Ventress?"

Anakin nodded, "We will take her out together and then move onto the shaft."

"I am with you Anakin."

Anakin then took his starfighter and went into a deadly barrel spin as he released a storm of laserfire upon the Approaching Tie Fighters. Instantly around three of them were hit and exploded from his random storm of Fighter as he flew into the Storm of Enemy Fighters. He looked and immediately recognized his old Tie Advanced X1 Starfighter.

"A shame that is my old ship that she is flying."

"It has to be destroyed Anakin."

"I know but I made some good modifications to that thing."

Anakin immediately sensed his Master shaking his head.

* * *

Alderaan:

Bail looked at Padme and shook his head, "He certainly has a sense of humor."

Padme smiled, "I love him so much Bail."

"I can tell that he makes you happy. I am very happy for you."

Padme smiled in response, "He is wonderful to me and sometimes puts me to shame as a parent. If I let him he would do everything for me. He spoils me."

Dodonna who was listening spoke, "What did he do during the first few months?"

"Every night when they cried he would get out of bed and get them back to sleep or change a diaper. If they were hungry he would bring them to me."

Dodonna shook his head, "He puts me to shame I wasn't even that helpful to my wife though I should have been."

Padme smiled in response.

* * *

Space above Alderaan:

Asajj Ventress was in shock at the skill of the two Jedi Pilots on her tail. She hadn't even had time to take them on. They had taken the fight straight to her as she dove and barreled trying to shake them off of her.

* * *

Anakin smiled as he released as his storm of firepower hit the Tie Advanced X1 and noticed it barrel off into an uncontrolled dive as he saw a small explosion.

"That took out one of her engines. Now lets go off and make our Attack Run. She is of little threat now"

He heard Obi-Wan on the comlink, "You have made this one short battle Anakin."

"They only sent out like thirty fighters.

"How many kills do you have?"

Anakin smiled, "Only six but I was focusing on Ventress. Now I am going to make the run now. So that will count as a lot."

Obi-Wan smiled as Red Leader spoke, "We have regrouped and we have seventeen men left. We are going to screen you as you make the run we have ten minutes."

"Good I am on my way," stated Anakin.

Within moments Anakin and Obi-wan headed into the trench of the Death Star as turbolaser fire was fired upon them in vain. Anakin reached out in the Force as Obi-Wan used the Force to see if Tie Fighters were on them. At one point he sensed three fighters but their presences was no doubt that Red Squadron had taken care of them.

Anakin smiled as they approached the Exhaust port. Knowing that the time had come he released his Proton Torpedos.

"That is it Old Man we are out of here."

Anakin then pulled the ship out of the trench with Obi-Wan on his tail.

All of the remaining Starfighters followed him.

* * *

Death Star:

Tarkin was in shock. He had made a fatal mistake. His life now only had seconds left before it was ended because of his arrogance. If only he had gone to his shuttle until the danger was passed... That was the wicked man's last thoughts as his demented creation exploded along with his darkened soul and millions of Imperial Personal.

* * *

Alderaan:

Padme looked out the window and into the sky at the explosion in delight as as she saw her husband's starfighter and along with all of the remaining pilots starfighters entering the Atmosphere.

With Luke and Leia at her side along with Qui-Gon she ran into the hanger as her husband flew in.

Anakin looked out of the Cockpit of his Starfighter and opened it and jumped out as R2 came out on his own. He ran for Padme and wrapped her in his arms as she laughed in delight, "We saved a planet Ani."

"We sure did Angel," Said Anakin as he kissed her.

At the same time he sensed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon approaching.

Anakin headed for Obi-Wan and the two brothers in arms embraced. "You did well my young Apprentice."

At the same time another voice spoke, "You two are my life's work. I am very proud of both of you," stated Qui-Gon.

Anakin smiled as he saw Bail approach, "On behalf of Alderaan I thank you."

Anakin took Bail's hand realizing that Organa had accepted him.

"You are a good man Whatever made you into Vader or whatever means nothing to me."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "Ani Luke and Leia said something terrible happened."

Anakin frowned, "They felt all of the death's above through the Force no doubt. It was a strong shift."

"It was indeed," stated Qui-Gon.

Bail then spoke, "We are going to have a celebration ceremony tonight Anakin. I would like you to be there."

Anakin smiled, "I will be there."

Bail nodded as he left the Jedi Masters and the Skywalker family. He walked past Mon noticing the look of shock an humiliation that was on her face. Bail smiled, The arrogant young egocentric Senator was certainly eating her words.

* * *

A few hours later Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the Throne Room of the Royal Palace where Alliance Leaders and the Alderaani Royal family were gathered.

Padme and Qui-Gon stood in a small corner of the room with the twins and R2 and 3PO.

As they approached the throne where Bail and Breha stood in beautiful robes and Anakin and Obi-Wan not knowing what else to do bowed.

Bail looked on in disgust and spoke, "My friends on this planet you and your children will bow to no one ever after what you did today."

He then motioned to his family and the various servants and guards in the room and everyone bowed down with him before Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't deserve this."

"Your past means nothing to me son," stated Bail as he placed a Medal on Anakin's neck before placing one on Obi-Wan's neck.

"We will take you to the Rebel base sometime soon and have the other Jedi Masters see you and hear your case. I am certain that you will be one of us."

"Thank you Senator."

Bail smiled in response.

* * *

The evening passed with celebrations in the Grand reception hall of the Palace.

Anakin and Padme sat with the twins and the Organa's conversing.

Bail smiled, as he watched the young couple.

"We are adopting a war orphan and when we do we will have to have them play together."

Anakin smiled, "They would love that they love being with other kids."

Bail smiled, "You strike me as a good father too. From what Padme has said you are."

"I try to do my best."

Bail nodded as Padme looked at her wrist Chrono.

"I am going to put them to bed I will be back. Excuse me."

Bail smiled, "You even have a scheduled bed time for them I see. Most young parents don't do that."

Anakin smiled, "We lived on a Moisture Farm. Everyone has a bedtime there and my Stepdad gave me some advice since he was a free man raising his child. My Mother being a slave just put me to bed when she could."

"Slave?" asked Breha in horror.

Anakin nodded, "My mom was kidnapped and sold when she was nine I was born a slave."

"How did you get free?" asked Bail.

Anakin frowned, "I was the only human to race a Podracer. I raced and won my freedom and the day that I got freed I was kidnapped by some men that a racer who wanted revenge for losing had hired and he sold me to Palpatine when I was nine and that is how I became Vader."

Breha held her hand up to her mouth in horror as Bail spoke, "I-I'm so sorry for what I said earlier I had no idea."

"Its alright I did a lot of horrible things in the one year that I was under the public eye I don't blame you. I would prefer not to discuss this any further."

Bail nodded, "Of Course I can't imagine the hell that you went through."

Anakin nodded as Padme returned to the table. Padme smiled as Bail spoke, "We took your old royal cruiser and modified it."

"Modified it?" asked Padme in shock.

Bail nodded, "It has a cloaking device and some good weapons systems."

"Then we will use it to go to Naboo."

"When are you going?" asked Bail.

"Tomorrow if it is ok. I would like to take advantage of the chaos that today caused so we can get there under Imperial Radar."

"Certainly see if you can contact the resistance while you are there. See if any of them would like to join us." Anakin nodded, "I will do that for certain."

Padme then spoke, "I am getting tired."

Bail smiled, "We will let you two retire. You had a busy day and we are indebted to you both."

Anakin smiled, "You owe me nothing. I owe my wife and children everything along with the Galaxy."

Padme kissed her husband as they said goodbye to the Organa's.

Anakin walked past his Masters and spoke, "We are going to Naboo tomorrow to see Padme's parents."

Qui-Gon nodded, "We will follow you there after we commune with the Jedi Council. What is left of of it anyways."

Anakin nodded, "Are you going to tell them about me?"

Qui-Gon nodded as Anakin and Padme left the room.

Anakin and Padme headed for their bedroom and kissed passionately. "I am so grateful to have you in my life Angel. I do everything for you."

Padme smiled, "I know that you do Ani. I am so glad that I became your wife. I love you and our babies. I can't wait to see my parents again and show them our wonderful family they are going to love them. There are no boys in the family and though my Father never said anything I am certain that having a grandson will make him happier then ever before."

Anakin smiled in response and kissed his wife. Padme smiled and a short time later crawled into bed with Anakin after changing into her nightgown and cuddled up with her husband as they closed their eyes together.

* * *

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Palpatine looked at Count Dooku In rage, "Our death Star? It is gone. Why is it gone? Because of your pathetic Apprentice."

Dooku shook his head, "It wasn't Because of Ventress I have reason to believe that it was Vader."

"Vader?"

"She told me that the Pilot that was flying with Kenobi was the most powerful being that she had ever sensed in her life. She struggled against him but he was to powerful and further more he was the one that fired the fatal shot."

"If Vader is fighting for the Rebellion we have a lot of problems and he is only the beginning."

Dooku nodded as Palpatine pressed a button and he watched as a red faced Zabrak entered the room.

The Zabrak knelt down and spoke, "What is thy bidding My Master?"

Palpatine smiled wickedly, "Lord Maul you are to go to Alderaan and find out who the man is that destroyed the Death Star and then report back to me."

"It will be done my Master."

"Don't fail me again."

"I won't I have a dozen Jedi kills."

"You said you had ten when you were nearly killed by Jinn and Kenobi. You were stabbed in the gut by them and nearly killed. That was also a mission like this one. There will be no fighting unless I give you permission."

Maul smiled, "I killed those two Jedi last week that you detected in the under levels of the city."

Palpatine shook his head as Maul left the room.

He glared at Count Dooku, "He thinks he is so much stronger than he is. If he saw Yoda, Windu, Kenobi and Jinn in one room he would be stupid enough to take them all on."

"Let us hope that that doesn't happen in that case," stated the old Count.

Palpatine nodded in anger.

* * *

Alderaan:

Anakin and Padme awoke the next morning feeling refreshed from the good night's sleep that they had had. Padme smiled as the door opened revealing the twins who swiftly ran for her and Anakin.

Anakin smiled and took Leia in his arms while Padme took Luke.

Padme then looked at her husband with a smile, "When will we leave?"

"Sometime soon angel. I just want to say goodbye to Organa and the others."

Padme nodded as she got up. "I am going to take a shower."

"Ok Angel. I am going to get these two dressed."

Padme smiled in response as Luke ran towards his father.

Anakin then led his son and daughter towards the room that was adjacent to the room him and Padme had shared and started dressing the twins.

After hearing the shower next door turn off he escorted the twins towards 3PO who was waiting and spoke, "Go ahead and watch them 3PO I am going to take a shower."

"Of course Master Ani."

Anakin then left his ever faithful droid and headed off to shower and dress.

A short time later the Skywalker family entered the Royal Dining room together where Bail and Breha sat along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Bail whispered to Anakin as he walked by, "All of the plating is onboard your ship as requested."

"Thank you Senator."

Bail nodded as Anakin sat down.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "We will stay here for one day to commune with the Jedi Council Anakin and then we will follow you to Naboo."

Anakin nodded, "I understand Master. We will be waiting for you."

Qui-Gon nodded, "What do you think the reaction of your parents will Be Padme?"

"I think that they will be shocked to see how happy I am but I think that in the long run they will be very happy for me. At least that is what I think will happen."

Qui-Gon nodded in silence.

Obi-Wan then spoke as he finished his breakfast. "We wish you a happy trip."

Anakin smiled in response.

After eating Anakin said goodbye to his new friends on Alderaan as well as to his Jedi Masters before taking his family for a picnic in a nearby grassy meadow.

After a family picnic and a long day of playing in the local Park Anakin led his family and two droids onto Padme's Nabuian Skiff.

Anakin smiled and prepared the ship for Hyperspace.

He looked at Padme with a smile, "We will be there in eleven hours at our current speed."

Padme frowned, "It is already thirteen hundred. We will get there most likely at two hours past midnight."

Anakin nodded, "Go ahead and get the twins fed. I have a project I have to work on during our flight."

Padme frowned, "Project?"

"It is a surprise."

Anakin then headed into the engineering room where 3PO was waiting and deactivated him as he stripped off all of his metal coverings and began to weld on the new golden plates in place of the salvaged parts that his mother had covered him with.

Padme meanwhile fed the twins with gratitude that her husband survived the horrible battle against the Death Star and that she along with the People of Alderaan were still alive to enjoy moments like this very moment.

Anakin continued to work on 3PO knowing that Padme was going to be shocked to see him covered in beautiful golden coverings instead of his ugly salvaged scraps.

"R2 go ahead and weld this together again."

R2 beeped in response as Anakin worked.

After a few hours Anakin's job was finished and he activated 3PO.

C-3PO looked at himself in shock as Anakin spoke, "I replaced your coverings 3PO. These are much more suitable for you. Now follow me we are going to show Padme."

"Very well Master Ani thank you so much these coverings are fairly suitable for me."

Anakin smiled in response.

Padme had just started cooking dinner when she looked at her husband and the droid that followed in shock.

Anakin smiled, "I replaced 3PO's coverings."

Padme smiled, "He looks beautiful Ani."

Anakin nodded and kissed his wife. "He is now at your disposal Angel. You just use him as your assistant that is why my mom gave him to you."

"I-I had no idea. I mean I gave her a necklace and I gave Beru a dress but I didn't give them a droid as a parting present."

"It doesn't matter because neither of them have two crazy little Skywalker's," Anakin paused before speaking, "You do."

Padme laughed as Anakin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately before beginning to assist her with preparing dinner.

A short time later the Skywalker family sat at the small table that was within the kitchen eating dinner as Padme spoke, "This ship is a fine home Ani."

Anakin nodded, "After the war I honestly can say that I would be content with only this but I want something better for us and the twins."

Padme nodded in agreement, "I want to raise them on Naboo."

"If that is what you want then that is what we shall do my love."

Padme smiled as Anakin took her empty dishes along with Luke and Leia's and piled them up with his plate.

"Go ahead and go watch the holonet. I will do the dishes."

Padme smiled and led the twins away with a bright smile on her face feeling grateful for all that Anakin did for her.

Anakin found himself looking forward to seeing Padme's family and seeing her reunite with her parents. He only hoped that they would accept him. He wondered if things would start out ugly. He knew that as a father if someone forced Leia to marry him and then took her prisoner like he did to Padme that he would stop at nothing to hunt that man down and if Padme's father held a grudge towards him after nearly five years in all honesty he would have to say that he couldn't blame him. What true father that truly loved their child wouldn't? Anakin ended his thoughts and focused on the dishes before going into the cockpit where R2 was monitoring the flight status. He then headed for the Bedroom where Padme and the twins were and fell down onto the bed alongside his wife and children to watch the holonet.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I hope you enjoyed the battle and all. Yes Maul is back in the game. In this AU since Qui-Gon survived the fight with Maul I made it that he was injured badly by the two Jedi but survived. More details on his injuries will follow. In terms of the Cannon Maul I am sorry if I offend any Maul Fans by saying this but bringing him back in the Clone Wars series was ridiculous. He was sliced in half and he fell down a one mile deep shaft. There is no way that with that kind of pain that anyone is going to survive and grab onto something with only half of a body. If Lucas wanted to keep Maul and bring him back he should have done something more passable like him being stabbed or even losing a limb but your body severed in half and surviving a one mile drop? Come on that is just so pathetic. Anyway enough of my rant. Thank you for reading and reviewing I will have more up later. If you want to say something in response for this statement feel free to. I won't be offended and I am not a Darth Maul Hater he is awesome but like I said if he was to be brought back something else should have been done in Episode I.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

Naboo: Several Hours Later:

Anakin and Padme landed their ship on a landing that was just outside of the city and deep in the woods on private property. Padme looked at Anakin. "We can have R2 and 3PO carry our bags and we can simply walk or carry the twins."

Anakin nodded, "I never knew about this landing platform."

Padme smiled, "Only I know about it I had it built for events like this."

Anakin nodded as he began to trudge off of the platform and with Padme as they approached the darkened streets of Theed that were obviously nearly empty.

Padme frowned, "I hope that we don't wake them."

Anakin smiled, "I will use the Force to conceal our presence once we arrive. Or I will induce their sleep."

Padme gasped in shock, "You can do that?"

"Certainly I did it to you all of the time when you were pregnant so that you would get more rest. I used it on the twins many times too."

"You mean you cared about me getting rest that much?"

Anakin smiled in response and kissed his wife as they headed out of the woods and towards the city.

* * *

A long time later after walking into her family neighborhood Padme looked at Anakin as they approached the darkened house that had been her home as a child, "I only hope that the entry code is the same It is two hours past midnight and the twins are exhausted."

Anakin nodded as they approached the gateway to the house as Padme spoke, "This is it this is my house."

Anakin smiled as they walked up the doorsteps. Padme approached the code panel and pounded in the code feeling relief when the door hissed open. She gestured for Anakin and her droids to enter and sent the droids off to the garage while she led Anakin and the twins to her bedroom. She entered her old bedroom and turned the lights on in shock.

"Is something wrong Angel?"

Padme looked at Anakin in shock, "Its just that It is just as I left it five years ago now here I am returning to it with my family and two children that hadn't even been created back then."

Anakin nodded as Padme pulled the blanket covers back. Anakin then laid their delirious children on the bed and then removed his pants and tunic as Padme removed her dress. The couple then crawled into bed and Padme and Anakin let their children snuggle up to them as they closed their eyes.

* * *

The next morning Padme awoke and noticed that her husband and children were still asleep. Deciding to use this time to talk to her parents. She got up and went for her closet finding her old nightgown and slippers. She was shocked as she slipped into them, the nightgown and slippers were just as she had left them.

She headed out of the room and walked down the stairs knowing that on a nice summer day like this that her parents were on the back porch most likely.

Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie sat drinking their morning tea together as they read the various holonet reports on their datapads at the same time the couple heard footsteps and looked up in shock.

Padme watched as her mother dropped her teacup, "P-Padme?"

Padme nodded with a tear in her eyes, "Hello Mom, hello dad."

Ruwee and Jobal swiftly stood up and hugged their daughter in delight, "When did you come in?"

"Last night," replied Padme.

Ruwee smiled, "You finally got away from Darth Vader, thank the Force."

"It is so horrible Padme whatever that monster did to you just know that you have nothing to be ashamed of because he forced you to marry him."

Padme shook her head, "I never got away."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruwee.

"I mean we are together still."

"Are you saying that he is with you?"

Padme nodded, "He is still asleep."

Ruwee stood up in anger, "I am going to get my blaster and shoot the bastard."

Padme shook her head, "No dad stop."

Ruwee frowned as Padme stood between him and the doorway, "I don't want any conflict or anger of any kind in front of my children."

"Children?" asked Jobal."

Padme nodded, "We have twins, one boy and girl."

"But the monster raped you," stated Ruwee.

"No he didn't."

Jobal gasped in horror, "You are saying that he forced you to marry him and you are trying to say that he never took you by force?"

Padme shook her head, "No he never did and he never raised a hand to me or anything. He is a different person now too. He isn't Vader."

Ruwee frowned, "Do you realize that you just said that you were willing to be with him?"

"I am and we are in love. We have two children together and I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

Ruwee frowned, "You are happy?" Padme nodded, "Wait until you meet him first please." Ruwee frowned as Padme looked at him, "I beg you to calm down for me."

Ruwee shook his head, "He is a monster Padme."

"No he isn't he just risked his life to save Alderaan from being turned into an Astroid Field."

"An Astroid field?" asked Jobal.

"The Empire designed a Space Station called the Death Star that had enough firepower to destroy a planet."

"I heard rumors about that but I heard it was destroyed Two days ago."

"Yes it was destroyed by my husband he risked his life to save Alderaan."

"Vader did that?" asked Ruwee in disbelief.

"His name is not Vader and do not call him that," stated Padme in anger.

Jobal then spoke, "You honestly love the dreadful man this much?"

"I am staying with him. Hell he is more of a boy that had to become a man to soon. He is only twenty two."

"Twenty two?" asked Ruwee and Jobal in disbelief.

Padme nodded, "He was stolen from his mother when he was only nine at the end of the Clone Wars and he was abused by Palpatine and beaten. By the time that we started seeing him on the Holonet he was Darth Vader. He never would run from Palpatine because of the fact that he didn't know where to go and he didn't think that his mother would want him if she knew what all he had done."

"I know that I wouldn't?" said Ruwee.

Jobal looked at her husband in shock, "Even if it was Padme?"

Ruwee was silent as Jobal spoke, "What made him run?"

"Me," stated Padme firmly.

"You?"

Padme nodded, "The Emperor wanted him to kill me four months into our marriage in order to prove his loyalty and he wanted to kill the Emperor but I talked him into just running away with me so that we could raise the twins."

Ruwee frowned, "And you plan to stay with him?"

"I have already said so. You are to close minded you haven't even met him yet. He's a wonderful husband and a wonderful father. I love him. He is very kind to me and he spoils me with all that he does for me."

"I don't want him in our house."

Padme glared at her father in frustration, "Then I will tell you what Dad after breakfast I will collect what belongings I want out of my bedroom and we will leave but don't count on me coming back anytime soon or seeing me again. If My husband isn't welcome here then neither am I."

With that Padme stood up, "Where are you going?" asked Ruwee. "Back to my bedroom. Anakin and my babies are asleep but I would rather be watching them sleep than argue with you. I doubt that you will be seeing us again either so enjoy seeing your grandchildren if you care because you won't be seeing us again with your attitude."

Padme then turned without so much as hugging her parents and stormed into the house in anger before heading to the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of tea.

She then headed towards her bedroom only to hear the front door of the house hissing open.

Jobal frowned as her daughter left her. She sighed, she would never be able to see her grandchildren or her daughter because of her and Ruwee being so close minded. It was obvious that her daughter loved Vader. She didn't understand why but she realized that it was about to compromise her relationship with her daughter. Something that she didn't want by any means to happen. She was in fact starting to feel tears. It had been five years since they had seen Padme and now here they were, only her and Ruwee were telling her that they didn't want her husband around. Because of that she didn't even hug them she had stormed off.

* * *

Padme headed for the door that had just opened and her anger slowly faded as she saw who was coming into the house.

"Sola!"

Sola looked at her younger sister in shock, "Padme? Thank the Force."

The two sisters then ran for one another and quickly embraced.

Sola then spoke, "When did you come home?"

"Just last night." said Padme with a smile.

"Mom and Dad I am sure are overjoyed."

Padme shook her head, "They were at first Sola but we just had a horrible fight."

"Why? I mean they have waited for this day for five years. They always said that it didn't matter regardless of what the monster has done to you."

Padme looked at Sola in anger, "Does everyone in my family have to call my husband a monster?" asked Padme.

Sola frowned, "What do you mean Padme?"

"He has never raised a hand to me. He never raped me or abused me. Four months after I was forced to marry him we both disappeared. Did you ever wonder why?"

Sola nodded, "We always did."

"It was because he loved me. The Emperor wanted him to kill me but he couldn't do it. I was pregnant at the time so I convinced him to run away with me and we have been the happiest couple ever since."

Sola looked at her sister in shock, "You are a mother now?"

"Of two. We had twins, one boy and one girl. Anakin was scared when he first found out about me being pregnant because of the fact that he never had a father but he is a wonderful father."

"Anakin?"

"That is his real name. He was a child slave Sola for all of his life and he was kidnapped by Palpatine at age nine and tortured and forced to become a Sith. He is a wonderful husband now and Master Jinn and Master Kenobi have been training him for four and a half years."

Sola frowned, "You really love him?"

"And more importantly he loves me. You should have seen him. When the twins were newborns whenever they cried at night he was always the first one out of bed. He would always bring them to me if he had to. He sometimes just does everything for me."

Sola looked at Padme open mouthed, "Darred didn't even do that for me with Ryoo and Pooja."

Padme nodded as she saw Darred and her nieces enter the room.

Padme smiled, "Remember your Auntie?"

The two girls nodded shyly as Padme heard the door to the upstairs refresher hiss open. Darred at the same time spoke, "So what is going on Padme?"

"A lot just take the girls to play out back I am going to take Sola with me."

Darred nodded as Padme motioned for Sola to follow her.

Anakin smiled as he led the twins into the refresher. He was even lucky enough to find some children's soap and some toys in the cabinets that were inside of the refresher. He stripped the twins and placed them into the tub and turned the water on. He then began to bathe the twins together.

Sola looked at Padme in shock as she heard the sounds of children's laughter from the Refresher door. She looked at Padme in shock as Padme opened the door.

She was in shock at the sight that awaited her while Padme seemed unsurprised.

Right before with his back to the door was a young man with long blond hair and a bare back with a several scars.

The man turned to face them and Sola was in shock at how youthful his face looked.

"How are things with your parents Padme?"

"Not well Ani They didn't even give me a chance. My dad already hates you."

Anakin merely nodded as he poured some water over Luke and Leia's shampooed heads.

"Can't say that I blame him. Had it been our Leia that some Monster like me had forced into marriage I would have stopped at nothing to kill the man any true father would have that attitude."

Padme frowned, "It still doesn't give them the right to tell me that the man that I am spending the rest of my life with is not wanted here. We are leaving after breakfast."

Anakin nodded as he looked at Sola. "I am guessing that you must be Sola. Padme has told me about you."

Sola smiled, "Pleased to meet you Anakin."

Anakin smiled as Padme came over to his side. "I will take Leia."

Anakin nodded as Sola spoke, "Leia, That is a pretty name."

Padme looked at her sister and spoke, "Anakin named her. We used to have the most immature arguments on weather or not we were having a boy or a girl so me being the politician proposed a bet that if I was right that I got to name our son and that if Anakin was right that he got to name our daughter."

Sola smiled as Padme continued, "And in the end we were still arguing but in the end we were both right. I named our son Luke and Anakin chose to name our daughter Leia."

Sola looked at her sister with a smile, "Luke and Leia. I like the combination."

Padme merely smiled as Anakin prepared to drain the Bathtub before using the Force to summon two towels to his hand.

Padme then spoke, "Luke, Leia this is my big sister, Sola. Say hi to your Aunt Sola."

The twins looked at Sola shyly as Luke spoke, "She kind of looks like you mommy."

Padme smiled in response.

Sola then spoke, "To me it is only obvious that you two are a regular couple and that you are in love. When you and Mom and Dad have your little discussion after breakfast I want to be present to back you."

Anakin shook his head, "I am not having any arguments in front of the twins. I can sense your father's anger and hatred all the way up here through the Force and it will be a miracle if we end up sitting down together without anything happening."

Sola nodded, "I can have Darred take them to the park with my girls."

Anakin looked at Padme questionably, "Do you trust him?"

"Certainly."

Anakin then looked at Sola, "We will have an answer for you after..."

"After you meet him. Spoken like a true parent that cares about the safety of their child," said Sola with a smile.

At the same moment Padme noticed her mother entering the room. She noticed red tear streaks on her face.

Jobal looked at her daughter and the young man in her company.

Jobal frowned as Padme spoke, "If you are here to say something else like what you said downstairs I have no desire to hear it Mom."

Jobal hung her head, "You didn't even give me a hug or anything Padme. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Do I look happy? If not I was happy until you ruined my happiness with your attitude downstairs."

Jobal looked at Padme and the young man that was dressing the blond haired boy and dark haired girl. It was obvious that this man was a very devoted husband and father.

Jobal hung her head in shame, "Y-Yes he seems like he cares. It just took me some time to..."

"Get through it all. I can understand because now that I am a father I can relate to your husband's attitude," stated Anakin much to Jobal's shock.

Jobal frowned as Padme spoke, "However threatening my husband's life is not something that I am going to forget easily."

Jobal nodded in silence as Padme spoke, "Luke, Leia this is my Mommy, Your Grandma."

Luke spoke first, "Do you have a daddy too Mommy?"

Padme nodded as Leia spoke, "It doesn't matter we have the best daddy ever."

Padme smiled as Sola and Jobal watched the twins hug their father.

Luke then spoke, "Daddy can we go play outside?"

Anakin in response took a towel and started drying his son's hair, "We have to take care of this hair first it is a mess."

"Ok Daddy," said Luke reluctantly.

Padme then took the twins, "I am taking them to my vanity desk where my combs are."

Anakin smiled and got up and looked at the wet bath tub and floor. "I will dry this up."

Padme nodded, "Ok Ani."

Anakin then got to work as Jobal spoke who had remained in the room spoke, "They are beautiful. How old are they?"

"Four," stated Anakin.

Jobal nodded, "And you are?"

"Twenty two."

Jobal was in in shock, "My, my you are so young and already a father. You don't regret becoming a parent so young?"

Anakin shook his head, "Becoming a father saved what was left of my soul. Everything I do is for Padme and for them."

Jobal nodded as she watched her son on law finish drying up the watery mess that was around the bathtub. "It is obvious to me that you love my daughter. I only hope that my husband will be able to be reasoned with."

Anakin nodded in silence, "Me too. However I can understand his attitude as a father. Though I will admit that five years ago I would have been unable to relate."

Jobal nodded and frowned as she noticed the prominent scars on Anakin's back.

She turned wordlessly and headed into Padme's bedroom, "What are all those scars on his body from?"

Padme frowned, "Battle and the Emperor's abuse as well as his childhood. Just leave him be he will tell you when he is ready to."

Jobal nodded with a frown, she then spoke, "I Have breakfast ready I am going to serve everyone if you are ready."

Padme nodded, "Sounds good. I never did get to be as good of a cook as you."

Jobal smiled in response.

She then headed downstairs to see Ruwee looking at her in anger, "I want Vader out of my house now!" said Ruwee in anger.

Jobal shook her head, "You just don't get it do you? You are about to lose your daughter because of how close minded you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Go watch them they are in love."

"I doubt it he is just using her."

Jobal shook her head, " Watch them before you make a judgement."

Ruwee frowned but nodded in silence.

Padme looked at Anakin as Sola returned to her side after speaking with Darred.

"He is up for it if you are ok with him," stated Sola.

Anakin nodded, "Is he coming up the stairs?"

Sola nodded and Anakin looked to see a good looking dark haired man of around thirty approaching.

Sola smiled as Padme spoke, "Darred meet my husband Anakin."

Darred looked at Anakin as Anakin took his hand. He nervously took it realizing that Anakin did indeed seem like a normal person.

Anakin meanwhile read Darred perfectly deciding that he would be suitable for watching the twins.

Darred smiled, "Nice to meet you. Although our Father in Law has an attitude I will say that I stand with Padme and Sola for now. You seem nice enough to me. Nothing like the Vader that I used to hear about."

Anakin smiled in response, "Thank you."

Darred nodded as Padme spoke, "Shall we go on down?"

Anakin nodded and took his wife's arm as the twins went bounding down the stairs.

Padme smiled, "They certainly have grown."

Anakin smiled in response.

"They certainly tend to break the rules when they get away with it."

"That is all you. I was a golden child."

"I don't know about that you were the one that rebelled against the Empire."

Padme smiled as Anakin nudged her playfully.

Her smile slowly faded as she entered the dinning room and noticed her highly angered father sitting at the table.

The fact that her smile faded away was not something that Jobal failed to notice.

Padme then spoke, "Anakin meet my Father."

Anakin offered out his hand and Ruwee reluctantly stood up and took it with a scowl on his face.

Padme then sat down as Anakin pulled out a chair even putting Darred and Ruwee to shame. Padme then watched the twins sit down as Ryoo and Pooja followed them into the room. Jobal then brought out a large plate of pancakes and Anakin thanked her as he took one pancake for each one of the twins and began to cut it up for them. Padme felt almost ashamed that Anakin was doing the work for her but decided to let her angry father glimpse all that he did for her.

Everyone ate the breakfast in silence as Darred spoke, "I am going to take them into the back yard to play while you talk."

Anakin nodded in response. Anakin then looked at Luke and Leia, "I want you two to be very good for Uncle Darred you will back in when we are done. Be really good and be nice to your cousins."

"Ok Daddy."

Anakin then waited until the door was open before breaking the silence, "I know that you are angry but you can at least have an open mind Mr Naberrie."

"Open mind? You came here five years ago. You forced my daughter to marry you in exchange for the mercy that you gave her people and then you come into my house after five years with two children that she was forced to bear..."

Padme in response stood up in rage and spoke, "I was fairly willing on our wedding night when they were conceived so don't be accusing him of doing something that he didn't."

Anakin then spoke, "I am not one that would ever rape a woman. "

"Surprising that you actually are that moral Vader," said Ruwee with a sneer.

"His name is Anakin and he just risked his life to save an Entire planet. Of course he has morals," stated Padme in anger.

"Dad you are to close minded," stated Sola.

"What makes you have a reason to be a part of this Sola?"

"I am Padme's sister and I have watched her and the man. They are fairly happy together. He has not abused her."

"Surprising."

Padme glared at her father, "I am sick of it. Anakin is good to me and I am very happy with him and you can't accept it?"

Ruwee frowned, "I don't want you to be with him."

"So your attitude is that I am not good enough for her? I already have taken good care of her for almost five years. I have given her my entire life. At age Seventeen I gave everything I had and gave my life up for her. Everything I do is for her and our son and daughter."

Ruwee frowned as Padme stood up, "I was foolish to bother coming home. The Last five years have been my happiest and you are just ruining them. I don't want to know you anymore as far as I am concerned we are no longer family."

Padme then stood up in anger and left the room. Anakin knowing not what else to do followed his wife as they headed for their bedroom.

Jobal looked at her husband in anger, "We are about to loose our daughter. We haven't even spent ten minutes with our grandchildren Ruwee and we may never see them again."

Ruwee shook his head, "He is a monster I will not tolerate him. I will make him leave her."

"What do you mean?" asked Jobal.

"I know how to use weapons."

"Against him? that would be a joke," stated Sola.

Ruwee frowned as Jobal spoke, "You have done enough. If you say another thing about them I am leaving you."

Ruwee looked at his wife in disbelief as she got up, "You better tell them that you will give him a chance or I am packing my bags and I am leaving you and your angry attitude."

"He is not what I had in mind as a husband for her."

"You don't get to pick and they are already married."

Ruwee sneered, "I can see that."

"What will it Be Ruwee Naberrie? Will you give him a chance? Or will I be packing my bags? He has had a hard life. I can tell just by looking at him. It is not his fault that he was Vader. He was forced from what Padme has said. What will it be?"

Ruwee looked at his wife in shock realizing that she meant it.

"Y-You would really leave me?"

"If I am forced to choose between my children and the man I love I will always choose my children any true parent would."

Ruwee frowned, "I will go and tell them."

He glared at his wife, "You have left me no choice."

Padme looked at Anakin doing her best not to cry as she spoke, "I want to leave Anakin. I don't want to be around all of this. I just don't."

Anakin nodded, "What would you like to do?"

"I want to just go up to the Lake house that I told you about. We can go swimming and avoid him. I don't want to be around him."

Anakin nodded and pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her. "We will go then."

Padme smiled in response.

At that moment Padme heard a knock on the door.

"It is him isn't it?"

Anakin nodded, "Want me to talk to him?"

Padme nodded as Anakin opened the door.

Ruwee glared at his son in law in anger, "I want to talk to my daughter."

"She doesn't want to talk to you. We are leaving."

"No please stay."

Padme in anger moved towards the door. "Why should we?"

"I haven't seen you in years Padme.

"I don't want to stay here," stated Padme.

"So after five years apart you are just leaving?"

Anakin then spoke, "You are the one that wanted to come in and shoot me in my sleep. You are the one that has all of this anger bottled up towards me not to mention that you are thinking about killing me."

Anakin then paused, "If you were in my position would you want your children around such anger?"

Ruwee hung his head in shame realizing that he couldn't argue with Anakin by any means.

"No I wouldn't."

"I just tried to reason with you but you wouldn't listen. I as a father understand your anger over how I forced Padme to marry me. I was a different person back then and she changed me for the better in the end we saved each other's lives."

Padme then spoke, "We won't have our children around such anger. They can read your thoughts and we don't want them to see any of it," she stated firmly.

Ruwee frowned, "Please don't leave."

Padme then looked at Anakin, "What do you want to do Anakin?"

Anakin shrugged, "You were the one that wanted to leave a few minutes ago. He is your father. What you decide to do is your choice."

Ruwee then spoke, "How about Jobal and I pack and take the four of you up to the Lake retreat? We can try to get to know one another and do our best to get along."

Padme looked at her father in shock, "You will really give him a chance?"

"I don't have a choice unless I want to lose my wife and Daughter along with two grandchildren," stated Ruwee as he left the room.

Anakin and Padme looked at one another in disbelief, "What was that all about?"

"Mom threatened him with divorce," stated Sola with a smile from the doorway.

Padme shook her head, "Will you be coming with us to the lake house?"

Sola shook her head, "Darred has to work maybe next time."

Padme nodded, "Thank you for backing me Sola."

Sola smiled in response, "My pleasure Padme."

Padme then looked at Anakin, "Just take our Suitcases to the Garage."

Anakin nodded and picked the two suitcases up.

Anakin then walked towards the garage where he heard the sound of a speeder starting followed by a stream of curse words from Ruwee.

Anakin frowned realizing that the Speeder wasn't working.

"Is there a problem?"

Ruwee nodded, "It is the only speeder that will fit all six of us and your droids that I own but it isn't working."

"Do you have tools?"

"Of course I do I am in my fifties every man my age is well equipped in the tool world."

Anakin nodded as he placed the suit cases in the trunk of the speeder.

"Give me access to your tools and I will fix it."

"You?"

"Do you want it fixed?"

"O-of course."

"Then let me at it if it can be fixed I can fix it."

Ruwee frowned not knowing if this young man was really capable but deciding that after nearly alienating his daughter for good that he had no choice but to agree.

He opened a large Garage Cabinet and turned to Anakin, "All yours."

Anakin nodded as Ruwee left and then removed his tunic and got to work.

* * *

Sith Infiltrator: In orbit above Alderaan:

Darth Maul Sat in the cockpit of his Sith Infiltrator. He had arrived on Alderaan and learned that a Man by the name of Skywalker was in fact the man that had destroyed the Death Star. He then decided to pursue Skywalker and find him. He had managed to question two Royal Staff that were inside of Organa's hanger and had learned that his target had headed for Naboo. Skywalker and his wife were en route to Naboo for whatever reason. He would go to Naboo and use his Force Senses to find them.

He looked to the left at his Copilot's seat at Asajj Ventress who he had rescued from her torn up Starfighter after finding her floating in space, "Are you ready for revenge for your failure?"

Ventress nodded with a wicked smile. Maul then spoke, "I am going to get our ship refueled on Naboo once we arrive and we will get some rest. I can imagine that you are tired from the battle and I am tired from the flight and all that I did down on Alderaan. After we are rested we will deal with this Jedi."

Ventress smiled in response.

* * *

Alderaan:

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and grimly spoke, "We don't have time to commune with the Jedi Council Obi-Wan whoever it was that killed the two Royal staff is after Anakin we have to go to Naboo immediately."

Bail who was sitting inside of the Conference room spoke, "I have Starfighters ready for you."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Good we will leave now then."

Bail nodded as one of his aids led the two Jedi towards the Royal Hanger.

The two Jedi then hurried into the cockpits of their fighters knowing that they had to hurry if they were to be in time to Assist Anakin and Padme.

Qui-Gon frowned if only it had been safe enough to call them from Alderaan but it was to dangerous since the Imperials were monitoring every transmission that left the planet's surface.

Qui-Gon knew that him and Obi-Wan had no time to loose as his fighter made the jump into Hyperspace alongside Obi-Wan's fighter.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon. I wrote the Ruwee/Padme/Anakin argument before I even published this but I have spent a lot of time editing it. Overall I am happy with the results and I am even happier that you get to finally read it. Enjoy!

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Naboo:

Jobal entered her Garage in shock as she saw Anakin washing off his greasy hands before slipping his tunic on.

"Is our speeder fixed?"

Anakin smiled, "It is. The Engine just had a little problem. I fixed it."

"Will it take us on a two hour drive?"

"Without a doubt these Speeders are really tough, just as tough as the Correllians that produce them. Not that that matters since we will take the Speeder to our ship and fly up there."

"You seem to know a lot about mechanics," commented Jobal.

Anakin smiled, "It has always been my specialty."

"After the war is over I know a lot of people that would go crazy over someone like you."

Anakin smiled, "I think I will remain in the Jedi Order though stuff like this is what I do for fun."

"You have always been this good?"

Anakin nodded deciding to give Jobal some more details, "Growing up I was a slave to a Junk Dealer and I used to do all kinds of work for him."

"A slave?" asked Jobal in shock and horror.

Anakin nodded as Jobal spoke, "For how long?"

"I was born a slave. My mother and I were slaves first to Gardulla the Hutt until she lost us in a Podrace bet and then to a Toydarian."

Jobal frowned, "How did you come to be Vader?"

"I was the only human to ever podrace. I built my own Podracer in secret not even my owner knew about it. I won a race and gained my freedom and in the end just moments after having the transmitter in my neck deactivated I was kidnapped."

"By who?"

"A Dug named Sebulba wanted revenge because of how I beat him in the Podrace so he had me kidnapped and sold me to Palpatine and then Palpatine started torturing me and tormenting me. After about a year I broke and then until the age of sixteen I didn't even know what planet I was on. I just spent my life training as a Sith."

"Thats horrible," said Jobal.

Anakin nodded as Jobal spoke, "Forgive me, I almost forgot but I am here to tell you that lunch is ready. We are going to eat before we head up."

Anakin nodded, "Thank you."

Jobal smiled as Anakin followed her into the house, She was actually finding to her shock that Anakin was actually a likable man.

Anakin entered the kitchen as Jobal set out a plate of food for him.

"Thank you."

Jobal smiled as Anakin sat down noticing that Padme had already fixed the twins their plates of food.

Ruwee then spoke, "What was the problem?"

Anakin merely smiled, "Nothing major just a small problem with your engine."

Ruwee nodded as Jobal sat down, "We are safe to drive it then?"

Anakin nodded, "We certainly are. We will just load your speeder up on our cruiser and then fly up there. It won't take that long at all."

Padme then spoke, "Are you packed?"

Jobal nodded, "We packed while you and the twins were playing."

Padme smiled, "Good my droid will take care of them."

"That annoying golden one?" asked Ruwee."

Padme nodded, "You should have seen the face on my Father in Law's face when Anakin told my Mother in law that it didn't seem right to take him. He was eager to be rid of 3PO."

Ruwee frowned, "Do you get along with your in law's?"

Padme nodded, "Once Shmi got past the horror of her seventeen year old being married to a twenty two year old that was pregnant with her baby's baby we formed a great relationship and she has turned into my second mom," stated Padme much to Ruwee's dismay.

Jobal at the same time gave her husband a warning glare knowing that he was about to say something that would only cause more arguing. Ruwee glared at her and then spoke as he looked at Anakin, "What does your father do for a living?"

"I never had a real father. My Stepfather however is a Moisture farmer."

"On Tattooine?" asked Ruwee with a hint of admiration.

Anakin nodded, "Yes."

"Most of those people are good men and hard workers."

Anakin nodded, "That is his attitude. He says that he chose a life of honest hard labor and there is no other life that he would want to have."

Ruwee nodded as he looked at Padme, "Are we ready to leave?"

Padme smiled, "We are. However I expect you to keep your promise."

"I said that I would do my best."

"There will be no arguing in front of my children and I will only tell you once."

Ruwee nodded as he followed his daughter and Son in Law into the Garage.

He noticed that Anakin even put the tools back in the right place.

Anakin helped load the twins into the Speeder as Padme and Jobal climbed into the second row of seats.

Anakin then spoke, "I will drive since I know where we are going."

"Drive fast daddy like you do when Mommy isn't around," said Luke.

Padme looked at Anakin in disbelief as Anakin spoke, "Traitor."

Padme smiled, "He's my boy."

"And mine too. Where did he get the piloting skills from?"

"You have allowed our four year old son to pilot?"

"Well he was on my lap."

"Anakin!"

Anakin smiled, "He is going to be one hell of a pilot someday you watch. I have already seen it with my own eyes."

Padme shook her head, "My Leia will take after me."

Anakin smiled, "I can easily see that."

Padme shook her head and spoke, "Captain Typho is going to bring a crew of men and women that are loyal to me to fight for us in the Alliance Anakin."

"You mean the ones that you saved five years ago?"

Padme nodded, "Some of them."

"Do they know about you and I?"

"They only know that it was a forced marriage they will learn more tomorrow."

Anakin nodded as he hung his head in shame.

In response Padme put her hand on him as he got into the driver's seat.

"Stop being so ashamed of it. I am glad that you forced me to marry you. It was the best thing that every happened to me."

Anakin frowned, "It still doesn't make what I did right."

Padme nodded as her husband started up the Speeder. Together the group drove towards their hidden vessel.

As they approached the Hidden Platform Ruwee spoke, "I never knew about this place."

Padme smiled, "Only I know about it. It was built during the War for me in secret. I doubt that even my successor knows about it."

Ruwee nodded in silence.

He then noticed a large door on the ship open as they flew into what he realized what was the cargo hold.

At the same time he noticed various blasters, Grenades and other weapons.

"This looks like enough to arm an army."

Padme smiled, "It was my ship when I was Queen. Bail just left all of the weapons in tact and they are all functional."

Ruwee nodded as he followed Anakin and Padme towards the cockpit of the Ship.

Padme then took the controls.

"I will fly Anakin since I know where we are going. Are the codes still the same Dad?"

Ruwee nodded, "And the Hanger is empty."

"Good."

Anakin smiled as they flew their ship into what he realized were the mountains of Naboo.

"Now you were certainly right Angel about me seeing nothing in Theed. Theed looks ugly prepared to the beauty in this place."

"You call Theed beautiful?" asked Ruwee.

Anakin looked at the older man with a nod, "I have been to one side of the Galaxy to another in my time as Vader and it certainly is the loveliest city that I have seen. You Nabuians are fortunate to have the peace that your planet has aside from the Imperial Oppression."

Ruwee nodded in silence.

* * *

Sith Infiltrator:

Darth Maul and Asajj Ventress sat in the cockpit side by side as their ship zoomed through hyperspace towards Naboo.

Ventress then spoke, "You realize that neither one of us is a true apprentice right? I mean Sidious and Tyrannus are using us both when it comes down to it."

Maul nodded, "I know but that is all I know how to be. All I have ever been is a tool. I have known nothing else."

Ventress nodded in silence.

She was about to speak when something shocking happened.

The Infiltrator had a massive power surge erupt throughout the entire ship.

Within moments the Ship dropped out of Hyperspace as Maul cursed under his breath.

He walked into the engineering room before coming out, "The Hyperdrive is down its going to take a few hours to repair. You good with mechanics?"

"Decent enough."

"Then come give me a hand so that we can be on our way. We are still at least a thousand light years from Naboo we have to have the Hyperdrive to make it there unless we want to pilot this thing for hundreds of years."

Ventress nodded in anger as she removed her dark cloak and began to assist Maul in repairing the hyperdrive.

Little did the two dark siders know that what had happened had been the Force itself deciding to stall them and their dark plans. Weather you were dark or light the Force still no matter what always had a will of its own and there was no way that you could alter it unless the Force allowed it.

* * *

Naboo: Varykino:

Anakin looked at the beautiful lake in shock as he helped Padme into a Gondola. He looked at the beautiful house that they were approaching in shock as Padme spoke, "Do you like it up here?"

Anakin smiled, "I do."

"Wait until we go swimming."

Anakin smiled, "I am kind of looking forward to that. I have never swam in a lake or river for fun before. It has always been during training or because I was on a mission or a situation in which I had to."

Padme nodded, "We will go swimming today hopefully."

Anakin smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife, "I like the sound of that. We will swim after we take the bags in."

"Even though Tattooine had a couple of Pool houses they never satisfied me like a normal lake did."

Anakin nodded as he stepped onto the waiting dock and helped his wife out of it before looking at the lake that they had just crossed to get from the Hanger to the house.

"These are the only Gondolas up here right?" asked Anakin as he looked at Ruwee.

"Correct just these three."

"We need to take one to the other side then the two will remain here in the event that we have to flee our pursuers will be forced to pursue on foot while we are driving on the lake. It will also give us opportunities to fire at them."

Ruwee nodded realizing that the younger man certainly was good in terms of security.

He watched as the young couple headed for their bedroom and dressed in their swimsuits.

He frowned as Luke Looked at him, "You don't like my Daddy."

Ruwee frowned, "I didn't say that."

"You hate him you think does bad things to mommy and that he is a monster. He is not."

Ruwee was in shock as Anakin entered the room.

"See what I told you?"

Ruwee hung his head in shame as Anakin looked at Luke, "Luke try not to read other people's thoughts those are private."

"Don't you do it?"

"I know when to and when not to son. Now come on lets get you ready to swim."

"Ok Daddy."

Ruwee frowned as Anakin left the room.

Jobal then spoke, "You need to just not think about him because it is going to cause more problems."

"How can I not? He is married to my daughter."

"They are in love. Can you not see it?"

"I am having a hard time with it."

Jobal frowned, "From what he said to me in the garage is enough to tell me that he has had a very hard life. He was born a slave Ruwee. All he has ever been is a slave. First to the Hutts then to some Junk Dealer then to the Sith now to the life of being a husband and father."

Ruwee glared at his wife and was about to say something in response but realized that he couldn't argue with her.

At that moment he saw Anakin and Padme enter the room with their arms wrapped around one another and the twins at their feet.

Seeing them dressed like they were and latched onto one another almost made him want to lash out at them but he did his best to keep his cool as the couple led their children into out of the house.

He then followed Jobal into a nearby room and together they changed into their swimming wear.

Anakin and Padme led the twins into the lake as Padme spoke, "I am glad that I took time to teach them how to swim."

Anakin smiled as he watched his son begin to swim with Leia.

"They certainly are growing fast. I am so happy that we have them."

Padme nodded, "They are everything to me."

Anakin laughed, "And you are to me."

"I am not sure about that," stated Padme as she playfully splashed her husband.

"What was that for?"

"Taking our four year old son and driving in your speeder at the Anakin Skywalker speed."

Anakin shook his head as he began to splash Padme as she screamed, "Luke, Leia help me."

The twins then joined into the assault on their father.

Anakin smiled, "Everyone is ganging up on me it seems."

Padme giggled as she continued to splash her husband.

Ruwee and Jobal walked out of the lake house to the sound of laughter and screaming and looked out into the lake at the sight of the young family ganging up on Anakin in a war that was full of spashing.

Jobal smiled, "He certainly is a lot of fun."

Ruwee shook his head as he began to slip into the lake.

Padme smiled as Anakin used the Force to summon a large storm of Water towards her.

At the same time Anakin picked her up and dunked her.

She looked at her husband with a smile as he cradled her in his arms and kissed her.

Anakin then noticed Luke and Leia slashing one another and looked at Padme as he broke the kiss. "They are attacking one another relentlessly."

Padme giggled, "They never quit now do they?"

Anakin shook his head.

After several endless hours of swimming everyone headed into the Lake House where Padme and Jobal began to start preparing dinner as Ruwee sat down to turn on the Holonet.

Anakin headed off to find the twins and eventually found them outside on the back lawn playing ball. He smiled and started playing with them.

A short time later Anakin sensed somebody watching him and turned to See Jobal standing a short distance away from him. "Dinner is ready."

Anakin used the force to Summon the ball to his hand before looking at Luke and Leia, "Go wash your hands."

"Ok Daddy."

Jobal smiled as the twins left before looking at Anakin with a frown, "You were a slave for your entire life and now you are a father of two at age twenty two. Don't you ever just want to live free Anakin without all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean at the age of eighteen you became a father. You haven't even had your own life. In a way I feel bad for you."

Anakin shook his head, "If I hadn't gotten Padme pregnant I would have never changed. I may be married and I may have kids but It has changed me for the better even though I know that I am a fairly young parent but I honestly can say that I enjoy it."

Jobal nodded as she followed her son in law into the house. Anakin held the door open for her as Padme entered the room with a big bowl of salad. Anakin pulled out a chair for her as he began to help fix Luke and Leia's plates.

Ruwee then spoke, "I don't know what you are trying to prove."

"What do you mean? asked Anakin.

"I mean by making this show of pulling out a chair for Padme and fixing Luke and Leia's plates."

Anakin shook his head, "I am not trying to prove anything."

"He is always like this. He is a wonderful husband can you not see it?" asked Padme.

Ruwee frowned in silence as he began to eat.

Jobal at the same time gave her husband a warning glare.

Anakin frowned, It was obvious that his Father in Law still hated him but at least his Mother in Law was starting to like him. He hated to hurt his wife by having his in laws hating him though he knew that Padme would choose him over her parents. He looked at Padme's father wondering if he just how close he was to losing her because of his attitude It comforted him to know how much Padme hated him yet saddened him that Padme was on the verge of having no relationship with her father.

After eating dinner Anakin and Padme washed the dishes together while Ruwee and Jobal spent their time with the twins. After leaving the dishes to 3PO Padme spoke, "Lets put them to bed. I am tired."

Anakin smiled in response and they went and retrieved the twins and set to work in getting them to bed.

Anakin then looked at Padme, "Tired?"

Padme smiled as they entered their bedroom, "I have some ideas in mind," she stated as she ran her hand through Anakin's hair."

Anakin smiled as Padme continued, "I have dreamed of brining you up here and of us doing many things besides swimming and what we will be doing tomorrow."

Anakin smiled knowing what his wife had in mind.

* * *

Space above Naboo:

Qui-Gon Jinn brought his Starfighter out of Hyperspace and looked to his left to see Obi-Wan's fighter as he spoke over the Comlink, "I sense nothing down there."

"How could we have beaten them?"

"Maybe we didn't maybe the Force intervened. Anything is possible," stated the old Jedi Master.

"I suppose you are right Master. Are we going to go down there?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "We will land by the Lake house and go to Anakin and Padme in the morning and tell them what we know."

"I understand Master I am right behind you."

"Very well Obi-Wan follow me."

Within moments the two Starfighters flew into the atmosphere of Naboo and disappeared from sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Naboo:

Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie sat drinking their morning Tea outside on the back porch of the Lake house as they looked out onto the lake that reflected the beautiful sunrise when they heard tiny footsteps. The couple turned to see Luke and Leia walking onto the porch.

Jobal smiled, "Are your parents still asleep?"

"Yes. Can we go swimming?" asked Luke hopefully.

Ruwee frowned, "We should ask your parents first. Maybe after breakfast."

"We tried to get into their room but the door was locked and Mommy and Daddy said that when the door is locked that we can't come in," stated Luke. Ruwee frowned as the twins headed off for the lower porch with a ball and looked at Jobal in anger, "Do I even want to know why the door is locked?"

Jobal frowned, "They are married dear it is not like it is the first time based on the twins."

"Married because the monster forced her to marry him. I still have yet to forgive him."

"That is why the twins won't be around you. They can sense your hate," stated Padme from the door.

Ruwee turned and looked at his daughter who was dressed in a white nightgown with her uncombed and messy hair falling down past her shoulders.

Ruwee's face reddened in anger, her present appearance only confirmed his suspicions. Padme glared at him, "We are a married couple and you can mind your own business. Our relationship is our business and the same for what we do. I was foolish to agree to take this trip with you after how things went back home."

Ruwee frowned as Padme spoke, "I just was so excited to see you and Mom and Sola and her family after five years and all you can do is have bitterness towards Anakin and judge him."

"He is Darth Vader."

"Was Darth Vader."

"You think that he loves you? Do you ever notice the way that he looks at you? It is obvious that he doesn't."

Padme glared at her father in anger, "I am done with you. Forget it after this weekend I am not coming back or talking to you. I have had enough of you. I really didn't want it to come down to this but I have no choice. I have to choose between my family and you and I have no choice so therefore I choose my family."

With that Padme turned and entered the doorway as Jobal looked at her husband in horror.

"Ruwee we just lost our daughter. How could you do this?" Jobal looked at her husband in bitter anger, "Remember what I said back home and I meant it. If I have to choose between being your wife and being in my daughter's life I will choose the latter without hesitation just as she will choose Anakin and the twins over you. Had it been me in her position I would have said the same thing."

Jobal then stood up and left her husband in anger and moved to the far side of the porch.

Anakin awoke from his sleep feeling a Force warning from Obi-Wan. At the same time he felt the presence of his Masters on the planet. Just as he got out of bed and gathered up his clothes and began to dress he felt something through the Force, Sith Had arrived on the planet.

* * *

Darth Maul looked at Asajj Ventress as they entered the Atmosphere of Naboo. After several hours of labor on the Hyperdrive they had repaired it in time to arrive on Naboo. At the same time he felt the presences of two familiar Jedi Knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He spoke, "We are in for a fight I can sense two more on the planet."

"Who?" asked Ventress.

"Kenobi and Jinn. They are both here."

"Then we will simply gut them after we kill this Skywalker," stated Ventress with a dark smile.

Maul smiled in response.

* * *

Padme entered the bedroom that she had shared with Anakin in obvious anger, "We are leaving Anakin."

"I agree I can sense Maul and Ventress. Get your parents ready they have to go with us."

"What do you mean with us? I don't want them around us."

"Do you want them to die?"

Padme shook her head as Anakin stormed out of the room.

Anakin ran out onto the porch leaving his wife to pack and dress. He found Ruwee and Jobal on the porch and could sense a high amount of tension between them. Both were sitting a distance apart. Ruwee instantly looked at him with eyes of pure hatred.

"I don't have time to argue with you although I know that there was obviously another disagreement. If you two want to live through the day you will do exactly what I tell you."

Jobal felt tears of horror in her eyes as Ruwee spoke, "See dear? We are dealing with Darth Vader."

Anakin shook his head and punched Ruwee in the nose, "Shut the hell up, I am trying to save your life Old Man! There are two Sith Lords on the Planet I can sense them through the Force and they are coming for us they will kill everyone without mercy now go pack your bags and not another word about our differences until we are off world."

"Off world?" asked Jobal uneasily.

"I have no choice they are coming for us. You have no idea who we are dealing with."

Ruwee ran for his room and grabbed a blaster and his and Jobal's suitcases as Anakin took R2 and 3PO to the Gondola with his and Padme's luggage.

"Get the ship loaded up and started R2."

"Veepbeep."

Anakin then turned to Padme and the twins, "Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan told me through the Force that they are coming to my aide."

Anakin at the same time felt another dark tremor as he realized that they had seconds before the Sith arrived as well as a whisper from Obi-Wan that he was coming to his aide with Qui-Gon.

Anakin then looked at Ruwee who had blood pouring out of his nose from the punch, "Take them and get them to the ship."

Ruwee held up his blaster which Anakin shook his head, "There is no way in hell that that will be of any use to us. I will hold them off get to my ship and then pick me up."

Padme frowned as her father moved away, "Will you be ok Ani?"

Anakin nodded as he motioned for her to follow him.

As Ruwee came outside behind Anakin and Padme he looked in shock at the two darkly cloaked figures that stood ahead of him on the back patio. Anakin wordlessly handed his cloak to Jobal as she headed towards the Gondola before Anakin activated his lightsaber.

Padme watched in horror as the red face of Darth Maul was revealed under one hood and the pale hairless head of Asajj Ventress under the second hood.

Anakin looked at Maul with a sneer, "I always knew that you somehow survived. I always wondered what The Emperor did with you."

"Left me in the place that you were raised in Skywalker to train and better myself."

Ventress looked at Maul in shock, "What do you mean the place that he was raised in?"

"This is Lord Vader, The traitor!" stated Maul in anger as he activated his double bladed lightsaber.

Ventress then activated her two Red Lightsabers and together fighting in concert the two Sith Began to attack Anakin. At the same time a Starfighter flew overhead and Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged from the cockpit. Obi-Wan force jumped into the air and began to engage Maul as he forced the dark Lord to move away from Anakin.

Anakin then moved against Ventress as she attacked him with her twin lightsabers.

Anakin force jumped above her and made a slice towards her head that she easily blocked. At the same time She brought her blade towards Anakin's face brushing his right eye. Anakin ignored the pain as he Saw a weakness in Ventress and brought the hilt of his lightsaber against her left arm causing her lightsaber to fall from her hand. He then rushed into her as he made slice after slice. He then used the Force to send her into a strong Force push and smiled the moment that he noticed her fly head first into the window of the lake house.

At the same time he saw Qui-Gon standing at his side with a look of approval. "You spared her I am proud of you my young Padawan now come. We must assist Obi-Wan."

Anakin nodded as he followed Qui-Gon towards the sound of clashing lightsabers.

Anakin ran with Qui-Gon behind them as they approached Darth Maul who was dueling with Obi-Wan. Anakin watched as Maul's saber staff flashed in a series of deadly sweeps towards the Jedi Knight's head. Obi-Wan back peddled as Maul advanced. At the same time Anakin and Qui-Gon came up behind Maul and Maul had just enough time to block their attacks and Force flip away from Obi-Wan's blade. Anakin at the same time used the Force and hurled a pot of flowers that stood on the banister of the elaborate deck towards Maul's head and smiled when the pot successfully hit the Sith Lord's shoulder.

Obi-Wan at the same time Force Jumped through the air and sent a strong Kick into Maul's Chest as Maul dropped his lightsaber and fell onto the lower deck.

Qui-Gon then Force Jumped down to the lower Deck with Anakin and As a now dazed Maul struggled to regain his bearings they poured into him relentlessly making slashes above him, below him and at his head. The three Jedi had turned into one deadly fighting force. As they dueled Maul began to recover and began to go on the offensive towards Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon and Anakin attacked him. Eventually they came to the Gondola dock that was right by the river that led up to the lake. Anakin remembered how Padme had told him of her times on this route during her summer trips. As they jumped onto the dock Anakin sliced it in half and the dock began to float down the river with the Three Jedi and Maul struggling to fight on the tiny dock and to hold their ground.

Maul was trapped with Qui-Gon and Anakin attacking him with his double blades and Obi-Wan behind him. He knew that he had nowhere to go and without Ventress he was alone against three Jedi that he truly did not have the power to defeat. He landed a kick on Qui-Gon causing the old Jedi Master to fall on his back. He prepared to impale him but Anakin made a quick slash and all Maul could do was block it as Qui-Gon landed a kick in his knee. He fell to his knees realizing that his only chance of survival was the water. He swiftly fell into the river as Qui-Gon stood up.

Anakin frowned as Qui-Gon spoke, "Leave him be."

Anakin nodded as he saw Padme's ship flying in the air alongside the River.

Together the three Jedi Force Jumped onto the extended Boarding ramp one at a time.

Anakin was the last onboard and he swiftly ran for the cockpit where Padme was

piloting.

* * *

Maul swam to the nearest river bank and climbed out of the river and began to trudge towards the Naberrie Lake House. At the same time he saw Asajj Ventress approaching in a Speeder. She looked fairly winded from the fight and she had various cuts and bruises on her head.

"What happened to you Maul?"

"I was cornered I had to abandon the fight thanks to your failure."

Ventress nodded in shame. "I stole this out of their garage and I got our cloaks we will head for the Infiltrator and continue our pursuit."

Maul nodded as he climbed into the speeder.

* * *

Queen Amidala's Royal Cruiser:

Padme looked at Anakin and threw her arms around him as he entered the cockpit, "Thank the Force Ani you are safe."

Anakin smiled in response as he kissed her. He then noticed Ruwee and Jobal sitting with the twins in the seats that were behind the piloting seats of the cruiser.

"Did you kill them?" asked Ruwee.

Anakin shook his head, "We left them both in pretty unpleasant conditions."'

"Ani what happened to your face?" asked Padme.

"Ventress, her lightsaber kind of came into contact."

"Obi-Wan take over I am getting him cleaned up," stated Padme

"I am fine Angel it is just a scratch."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Padme give me your comlink so I can contact Typho we will have to pick your people up and get the hell out of here."

Padme nodded and tossed her comlink towards Obi-Wan who took it eagerly and prepared to make the call.

Padme looked at Anakin as she finished cleaning his facial wound, "Be more careful Ani we have two children now."

"It is no worse than the wounds that you cleaned for me when I was Vader."

Padme kissed her husband in response as they felt the ship shake. Immediately they knew that the ship had no doubt landed.

Qui-Gon at that moment entered the room, "We only have a few minutes to load everyone up they all were en route to Varykino and we were fortunate enough to find a decently sized meadow for them to land and load up at. We must hurry though because Maul and Ventress are coming."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "Do my Parents have to come with us?"

"Do you want them to die?" asked Anakin.

"No but..."

"Look Angel I don't want your father around anymore than you do but it is better that we take him instead of letting Maul get his hands on him because Maul will kill the first man in sight once we get away."

Padme nodded as Anakin left the Med room and headed for the cockpit. He saw Ruwee by the door though he had sensed him and didn't care if Ruwee had eavesdropped on him and Padme because getting the new Alliance Recruits off world was far more important at this point.

Padme walked past her father noticing hurt in his eyes and ignored it. At the same time she saw Dorme and Captain Typho rushed onboard.

Padme eagerly hugged Dorme and Typho as Dorme spoke, "Thank the Force that you are ok Padme we have worried about you so much."

Padme nodded as she took Dorme's hands noticing an engagement ring on her left hand, "Who is the lucky man?"

"You are looking at him," Stated Dorme.

"Captain Typho? I am so happy for you."

"Thank you your Highness," stated her faithful bodyguard with a bow.

Padme shook her head, "I am no longer your Queen just call me Padme now or by whatever rank the Alliance give me."

At the same time Padme noticed Various Nabuian Royal Guards that she recognized from her days as Queen slipping onboard in full uniforms. She also noticed Sola and Darred walking onboard with Ryoo and Pooja.

Obi-Wan smiled, "They decided to join us. Darred is going to offer his Architecture skills to the Alliance for their use.

Padme smiled in response and kissed her sister's cheek as Obi-Wan led the various Royal Personal into the main hold of the ship.

She smiled as each man bowed to her before heading towards the hold as the last of the men filed into the hold. At the same time Obi-Wan approached her, "That is the last of them I will tell Anakin to take us off because Maul is coming."

Padme nodded in silence.

Padme then led her two friends to a nearby couch where her parents were sitting with Luke and Leia She noticed Sola and Darred with Ryoo and Pooja also. She ignored her Father in anger as she focused on her friends.

Dorme looked at the twins questionably, "Luke, Leia this is my friend Dorme and this is Captain Typho."

Padme then looked at her two friends, "Meet my son and daughter," stated Padme with an eager smile.

Dorme and Typho nodded as the ship lurched into Hyperspace. Padme then looked at her friends as Luke spoke, "Can we unbuckle now Mommy?"

"Yes baby."

Dorme then spoke, "Is Vader the father of both?"

Padme nodded as Dorme spoke, "I-I am so sorry Padme."

"Don't be we fell in love we created two wonderful children together Dorme. I am happier than I have ever been. Wait until you meet him."

"Vader?" asked Typho.

"Don't call him Vader his name is Anakin he was forced to join Palpatine as a child when he was taken from his mother. After our shuttle was attacked we ran together deciding to raise the child that turned out to be the twins. We made a life together hoping to forget our past but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon found us."

"What happened then?" asked Dorme.

"Anakin agreed to have the Jedi complete his training he is the only Jedi capable of defeating Palpatine and that is the only reason that he agreed. He really only wants to be a father and husband and nothing else."

Dorme and Typho nodded in silence.

At that moment Anakin entered the room causing Dorme and Typho to gasp at how youthful his appearance was. Padme smiled, "Ani meet Captain Typho, my head of security as Queen and his fiance and my best friend Dorme."

Anakin smiled as he took the nervous hand of Typho before politely bowing to Dorme.

He then turned to Padme, "I am going to get some lunch for the twins. You go ahead and talk to your men I think that it would be better if they heard from you."

Padme nodded and left her husband and headed for the main hold of the ship where around fifty Nabuian Soldiers were all unstrapping as she looked at the faces of each man with a smile. Around fifty of them were present and even a couple of female guards. She also noticed two of her other handmaidens, Elle, and Corde. She smiled, "All of you have joined Captain Typho and his fiance because of your loyalty to me. I still can recognize many of you. Some of you I even know by name."

Everyone in response bowed to Padme. Padme then spoke, "I am no longer your Queen however you look to me as your Commander. Once we arrive at the Alliance base we will be incorporated into their Military together. Then together you will fight alongside me and my Husband against the Evil Empire."

Padme frowned as she noticed nervous looks on the faces of each person that was within the room. No doubt they all knew about her forced marriage to Darth Vader.

"My Marriage to Vader that saved your lives didn't turn out like I expected. He was only seventeen at the time of our marriage. He was a young boy that was stolen from his mother at age nine and tormented by Palpatine until he surrendered to his will. He became his apprentice because he had no choice. The Hatred that he had bottled up inside of him was melted by my love and now he is Anakin Skywalker, My Husband and the Father of my Children and a good man. He loves me and I love him. He is a man that you can trust."

Padme knew that this wouldn't fully convince her loyal staff but it would be enough to keep them from wanting to kill her husband. She smiled, "No more bowing I am just Lady Skywalker or your Commander until the Alliance give me a rank. Understood? Any questions?"

Padme watched as one man who was in his forties stood up, She recognized him as Ric Olie, who was her personal pilot during her time as Queen stand up, "Will we be given our original jobs Milady?"

"Most likely and I will ask Anakin if he would like you to pilot alongside him. We have piloted the ship ourself but I am certain that a break will be nice."

Ric nodded in silence.

Padme looked among the crowd of men at the same time and noticed several younger Royal Guards that she didn't recognize among the crowd of guards as Typho entered the room. He then spoke, "Some of the younger guards were recruited after you left. The ones that joined us all joined for fairly personal reasons."

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

Sola Naberrie entered the Ship's kitchen with Ryoo and Pooja at her side as she saw Anakin feeding the twins. Anakin turned to her with a smile, "Are they hungry?"

Sola nodded as Anakin took out some extra plates.

Sola then spoke, "I noticed that there seemed to be more tension between my parents and my sister and even my mom seems angry at my dad. Can you tell me what happened?"

Anakin shook his head as he placed two bowls of soup in front of Ryoo and Pooja.

He then looked at Sola, "I honestly wish that I could all I know is that I woke up today with a Force warning from my Master about the Sith and as I started Packing Padme came into the room angry and I ended up punching Ruwee because of the fact that he wouldn't listen and I was trying to save his life but there was a fight. I just don't know what happened."

Sola nodded, "And What happened to your face?"

"That was Ventress, She is one of the Sith that was in on the attack."

Sola nodded as Anakin noticed Obi-Wan enter the room.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in shock, "Who is piloting?"

"Padme's personal Pilot is among the men that are loyal to her he gladly took my place."

Anakin smiled, "You hungry?"

"Not really just a little Caf would be good I am going to go with Qui-Gon he has decided that we need to have a talk with your father in law."

"He hates me."

"I can see that. We will talk some sense into him."

"Good luck not even my mother and I have succeeded," stated Sola.

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

* * *

Padme walked alongside Dorme and Typho as she passed her father, "Padme I want to talk with you."

Padme ignored him and continued walking. She at the same time noticed her mother sitting with Darred in the lounge, "I am guessing that you are fairly angry with dad since he is pacing the halls of my ship alone," stated Padme.

Jobal nodded, "I am very fed up with him and his attitude."

"I would have left him on Naboo if I didn't have to worry about him being killed."

Jobal nodded in silence.

Padme then slipped off to find Anakin.

She found Anakin with her sister in the kitchen and at the table sat Ryoo, Pooja, Luke and Leia.

Anakin looked at his wife with a smile and moved forward and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Padme looked up at him as he spoke, "What was your fight with your parents about?"

"It was mainly with my dad. My Mom is really trying to stay on my good side."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "Luke and Leia got up this morning way before us and the door was locked because of last night."

"Of course it was we don't want them to see any of that."

Padme nodded, "So of course my dad figured out what we were doing since the door was locked and since I wasn't up at my usual early morning hour."

Sola who was watching interrupted in disgust, "So he thinks that he can just get involved in what the two of you do as a married couple? Darred and I have taken the girls up with him plenty of times and done the same exact thing and he has never complained," stated Sola in anger.

"But Sola he likes Darred."

"I don't give a dam he needs to treat Anakin better if he is the man that you are spending the rest of your life with."

"He is," stated Padme."

Sola shook her head, "He is going to hear it from me now."

"Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are going to talk with him right now," stated Anakin.

Padme looked at her husband in shock, "They are?"

Anakin nodded, "They are angry at him They both see me as their own you know how it is."

Padme nodded, Qui-Gon was like a grandfather to Anakin and Obi-Wan was like a brother to him. Their relationship had certainly grown in the last few years that they had trained together on Tattooine.

"I would go back to Tattooine Ani if we could."

"After we got rid of them but we won't go there to live," stated Anakin with a smile.

Padme kissed her husband in response. Sola looked at the couple with a smile of amusement. At the same time Darred and Jobal entered the room.

Padme looked at her mother and spoke, "Where is Dad?"

"The two Jedi told him that they wanted to talk to him alone they took him off somewhere."

Padme nodded as her mother sat down. Anakin then spoke, "Are you hungry Angel?"

"Yes Ani none of us had breakfast."

Anakin nodded and poured out a bowl of soup for Padme and one for Jobal before getting three more bowls for himself and for Darred and Sola.

* * *

Ok here is the next Chapter I hope that you enjoyed the Maul and Ventress encounter with Anakin. I will have another chapter up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

Coruscant:

Palpatine and Dooku looked at the two images of Maul and Ventress in anger, "You are telling us that they got away and that further more that you were unable to track them?" asked Palpatine in anger.

Maul and Ventress nodded as Palpatine raised his hand and released a storm of lightning upon both Sith Assassins. He then spoke, "This failure cannot be tolerated. With Vader being a part of the Rebellion and Kenobi and Jinn standing at his side will only mean great danger to us and to our Empire."

"I understand Master Sidious," Replied Ventress. Dooku at that moment released a set of lighting upon her before Palpatine spoke, "I want you two return to Coruscant. Then we will make further plans ."

"I understand Master," replied Maul. Palpatine then spoke, "Who's idea was it to attack Skywalker?"

"It was mine," stated Ventress.

Palpatine nodded as Dooku spoke, "Lord Maul you are in charge and I expect a better job."

"Yes Master," replied Maul as he bowed.

As the transmission ended Palpatine looked at Dooku, "Well he certainly has lasted longer than expected."

Dooku nodded, "I have a source that can do a fine job for us. Do I have your permission to give him the task?"

Palpatine smiled, "Is it who I think it is?"

"Yes Master."

"Then go ahead and lay the situation out before him he always does the job right something that our Apprentices are currently unable to do obviously," stated Palpatine in anger.

Dooku smiled at the Sith Master in response.

* * *

Queen Amidala's Royal Cruiser:

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood alongside his Master in anger as he looked at Ruwee Naberrie.

He noticed Ruwee frowning, "You two both seem kind of angry at me right now."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You could say that."

"Control yourself Obi-Wan," stated Qui-Gon.

"I am not going to allow this old man to continue to degrade Anakin like he has Master."

"So this is about Vader?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "All you can do is have pure hatred towards him. You are about to lose a relationship with your daughter and you don't even seem to care."

Ruwee sneered, "It is obvious that he has some kind of control over her. Perhaps she is to afraid to leave him because of whatever he has done to her."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "This is the most pathetic thing that I have ever heard."

Obi-Wan then looked at Qui-Gon who spoke, "He has no control over her I have observed that the two of them have equal control over the other. Anakin's devotion and love towards her is something that puts many husbands to shame. I suggest that you change your attitude and I will tell you that you will not tamper with their marriage otherwise you will be dealing with me," stated Qui-Gon in firm anger.

Ruwee frowned, "She won't even talk to me."

"I can't blame her. Her and Anakin both bent over backwards for you. They stayed because you begged them not to leave and in return that you said that you would treat Anakin properly and all you can do is try to argue with them," stated Obi-Wan who was on the verge of losing his control because of Ruwee.

"But this morning..."

"He saved your carcass from Maul and did what he had to do to protect his wife and children as any father would do. What happened before that is not anymore my business than it is yours," stated Obi-Wan.

"I haven't even said it..."

"You don't have to your thoughts are to loud."

Ruwee glared at The two Jedi as he heard a knock on the door. Obi-Wan opened it to see Anakin standing in the doorway with Padme at his side, "I brought Padme and came as you ordered Master," stated Anakin as he looked at Qui-Gon.

Ruwee frowned as Qui-Gon spoke, "I believe that Anakin has a right to defend your accusations."

"Accusations?" asked Padme.

"He has it in his head that you are so afraid of him that you won't refuse to be with him..."

Obi-Wan's words trailed off as Padme moved forward and slapped her father.

"Once we get to the Alliance Base I don't want you around my husband or my children. Is that clear?"

Ruwee frowned, "Padme..."

"No more, I don't want to hear anymore."

Anakin then spoke, "If you have the nerve to make such an accusation then come and face me man to man and say it," stated Anakin in anger.

Padme then spoke, "He saved Alderaan from being destroyed barely a few days ago and he saved our lives today and he saved your life and Mom's life and this is how you treat him in response? I am sick of it he is my soulmate and I will never leave him ever. I have chosen him as mine just as he chose me so many years ago and I will not have anyone talk this way about him. Not even you," stated Padme in anger.

Padme then turned and stormed out of the room.

Anakin looked at Ruwee and glared at him in anger before speaking, "You know something? In the years that we were in hiding together she talked to me often at night as we would lay in bed at night or even as we played with the twins of how she looked forward to seeing you and the rest of her family again.

"She talked of how she looked forward to introducing me to all of you and how happy you would be for her once you saw our wonderful family. What happened when we met? I will tell you what happened you condemned us and our marriage because of how it Started out."

Anakin paused for a moment before continuing, "I am not perfect I have made a lot of mistakes and I am not the first man nor the last man to have done the horrible things that I have done. However regardless of my choices she is happy with me. Even if I didn't like the past of the man that my Leia chose if he sincerely loved her and took care of her and treated her well than that would be enough for me.

"I would accept that before I would drive a wedge between myself and Leia as you have done with Padme."

With that Anakin turned and stormed out of the room before Ruwee could respond.

Ruwee frowned, "He is lying can't you see it?"

"He is telling the truth we both can sense his sincerity."

"What about his ridiculous lie about being stolen from his mom at nine and being born a child slave? Even my wife believes him and is on the verge of leaving me over it.

I mean he probably just ran away from his stepfather on the farm in truth and joined Palpatine so he could have power."

Obi-Wan in response pounded his fist on the table as he stood up and got into Ruwee's face and punched his already injured nose that still showed signs of Anakin's punch earlier that day, "Enough!"

Obi-Wan then continued as he got into Ruwee's face, "I will tell you the truth about his life. His mother was nine years old when she was kidnapped by pirates and separated from her family on the ship that they were traveling on and sold into slavery. When she was in her thirties she became pregnant with her first and only child while still in slavery. That child is your Son in law, Anakin Skywalker.

"When he was three they were slaves to Gardulla the Hutt on Tattooine and she owned them for a few years and you may be to stupid to know what it is like in her Palace. I can tell you that any Hutt's palace is a hell hold for any mother or child to be inside of and he saw things in that palace that no child should ever see."

At this Point Ruwee was in shock from Obi-Wan's outburst as Obi-Wan continued, "At one point around the time that the Hutt was murdered we returned to her palace to investigate and the things that I saw in his mind that he relived as we walked towards that palace were horrible. At the age of five he even watched men come into the room that he shared with his mother and watched helplessly as she was violated in ways that no woman should ever be. He would try to help her but they would just push him aside like he was nothing. Then Gardulla lost them to a bet to some Toydarian junk dealer who was a bit more decent and he won his freedom at the age of nine in a Podrace."

Obi-Wan glared at Ruwee and at this point didn't care about the fact that Ruwee was backed up against the wall as he screamed in his face, "Anakin planned to free his mother and winning his freedom was one of the happiest moments of his horrible and miserable life and then he was kidnapped by a vengeful Competitor of the Podrace that he had humiliated and he was given to Palpatine. He was then tortured vigorously until the point that he pledged himself to the Monster."

Although Qui-Gon didn't approve of his Former Apprentice's anger he decided not to intervene he had to admit that he was enjoying watching Obi-Wan scream at Ruwee Naberrie and Ruwee hadn't uttered a word in response as Obi-Wan continued with his ruthless attack upon the man.

He smiled as Obi-Wan came to one of the best parts of Anakin's tragic story, "He would never run to go back to his mother because he didn't think that she would want a monster for her son. He took your daughter and forced her to marry him and she took it upon herself to bring the good out of him that she sensed within him and the creation of Luke and Leia did just that and he even found out that he was still a person again and he reunited with his mother and actually became his own person. This is actually the boy's first chance in life and I think that you should understand that. Do not ever treat him like you have in my presence!"

With that Obi-Wan stormed out of the room as Qui-Gon followed leaving Ruwee who felt dumbfounded and ignorant over all that he had said about Anakin after listening to Obi-Wan scream in his face about all that Anakin had been through.

* * *

Anakin sat with Padme in the kitchen with Jobal, Sola and Darred as Captain Typho and Ric Olie left the room with the twins and Ryoo and Pooja.

"So it sounds like it didn't go to well."

Anakin shook his head, "For some reason I think that he believes me to be lying to him and to all of you."

Jobal looked at Anakin in shock as a voice spoke, "If his attitude isn't different after my little attack on him I am not sure that he will ever change."

"I don't really care anymore. I sincerely am just purely angry with him for treating Anakin the way that he has," stated Padme as she looked at Obi-Wan.

Anakin frowned as he looked at Obi-Wan, "What did you tell him?"

"Just about everything I know about you. I am sorry Anakin but I just lost my temper and I punched him in the nose and then I just started screaming at him."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in shock and disbelief, "You Master the all perfect Jedi? You lost your temper on him? I think we will have to tell this Jedi Council when we meet," said Anakin sarcastically.

Obi-Wan shook his head in response as Qui-Gon entered the room, "I saw him head to the Med room two of your handmaidens are putting something on his broken nose."

"It is broken?" asked Padme."

"I think that Obi-Wan simply finished what somebody started today," stated Qui-Gon with a smile that caused everyone to begin to laugh throughout the room.

Anakin then spoke, "Padme and I are gonna get some sleep can I trust you go get the twins to bed Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "certainly."

Jobal then spoke, "I will do that and give these gentlemen a break from our family and our drama."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "Thank you Mom."

Anakin and Padme then stood up and headed towards their quarters. They didn't care to notice Ruwee who watched them leave with his head hung in shame realizing that he may have alienated his daughter for good all because of his bitter attitude towards Anakin.

Anakin and Padme entered their bedroom together and Padme smiled, "I am so glad to be away from all of that."

Anakin nodded, "It sounds like Obi-Wan really lost his temper."

"You just risked your life to save a planet from the Empire of Course he lost his temper with my father."

Anakin nodded as he removed his tunic and trousers and climbed into bed while Padme slipped into a nightgown and slipped into bed alongside her husband as he kissed her. She smiled at him and cuddled up close to him and Anakin wrapped his arms around her as they closed their eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

Yavin:IV: One Day Later:

Anakin sat alongside Ric Olie in the cockpit of Padme's Royal Cruiser as they flew towards a set of prominent ancient temples that stood out in the endless forests that covered the Fourth Moon of Yavin.

Ric smiled, "You are one hell of a pilot kid I can already see it. In fact I think you are the finest that I have seen in my thirty year career."

"Me?" asked Anakin in disbelief. Ric nodded. "I am forty five and I have been flying most of my life even since I was a boy but you are good kid and I have seen a lot of good pilots in my lifetime."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you Ric."

Ric nodded, "We are gonna get along well you keep the cockpit like I keep it and you are good with managing the ship."

Anakin smiled in response at Ric as they flew into the largest Temple and landed.

He lowered the ramp and then left the Cockpit as he looked out the viewport noticing several Alliance leaders standing alongside Bail Organa as they prepared to meet him and Padme.

* * *

Anakin followed Padme off of the boarding ramp with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at his side. Behind him Padme's crew began to file off one by one and He noticed that Dorme and Captain Typho were managing the twins.

He looked among the faces of Mon Mothma who's face was filled with hate the moment that she laid eyes on Anakin.

Anakin noticed that Bail Organa still seemed to have his appearance of welcome while the man he recognized as Clone Wars Veteran Jan Dodonna seemed completely neutral.

Mon glared at Anakin a second time before looking at Padme, "Why did you bring him here? He is a monster."

Padme glared at Mon, "He is my husband and I will not have you talking to him in this manner."

Mon sneered, "He is your husband because he forced you to marry him and I am sure that he took you by force."

"I did no such thing."

"Enough of this Mothma I have talked with both of them and watched them with their children back on Alderaan. This Man just saved my planet and I will not tolerate you and the way you are treating him," stated Bail in anger.

Mothma looked at Dodonna, "He is to involved to see reason."

"It seems that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan trust him we will see what the Jedi Council say before you make anymore judgements Mon."

Padme glared at Mon as she opened her mouth to speak and Mon thinking better of it decided to hold her tongue. Bail then spoke, "I have chambers prepared for all of you. I will have your bags taken to them right now."

Padme nodded, as she waved Typho over from where he was standing with Dorme and the twins.

"This is Captain Typho he is my head of security and he will supervise the moving of our belongings."

Bail nodded as Padme motioned for Dorme to bring the twins over.

"Now that that is over I want nothing said in front of our children," stated Anakin as the twins approached.

Leia swiftly ran for her father as Luke ran for his mother. Anakin and Padme picked each one up as they prepared to follow Organa towards the Jedi Council Room.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "We will speak with the Masters and then we will bring Anakin in."

Bail nodded in agreement.

Anakin then walked with Padme at his side as Bail spoke, "How about we go have some lunch while they talk to the Jedi Council?"

Padme nodded eagerly as Bail looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the man that he recognized as Ruwee Naberrie standing a distance away.

Bail turned and spoke, "Ruwee come join us."

Ruwee shook his head and Bail looked at Padme with a look of shock, "What is with him?"

"We will explain at lunch," stated Padme.

Bail nodded as he led Anakin and Padme towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn entered the Conference room that was serving as the meeting place for the members of the current Jedi Council. The Jedi Council consisted of Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Master Kit Fisto, Master, Shaak Ti and Master Plo Koon.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed together as Yoda spoke, "Here what has gone on that has caused you to be absent for five years we must Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded, "We searched and eventually found Vader and Queen Amidala on Tattooine."

"Did you kill him like you should have?" asked Mace impatiently.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No and I thank the Force that we didn't or we would have killed the Chosen One."

"What makes you believe him to be the Chosen One?" asked Master Fisto.

Qui-Gon frowned, "He was conceived through the living Force. I talked to his mother and Obi-Wan and I tested his blood count he has a count that is the highest that I have seen in a lifetime."

Mace and Yoda both visibly frowned as Qui-Gon continued, "He was no longer a Sith when we found him and we were unable to sense any darkness lying within him by the time that we found him it was gone."

"Impossible that is," stated Yoda.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "You always said once you start down the Dark Path that it will forever dominate your destiny Master but there is one thing that you never anticipated."

"What might that Be Knight Kenobi hmmm?"

"Love," stated Obi-Wan.

"Love can liquify darkness faster than anything. Vader found himself falling in love with Amidala and he found that nothing mattered accept her and their unborn twins."

"Twins?" asked Shaak Ti in shock.

Obi-Wan nodded, "And they are Force Sensitive Master."

"When we found Vader he wasn't known as Vader. He was known as Anakin. He was working on a Moister farm along with the family that he had been taken from at age nine and he wanted noting to do with neither Jedi nor Sith we however managed to convince him to join us."

"Join you?" asked Plo Koon.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "We have trained him as a Jedi for the last four and a half years he just had his twenty second birthday and he is very strong in the force and he just helped us to defeat Asajj Ventress and Darth Maul."

"Maul is alive?" asked Mace Windu who remembered Maul from the Clone Wars.

Obi-Wan nodded grimly as Qui-Gon spoke, "He knocked Ventress out and had the chance to kill her but he spared her."

Mace frowned in frustration, "Bring him before us then."

"What of his wife and children?"

"Bring his wife in with him you will. After done speaking with him and questioning him see his children we will."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Perhaps I can stay behind and talk of all that he has been through while Qui-Gon goes to find him. It is better that he doesn't talk about it the past is to painful for him to relive at some points and he has tendency to have nightmares from it."

"Very well then Remain you will Knight Kenobi," replied Yoda.

Qui-Gon then bowed and left the room to find Anakin.

* * *

As The Skywalker's finished their lunch and talking to Bail Anakin and Padme both noticed the look of disgust that was on the Senator's face.

"You mean to tell me that after telling him all of that that he still had his attitude?"

Anakin and Padme nodded as Anakin spoke, "Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ended up confronting him and Obi-Wan lost it with him and ended up breaking his nose and telling him everything that he knew that I had been through in my entire life."

"Is that why he had the look of shame in his eyes?"

Anakin nodded, "Most likely and he also realizes that he has done a lot of damage to his relationship with Padme."

Bail frowned, "It is wrong to have such a judgmental attitude towards you though I have no right to talk since I was judgmental. I do remember our trip to Coruscant however not long after your wedding which is probably part of his attitude."

"What happened?" asked Anakin.

"Palpatine," stated Bail.

"What about him?" asked Padme.

"We were at one of your father's refugee movement conventions and Palpatine was there making a donation to look good. He told Ruwee as he walked past us that you Anakin had told him how much you had enjoyed Padme and breaking her and how she was submitting to you and how you even had scratches on your face from your first attack upon her."

"So he basically told him that I raped her?"

Bail nodded as Padme spoke, "That must be why they were so shocked when I told them that things weren't that way between us."

Bail nodded in silence.

At that moment Padme noticed Qui-Gon standing above them, "It is time to meet with the Council Anakin they also want to see the twins. I thought that they could wait outside of the door."

Bail smiled, "I can wait with them until you are done."

Qui-Gon nodded as as Anakin and Padme got up.

* * *

A short time later Anakin and Padme entered the double doors as Anakin prepared to nervously face the Jedi Masters.

He entered the room and bowed nervously as he noticed the five Jedi Masters staring at him critically. He waited patiently looking at the Jedi Masters in the room realizing them to be among the most wanted Jedi Masters from even his time as Vader.

Finally Yoda spoke, "Right Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are no darkness can I sense in you."

Anakin frowned as Mace spoke, "What changed you the most?"

Anakin breathed in deep as he placed his arm around Padme. "From the moment that we married I started changing and my temper was even more controlled. I think that what really put the last nail in the coffin was our children. Once I felt the life inside of her I realized that It was all about them and her. I ran from Everyone for Padme and the twins then after meeting my mother I realized that I was still loved and wanted. I think that my mom's love also had a hand in saving me. However what saved my soul the most was becoming a husband and father."

Shaak Ti then spoke, "Imagine if you had never taken Padme as your wife and if you had never had the twins. Where would you be right now?"

"I would still be Vader."

Master Ti nodded as Yoda spoke, "Approve of your training I do."

"Master wait..."

Yoda motioned for Mace to be silent.

"See the twins I will."

Qui-Gon headed for the door and within moments Luke and Leia entered the room nervously as Anakin and Padme took each one in their arms.

Anakin took Luke and Padme took Leia.

Anakin then spoke, "Luke, Leia these are some other Jedi like Daddy and Uncle Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon."

"Can they move things around and make our toys fly?" asked Luke.

Anakin frowned as he noticed a look of disapproval on Master Windu's face. Yoda however smiled slightly.

Anakin nodded, "I am sure that they could. You could."

Luke smiled as Anakin spoke, "They are interested in meeting you."

Luke and Leia looked at the Jedi Masters as Yoda spoke, "A small number of Masters we Have. Make you a member of the High Council Qui-Gon I do for your successful training of young Skywalker and promote you to the rank of Master I do Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bowed in response as Yoda spoke, "Dismissed you are. Meet we will for our Alliance Council Meeting we will."

Anakin nodded noticing that Mace Windu still appeared to be critical of him.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have a new Fanfic that I am posting now that I have finished Broken Trust and Broken Spirits. It should be up at the same time as this new update. Check it out if you like OT AU.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later all of the Members of the Alliance Council sat at a table inside of the large conference room with all of the Jedi Masters as well as Anakin and Padme as Mon spoke, "I am guessing that you are in agreement with me that Vader has no place in the Alliance Master Yoda."  
Yoda shook his head, "No Darkness do we sense in him. Redeemed he is. One of us he is," stated Yoda.

Mon fronwed, "What about all that he has done?"

"Taken from his mother at age nine he was. Had little choice he did in becoming Vader. Condemn him we do not."

Bail then spoke, "That is enough about Anakin. We will focus on more important matters. First off Padme I am giving you and Anakin each the rank of General."

"That is absurd he has no place on our council," stated Mon in anger.

"Unfortunately you are outvoted Lady Mothma," stated Dodonna as he turned to Bail,

"I agree with you Senator Organa."

Bail nodded as Master Koon spoke, "I have looked at all of the data on your fight above Alderaan and I am impressed young Skywalker. I want you to join our fighter squadron as my second in command and assist me in training them."

"Me sir?"

Plo Koon nodded as Anakin smiled, "It would be my honor Master."

Bail then spoke, "The Empire currently is in a massive disarray of confusion from the Destruction of the Death Star. They do however have sources regrouping. I suspect that their search for our base will continue."

Anakin then spoke, "If I know the Emperor his is highly angered by what happened at Alderaan. He will most likely blockade the planet with a squadron of Star Destroyers."

"In that case break the blockade we will have to," stated Yoda.

Anakin then spoke, "How many Starfighters can we mobilize from this base?"

Bail smiled, "Probably a few hundred, Why?"

"It would be better to take them by surprise. I can lead a Squad of Fighters and we can take out the Star Destroyers."

"With Snub fighters? are you insane?" asked Mon.

Bail gave Mon a glare as Anakin spoke, "Here is the thing I know the weaknesses on all Victory class Star Destroyers. The best thing is to target their bridge deflector shields with Proton Torpedos. Sometimes it can be done with just two torpedos. Other times it will take up to six torpedos. However once they lose their shields you can bring in some of your larger ships and concentrate your firepower on the already crippled Star Destroyers. It will be your best bet."

Mon frowned as Bail Spoke, "Here you are condemning him and he led thirty two Starfighters to our first actual victory as an Alliance. Not to mention that even General Kenobi is shocked by the skills that he has in terms of commanding. We need Anakin to win this war Mon get it in your head."

Mon frowned as Bail spoke, "I will begin gathering some pilots for you and I will contact one of my agents that serves in the Imperial Ranks and have them inform me the moment that the Imperial fleet heads for Alderaan."

Anakin nodded as Bail spoke, "That is enough for now."

As everyone began to file out from the Conference room Anakin decided to use the spare time to see how things on Padme's ship were.

* * *

Upon arriving in the Hanger Anakin headed for the engineering room that was within the Royal Cruiser and was surprised to find Ric Olie and around six other men that were members of the crew working.

Anakin removed his tunic and spoke, "Mind if I give you a helping hand?"

"You are good with mechanics too?" asked Ric in shock.

Anakin smiled in response, "I certainly am."

"Then get busy we just finished checking out the main engines. Now we were just about to start on the Hyperdrive it was overheating from our long flight."

Anakin nodded and without thinking took a Hydrospanner and a wrench and headed for the Hyperdrive. He quickly removed the Durasteel cover that encased the Hyperdrive and quickly began to work without thinking and soon noticed that the room was completely silent as he worked.

Anakin looked behind him to notice that all of the men were looking at him in shock.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-No sir Its just you really know how to fix stuff. I don't think I know anyone that can find out why a Hyperdrive is overheating so fast."

Anakin smiled, "I have worked on stuff for my entire life. It is pretty easy."

"Entire life?" asked Ric.  
Anakin nodded, "I even built my Wife's protocol droid when I was nine."

"By Force," said Ric in shock.

Anakin smiled as he got to work, "Another thing no calling me General or Sir just call me Anakin when we are working together it makes me feel more simple."  
"Ok Anakin," replied Ric with a smile.

* * *

Mace Windu walked through the Hanger Bay after being told that he could find young Skywalker somewhere within the Hanger Bay.

After searching he finally came to Padme Amidala's Nabuian Cruiser and made his way into what he realized was the Engineering room. He noticed Skywalker assisting a middle aged man in covering the Hyperdrive Generator up.

"I think that should do the trick now."

"I agree Anakin," stated Ric.

Anakin then turned to see Mace looking at him and spoke, "What is it Master Windu?"  
"I was wondering if you would join us for a sparring session in the training room."  
"Certainly," replied Anakin with a smile as he picked up his tunic and headed for a nearby refresher where he washed his hands before following the Jedi Master out of the Royal cruiser.

* * *

Anakin entered a large training room and noticed Master Fisto, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Master Koon and Shaak Ti.  
Mace smiled, "I want to see what you have been teaching him."

"You want to take him on Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

Mace nodded and Anakin activated his lightsaber and watched as Mace activated his signature purple lightsaber.

The two Jedi immediately engaged as their blades collided in flashes of blue and purple.

The two Jedi fought each Force Jumping over the other trying to gain an advantage. Anakin struggling against Mace's strikes while Mace struggled against his.

As they continued to duel they lost track of time as they parried and attacked one another with strike after strike. At a certain point they finally heard Yoda speak, "Enough."

The two Jedi immediately deactivated their lightsabers and looked around them noticing a massive crowd gathered. Anakin even noticed all of Padme's family.

Anakin gasped in shock, "How long were we going for?"

"Two hours and won no one did," stated Yoda.

"Master Windu would have had me if we had gone any longer," stated Anakin.

Mace nodded, "I was about to make my final move right when Yoda called us out."  
Mace then looked at Anakin, "You are fairly skilled Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan certainly taught you well. I know very few that can stand agains Vaapad like you just did."

Anakin smiled in response, "Thank you Master."

* * *

Padme then came up alongside Anakin and spoke, "Are you hungry Ani?"

Anakin nodded, "I certainly am."

Padme smiled and wrapped her arms around Anakin's sweaty form. Anakin noticed Ruwee standing not far behind him and Padme with eyes filled with shame.

Anakin frowned, "Have you talked to your dad yet Angel?"

Padme shook her head, "No and I don't want to talk to him."

"Are you just going to have nothing to do with him?"

"Lets not talk about him Anakin."

Anakin frowned, "He is nine feet away Padme, he can hear you."

"Like I care what he hears or how he feels after the welcoming that he gave you. I have yet to forgive him for treating you the way that he did after all that you have been through."

Anakin nodded as he came to the Cafeteria with Padme and he noticed Luke and Leia walking behind him.

He smiled and led the twins to the dinner line and helped Padme obtain food as they headed for a seat where Captain Typho was sitting with Dorme and several other Staff. Anakin smiled as he sat down with Padme.

Typho smiled, "Some things never change Milady."

Padme looked at Typho and spoke, "What do you mean?"

"He means how you hang out among all of us and everyone that is under you. You never see Mothma among the men and women that she commands."

Padme shook her head, "Mon has to much of an ego and I like to know people like you."

Dorme smiled in response.

At the same time she noticed Sola coming to the table with Darred and their daughters.

"Where is mom?" asked Padme.

"She decided not to leave dad completely left out since he doesn't want to anger you by being in your presence."

Padme nodded, "It is all him and I just don't want to talk about it."

"If he had treated Darred this way my attitude wouldn't be any more different," stated Sola.

Padme nodded as Anakin spoke, "Have they given you a position Darred?"

Darred nodded, "I have my architecture skills along with my sharpshooting and piloting skills so there are several places for me."

At that moment Typho's interest was drawn, "Sharpshooting you say?"

Darred nodded, "My dad has always had a thing for hunting he taught my sister and all of my brothers how to hunt and we are all hell of good in terms of Marksmanship."

Padme then spoke, "They are as good as me."  
Typho nodded, "We will take you as our sniper in that case since our entire crew is to remain on Padme's ship. We will incorporate you into her personal bodyguard."

Darred nodded, "It would be an honor."

Padme then spoke, "Are any of your brothers on the other side?"

Darred nodded, "One is in the Imperial Ranks the other two... I ran into one today he is a foot soldier and so is the other."

Padme nodded as Anakin spoke, "Are they younger or older?"

"younger, I am the firstborn of my family."

Anakin nodded, "It must be hard for your parents to have sons on separate sides of this war."

Darred nodded, "They both hate the Empire but after the youngest joined the Imperial Ranks they pretty much vowed to be neutral."

Anakin nodded as Sola spoke, "I was wondering if we could do a double date tomorrow night?"

Anakin smiled, "That sounds good I think that our mission to Alderaan won't be for another day or so or at least until we receive word of a blockade. Plan on it."

Sola smiled in response.

Padme then wrapped her arm around Anakin as he took his last bite of dinner, "Ani It is past Luke and Leia's bedtime."

Anakin nodded, "I am tired too Angel. Shall we tuck them in?"

Padme smiled eagerly in response and together the young couple stood up and they each took a child and headed towards their chambers. Both were tired from the eventful day.

As they entered their room Padme looked around her in shock, "It is perfect Ani."

Anakin smiled, "I know I came in after Captain Typho brought our bags in and the twins have their own small room too."

"What do you mean?"

Anakin opened a door that was just right next to their bedroom revealing two small beds and He immediately laid Luke down in his bed while Padme laid Leia down on the bed that was across from Luke's

"We will do more for them in the morning," stated Padme

Anakin nodded as he kissed his wife passionately.

Padme ran her hands through Anakin's hair as she kissed him, "I am so happy that we are together."

Anakin smiled as he kissed her, "I was wondering if that would be the case after dealing with your father."  
Padme shook her head, "I don't want to talk about him. If he continues to have this attitude there will never be a place for him in my life."

Anakin frowned as Padme spoke, "Would it be any different if it was Cliegg or your mother?"

Anakin frowned hating to imagine himself having to choose between his mother and his Angel., "Mom had kind of an attitude when she learned that you were forced to marry me. She never put you down either now did she."

"In all honesty I can't imagine Shmi putting anyone down."  
Anakin smiled and kissed Padme as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

Padme looked at the bed eagerly, "I think we can stay up a little longer than we planned."  
Anakin kissed his wife in response as he turned off the lights.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie noticed Qui-Gon Jinn drinking a cup of tea in the now empty cafeteria and entered the Cafeteria and sat down. Qui-Gon frowned as Ruwee spoke, "Can't sleep?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Just thinking about someone that died many years ago."

"A girl?"  
Qui-Gon was in shock, "Yes, She was a fellow Jedi and we had a very intimate relationship that went to the full level. She died though on a mission many years ago before the dark times and the wars."

Ruwee frowned, "I am so sorry."  
Qui-Gon nodded deciding to change the subject, "You are thinking of Padme?"

"I want to make things right but she won't even talk to me."

Qui-Gon frowned as he set his teacup down, "You realize that you really hurt her and Anakin severely don't you?"  
Ruwee hung his head in shame, "Yes and I want to make things right but I fear that it is to late. I am even starting to understand why she loves him so much. I can see how happy she is with him and she won't even look at me."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I would suggest letting the fire die for now before you try to say anything."

"You saw her she told me that she didn't want me around the twins or any of them."

"If you want the fire to die I would suggest respecting her wishes."

Ruwee nodded, "I was stupid I deserved getting my nose broken by Kenobi."  
"I can say that I agree," said Qui-Gon with a grin.

Ruwee then spoke, "Just how old are you?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "Seventy four."  
"And you can still fight like you do?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "My former Master is Count Dooku and he is way older than me."

"Dooku trained you?" asked Ruwee in shock.  
Qui-Gon nodded, "I was his first Padawan."

Ruwee frowned, "How many Padawans have you had?"  
"I had one before Obi-Wan who fell to the Dark Side. He committed suicide many years I had Obi-Wan and though Obi-Wan and I worked together in training him I suppose that you could also count Anakin."

Ruwee nodded in silence.

He was silent before speaking, "How did the Sith create all of those clones anyways?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "A good man to ask would be your son in law."

"Do you think that he would talk to me? I mean I am a professor and would he know enough to make a history book?"

"He certainly does. He knows more than I think anyone."

"Will he talk about it?" asked Ruwee.

"On occasion. He has been through a lot though it is better not to drill him abut it" replied Qui-Gon as he got up to leave the room. Anakin and Padme reminded him of himself and Tahl when they were young before her death.

He knew one thing, He would make sure to do whatever had to be done to make sure that their romance didn't have a tragic ending like his did. Even if it costed him his life.

* * *

Coruscant:

Palpatine watched as the double doors of his throne room opened, revealing a figure that was clad in silver Mandalorian armor. At his side walked a smaller figure that was in his own set of armor.

The two figures bowed as Dooku entered the room, "We are in need of your services again Jango. You and your son are the only people that we can find that can do the job right."

"What is the job?" asked Jango.

"I want you to star searching for a man named Anakin Skywalker who is responsible for the Rebel's victory above Alderaan. I don't want you to try killing him. I simply want him found and his location to be given to us the moment that it is revealed."

Jango nodded, "As you wish."

"We will pay you fairly well," stated Palpatine.

"Good," stated Jango as he left the room with thirteen year old Boba following him.

A short time later the Bounty Hunter Father, Son team approached Slave 1. Boba removed his helmet the moment they were onboard noticing that his father was doing the same.

"Dad what are we going to do?"

"I am going to start looking at some activities that match his profile after I read up on him. We have been given classified information to assist us in finding him and remember to keep your mouth shut like I taught you."

"No questions asked," stated Boba.

"That is my boy," stated Jango with a smile.

Jango then spoke, "You start us on take off I am gonna start reading a little bit."

Boba nodded obediently and started the ship in the take off sequence.

Palpatine looked at Dooku as Maul and Ventress bowed before them. "I am going to give you two a new assignment."

Maul and Ventress were both silent as Palpatine spoke, "I am going to have you both supervise the fleet that I am sending to punish Alderaan. You will leave in the morning. Your task will be to hopefully draw Skywalker out once word of your blockade gets out. If the fleet fails although unlikely I do have a back up plan that doesn't exactly matter."

Palpatine then looked at the two assassins and spoke, "Do you understand your orders?"

Maul and Ventress both nodded in silence as Palpatine spoke, "For now spend the night resting I don't want you two to be so fatigued that you are of no use to me in my hunt for Skywalker."

Maul and Ventress both bowed obediently and together the two of them left the Emperor's Throne Room together in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Yavin IV:

Anakin awoke with his arms wrapped around Padme. He looked down at his wife and kissed her forehead before getting up to dress. He headed out of the room knowing that the twins were probably awake and decided that he would let Padme sleep in.

He headed out of the bedroom as he saw Luke and Leia come out of their room.

"Daddy is Mommy awake yet?" asked Leia

Anakin shook his head, "No she isn't awake. Lets let her sleep. We can go see if Aunt Sola and Uncle Darred are awake after I get you two dressed."

"Get us dressed?" asked Leia.

Anakin nodded as he led the twins into the small refresher and turned the bath water on.

He gave the twins a bath realizing that they were overdue for one and then dressed them in some clean clothes.

He then took Luke and Leia and led them out of the family chambers after leaving 3PO with orders to make Padme some tea.

As he left his chambers he saw Qui-Gon and smiled, "Good morning Master."

Qui-Gon smiled, "Good morning Ani. Where is Padme?"

"She is still asleep."

Qui-Gon nodded as Anakin walked alongside him with the twins.

A short time later, Anakin led Luke and Leia to a nearby Courtyard that was within the Temple base where he noticed Sola and Darred standing together while Ryoo and Pooja played.

Luke and Leia looked up at their father and spoke, "Daddy can we go play with our cousins?"

Anakin looked at Leia and nodded, "Go ahead."

Luke meanwhile stayed behind, "Aren't you going with your sister Luke?"

Luke shook his head, "I want to stay with you."

Anakin nodded as he headed towards his sister and brother in law.

Sola smiled, "Where is Padme?"

"She is still asleep."

Sola nodded, "I was wondering if it would be ok with you if Padme and I had some sister time today. It has been awhile."

"I am sure that she would love that. She has told me some interesting stories about the two of you. Just ask her and see if she wants to."

Sola nodded as she looked down at Luke, "How is Luke today?"

Anakin smiled, "I think he is pretty good him and Leia woke up late today along with me."

Sola nodded with a smile.

Anakin then looked over at Leia noticing that she tended to spend more time with Pooja instead of Ryoo. At the same time he saw Obi-Wan enter the room and smiled at the Jedi Master, "What is on your mind Master?"

"Not much did Qui-Gon tell you about the talk that he had with your father in law?"

Anakin shook his head as Obi-Wan spoke, "Your Father in Law is really afraid that he will never be able to have a relationship with Padme again."

Anakin nodded, "I have encouraged her to give him a chance but she gets angry every time that I mention it. I have decided that it is best if I leave it alone."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I am sorry I told him so much about you."

Anakin nodded, "I think part of what angers her is the fact that it took your outburst to show him just how hard my life has been and how truthful I am instead of trusting my word."

Obi-Wan nodded as Sola spoke, "He hasn't dared to mention the two of you to us although I know that his heart is crushed from how Padme has been acting."

"I can't say that I blame her," stated Darred."

Anakin nodded in response.

At the same time Anakin felt an arm wrapping around his upper body. He smiled as he turned to see Padme dressed in a white bodysuit looking at him as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"My you seem to have gotten ready in record time for the day."

"I had Dorme, Corde and Elle. Having them around again is wonderful."

Anakin smiled, "I can see that."

Sola then spoke, "I was wondering if we could spend the afternoon before our dinner together just the two of us."

Padme smiled eagerly, "That sounds wonderful I can have the twins babysat."

Anakin shook his head, "They are going to be babysat tonight I think that Darred and I can handle them until their nap time with your nieces."

Padme smiled as Darred spoke, "Then after they are put down our girls can go with your parents and Anakin and I can spend some time together."

Padme nodded as Anakin smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Sola then spoke, "Shall we go have breakfast?"

Anakin nodded and within moments the two couples rounded up their children and headed for the Cafeteria.

Padme held Anakin's hand as she looked down at Luke and Leia. "They smell wonderful what did you use on them?"

"Just whatever was in the bag."

Padme smelled her daughter's hair and then looked at her husband, "Anakin you used my shampoo for them."

Anakin smiled, "Is that bad?"

"Well no but I have kid's shampoo."

"I am a dad I used what I found."

Padme smiled at her husband and kissed him as they got in line to get their breakfast.

Her smile slowly faded when she spotted her father at a table that was not far from them with her mother.

* * *

Ruwee looked at his wife with near heartbreak, "Look Jobal she was happy and smiling but the moment that she saw me her smile disappeared. It is like she is happy until she sees me. I can't take this Jobal. It is all my fault."

Jobal nodded, "You should have given Anakin a chance."

"I can't even give him a chance now because they won't give me a chance."

"You blew it Ruwee back at Varykino by getting into their business and on the ship by calling Anakin a liar when you had no idea what the boy had been through. I saw the scars on his body while he was bathing the twins he is not all talk he has been to hell."

Ruwee nodded, "I just wish that she would give me a chance to apologize. I mean she won't even turn and look at me if I walk by her in the hallways of this place."

Jobal nodded as she saw Anakin and Padme leaving the line. Ruwee looked over and frowned, "Just look at them you can tell that they adore each other. Look at how he is carrying her tray for her and now he will pull out the chair for her. It is obvious that he is taking care of her and that he loves her. I should have had an open mind."

"I told you that you were going to lose her if you didn't give him a chance. I am happy for her. Even though I had dreams of picking out somebody for her just like I did for Sola I am happy for her. To hell with the thought of playing matchmaker like my Mother did with you and I."

"She really didn't choose him either. He forced her to marry him."

"Yes but he understood your bitterness and he wasn't even angry with you for your attitude."

Ruwee hung his head in shame, "You are right I remember him telling me that as a father he understood my attitude and he has that little girl of course he understands. Really neither of us are much different everything I did when our children were young was for you and for them and everything he does is for Padme and the twins."

Jobal nodded, "You actually have a lot more in common than you thought."

Ruwee nodded, "I just hope we will be able to be at peace again."

Jobal placed her hand on her husband's in comfort.

Ruwee then spoke, "I hated him for five years believing that she was being raped by him and abused and then I found out that he treated her like the Queen she once was and I still couldn't accept him. What have I done?"

* * *

Padme smiled at Anakin as they sat down, "I am glad that he hasn't tried to talk to us."

Anakin nodded, "He is really hurt right now."

"Why would that be?" asked Padme.

"Because of how things have been between us and him. He was up late last night talking to Qui-Gon about it. He is really wishing that you would give him another chance."

"Why so he can tell me that he hates you and that you are using me?"

Anakin frowned, "I know that you are still angry from Naboo..." Anakin was quickly cut off by Padme.

"Of course I am he gets into our marital affairs. What? Does he want to tell us when we can make love because he thinks that you are using me? He can mind his own dam business or hell if we have to have a love making schedule then I will make one up for him and mom."

Anakin shook his head as he couldn't help laughing. He then turned and looked at Darred, "Darred I want your help for a minute."

"In what way Anakin?"

"Imagine Pooja at age twenty two. Imagine that she is in Padme's position and some freakish guy like me comes into the picture with all of this power and tells her that she has to marry him or he is going to kill all of these people that are loyal to her so she agrees. What would your reaction be?"

Darred frowned and spoke, "I would be wanting to shoot him right between his eyes.

I would be getting very little sleep at night and I would be in horror at the thought of what he was be doing to my Pooja."

Anakin nodded, "That is what I said about my Leia and I can honestly say that as a father that I can understand Ruwee's attitude. Can't you?"

Darred nodded as Anakin looked at Padme, "When you are ready you should give him another chance."

Padme nodded realizing that she couldn't argue with her husband or brother in law for once.

* * *

A few hours later Padme and Sola headed off on a hike in the Forrest while Anakin and Darred took all of the children together and took them swimming in a nearby river that was just below one of the Temples.

Anakin found himself enjoying being in the company of Darred who was also a father. The two of them enjoyed exchanging stories as Parents of the ups and downs that they had.

A few laughs were also exchanged between the two of them while their children played.

After two hours of swimming Anakin and Darred took the children back to the inside of the temple. Anakin took Luke and Leia to their bedroom for a nap while Darred took Ryoo and Pooja to his mother and father in law.

Anakin entered his chambers and noticed Dorme waiting on the couch, "I will sit with them until you return."

Anakin nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Oh it is of no difficulty. It is my duty to serve my Queen."

Anakin nodded as he turned to leave.

Anakin then found Darred a short time later and together they headed for the training room to work out and train.

After an hour and a half of training the two men parted and headed for their chambers to get ready for the evening dinner.

* * *

Anakin entered his room and headed into his bedroom to see Padme in a beautiful red dress while Corde assisted her with her hair. Anakin gathered his finest Jedi robes and headed into the refresher to shower.

An hour later the couple found themselves inside of the Officer's lounge as Sola and Darred entered together.

Anakin smiled as Darred sat down with Sola and Padme spoke, "Sola thank you for taking me on our little endeavor today. I had a wonderful time."

Sola smiled in response, "We will have to do it again. Darred let the girls get away with a ton of things. I wonder if Anakin did the same with the twins."

"Anakin is never good at following rules he lets them both get away with things that I never allow."

Sola shook her head, "He is still only twenty two after all."

"So you are attacking my age?" asked Anakin in shock.

Sola laughed, "You are the youngest out of everyone at this table of course I am."

Anakin smiled as he noticed their plates of food being brought to them.

He looked at Padme, "I hate to break up our evening but tomorrow I have to leave with Obi-Wan because the Blockade on Alderaan is in place."

Padme nodded, "So you are just going to make an attack on them?"

Anakin nodded, "We are using Modified Jedi Starfighters that have their own hyperdrives so we won't be independent on External Hyperdrives or Capital ships if that is of comfort to you Angel."

"It actually is very comforting to me," stated Padme as she kissed her husband.

Anakin smiled as he brought his lips to Padme's.

Anakin, Padme, Darred and Sola found themselves enjoying the evening together as they shared various laughs and stories together. Anakin realized that he was actually being accepted by most of Padme's family. Although he wondered what her Father would say if he was given a chance.

After a few hours the two couples parted. Anakin had already asked Darred and Sola to make sure that they kept Padme company until he returned back to base after the mission to Alderaan.

* * *

The Next morning Anakin and Obi-Wan left the base together and headed for a large Cruiser that was in orbit above Yavin. The Cruiser contained a total of two hundred Starfighters and each fighter carried a pair of Proton Torpedos. The plan was simple, Get into the Alderaan system undetected and head for one Star Destroyer that was remote from the others and a distance away from the Planet and just a mile away from a Moon that had no life.

They would destroy the Ship and hide behind the Moon and once the other Star Destroyers came to investigate they would destroy them. If all went well the Star Destroyers would arrive one by one and they wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Space above Alderaan: Ten Hours Later: Star Destroyer Exactor:

Asajj Ventress stood alongside Darth Maul on the Command Bridge of the Star Destroyer Exactor as Captain Keller spoke, "Lord Maul we've just received a distress signal from Justice and now t-there is nothing sir. She's gone we can't pick anything up."

Maul reached out through the Force in silence before looking at Ventress.

"Can you sense that?"

Ventress nodded, "There are at least two of them. I can sense Kenobi and Skywalker and something a distance away from the planet."

Maul nodded and turned to the Imperial Officer, "Have all of our other Vessels head for that position immediately we are under attack. Go to full Red Alert."

"Yes My Lord," replied Keller with a bow.

* * *

Just above Alderaan's Moon:

Anakin spoke into the comlink, "Master I don't think that they are taking the bait. Look at your computer they are all coming towards us like they know that we are here."

"I agree, I can sense Maul and Ventress. They no doubt can sense us."

"What should we do?"

"I think we should take the fight to them. I mean they are going to have us cornered if we don't."

"I agree I vote to go head on with one of the Ships that doesn't have Maul and Ventress. I mean even if we only manage to destroy one more Star Destroyer it will be pretty hard to hold a blockade with only two ships."

From his cockpit Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "I agree and I suspect that they are doing this in an effort to draw you out. Alderaan is only bait so they can get to you. I vote that we focus on one more since we suffered minimum casualties and then pull out and regroup."

"I copy Master."

Anakin smiled and then spoke into the comlink opening it to the entire squadron, " All fighters follow me."

Within moments the Two Jedi led their massive squadron of Rebel fighters as they headed for one of the three approaching Star Destroyers.

* * *

Star Destroyer Vengeance:

The crew members of Vengeance were in a state of shock. They had been informed that the plan was to simply take the fight to the rebels in an effort to trap them. They had been told that the Rebels weren't expecting them to be prepared for their presence.

However right before their eyes was a massive squadron of Rebel Fighters.

"Get all Cannons firing get the crews to their fighters there is no way we can win without them being destroyed from ship to ship," stated the horrified young Captain.

* * *

Space above Alderaan:

Anakin smiled from the cockpit of his starfighter. No one was taking into account how much he knew about the weaknesses of Victory class Star Destroyers. Especially one that was seeing something that they weren't prepared for, "Red two. Red Five, Red Six fire your torpedos as I ordered."

"Copy General."

Anakin then reached out with the Force as he spoke, "Cover me for a minute I am going to guide the Torpedos with the Force."

Anakin then used the Force to guide the Torpedos as they successfully hit the Bridge Deflector shield Generator of the Star Destroyer.

Anakin knowing that his skill was not needed in order to destroy the Star Destroyer spoke, "Red Three, Red Four and Seven fire your torpedos upon that bridge immediately aim for the viewports and we should have it destroyed. Fire at once."

"Copy sir."

"Then regroup in formation with Two, Five and Six."

"Yes sir!"

Anakin watched with a smile as the three sets of torpedos hit their mark however much to his dismay the three arrogant pilots had gotten to close to the Star Destroyer and their fighters were absorbed in the explosion.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Maul looked at Ventress in anger as they entered the Hanger Bay in their flightsuits, "There is no way that we can hold this blockade now with the loss of two ships. We have to take them."

"Short range fighters only?" asked Ventress

"I am mustering every fighter on this ship and we are going to crush them."

Ventress nodded as she climbed into the cockpit of her Starfighter.

Maul climbed into the cockpit of his fighter and together the two Assassins headed out of the Hanger and towards Skywalker.

* * *

Space above Alderaan:

Anakin spoke into the Comlink, "They are coming for us. I can sense Maul and Ventress both. I think they must be completely onto the game."

"Unfortunately you are right Anakin."

"Master I don't want to dogfight Maul and Ventress. I mean I do but not while putting other men in danger"

"I agree with you and more men will die then necessary if it involves those two killers."

Anakin nodded deciding to issue orders to the entire Squadron, "All fighters return to the mothership and inform Master Koon that we will return home after we have the Empire off of our tail. I repeat return to the Mother ship and inform Master Koon that I will return after we have the Empire off of our tail."

Anakin smiled as he noticed that the Tie Fighters were still on course towards him and Obi-Wan. No doubt they were after him and Obi-Wan specifically.

"I am guessing that the Emperor will be disappointed when he learns that we saw through his little plan."

"I am guessing so Anakin. What are we going to do?"

"We will go to Onderon there we will buy some fuel or steal ships and then head back to base. With Maul after us in a short range fighter and the Exactor distracted since their focus is us it will prevent them from following Master Koon."

"I agree it is the last thing that they will expect."

Anakin smiled at his Master as they flew a distance away from Alderaan noticing the swarm of Tie Fighters that was swiftly gaining upon them.

The two Jedi then activated their Hyperdrive Engines and within moments they disappeared into space without a trace.

* * *

Onderon: Nine Hours Later:

Anakin and Obi-Wan found a field with some high grass that was not far from a large town where they landed their fighters using the tall grass to conceal their fighters.

The two Jedi then emerged from their fighters as Anakin reached out through the Force in horror, "I just felt a death."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It was a Jedi Knight that I knew."

Anakin nodded, "I can feel horrible pain from someone else and a Force presence. Come on they are close."

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin spoke, "R2 stay with our ships."

"VEEPBEEP."

The two Jed then ran around five hundred feet towards a small apartment. What they found were four royal Guards in sight who Anakin swiftly sliced into pieces along with the bodies of dozens of Stormtroopers. Within the Apartment Anakin heard the screaming of a Woman. He noticed four men in black robes. Inquisitors, Palpatine's loyal Force adapt agents.

He however was far more skilled than the Agents were.

"Be ready Master they use Lightsabers," Anakin cautiously warned

Obi-Wan nodded as he activated his lightsaber.

Anakin at the same time Force Jumped into the air and beheaded one of the agents while Obi-Wan impaled another. The remaining two had no chance as they barely blocked two strikes from the seasoned warriors before falling to the ground.

Anakin then rushed into the apartment in horror at the sight before him. Amid the bodies of mutilated Stormtroopers and Royal Guards and Inquisitors was a headless corpse of a man that he guessed to be the Jedi that Obi-Wan had known and right before him was a bloody woman that was being tortured by an Inquisitor that has his back turned to Anakin. Anakin headed towards the Inquisitor and stabbed him in the throat before running to the woman.

"Its ok you are safe now. I am a Jedi Knight"

The woman who had flaming red Hair and green eyes shook her head as she choked on her blood. Anakin guessed her to be around thirty.

"He has been torturing me for an hour. My Husband died an hour ago. He was a Jedi."

At the same time Anakin heard the wailing of a baby.

"There is little you can do. Just promise me that you will take my little Mara, My Mara Jade and find her a place where she will be loved and protected from the Empire. Do you promise me that you will do that."

Anakin looked at the woman and nodded, "I as a Jedi and as a Parent promise you that I will see to it that your baby girl will never fall into the hands of the Empire and that she will have a long and happy life."

The woman smiled at Anakin as her life slipped away. Anakin then reached forward and closed her eyes.

Anakin then headed for the small baby room and turned on the lights to see a tiny infant in a crib that he guessed to be a few months old. He picked the girl up as she looked at him feeling like he was looking at her dead mother after seeing her green eyes.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and spoke, "We have enough Fuel to make it to Yavin don't we?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I was hoping for something better in all honesty instead of the protein pellets for our dinner."

Anakin nodded as he wrapped blankets around the infant and headed for the refrigerator where he found some milk and then searched the cupboards for a baby bottle.

After searching the torn up apartment Anakin managed to make up a diaper bag before looking at Obi-Wan. "We have to go."

"What of the baby?"

Anakin smiled, "I have an idea for her. We will take care of her once we return to base."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Anakin tried not to look at the torn up and mutilated corpse of Mara's mother feeling sickened at how she was tortured to death. He took several grenades from the corpses of the various Stormtroopers that Mara's father had killed knowing that based on how the inquisitors had fought that her father was probably killed by some dirty scheme. A lot of times they would shoot Jedi Knights that were to strong in the back while they were dueling or stab them in the back. He frowned, the poor baby was an orphan and her parents and both died horrible unnatural deaths it was so wrong.

Anakin dismissed the thoughts from his mind as he headed with Obi-Wan towards their starfighters.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Why is the baby still alive? Wouldn't they want her dead?"

Anakin shook his head, "I remember how the Emperor was talking of starting to gather Force Sensitive Infants to train from birth as spies and assassins that is probably what his plan for Mara was. He was going to brainwash her and she would have never known what he did to her parents to get her."

Obi-Wan gasped in shock, "What a monster."

"There is no end to his wickedness Master."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence as he climbed into the cockpit of his Starfighter.

Anakin climbed into his Starfighter cockpit with Little Mara and the two Jedi lifted off together and headed off of Onderon and into Hyperspace leaving the burning apartment behind with some baffled Imperials who were dreading the moment that they would have to report the mysterious mission failure to Palpatine.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Yes Mara Jade is born at the same time as in Cannon so instead of being two years younger than Luke and Leia she is four years younger.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

Yavin IV: One Day Later:

Anakin and Obi-Wan flew their Starfighters into the hanger bay of Yavin IV, after flying all night. Anakin had gotten little sleep because he had been caring for Mara who was realizing that her parents were gone. Fortunately the baby did seem content with Anakin but no doubt she had felt their deaths because of her Force sensitivity.

Just after landing Anakin looked out the viewport of the cockpit of his Starfighter to see Padme and the twins looking at him eagerly as he emerged from his Starfighter.

Padme ran to him along with the twins and she fell into his left arm as he kissed her.

She looked at the baby in shock, "Where did she come from?"

Anakin frowned, "We found her on Onderon. Her parents were killed by Imperials and I promised her dying mother that we would find her a good loving home."

Padme looked at her husband in shock and spoke, "Oh Ani we could take her."

Anakin shook his head, "I actually was thinking of Bail and Breha. I see how sad Breha is sometimes and think of what this little girl would do to her."

Padme smiled, "That is a wonderful idea Ani."

Anakin in response kissed his wife as he saw Qui-Gon approach, "You look tired."

Anakin smiled, "The baby kept me up. Tell Bail and Breha that I want them to join us for lunch we have a lot to discuss."

Qui-Gon smiled in response, "I will do that."

Anakin then put his arm around Padme who took Mara in her arms as he picked up the diaper bag.

Padme noticed a grim look on Anakin's face, "What is wrong Ani?"

Anakin waited until he saw Luke and Leia annoying Obi-Wan a distance away before he spoke, "It was the state that I found her mother in. I mean her mother was choking on her own blood and they had tortured her to death in her own home. It is really hard when you watch them slip away sometimes like I did her."

Padme placed an arm around her husband, "It keeps you up at night," Anakin stated.

Padme kissed her husband in response, "It must have been pretty hard to watch."

Anakin nodded as they entered the Cafeteria.

* * *

After sitting down with their lunch, Anakin saw Bail and Breha enter the room and head for their table after collecting their plates of food.

Bail smiled as he sat down, "Even though you didn't get all of the Star Destroyers the Mission was still a success and we only lost twenty fighters."

Anakin nodded as Bail spoke, "I am guessing you want to give me a report before you go into the Council Room."

Anakin shook his head, "We landed on Onderon and we had planned to buy some dinner and get some sleep if we could without being in our starfighters but we had a change of plans."

Anakin then held up Mara for Bail and Breha to see.

Bail frowned, "Where did she come from?"

"Right after we landed on the planet we sensed death and terror. Obi-Wan and I ran to a nearby apartment but the Father was already dead, He had been beheaded by Imperial agents."

Breha held a hand up to her mouth in horror as Anakin continued, "He was a Jedi Knight. As for the Mother she was tortured and by the time I got to her she was dying. I made a promise to her that I would find her baby a good and loving home. My first thought was the two of you who want children."

Bail and Breha looked at Anakin in shock.

Anakin immediately smiled as Breha reached forward for the baby. Anakin gave her to Breha without hesitation.

Breha looked down at her with an eager smile, "She is beautiful, What is her name?"

Anakin smiled, "Mara, Mara Jade."

Bail then spoke, "So her name will now be Mara Jade Organa."

Anakin smiled, "I like the sound of that, Congragulations the two of you are now new parents."

Bail nodded, "I only regret that it has to be under such tragic circumstances."

Anakin nodded, "I made a promise to a dying mother that I would find her baby girl a good and loving home and I am confident that the two of you will give her just that."

Bail smiled as Padme spoke, "We will have to have mom nights together Breha."

Breha looked at Padme with a smile of shock, "Y-You mean that I get to be a part of those?"

"You're a mom now of course you do."

Breha smiled at Padme in response.

Anakin then spoke, "Be ready for a long night, she has a temper and she gave me little rest last night," Anakin sighed, "Not that I could get any sleep after seeing her dying mother like I did."

Bail and Breha nodded in response.

* * *

After finishing lunch, Anakin headed for the Conference room to make his report on the battle alongside Obi-Wan.

After giving the report, Anakin could notice a look of anger on Mon Mothma's face after seeing how many people favored him. Even Master Windu was in favor of him the only person that had an attitude towards him was Mothma. Anakin decided to ignore Mothma and after being dismissed from the Conference room he headed off to find Padme and the twins.

As he walked on he sensed Bail walking behind him.

Anakin smiled, "Have you seen Padme? I mean she wasn't at the conference."

Bail smiled, "As a matter in fact she is with her sister and Breha. Something about hanging out together in the courtyard and Anakin thank you so much for giving us Mara. It is so wonderful to see how happy my wife is in just a few hours."

Anakin smiled, "My Pleasure."

Bail then spoke, "Did I tell you that we gave your father in law a good job?"

Anakin shook his head, "No what is the job?"

"He has a lot of survival skills so I am having him teach classes to our troops. It is actually open to all."

Anakin smiled, "That is good."

Bail nodded, "He teaches them pretty well too. Its amazing that he is a professor. I mean he is so much more"

"He has been many things over his lifespan."

"That is what Padme said once. Kind of like you."

"What do you mean Senator?"

Bail frowned, "You know, Mechanic, Racer, Sith Lord, Now a Jedi."

"Yeah but I was a slave for the first two and three since I was forced to be Vader."

Bail shook his head, "No one in the Slave Trade is anything besides a victim of a barbaric trade. You don't mind me mentioning it?"

Anakin shook his head, "It is part of the past."

Bail nodded, "I am not one to tell everyone else though."

"Thank you Senator."

Bail smiled in response.

Anakin then looked around his surroundings and noticed the nearby officer's lounge, "I am going to get a little soup or something to tie me over since I never had breakfast."

Bail nodded as Anakin left him.

* * *

Anakin entered the lounge and ordered a bowl of soup before sitting down.

At the same time he noticed Ruwee enter the lounge, No doubt his position as a trainer qualified him with access. He somehow knew that Ruwee had seen him but he didn't care.

Anakin noticed Ruwee head to the bar and within moments a bottle of Corellian Ale and a couple of glasses were handed to him. Ruwee then turned and headed towards Anakin much to his shock. Anakin watched as Ruwee approached his table and sat down.

"It is about time that I had a talk with you," stated Ruwee.

"First off I am sorry for how I treated you. I-I had no idea that you went through what you did."

Anakin nodded, "No one has any idea."

Ruwee nodded as he set out the two glasses and poured some Ale in each one.

"Care for a drink?"

Anakin shook his head, "I don't drink."

Ruwee looked at the younger man in shock, "You don't drink?"

Anakin shook his head, "I started drinking when I was sixteen, just after I took my Sith name, The bottle was where I went to get away from the lonely and violent life that I lived as Vader. Things changed though after I married Padme, I started drinking way less. Then after the day that I found out that she was pregnant I threw everything out because of my determination to be a decent father and I haven't touched anything since."

Ruwee nodded feeling slightly shamed when he realized that Anakin once again had gotten the best of him.

"Padme doesn't drink either."

Anakin smiled, "Yeah I know she was pretty happy the day that I gave it up. It only helped make our marriage better in the long run."

Ruwee nodded, "Has she talked to you at all about talking to me again?"

Anakin shook his head, "I have brought it up a few times and she only gets angry. I have just decided to leave it alone for now. However if she does give you a chance again I am warning you that you had best never again cause her to be hurt like you just did n or it will eternally angry me," stated Anakin firmly.

Ruwee nodded knowing that Anakin was far stronger than him and as much as he hated to accept it there was no way that he could take the younger man in a fight. He took a sip of ale as Anakin continued, "If it was my Leia my attitude would be no different but the situation is not what it seemed to be."

Ruwee nodded as he took a drink before standing up, "Please let me know when she wants to talk to me."

Anakin nodded as Ruwee left. At the same time his soup was brought out to him and he began to eat in silence.

* * *

After eating, Anakin left to go find Padme and the twins.

He reached out through the Force and focused on her presence until he found her in their family chambers.

He smiled as he entered and noticed her reading a book, "How was your day?"

Padme smiled eagerly in response, "It was wonderful Ani and Breha is so happy. She is a natural parent."

Anakin nodded, "I wonder if The Force allows people like her to end up barren so that they can pick up orphans like Mara."

"Perhaps so," said Padme.

Anakin smiled and moved forward and kissed his wife.

At the same time he heard the doorbell ring. He answered it to see Obi-Wan and Bail in the doorway. The two of them entered after Anakin waved them in and Anakin spoke, "I am guessing that there is another mission."

Bail nodded, "We need you and Obi-Wan to go to Corellia and rescue one of our leaders that we believed to be dead, his name is Garm Bel Iblis."

Anakin nodded, "I will be ready to go."

"Thank you so much General," stated Bail with a formal bow.

"We will take my ship. I wish to join the mission, I will have my sister watch the twins," stated Padme.

Bail nodded, "When will you be ready to leave?"

"We will be ready in the morning," replied Anakin.

"I am sorry I have to give you another mission so soon."

Anakin shook his head, "Don't apologize I volunteered for the last one."

Bail nodded as Anakin pulled out his comlink, "Captain Typho."

"Yes General?"

"Have the men ready, we have to leave in the morning at 0600 for a mission."

"Understood General."

Bail then spoke, "I am so sorry that I had to ask you again after just coming back."

Anakin shook his head, "No its fine Senator."

Bail nodded, "I will let you two get some rest, Goodnight."

Anakin smiled and looked at Padme and almost immediately the young couple headed into their bedroom for a good night's sleep.

Anakin and Padme awoke the next morning and dressed together for battle.

After preparing, The couple left their Chambers once Sola had arrived to take care of the twins and they swiftly headed for Padme's skiff with R2 behind them.

Anakin spoke, "I have a name for your ship."

"Let's hear it," Said Padme.

"How do you like the Silver Angel?"

Padme smiled, "It is beautiful. I love it Ani."

Anakin smiled in response.

A moment later, The couple headed for their ship and boarded.

Anakin noticed Darred board with his Sniper rifle and he noticed that Captain Typho was heavily armed. He looked to see Obi-Wan walk onboard and he noticed Ric Olie at the same time enter, "I am ready when you are."

Anakin nodded, "I will give you a hand in the cockpit."

Olie nodded as Anakin followed him into the cockpit.

Padme followed her husband eagerly.

* * *

Silver Angel: En route to Corellia:

After lifting off and making the jump to Hyperspace, Anakin looked at Padme, "Did I tell you about my encounter with your dad?"

Padme shook her head.

Anakin then spoke, "He apologized to me."

"He did?" asked Padme.

Anakin nodded, "I saw him in the officer's lounge. I told him that if he ever hurt you emotionally like he did again he would hear it from me but otherwise that the apology was accepted. He then offered me a drink and was fairly surprised when I told him that I didn't drink."

Padme smiled and kissed her husband in response as she ran a hand through his hair, "You put him to shame yet again. I think the day that you got rid of everything was one of the happiest days of my life during my time on the Exactor."

Anakin nodded, "I know those days weren't easy. I really wasn't a good husband back then and what we had wasn't exactly a marriage."

Padme shook her head as she kissed her husband, "Forget about it we have our babies and we have each other. I don't really care about what happened back then it is the past and now we are happy together."

Anakin nodded as he saw Captain Typho enter the room, "Master Kenobi wants to hear your plan of attack."

Anakin nodded, "We will be in the Conference room in just one minute."

Typho nodded in response.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin and Padme were seen entering the tiny Conference room that was within the Royal Cruiser. Within the room, Anakin saw Captain Typho, Obi-Wan and Darred Janren as well as Ric Olie.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak, "I was wondering what plan you had for our rescue mission," stated Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled and, activated a map of Coronet City. He soon zoomed in towards a section of streets.

"Here is the thing they are going to execute him in front of the City's Capital."

Everyone nodded as Anakin pointed to a seven story building, "We will put Darred right here with plenty of firepower and a pair of binoculars. Captain Typho you will put a handful of men on each of these four surrounding rooftops. Padme, Obi-Wan and I will lead everyone else and we will swarm the speeder that is carrying him and then we will get out. Everyone that is left on the Rooftops will come down with Grappling hooks and then we will slip out the alleys towards the Silver Angel."

Anakin then turned to Olie, "Your job will be to get us off as soon as the last man is onboard. R2 will assist you by activating the cloaking device while you fly."

Ric nodded in response.

Anakin then looked at everyone that was gathered around the table, "We better get some sleep if we want to be ready for tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Anakin then turned and headed for the sleeping chambers with Padme at his side.

* * *

Corellia: Coronet City: One Day Later:

Anakin walked among the streets of Corellia, He had decided to scout things out while Typho got the men into position. He had managed to learn that several of the shopkeepers of the shops in the intersection that they were using were anti Imperial.

He had immediately asked them if he could use their shops for the attack and they had immediately agreed once they learned of the purpose of the mission. It was a beautiful day in Coronet City. However Anakin could see the grim look on the faces of Various Corellians who knew that today was the day that Iblis was going to be killed by the Empire. A good man who had done what was right. Just another life to be trampled under the steel fist of the evil regime that had affected trillions, thought Anakin bitterly.

Just then Anakin heard a call on his comlink and activated it.

"Yes Darred?"

"I can see them, they are coming our way."

Anakin nodded, "You know who your targets are. Once you fire the first shot the men on the roof are gonna start firing that is when we are gonna make our move. Don't come down until we have the intersection secure."

"I copy General."

Anakin then leaned against the durasteel wall of a nearby building at the edge of an alley with his hood drawn over his face. He watched as four Imperial Speeder bikes zoomed by and at the same time saw Speeders approaching from a far distance.

He reached into his cloak and held his lightsaber in the ready stance.

Jango Fett sat with Boba in a nearby Cafe as he drank a cup of Caf. He looked at his son, "We are going to Tattooine tomorrow. That is where all of the rumors are going to be found."

Boba nodded as Jango spoke, "I want you to tell me when we arrive if you hear about anything that seems impossible because it is possible that it was a trick that was done by the Force."

Boba nodded, "Dad is the Force real?"

Jango nodded, "It is son but I still have killed plenty of people that have it."

"What is your opinion on the Jedi and the Sith?"

"They are all the same son. Our people have fought for both. In my opinion the Galaxy would be better with neither."

Boba nodded in silence.

Darred Janren looked down the scope of his sniper rifle as a covered speeder came into view. Remembering Anakin's orders he aimed for the window and instantly released two shots.

The first shot broke the window and the second went straight into the forehead of the driver.

He then began to pepper various Imperials that were in range as he saw Anakin come charging out of his hiding place with his blue lightsaber.

Anakin charged for the Transport as Several Men on the rooftops began to fire upon the Stormtroopers. Within moments he was in the transport where he found Iblis.

"Senator Iblis I am her to rescue you follow me."

Iblis nodded and followed the Jedi out of the transport as Anakin saw what he had expected to come, A massive squad of Stormtroopers. At that moment Obi-Wan came out of his hiding place while Padme and Typho came out of the shops of various Shops firing upon the Imperials who were shocked. Anakin at the same time used the Force and used it to levitate one of the speeders that he instantly sent flying into one of the squads of Clones.

He saw that the Imperials were firing back and saw several Nabuian guards drop under the blasterfire.

He immediately pulled several Grenades out of his Tunic and tossed them into the crowd as he turned to Padme, "Get him out of here. We will join you when we can."

Padme nodded in response.

Within Moments he saw Padme leading her Royal troops into the Alleys as he fired against the Imperials. He noticed Darred in one of the alleys with his gun in position. No doubt he had used his grappling hook to get down from the high seven story rooftop.

As Anakin fought, something shocking happened, A blast hit the ground and he was thrown backwards. He looked to see two figures in Mandalorian Armor.

The Fetts, Anakin thought grimly. Jango Fett and his son Boba Fett.

He noticed them attacking his Master and quickly used the Force to Push Boba away and noticed the young Bounty Hunter hit the side of a building and land on the ground. He was knocked out no doubt. He then engaged Jango who was holding his own in the air against Obi-Wan.

Jango flew into the air and fired upon Anakin and Obi-Wan as the two Jedi deflected his deadly stream of blasterfire.

He knew that Fett was a Jedi killer. In his time as Vader, Fett had brought him several lightsabers and he knew that Fett didn't fight dirty either.

As Anakin continued to stand up against Jango and his attack something shocking happened, A blaster shot hit his Jetpack right on the fuel Tank. Fett had just enough time to remove his Jetpack and drop to the ground. Behind Fett Anakin saw a young boy of around ten with a blaster in hand. The boy was small and skinny with ragged clothes and shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

He waved the kid towards him and pulled the kid towards the Alley where Darred was hiding.

As he ran he saw Boba who was coming to his senses running towards him.

Darred immediately pulled out a grenade and threw it at the Bounty Hunter who had just enough time to activate his Jetpack and retreat.

Anakin then ran into the Alley with Obi-Wan and Darred before looking at the boy, "What is your name son?"

"Han, Han Solo."

Anakin nodded, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any," stated Han.

Anakin immediately realized that Han was a street kid.

Obi-Wan spoke, "Anakin we need to leave. They are already onto us."

"There is no way in hell that I am leaving without this kid."

Anakin then looked at Han, "Come with us. You just pissed of the Galaxy's most notorious Bounty Hunters. You are going to need some allies now. We are Jedi Knights and members of the Alliance."

"You are Rebels?" asked Han with admiration in his voice.

Anakin nodded as Han spoke, "Then I am joining you. The Empire killed my parents and I've got nothing left. I will join."

Anakin nodded and ran with Obi-Wan and Darred, with Han at his side as they ran through the Alleys and towards the Silver Angel. Within the moments the group was onboard as the ramp was raised.

* * *

Jango Fett got up from his position on the ground in anger as Boba Fett approached, "They got away Dad."

Jango Nodded, "Of course they did. Come on Boba we are going to Slave 1. We will head to Tattooine as planned and listen to the rumors and go from there."

Boba nodded in response.

* * *

Nabuian Royal Cruiser: Silver Angel:

Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin eagerly and kissed him.

"Thank the Force that you made it out alive."

Anakin nodded as he looked at Garm Bel Iblis who was nearby.

"You must be Anakin Skywalker, The Apprentice of Kenobi's that Mothma is hating on."

Anakin nodded as Garm spoke, "I will make my own opinion of you but so far I am liking what I am seeing."

Anakin nodded as he looked at Young Han who was no doubt in awe just from being on the Ship.

"Hey Kid Are you hungry?"

Han nodded as Anakin spoke, "Come on I will get you some food. Senator Iblis I know that this food will be better than the prison food want something?"

"Yes Please General."

Anakin smiled and led the Senator towards the kitchen with Han behind him.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. More will be up sometime soon. Thank you For reading and Reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Palpatine looked at the report from Onderon in rage, He had been expecting to have a young infant in his possession who was the daughter of a Jedi Knight. According to the report, the Charred corpses of the girl's parents and most of the team that had been sent had been found and there were reports of two blue lightsabers that were on scene.

At the same time Dooku, who was also reviewing the reports spoke, "I have a theory if you want to hear it."

Palpatine nodded, "I am listening."

"Maul and Ventress managed to chase Kenobi and Skywalker away from the rest of their fleet during the skirmish above Alderaan. Maul took his infiltrator and headed for the direction that they headed off towards. One of the possible locations was Onderon and further more according to Maul and Ventress Skywalker now has a blue lightsaber."

Palpatine was silent for a moment before looking at Dooku, "I am pretty certain that you are correct. That also means that I don't have Jade as a Hand and instead the Jedi have her."

"There are millions of other Force sensitive infants out there Master Sidious."

"You are correct Lord Tyranus."

Dooku then spoke, "Fett is going to do some investigating and hopefully come up with a trail to follow. Once he does we will send Maul and Ventress after Skywalker and his wife."

Palpatine smiled at Dooku in response as, a servant entered the room with his lunch.

* * *

Yavin IV: One Day Later:

Bail stood inside of the Main Hanger of the Rebel Base as he saw Padme's Royal cruiser fly into the hanger. He was all and out truly pleased to hear that the mission had been a success.

He looked to his right where he saw Sola Naberrie walk up with Qui-Gon Jinn and, her mother with her two daughters and Anakin and Padme's children.

He smiled as he saw the ship land. At the same time he saw Breha come up to his side with Mara. He reached out and took his daughter with a smile as he kissed her forehead. In just such a short time he was just as attached to Mara as Breha was.

He smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead as he saw the boarding ramp lower.

Anakin and Padme walked off of the ship first, The couple were a sight with their arms linked together as they walked. Immediately, he saw Luke and Leia eagerly rushing towards their parents.

At the same time he saw Anakin's brother in law rush towards his wife and children as Iblis approached him. He also noticed a boy in ragged clothes with a blaster strapped on his hip walking off of the ship with Padme's personal pilot.

Iblis at the same time approached him and spoke, "He is nothing like what Mothma accused him of being. That woman seriously needs a serious attitude adjustment."

Bail nodded as Garm spoke, "I left the Alliance because of her ego. If I am to be a part of this she is to set her ego to the side and if I have any more problems with her, either she goes or I go."

Bail nodded, He knew that having Mon off of the Council could actually lift quite a bit of tension from the Council's shoulders and at the moment actually found himself liking the idea.

"You must be tired, get some rest my friend we will have our meeting tomorrow."

Garm nodded in response.

Anakin meanwhile was completely focused on his children as him and Padme reunited with them.

Bail then spoke, "I am so sorry. I will give you some time off."

Anakin shook his head, "I didn't sign up for an easy lifestyle Senator."

Bail nodded as he noticed the Ragged boy, "Who is the boy?"

"His name is Han Solo. He saved us from the Bounty Hunters in Coronet. He is an orphan, so I brought him with us."

Bail nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "Do you know those Bounty Hunters Anakin?"

Anakin nodded, "Jango Fett, He was the man who's blood was used to create the Clone Army that the Emperor uses."

"You mean that he is the original host?"

Anakin nodded grimly, "He is the Former Mandalore and one hell of a fighter. He has killed Jedi before and he fights fair," stated Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "Did you know him as Vader?"

Anakin nodded, "He brought in several Jedi Bounties for me and Like I said he isn't your typical Bounty Hunter who stabs you in the back. He actually has honor, like the typical Mandalorians."

Padme nodded in silence as Obi-Wan spoke, "I am going to get some sleep."

Qui-Gon at the same time spoke, "Good because in the morning I have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

Qui-Gon nodded as Anakin looked at his Sister in law, "Were they good for you?"

Sola nodded, "Aside from pushing me up to the ceiling with the Force they were wonderful."

"How did you get down?" asked Anakin.

"Qui-Gon came in and got me," stated Sola.

Anakin smiled as he picked up Luke and Leia in his strong arms, "You two have been causing trouble haven't you?"

The twins smiled in response.

Anakin immediately shook his head, "Must be those horrible Skywalker genes."

Padme nodded, "Must be. I was never so bad now was I Sola?"

Sola smiled, "Well, you weren't so bad after you joined the Legislative Youth Program. But Before? Let's just say that I will never forget some of the things that you have pulled."

"Like what?" asked Padme.

"Remember the family dinner at Varykino when you were eight?"

Padme hung her head as Anakin spoke, "I am dying to hear this."

Sola smiled, "There is this one aunt that Padme and I have never gotten along with and Padme got her horribly."

"What did you do Angel?" asked Anakin as he looked at his wife.

Sola smiled, "Aunt Sarrie has a thing for Chocolate pie and Padme took a whole bunch of mud from the lake..."

Anakin noticed Padme burying her head as she continued, "So she basically covered the mud that was shaped into a perfect piece of pie with frosting and, set it on a serving plate for Aunt Sarrie."

At this point Padme was smiling as Sola continued, "Aunt Sarrie took a bite of it in shock and I will never forget her face..." Sola's words trailed off as she bursted into laughter.

Padme at this point joined in as Anakin spoke, "You did that?"

Padme nodded as Sola spoke, "Come have tea with me sometime and I will tell you some more stories."

"I will be making sure that I am careful next time that I eat her chocolate pie."

Sola smiled in response.

Anakin then looked at Padme, "So are you sure that you want today to be the day?"

Padme nodded, "If he truly wants to make amends he can join us for a talk in the Officer's lounge."

Sola frowned, "You mean Dad?"

Padme nodded, "We have decided that today is the day that we will talk to him. This is his last chance."

Sola nodded, "I will tell Mom right now. I can take the twins so that you can have some space."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you Sola."

Sola smiled at her brother in law in response.

* * *

A short time after lunch, Anakin and Padme found themselves at a small table in the Officer's lounge as Ruwee and Jobal entered and sat down across from them. Anakin noticed Padme staring at her father in a cold manner for what seemed like hours.

Ruwee finally spoke, "I am sorry Padme for how I have treated Anakin. I-I had no idea how happy your marriage was for the last five years."

Padme glared at her father, "You owe us an apology for a lot more than just the fact that you didn't know how happy I was."

Ruwee breathed in, "I am sorry for making the threat on Naboo."

"And for what else?"

Ruwee sighed, "For getting into your personal affairs."

"It had better not happen again. This is your last chance. I have already been in council with several people including Sola, Dorme and even Breha. All of them agree that you only should get one more chance."

Ruwee frowned, "So you are still willing to just sever your ties with me?"

"I can't even say that our relationship will ever be the same after Naboo. I am still very angry with you because of how you accused Anakin of lying about his childhood and about what happened to him during his time as Vader."

"I-I had no idea," said Ruwee in defense.

"You have no right to defend yourself for questioning my integrity or for threatening to kill me in my sleep," stated Anakin firmly.

"It won't happen again. I promise you that I won't get into your business."

Padme nodded, "Good, but you promised to give him a chance when you went with us to Varykino. What happened there?"

Ruwee was at a loss for words as he realized just how wrong he had been once again.

"I am sorry, That as all I can say."

Padme then spoke, "Apology accepted. I can't say that you are instantly in my good graces."

Ruwee nodded as Padme stood up and spoke, "If you want a chance. Then the next time that Anakin and I lead a mission you can watch the twins with Mom if you are up to the task."

"We would love to do that."

"If that is the case you better start spending some time with us so you know what to expect," stated Anakin.

Ruwee nodded in silence.

Anakin then got up with Padme at his side. Padme then spoke, "Join us for dinner if you want. We kind of want to rest today we are exhausted from yesterday."

Ruwee and Jobal nodded as Anakin and Padme left the room together.

Padme looked at Anakin as they entered their bedroom, and spoke, "I am actually relieved that that is settled."

Anakin nodded, "He had some pride that he had to lay down and he laid it down. I don't think that he wants to be forbidden to see his only grandson either."

Padme nodded as Anakin removed his robe and tunic before kicking off his boots and laying down on the bed. Padme laid herself down next to him and together the exhausted couple fell asleep together.

* * *

The next day, Anakin and Padme found themselves inside of the main Conference room side by side. Standing around the table were all of the Jedi Masters, and All Alliance leaders, Bail, Dodonna, Iblis, Mon Calmari Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma.

Anakin noticed Mothma's undisguised look of loathing that was no doubt directed towards him. In all Honesty he could care less. He didn't care what she thought or said about him.

Bail spoke, "It has come to my attention that the time to start preparing another Rebel Base is going to be soon. We have Jango Fett searching for us now and we have the Sith that are relentlessly searching for us. I want some suggestions."

Anakin immediately raised his hand as Bail spoke, "Lets hear General Skywalker."

Anakin smiled, "We have a safe house that is within Tusken Territory on Tattooine. If we expanded that safe house by just carving into the rock around it and using the Tuskens for help we could have the rock converted into a good sized fortress within just a few months."

"Listen to him, Right in the center of the Gangster's safe haven. No water in all dessert he wants our doom it is obvious," stated Mon.

"My Stepfather is a Moisture Farmer I can get the Engineers working and we can have our own water supply set up easily."

"I don't like this."

Iblis glared at Mon in anger, "The reason that I left originally was because of this woman right here. I don't want to hear her lash out and degrade this young General. This boy has a lot on his shoulders at the Age of Twenty Two. I know that I didn't have a wife and two children at that age and I wonder how many of you gentlemen in here have. I am up for his idea. What do our Engineers have to say?"

Qui-Gon immediately spoke, "They have said that it can easily be done. I purpose sending Master Ti and Fisto with a team to begin construction on the base while we continue our operations from here."

Bail nodded, "I want a vote in favor of Master Jinn and General Skywalker's plans."

Immediately the hand of each and every Jedi was raised along with all of the hands of the members of the Alliance, The only person in opposition was Mon Mothma.

"Very well you will prepare your team and depart immediately."

Qui-Gon humbly bowed in response as Yoda spoke, "Young Skywalker please remain."

Anakin nodded and kissed his wife, "I will join

you at lunch. Save me a seat."

Padme smiled in response.

After the doors left, Each of the Jedi Masters surrounded Anakin. Obi-Wan then spoke, "There is nothing more that I can teach you. The time has come."

"The time Master?"

"Kneel young Skywalker," stated Yoda.

Anakin obeyed as Yoda activated his lightsaber. Each Jedi Master in response ignited their lightsabers as Yoda moved forward.

Yoda then placed his lightsaber over each of Anakin's shoulders and then spoke, "From this day forward A Jedi Knight you are Young Skywalker."

Anakin was in shock as Yoda continued, "Rise Knight Skywalker."

Anakin stood up, and looked at the Jedi Masters in shock.

"Me? A Knight."

"Earned it you have."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon then moved forward and Anakin embraced each one of them with a smile.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "Now go join that lovely wife of yours."

Anakin nodded and immediately left the room.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin entered the Cafeteria and saw Padme sitting with the twins as well as the rest of her family.

He immediately headed for his open seat and sat down.

He noticed Ruwee and Jobal looking at him as Jobal spoke, "I heard that Mothma really still has an attitude towards you."

Anakin nodded in silence, "I don't really care."

"What did the Council want?" asked Padme.

Anakin smiled, "They Knighted me."

"What?" asked Padme in shock.

Anakin smiled, "Yes, I am now a full fledged Jedi Knight."

"Thats wonderful."

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife in response.

Darred then spoke, "To bad you don't drink. Because if it was me I would be celebrating."

Anakin grinned, "I am good without that stuff."

Darred nodded as Anakin noticed Captain Typho and Dorme at a table that wasn't far away with Han.

"I see Han is with Captain Typho."

Padme nodded, "They got him some new clothes. Despite his age he is going to be on their crew as Ric's Copilot."

Anakin looked at his wife in shock, "He has piloting abilities?"

"He is one hell of a pilot from what Olie told me in the bar last night," stated Ruwee.

"He is so young though. He shouldn't be exposed to such dangers," stated Jobal.

Anakin shook his head, "I was podracing at age seven."

"But Luke and Leia aren't piloting yet. Are they?"

Padme glanced at her husband and shook her head. "Anakin has already started teaching them how to drive a speeder."

"What?" asked Jobal.

Anakin merely smiled in response while Jobal looked at him in shock.

Jobal then looked at Padme, "And you allow this?"

"I know right? We are wonderful parents aren't we?"

Jobal shook her head, "I think you need to read some parenting books."

"Was just reading one the other day," said Padme with a smile.

"Obviously you aren't reading the right ones," said Jobal.

Padme shook her head, "I am reading the best ones on the market."

Anakin smiled, "Only the best for our son and Daughter right?"

Padme nodded in response.

"Where is Obi-Wan right now Ani?"

Anakin shook his head, "Qui-Gon said something about having a surprise for him today."

"Oh," said Padme in response.

* * *

Tattoooine:

Jango Fett left the slimy Mos Eisley Cantina in frustration.

He had listened to various rumors and after listening to all of the scum in the Cantina and their drunken talk and, after hours he had finally found something.

He had learned that there was a smuggler who sold to The Alliance. That particular Smuggler was due to return to Tattooine in a month and he would sell him the location for money. The slimy Man that he had had a drink with was certain that the man would take a bribe. The only catch was that they would have to wait for at least a month.

Fett was content with waiting. After learning of all that he had learned, He knew that he could wait for a month.

At that moment, Boba appeared in a Speeder that he had rented.

"Hey dad."

"What did you find out?"

"I talked to the Toydarian and he told me that he sold Skywalker's mom to some space pilots."

"Did you believe him?"

"No dad, but his Records said nothing else and the men in the shop backed him up."

Jango nodded, "We have no use of her weather she is on the planet or not. We just have to wait for a month."

Boba nodded in silence.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Obi-Wan stood in the main Alliance Hanger with eager anticipation.

He watched as a battered Jedi Starfighter flew into the hanger and landed.

From the Starfighter, he watched as Siri Tachi, His longtime love emerged from the craft. The two of them ran for one another eagerly.

Within moments they were embracing and kissing as Obi-Wan ran a hand through Siri's long brown hair.

Qui-Gon smiled from a distance.

He watched as the couple, ended their embrace and approached him with a smile.

"I am happy for both of you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "For me Master?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "I suggest that the two of you enjoy yourselves. We are going to be having a lot going on soon."

Siri smiled, "So is it true that Vader is the Chosen One?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Don't call him Vader."

Siri nodded obediently and followed her lover through the Hallways of the base as he filled her in on all that she had missed.

* * *

Anakin and Padme had just finished tucking Luke and Leia into bed for their afternoon nap when Anakin became aware of someone entering their chambers.

He looked to see Obi-Wan and to his shock there was a woman at his side of around thirty with her arm linked with his.

"Anakin meet Siri."

Anakin smiled, "So you are my Master's girlfriend?"

Obi-Wan and Siri's faces reddened as Anakin laughed, "I can't let you live it down Master. You know me."

Obi-Wan smiled in response as Padme entered the room.

"Master Kenobi who is this?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Meet Siri, Siri Meet Padme Skywalker."

Siri smiled, "I am so pleased to see that you are still alive your Highness."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Jedi Tachi but I am no longer Queen you can just call me Padme."

Siri nodded in silence.

Anakin then spoke, "I am happy for both of you. Perhaps you can join us on date nights now Master."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Give us a chance to settle in Anakin it is our first time together in years."

Anakin nodded, "Sorry..."

"I already know that I won't ever live this one down Anakin. At least it is obvious."

Anakin grinned, Obi-Wan then spoke, "I have to get her settled in. I will see you at dinner."

"Sounds good Master. Padme was just leaving to spend some time with her sister and her mother. I am going to watch the twins while they sleep."

Obi-Wan nodded as he turned to leave.

Anakin then kissed his wife goodbye as she left their chambers to go join her mother and sister.

* * *

As Padme walked through the hallways, She noticed Mon Mothma walking towards her.

She frowned, Mon was not on her list of friends at this point based on how she had treated Anakin.

She continued to walk, As her name was called.

She turned and looked at Mon and spoke, "What is it Mon?"

"What is wrong with you Padme?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are still with the monster after all that he has done to you. I mean you're safe here. I am certain that he has raped you and beaten you. It is safe to come out and say it. We can get you and your children away from him."

Padme in response glared at Mon, "Our friendship is terminated, permanently. He is the love of my life and he has never raped me or so much as raised a hand to me. Don't you dare ever say another thing about him in such a manner."

With that Padme stormed off in anger and headed for the chambers that her parent's shared.

She entered the chambers, A short time later in anger.

Sola and Jobal frowned as Ruwee spoke, "What is wrong Padme?"

"It is Mon."

"Again?" asked Ruwee.

Padme nodded, "She just tried to harass me about my marriage and how she thinks that I was abused by him. I am done with her."

Ruwee nodded as Sola spoke, "So we are going to go on a little hike right?"

Padme nodded, "What of Breha? Is she joining us?"

Sola shook her head, "She said that she is resting today. Mara had her up all night."

Padme nodded, "Then maybe Dorme and Elle and Corde will join us."

"Maybe so," said Sola with a smile."

* * *

A short time later, the three women left the living quarters of the base and headed off for an outdoor hike together.

Anakin awoke, To Luke and Leia crawling on top of him.

He looked at his wrist chrono, Noticing that it had no doubt been an hour and a half since they had been put down. He immediately got up and slipped his boots on before pulling on his tunic.

At the same time he heard a ring at the door and opened it to see Darred standing in front of him.

"Sola and the others aren't back yet. Want to join Ruwee and I on the playground with my girls?"

Anakin nodded, "Sounds good."

Anakin then turned to Luke and Leia, "Put your shoes on."

The twins nodded eagerly in response.

Darred then spoke, "I am grateful to report that although I helped design the next base that I will remain here with the rest of the family."

Anakin smiled in response.

Together, Anakin and Darred led the four children out to the courtyard where Ruwee was sitting.

Anakin, at the same time noticed Ric Olie heading towards the Hanger Bay with Han at his side. No doubt, Ric had taken an interest in the young boy and his skills.

* * *

An hour later, Anakin watched as Padme entered the courtyard with her mother and sister.

He smiled, "We will have to do a family picnic tomorrow out in your favorite meadow."

Padme smiled eagerly.

Anakin then took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I have a feeling that it won't be long before we will be seeing my mother again."

Padme nodded, "If it isn't to big of a burden on them I want to stay with them again. Just us and the babies like old times or at least spend more time with them."

Anakin nodded, He then kissed his wife with a smile.

At the same time, Luke came up to his side, "Daddy I'm hungry."

Anakin smiled, "I know that you are. Come on, we will get your sister and head for dinner."

Luke smiled shyly in response.

* * *

Awhile later, The entire Skywalker family was gathered at their usual table as all of their relatives joined them. At the same time, Anakin saw Obi-Wan, Siri and the Organa's enter the room and waved them over to join them.

Anakin smiled, He was happy to be in the war with the people that were around them. At the same time, He saw Qui-Gon join the table.

Had he not been kidnapped by Palpatine, He would have never experienced any of the joy that he now experienced as a father and husband. In a way, he was grateful to the old man for taking him when he did.

* * *

Tattooine: One Month Later:

Jango Fett sat inside of the cockpit of his ship as he faced a holoimage of Emperor Palpatine.

"Are you certain that this man isn't all talk Fett?"

Jango nodded, "He knows that if you cross Fett that you will die. My name proceeds me in terms of ethic."

Palpatine nodded, "I have two assassins that are on their way to join you. You will smuggle them into his cargo in supply crates. If they find the Rebels, I will send a fleet to whatever system they are in."

Jango nodded, "He claims that the Rebel Base is on a moon on the Far side of Yavin."

Palpatine nodded, "I will send the fleet after your cargo is en route to the system. Do you understand?"

Fett nodded in response and immediately left the room, After bowing to the Emperor.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and Reviewing. More will be up soon.

Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Yavin IV: Two Days Later:

Anakin awoke with Padme in his arms. He smiled and kissed her, before getting out of bed.

He was so grateful that she was in his life. He smiled and opened the room that contained Luke and Leia who were starting to sir.

In their month on Yavin, He had enjoyed laying low as a father. He hadn't been sent on a single mission since Corellia and he was content with laying low. The Base on Tattooine was almost done and once complete, He suspected that they would be moving in.

He smiled as he sensed Padme's arms wrapping around his bare upper body.

He looked down at her and kissed her.

"It is a beautiful Day Ani."

Anakin shook his head, "You are far more beautiful than this day."

Padme smiled as Anakin continued, "You can make any day beautiful."

Padme giggled, as she felt Anakin's hands running up and down her sides.

Anakin then turned towards the door.

At the same time he felt a dark shiver down his spine.

"Get dressed immediately."

Padme frowned, "What's wrong Ani?"

"Maul and Ventress are here I can sense them."

Padme frowned as Anakin heard the door ring. He opened it to see Obi-Wan and Siri.

"Are we still training together?"

Anakin shook his head, "Maul and Ventress are here. I can feel them. We need to evacuate the base immediately," stated Anakin firmly.

Obi-Wan frowned, "I don't sense them."

Anakin shook his head, "No one sensed Plagueis or Sidious until it was to late. I can sense them far easier even when they are concealing themselves because of my past."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Siri then spoke, "I will stay here with Padme. You go and inform the Council."

Anakin nodded and looked at Obi-Wan, "You both stay."

He then ran out of the room and headed towards the Council room where he knew that he would find Bail.

He soon ran past Mon Mothma and stormed into the room. He found Bail and Breha with their baby and spoke grimly, "The Sith are here."

Bail frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I can sense them. They are here on the Planet right now. I can sense Maul and Ventress. Get the base evacuated. Imperial troops will follow."

Bail frowned and Looked at Yoda.

"Do you sense anything Master?"

"Sense nothing do I. However sense the Sith Better young Skywalker may because of his past."

Bail nodded and turned to a young Officer, "Signal the base wide evacuation."

"All over this man here? Are you crazy?" asked Mon.

At that moment one of Bail's comlinks rang and he answered it. He then turned back to Anakin, "Looks like you were right. That was one of my main spies. He just informed me that they will be here in thirty minutes or less."

"Then get the evacuation going."

Yoda and Mace at the same time watched as Anakin walked past Mon Mothma without giving her any bit of attention.

* * *

Anakin hurried towards his chambers and noticed as he entered that his In Laws were present along with Obi-Wan and Siri as well as Qui-Gon.

He smiled and led everyone towards a nearby Stairway. He noticed R2 and 3PO leading the way as they headed for the Hanger Bay.

Anakin saw Mon following him and Padme down the stairway and in all honesty he didn't care about her.

Mon began to get in Padme's face as they walked into the Hanger.

"What are you thinking? He is a monster. He is just going to continue to abuse you."

Anakin and Padme did their best to ignore Mothma as they walked on.

Padme finally spoke, "look at yourself, you can't see reasoning."

"Do not continue to make this scene in front of our children."

Mothma ignored Anakin and Padme.

Anakin then frowned as Mon put her arm around Padme, "I am taking you back to safety."

Anakin at that moment Felt a Dark Tremor.

"Away from that Supply Crate!"

Padme without questioning moved away.

Mothma glared at Padme, "look at how you obey him. What is wrong with you? He has just..." Mothma's words trailed off as the supply crate opened and a red lightsaber instantly appeared and made a deadly swipe that took Mothma's left arm right off!

Anakin swiftly Force Jumped into the air and crossed blades with Asajj Ventress as she emerged from the supply crate and engaged him in a duel.

Meanwhile, from across the hanger Anakin Saw Maul emerge from a second supply crate and instantly engage Qui-Gon, Siri and Obi-Wan.

He also noticed, Yoda, Mace Windu and, Plo Koon entering the Hanger with their lightsabers activated.

Yoda and Plo Koon, took positions alongside Padme and her family as they guided them towards the silver angel.

Mace meanwhile joined in the assault Ventress.

Anakin and Mace fought against the Dark Warrior and her two Lightsabers in a relentless swarm.

Anakin, somehow knew that Ventress and Maul were both doomed.

* * *

Maul looked at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon with a smile, "I have been looking forward to this rematch. My powers have doubled since the last time we met," stated the Zabrak with an arrogant smile.

At the same time Siri moved behind Maul and allowed her lightsaber to go towards Maul's back as Maul had just enough time to block the attack. Maul then, swiftly kicked Siri away and turned towards Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they engaged him in a deadly duel.

Qui-Gon was getting old, He was seventy five. However he had the Force as his ally and Obi-Wan was so experienced at this point that he knew that Obi-Wan would win the fight no matter what.

As Maul made an attack upon the Old Jedi Master, Obi-Wan used Maul's distraction to his advantage and kicked Maul in the ribs.

Maul moved and began to fight in response. At the same time, Siri attacked, and Maul was forced to counter her attack.

Just as he blocked Siri's blade, An idea came to Obi-Wan's mind as he looked at Maul's long saberstaff.

He immediately brought his lightsaber past Maul as He force flipped in front of him and severed his saberstaff into two separate parts.

Maul quickly made due with his single blade as he began to handle Siri and Obi-Wan with his remaining blade.

At the same time, Qui-Gon joined the battle as their fight continued.

Maul decided, that he wanted Kenobi's blood above everyone else's.

Kenobi, The Jedi who had defeated him years before and had humiliated him. He immediately Forced Pushed Siri out of his way and landed a hard kick on Qui-Gon before moving towards Obi-Wan and beginning a relentless series of attacks.

It was all that Obi-Wan could do to protect himself.

Finally, Maul made a fatal mistake. He made a long overhead attack that left his lower body Open. Obi-Wan knew that it was his only chance. Using all of his strength, He bent over and dove to Maul's right side as he brought his lightsaber into Maul's middle. As he stood up, He noticed Maul falling to the ground in agony as he dropped his lightsaber. He had sliced the Sith Lord in half.

Obi-Wan then turned and, looked at Maul who was in complete agony.

At the same time, Qui-Gon and Siri approached him.

Qui-Gon spoke, "There is nothing immoral about killing him. You will be ending his misery."

Obi-Wan nodded and moved forward.

He found himself pitying Maul and all that he was. He had never had a chance to be something besides a monster. He frowned and, took his lightsaber and stabbed the Dark Lord in the heart.

He then turned and, followed Qui-Gon and Siri as they headed off to find Anakin.

* * *

Asajj Ventress was hopelessly outmatched against the two Jedi and it was obvious. Almost every move she made was defensive as she was being forced to back peddle as they advanced upon her.

At the same time, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Siri moved into her path behind her as she looked in horror. She was surrounded, and at the same time Anakin moved in for the kill. Ventress retreated as Anakin and Obi-Wan attacked. At the same time, Mace moved in and attacked. Within moments, Mace made a brutal attack that Ventress was unable to block as the Korun Master's blade entered her side. She then collapsed to the floor in agony.

Mace then turned to Anakin and Obi-Wan and spoke, "Is everyone onboard your ship?"

The two Jedi nodded as Mace spoke, "Leave and head to the next base since you know where it is. The rest of the Alliance will join you shortly."

Anakin nodded as he turned to leave with Obi-Wan at his side and, Qui-Gon and Siri walking behind him.

Obi-Wan smiled, "It looks like the Korun Master and I are tied in terms of the amount of Sith Lords that we have killed."

Anakin smiled in amusement.

Together, The four Jedi boarded the Silver Angel as they prepared to lift off.

Anakin, immediately headed for the cockpit with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they lifted off.

* * *

Silver Angel:

Anakin entered the cockpit, And saw Ric Olie piloting with Han at his side and Captain Typho observing the sensors. Obi-Wan immediately took a seat behind Han as Ric brought the ship out of Yavin Four's atmosphere.

Anakin then watched as, Han and Ric brought the ship out of the Planet's orbit.

Ric then spoke, "Shall we do a random course to throw them off?"

Anakin shook his head, "They haven't picked us up now. We will wait until they leave . For now, I will engage our cloaking device."

Ric nodded and Anakin pressed a button and within moments the device was engaged.

At the same time, Anakin noticed something, A small cruiser that was being pulled into the Exactor's Hanger.

Obi-Wan frowned, "I sense the Force on that Vessel."

Anakin nodded grimly, "It is the Organa's that are onboard that tiny cruiser. They must have left the planet during the fire fight."

Obi-Wan frowned, "What do we do?"

"We will have to rescue them. Get some boys to the guns. Get a boarding party ready."

Obi-Wan nodded as Ric spoke, "if you are planning to do some crazy piloting I will give up my seat and go for one of the guns with Captain Typho because Han is a far better pilot than I am."

Anakin was in shock, "Are you certain?"

Ric nodded and Anakin looked at Han as Ric left the cockpit with Captain Typho and spoke, "Get us up by their bridge. Keep us at least two thousand feet away from their bridge and a thousand feet above the surface of their ship."

Han nodded obediently as Anakin began to arm two concussion Missiles.

Obi-Wan frowned, "What are you going to do"

"Force them to cooperate with us."

Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon smiled in amusement.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "Anything I should do?"

"Get the boarding party assembled. Once I have their two Shield Generators down we are going to head into the ship in Force. Get a zero gravity suit for me."

Qui-Gon nodded as he left.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Bail Organa fired upon the Stormtroopers that attempted to arrest him in vain as more and more came. He looked back at his wife and daughter and allowed the sight of them to stiffen his resolve. At the same time, A voice spoke, "We have grenades."

Bail frowned and tossed his blaster down and at that moment he saw a man of around thirty enter the cockpit with a smile, "A baby, I see what made you surrender Organa."

With that, the man spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself, General Maximilian Veers."

Bail frowned, Veers, Anakin had told him about Veers and his brutality. Veers smiled coldly, "I am going to have the pleasure of executing you and your wife very soon."

He then turned to a squad of Stormtroopers, "Take them to their cell. They can spend a few hours together."

Veers then, turned and headed for the command bridge.

* * *

Upon arriving on the Command Bridge, Veers was in shock, "Where is Captain Keller?"

A young officer spoke, "Not sure Sir he said something about checking on engineering."

Veers frowned, "Something isn't right. The fact that the Rebels are gone even makes me more suspicious of who told them."

* * *

Captain Keller walked through the Cell Blocks of the Exactor as, he approached the cell that contained the Organa family. He had been a spy for Organa since the age of nineteen when he had first been assigned to the Exactor. Now at the age of twenty four his time to blow his cover had come. He had to save the Organa family. Even if it costed him his life.

The young man Opened the Cell door as Bail looked up at him in shock, "Captain what are you doing?"

"Did you really think that I would leave you to die like this?"

Bail frowned, "No but..."

"Come on we are getting you out of here."

Keller then led Organa towards the Elevator as he immediately blasted the four guards. "Don't worry I disabled the cameras. Get one of their blasters."

Bail nodded obediently.

Seconds later, The two men were on the elevator with Breha and Mara as the Elevator door opened.

"Follow me," stated Keller.

"Traitor!"

Keller at that moment turned to see Veers pointing a blaster at the group. To his shock, Veers fired a shot towards Breha and her baby. Without Thinking, Keller stepped in front of Breha as the shot hit him.

* * *

Silver Angel:

Anakin smiled, "Now!"

At that very moment, the Silver Angel dropped the cloaking device and raised shields as four concussion missiles were released upon the shield Generators.

Anakin then watched As, the ship shook from the explosions on their shield Generators. The ship was now completely vulnerable to any type of attack. Within moments, All of the gunners on the Silver Angel were firing upon the now exposed Hull.

Anakin looked at Han and spoke, "Star firing away kid."

Han smiled eagerly as he started firing the main cannons upon the Star Destroyer.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

As Keller fell to his knees, Veers prepared to fire his blaster a second time when the Exactor shook.

He was in shock and disbelief. At that moment, his comlink beeped, "Yes?"

"Sir we've lost all shields. I've never seen anything like it."

At the same time, Bail began to fire his blaster and a shot hit Veers in the leg. He had just enough time to jump into an elevator as Bail and the injured Keller fired upon the four Stormtroopers that were behind him.

Bail looked at Keller and spoke, "Can you walk?"

"Barely Senator."

Bail in response took Keller's arm and began to drag him.

"Come on Son it is going to be alright."

"Leave me sir."

"Never," replied Bail as Keller limped with him towards the Hanger.

After using his zero gravity combat suit and Jetpack, Anakin had entered the Exactor through one of the exposed viewports that the Silver Angel had damaged.

He had simply used his lightsaber to break through.

He immediately, focused on Mara's presence and sensed her just below him.

He swiftly removed the Combat suit and then proceeded to slice a hole into the floor that he was standing on him. He instantly landed in the middle of a squad of baffled Stormtroopers and without hesitation sliced through them before slicing into the durasteel floor that he was standing on.

He landed on another floor and, sliced through the Durasteel floor before landing again on a floor below.

Right behind him, he heard a gasp of shock and turned to See Bail with who he recognized as Captain Keller on his shoulder.

"So Keller has been your spy all of this time?"

Bail nodded, "He stopped a shot from hitting Mara. His idea was to get us back to the Hanger Bay."

Anakin shook his head.

"Follow me. There is an Escape pod section on this level. We will use one of the Escape pods. I already have a plan worked out with the Silver Angel.

They will pick us up."

Bail nodded as Anakin motioned for him to follow.

* * *

Maximilian Veers looked at the Holographic image of Obi-Wan Kenobi in shock, "All we want is Organa and his family. Give them to us or have your ship destroyed. We have four concussion missiles locked on your bridge. More will follow."

Veers frowned, realizing that he had no choice but to comply with the Jedi.

"Very well, I will allow them to escape."

* * *

Anakin was shocked, as he led the Organa's and Keller through the Ship and towards the Escape Pods.

No resistance. There was no doubt that Veers had been forced by Obi-Wan to comply.

Seconds later, Everyone crammed into an Escape Pod as it was jettisoned out into space. Anakin then took out his comlink. "I have them. Prepare to receive us Padme. Captain Keller is wounded."

"I will do something about Mothma then so we can treat him."

"We took her on our ship?" asked Anakin in anger.

"I am sorry Ani but I had no choice."

Anakin nodded, "Ok Angel just make room in the Med Bay because she deserved to loose that arm and I would rather save Keller's life over Mothma's. Let her bleed to death."

"I can't blame you Ani and I can agree with you for once."

Bail smiled in amusement at the younger man.

* * *

Silver Angel:

Anakin walked towards the Small Medical Room with Bail as they carried Captain Keller.

He entered the room and saw Jobal waiting with a Med Droid.

Jobal looked at Keller and swiftly removed his shirt and spoke, "Thank the Force that you got him when you did."

Anakin nodded in silence as Jobal began to clean his wound.

Keller screamed as Jobal cleaned the laser wound. Anakin and Bail were forced to hold him down as Jobal spoke, "He will need a transfusion. Let me find out what his blood type is."

Anakin frowned, "Padme never told me that you were a healer?"

"I kind of quit after she was born but the skills stayed with me."

Anakin nodded as Jobal spoke, "Ruwee is the match. I am going to find him."

Anakin nodded in silence.

A short time later, Anakin watched as Ruwee entered and offered out his vain for Jobal to take blood from his arm for Keller.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin found himself in the Queen's chambers with Padme.

"Thank the Force that we made it today."

Padme nodded, "Two of Palpatine's most valued agents were killed and we saved one of our faithful spies in the process and some of our best friends too."

Anakin nodded, "We are on a random course right now but tomorrow we should be back on Tattooine."

Padme nodded as Anakin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too Ani. How much longer will it be before this war is won do you think?"

"I don't know," replied Anakin.

"Today was a victory though based on how we took care of Palpatine's agents."

Padme smiled in response.

* * *

Ok I got the cliffhanger taken care of because I am a nice guy. I am going to probably take more time with the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	18. Chapter 18

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Windows shook, Tables and desks flew, Imperial Guards and agents fell down dead.

Palpatine was filled with rage as he looked at Dooku.

"Why? I thought that the idiots understood that our orders were to only observe and not to attack."

Dooku frowned, "We don't know how many Jedi there were. Maul always thought himself to be stronger then all Jedi."

"I shouldn't have sent them alone. Maul was an idiot. I remember back before Order Sixty Six was executed when he used to do surveillance on the Jedi Temple. He used to tell me how he could have slaughtered them if I had unleashed him upon the Temple. He never thought himself to be vulnerable. Even after his first fight with Kenobi he still never learned. He was a total fool. I should have disposed of him back then."

"I agree Master Sidious," replied Dooku,

Palpatine then breathed in deeply in anger, "It will take time that we don't have to replace those two."

"Perhaps not."

"What do you mean?" asked Palpatine.

"I mean we have had General Grievous overseeing things on Kuat in terms of the Executor and I am sending Veers to take Command of the Executor.

I will simply have Grievous be my new right hand man."

Palpatine nodded, "He will work for now. I agree with you that he is fairly useful. Far more useful than I ever thought that he would be, especially after his reconstruction."

Dooku nodded, "I told you that I knew what I was doing when I decided to keep him alive."

Palpatine nodded in agreement. He thought for a moment in silence.

It would be better at this point if the Sith Remained together. Dooku would remain on Coruscant with him. Grievous would take the place of Maul and Ventress. Palpatine was certain that eventually young Skywalker would find his way to Coruscant and, when that day came they would destroy him together.

* * *

Silver Angel: En Route to Tattooine:

Anakin awoke with Padme sleeping at his side.

He looked at her with a warm smile as various thoughts came to his mind.

He was returning to Tattooine, He would be seeing his mother and stepfather again along with Owen and Beru. He was happy that he would be getting to see them again and, he would also be seeing A'Sharad Hett again. He wondered how the Tusken Jedi was holding up. At the same time, He wondered what Palpatine was planning now that he had lost two of his deadliest servants. The Old man had a tendency to come up with something fast when he needed to.

He watched as Padme opened her eyes.

"Is it already morning Ani?"

Anakin nodded, "I am going to go see how Captain Keller is doing but not Mon Mothma."

Padme smiled, "I heard that she has the nerve to blame us for the loss of her arm."

"I will be glad when she is off of our ship."

Padme nodded in agreement.

Anakin then got up and dressed before leaving the room.

As Anakin left the room that he shared with Padme, He saw Dorme waiting with a steaming cup of tea, "Is Milady up?"

Anakin smiled, "Yes."

"Then I will take her some tea."

Anakin nodded as he sensed Luke and Leia rushing towards him. "Daddy where is mommy?" asked Leia.

"She is in her room. What are you two doing?"

"Aunt Sola is getting us some breakfast. Where are you going?"

"I am going to see my friend in the Med Room. Make sure that you listen to Aunt Sola and stay out of everybody's way."

Luke and Leia nodded obediently.

Anakin at the same time, Walked past several of Padme's Royal Guards who gave him polite smiles as he approached the Med Room.

Anakin entered the med room and, Looked to see Captain Keller looking at him from the hospital bed.

Anakin smiled, "Of all of the men that I left behind on the Exactor I will have to admit that I missed you the most. I had no idea that you were the spy."

Keller smiled, "That was me. I am the one that put in the files that your wife's droid unencrypted and I am the one that told Organa that she was on your ship when he attacked you."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you for doing all of that. It gave me a chance in life and it allowed us to raise our children the way that they deserved to be."

"So you had another one after the first?"

Anakin shook his head, "We had twins."

Keller smiled, "That must be exciting."

Anakin nodded, "Everyday is an adventure with them believe me."

Keller nodded, "Thanks for coming after me. I owe you one."

Anakin smiled, "No problem. What are your plans now that your mission is complete?"

"Heal up and then hopefully get incorporated into the Alliance Ranks."

Anakin nodded, "I will be sure to put in a good recommendation for you."

Keller grinned in response.

Anakin then left Keller and, Headed into the cockpit of the Silver Angel to find Han alone with R2 as he brought the ship out of Hyperspace.

Anakin smiled as he watched the boy navigate the ship.

Han then turned to Anakin, "Ok I am guessing that you know where we are going."

Anakin nodded, "Go get yourself some breakfast. I will land the ship after everyone is strapped in."

Han nodded obediently in response and left the cockpit.

* * *

Tattooine:

Anakin stood outside of the Silver Angel and looked at his surroundings, A massive Cavernous Cave that served as the main hanger. The Doors to the Hanger when closed, appeared to all on the outside of the underground base to be nothing more than a mere sandy part of a cliff that was a part of the mountains that contained the underground base.

From this hidden base, the Alliance would plan their campaigns. The Empire had pulled their small Garrison off of Tattooine because of the need to reenforce more key planets that were starting to have more uprisings from the Destruction of the Death Star.

Anakin smiled, As he watched the Royal Troops file off of the ship just after Padme and her family came to his side.

Last of all came Captain Keller who was being carried on a stretcher by Ric Olie and Captain Typho, Next came an angry and whiny Mon Mothma who was being carried by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as Siri came to Anakin and Padme's side.

"I told them that there was no way that I was going to help them carry the bitch. I am sorry to say it that way but as far as I am concerned we should have left her on Yavin IV. Iblis is just as sick of her as I am."

Anakin nodded, "I've heard Iblis talk of having us vote her out. If it comes down to that I think I will be voting alongside him."

"Why not do it now?" asked Siri in anger, "She isn't even that hurt. She could easily walk on her own. Her bleeding has stopped. Keller is in a far worse condition than she is."

Anakin nodded in response.

At that moment, Anakin noticed Dodonna approaching him. Anakin noticed Dodonna hold out a bundle of Credit Chips.

"Here is your month's pay for you and Padme."

Anakin frowned, "I am a Jedi. We don't exactly charge you for serving the Galaxy."

"You are also a father and a husband. We've decided that it is appropriate to make an exception. I wish that our General's salary was more than this."

Anakin shook his head, "Its a lot when you have nothing to spend it on. Not to mention the fact that Padme has some of her money from her time as Queen that Bail managed to provide us with and I have money from my time as Vader that I kind of stole."

"I think that he owed it to you."

Anakin smiled, "You're right, it really wasn't his from the beginning."

Dodonna smiled at the young Jedi as he turned to Padme, "Set your alarms, we are having a meeting tomorrow at noon."

"We will be there," stated Padme.

Dodonna nodded with a smile as he turned to leave the young couple.

Padme then spoke, "Ani I want to go visit your mom if that is alright."

Anakin nodded, "After we meet with Hett we will go."

"A'Sharad is coming here?" asked Padme.

Anakin nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Anakin I see quite an opportunity as a Professor while we are on this planet."

"What is that?" asked Anakin.

"I would like to take a tour of the Tusken's camp and observe and study their way of life. Do you think that that would be possible?"

Anakin nodded, "I will ask Hett. It is likely that he will make arrangements for you as long as you don't intervene with their rituals and all."

Ruwee nodded as Anakin turned with Siri to head to the Jedi Council's meeting room.

Anakin entered the Council room, with Siri at his side. He saw All of the Jedi Masters gathered and in the center of the room Stood A'Sharad.

Upon seeing him, A'Sharad spoke, "It is good to see you Skywalker."

Anakin nodded, "So what is the situation?"

"The planet is ours. Our constant raids on the Imperial Base made them pull everything off of the planet because they are more interested in other planets. They had no idea that a Jedi was involved. The only real problem that we have is Jabba who as you know was the one that got Sing to kill my Father."

Anakin nodded, "Perhaps we should simply take care of him. I mean we took care of Gardulla easily enough."

Hett nodded, "My people want his blood and I have avoided it for fear of slipping into the Dark Side by being the one to kill him."

"I will join the mission and be the one," stated Anakin.

Shaak Ti then spoke, "I agree only I vote that Master Kenobi should be on the mission."

"I agree," stated Yoda.

"I also concur," stated Qui-Gon.

Within moments, the Council voted for Obi-Wan and Anakin to join Hett on the mission against Jabba.

"We will have the mission laid out and we will begin the siege in a few days. We will leave his palace like we did Gardulla's."

Anakin nodded, "Make sure that your people know not to kill slaves or free his pit beasts."

"Oh we know about those. I warned them in the last palace. Although I didn't think of slaves. We will be more careful on this mission though."

Anakin nodded in response.

Anakin then spoke, "My wife and I are going to go visit my family. Do I have permission to leave Masters?"

"Permission you have Young Skywalker," stated Yoda.

Anakin nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

Padme smiled eagerly as Anakin approached her, "We are free to go visit my family. In a few days we are going to eliminate Jabba so that we will have less problems with having our base on the planet."'

Padme nodded as she kissed Anakin.

Anakin then looked at Luke and Leia, "Come on we are going to go see your Grandma Shmi."

"Will Uncle Owen be there?" asked Luke.

Anakin nodded as he led Luke towards a nearby speeder where he strapped him in. He noticed that Padme had Leia strapped in and instantly the young couple hopped into their seats as Anakin started the speeder. Padme looked at her husband with a smile as they flew out of the Hanger and into the sandy landscape.

"We just have to be back by 1600 Angel."

Padme nodded in response.

Luke and Leia laughed in delight as their father took the speeder through the Dessert at a high velocity speed. The twins loved speed and when their father was driving they got plenty of it.

* * *

Shmi Skywalker Lars stood, near one of the Moisture Vaporators as she picked mushrooms when she saw a Speeder flying out of Tusken Territory at a deadly Speed that made her think only one thing, Anakin.

As the speeder came into sight, her suspicions were confirmed as Anakin stopped the speeder right at her side and hopped out and hugged her.

"Hello mom."

Shmi smiled as she kissed her son's cheek before giving Padme a hug and a kiss and moving towards the backseat of the Speeder with her basket of Mushrooms as Anakin drove towards the homestead. She hugged and kissed Luke and Leia each as she strapped herself in.

As Anakin stopped the speeder, he noticed Owen, Cliegg and Beru looking at him in shock.

"You're back? Are you staying at that old hideout that is out in Tusken Territory?"

Anakin smiled, "We are staying at Qui-Gon's old house. The Empire found our Base so the Alliance has to relocate."

"Did you really destroy the Death Star?" asked Cliegg.

Anakin nodded, "I did, I had no choice unless I wanted them to destroy Alderaan. All I had for that battle was Obi-Wan and thirty pilots with their Starfighters. It was one of the biggest upsets that the Empire had. Then, we went to Naboo to visit Padme's family and collect up those that are loyal to her on her ship."

"How did the meeting with your in laws go?" asked Cliegg.

"Not well to start with," stated Anakin.

"We will talk about it later when the twins are playing. We fought with my Dad for several days. We made up but, our relationship still hasn't been the same. I don't know if it ever will be," stated Padme.

Shmi hugged her daughter in law with a frown, "I am so sorry Padme."

Padme shook her head, "It is his fault. He... Never mind. After lunch."

Shmi nodded in agreement.

Anakin and Padme then, followed their family into the homestead and headed for the dinning room.

Padme helped Shmi and Beru set the table while Luke and Leia played. Meanwhile, Anakin shared some of his adventures with Owen and Cliegg. He told them of his assault upon the Death Star as well as the story of his rescue of Iblis and his raid above Alderaan, He also told them about the deaths of Ventress and Maul.

Cliegg found himself horrified by Anakin's story of Onderon where he found Mara, "So they were just going to brainwash that from that age to make her into a Sith?"

Anakin shook his head, "More of an assassin. Palpatine really would have only considered her a tool and nothing more. The Sith have done it in the past with Sith Lord and assassins. Maul was given to Palpatine and he was also nothing but a tool. That is all that I was and all that anyone is to him. He doesn't are about anyone but himself," Stated Anakin in disgust.

Cliegg nodded as Owen spoke, "Who is going to replace Maul and Ventress now?"

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know. I mean they were both fairly formidable fighters and it won't be easy for the old man to replace both."

Owen nodded in silence.

Padme meanwhile, was discussing her family arguments with Shmi and Beru.

"So before I could explain anything he wanted to shoot Anakin. Then after all of that he still wanted him out of the house after I told him how happy I was with him."

"Are you serious?" asked Beru.

Padme nodded, "We ended up deciding to give him a second chance. Anakin and I clearly told him that there was to be no violence or any outburst in front of the twins. Anakin even spent a morning repairing his Speeder and then we went to Varykino together."

"Things improved right?" asked Shmi hopefully.

Padme shook her head.

She then shared with her mother in law the story of how Anakin had to punch his father in law in order to reason with him.

She listened to how her son put his life on the line against the two assassins only to have Ruwee still holding a grudge. She listened in shock, to the shocking story of how the ever mild mannered Obi-Wan broke Ruwee's nose for calling Anakin a liar.

"He accused Anakin of lying?" asked Shmi in disbelief as Padme finished her tale.

Padme nodded, "He believed that Anakin was just some rebellious runaway that wanted to join Palpatine."

"Where were your Mom and Sister in all of this?" asked Beru.

"On our side. My mom even threatened to leave him if he didn't give Anakin a chance."

"So Obi-Wan flipped out on him and then what happened?"

"We had nothing to do with him for several days. I told him that I didn't want him around Anakin or the twins and he respected my wishes. Then, he finally apologized to Anakin and, things have been decent since then."

"But not the same?" asked Shmi.

Padme shook her head, "It will be a long time before they are ever the same again. That is assuming that they are the same."

Beru spoke as Shmi left to bring everyone into the dining room, "In all honesty you are not being unreasonable. If I had to choose between my father and Owen I would have chosen Owen."

Padme nodded as Owen entered the room and spoke, "What are you two talking about?"

"In law drama no doubt," stated Anakin.

"Is it bad?" asked Owen.

"Its not that great," stated Padme.

Owen nodded in response as he sat down.

Anakin took a bite of his mother's stew and smiled, "I missed your stew so much mom."

Shmi smiled as her son ate.

"Tomorrow, Do you have to deal with this Mothma lady who has also been causing problems again?"

Padme nodded, "Everyone is pretty mad at her right now."

Anakin then spoke, "Aren't we joining your parents for dinner tonight too? I mean just the four of us?"

Padme glared at her husband, "Let's not spoil the mood. I committed to joining them once a week for dinner but you don't need to remind me. I mean I am trying to give Dad a chance but Varykino and all is just to fresh in my mind."

Anakin nodded in silence.

After eating Lunch, Anakin and Padme assisted their family with the dishes and then sat down to socialize until the time to leave came.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin and Padme returned to the hidden base after spending a few hours with their family. Shmi was disappointed but she understood when her son told her that they had to stay in the dessert to avoid gaining the attention of Bounty Hunters or Imperial informants.

Anakin and Padme arrived at the base and, found Ruwee and Jobal waiting for them.

"I am guessing that we will be joining one another in the officer's lounge," stated Ruwee.

Anakin nodded with a smile, "It probably isn't as nice as the one back on Yavin."

Ruwee shook his head, "It isn't but it will do."

Anakin nodded as him and Padme followed the older couple towards the lounge.

Ruwee at the same time spoke, "How was your visit with your mom?"

"Very good, It was nice to see her and the rest of my family again."

Ruwee nodded, "Hett is going to pick me up tomorrow, I am going to spend a week with them and I will be collecting all of the data that I can on them and studying them as much as possible. The Tuskens are all fine with it because they hope that their culture can hopefully be understood by outsiders in the future."

Anakin nodded in silence.

As Anakin and Padme sat down, Ruwee spoke, "I have some friends on Naboo that are managing our property for us. When the war is over is that where you will settle?"

Anakin nodded, "I hope so. Padme and I really want to just raise the twins after the war although I suspect that Luke is going to follow my footsteps."

"You aren't going to have him choose a safer career?" asked Jobal with a frown.

Padme shook her head, "It is all that that boy wants. He wants it more than anything."

Jobal frowned but was silent not wishing to anger her daughter by voicing her opinion.

Anakin looked at Padme with a smile, "I wonder what our Leia will do."

Padme smiled, "Maybe she will be like me."

Anakin smiled, "One that is like me and one that is like you."

"Each one favors us though so it is logical."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "I wish that we could have tomorrow's meeting over with now."

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I am going to spend the weekend writing several chapters. The next update will be no later than Monday. I can promise you that. Thank you for reading and Reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Anakin and Padme entered the Council Room to see Senator Iblis, The Organa's, General Dodonna, Admiral Ackbar as well as the Entire Jedi Council present and Obi-Wan and Siri. Anakin also watched as Mothma entered the room and took her place at the table. It was obvious that she was still adjusting to the use of her mechanical arm.

Anakin watched, as Bail spoke, "So we realize that a huge detriment to our Base will Be Jabba the Hutt. He will sell us out if he finds out that we are here and he has oppressed the people of this planet for decades."

"I am guessing that Skywalker has a plan for him," said Mon with an angry sneer.

Bail glared at Mothma in anger, "I will not tolerate your attitude Mon. If if wasn't for Anakin back at Yavin IV we would all be dead. Loose the attitude or I am going to ask you to leave the Council. This is your last Chance. Senator Iblis is already threatening to leave because of you and If I have to choose then I will choose Garm."

Mon was silent as Bail spoke, "Jedi Hett has his Tusken Army already formed. They are taking their Banthas towards Jabba's Palace. They will then lay siege to the Palace and General Skywalker and General Kenobi will join them."

Shortly after the meeting, Anakin noticed, how silent Mon was. Bail at the same time, looked at Anakin and Padme as Mon stormed out of the room in anger, "If she gives you anymore trouble, you mention it in the meetings. She is walking on very thin ice right now and we aren't going to tolerate her attitude towards you anymore ."

Anakin nodded in silent response as Padme spoke, "Thank you for backing us Bail."

"No problem Padme," replied Bail with a smile.

Padme then spoke, "So when will you be leaving to join Hett?"

"We are starting the assault tonight. Jabba will be returning from a Podrace and we will attack the Palace under the cover of darkness since a lot of his thugs will be drunk and intoxicated from celebrating."

Padme nodded in silence.

Bail then spoke, "Would you two like tho join Breha and I for lunch?"

Anakin and Padme nodded in response.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin and Padme led the twins into the Officer's lounge and sat down to eat with Bail, Breha and Mara.

The two couples laughed together and exchanged Parenting stories as they ate.

As lunch came to a close, Anakin smiled at Mara. Mara was playing with her mother's hair and trying to eat it, "I am glad that I gave her to you. I can tell that she is happy with you."

"Obviously, look at how she thinks that her mommy is lunch. Is that a normal occurrence?" asked Breha with a smile.

Anakin nodded, "It is indeed a fairly normal occurrence."

Breha smiled in response.

After saying goodbye to Bail and Breha, Anakin and Padme spent some time with the twins before Anakin left for the attack on Jabba's Palace.

* * *

Padme and Siri headed into the Hanger bay together and, stood together as Anakin and Obi-Wan flew out of the Hanger in a small Airspeeder.

Siri looked at Padme and spoke, "They will be alright. They are only fighting a bunch of worthless thugs."

Padme nodded with an eager smile in response.

Siri then spoke, "It has been wonderful getting to know you throughout the last month Padme."

Padme nodded, "The same for you Siri. I am glad that You and Obi-Wan are together too."

Siri smiled, "We used to spend a lot of time together in secret as Padawans or spend time together on our missions. I think Qui-Gon knew but pretended not to notice. If my Master had found out she would have killed me."

Padme smiled, "Your Master? Is she still alive?"

Siri shook her head, "No, we survived Order Sixty Six together. Then while we were on the run we were pursued by the Cyborg Jedi Hunter, General Grievous."

"I have heard rumors of him. I didn't know if they were true or not."

Siri nodded, "I wasn't going to leave her and she knew it. So she knocked me out when I was looking and sent me off of the planet while she stayed and fought Grievous to the death. By the time that I came around I had felt her death and it was over."

"I am so sorry."

Siri nodded, "It was pretty hard. The five years after that were fairly lonely until I was reunited with Obi-Wan."

Padme nodded as she hugged Siri.

Just then, Padme felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see both of her parents looking at her.

"Where did Anakin and Obi-Wan go?" asked Jobal.

"To go and assassinate Jabba the Hutt."

"It's about time that someone deals with that filthy slug," stated Ruwee."

Padme nodded in response, "I know, Hett asked Anakin to do the deed so he doesn't slip to close to the Dark Side by killing him."

"Why would he be afraid of that?" asked Ruwee.

"Because Jabba killed his father."

"Oh," replied Ruwee.

"I was just down at one of their villages and I have learned so much from them. I can't wait to take the data back to Theed university. I think Anakin is my favorite Son in Law now."

"Only because of how he fixed your speeder and helped you to gain access to such a mysterious culture?"

Ruwee laughed in response.

"Don't forget that you wanted him gone a month ago."

"I realize that Padme and I was wrong. I was very wrong."

Padme nodded as Jobal spoke, "Since Anakin and Obi-Wan are gone will you two be joining us for dinner?"

Padme and Siri nodded.

At that moment, Padme heard a Speeder running and, turned to See Luke and Leia sitting inside of one of the Speeders that sat inside of the hanger.

Padme swiftly in fear ran towards the twins as the Speeder lifted off of the ground.

"Luke! Put the Speeder down!"

Luke didn't seem to give his mother notice as Padme frantically ran towards the Speeder.

Before anything else could happen, The Speeder shut down and the twins were pulled out of the Speeder. Padme turned to see Siri smiling at her.

"Thank you so much Siri."

Siri smiled as Padme moved towards the twins, "What were you thinking? That is very dangerous."

"We just wanted to fly Mommy," replied Luke.

"And get hurt and scare your Mother? After dinner you both are going straight to bed and we will talk to Daddy when he gets home. Now follow me right now. You are both in trouble with me. Mommy is very angry right now!"

The twins started to sob in response as Padme led them towards the Cafeteria.

* * *

Jabba's Palace:

Anakin stood outside of Jabba's darkened Palace alongside A'Sharad Hett and Obi-Wan as the massive Tusken Horde surrounded it.

Anakin looked at Hett and spoke, "You told your men to secure the ships and not to tear them apart right?"

Hett nodded, "What ideas do you have?"

"I am thinking of taking some of the bounty hunter ships so that we can Infiltrate Imperial Vessels while posing as Bounty Hunters."

Hett nodded in response.

Anakin then, turned his attention towards Jabba's Palace, where he noticed Several Tusken Warriors approaching the main door.

Hett looked at Anakin and spoke, "It's time for the attack. Let's go towards the door."

"They still don't know?" asked Anakin.

Hett shook his head, "We Tuskens can move around and do things that no one ever notices. We are called Sandpeople for a reason."

Anakin nodded in silence.

At that moment, Anakin noticed the Tusken Warriors disappear into the darkness. Hett then motioned for Anakin to follow him. Obi-Wan walked with him at his side.

Hett then spoke, "Those charges are going to make this thing a lot easier."

Anakin smiled, "I know and, their guard tower isn't going to be a problem since he is probably drunk."

"The Monks that originally built this place occupy that part of the Palace."

"Do they know that we are coming?" asked Obi-Wan.

Hett shook his head, "We will leave them alone. Our main focus is Jabba and his thugs as well as freeing any slaves that we find."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

Moments later, The doors to Jabba's Palace ignited and, Anakin and Obi-Wan followed Hett as they charged into the Palace with, a relentless hoard of Tusken Raiders.

Two drunken and tired Gamorrean guards came into view making an effort to oppose the overwhelming force in vain as they were cut down.

Anakin then, ran with Hett and Obi-Wan through the Hallways and, towards Jabba's throne room.

The moment that they entered the throne room, Various Aliens, Gamorreans, Rodians, Bothans, Trandoshans and even some humans began to attack as the three Jedi advanced upon them with their brave Tusken allies.

Anakin ran straight for Jabba who was on his throne that was being rolled out of the chambers.

Several thugs, came into his path as he advanced towards the Hutt.

Anakin made a flick with his wrist and the six thugs were Force pushed away as Anakin took a Thermal Detonator off of his belt. He activated the detonator and, threw it into a nearby doorway where he noticed Thugs beginning to swarm out of.

He then headed towards Jabba with his lightsaber in hand.

He approached the Hutt as, several more guards moved into his path only to be shot by two Tusken Raiders.

Anakin then stabbed the slug right in the gut before bringing the lightsaber up into his chest to insure that all of his vital organs were gone. He then, turned to the fearful slave girl that sat on his throne.

The young Human slave girl was no doubt around his age or younger, "Hold still."

The slave nodded as He brought his lightsaber to her collar before pulling it off.

Anakin then moved towards the rest of of the thugs who were now dropping like flies under the force of the Tusken Warriors.

Anakin Used the Force and, Flipped through the air with his lightsaber spinning and successfully landed and, beheaded three armed guards as he noticed Hett finishing off another six.

Anakin then smiled as, Hett spoke, "That is it. My men are herding in all of the slaves that survived. What will become of them?"

"We will offer them places in the Alliance or some of Jabba's funds."

"What will we do with the funds that we don't give them?"

"Give them to the people of Tattooine. He stole from them and they deserve to have their money back. I am sure that they will be glad to have their money back. As for Jabba, let him burn or whatever."

Hett nodded, "I am glad that Aurra Sing wasn't here. She is the one that Jabba hired to kill my Father and if I had fought her I hate to think of how it would have ended. I fear that I would have slipped back into darkness out of my desire to kill her."

Anakin nodded silently.

* * *

Padme awoke the next morning, to find Anakin in her bed with her. He must have returned in the night, she thought to herself as she got up to shower.

Just after dressing, She saw Anakin sitting up in their bed.

"Good Morning Ani."

"Good morning Angel."

"You came home in the night?" asked Padme.

Anakin nodded, "Jabba is all taken care of. Several of his emancipated slaves are joining the Alliance and several more are leaving to start new lives.

There are also several orphaned slave children that Hett is having sent here this morning. His tribe chose to adopt several of them but they couldn't find homes for all of them."

Padme nodded as Anakin got up and headed into the refresher.

After showering and dressing, Padme spoke, "I had a problem with the twins yesterday right after you left?"

"What kind of problem?" asked Anakin as he buckled on his utility belt.

"Luke and Leia got this idea in their head to go ahead and start an airspeeder. They would they would have drove off if Siri hadn't been with me. She managed to pull them out of the Speeder with a touch of the Force. I was so scared Ani. You should have seen them, Luke had the speeder in the air.."

"Did you do anything?"

"I made them go straight to bed without their bedtime story, one hour early. I thought that you might want to spank them yourself."

Anakin nodded as the door of their bedroom opened, right before him and Padme stood Luke and Leia.

The twins in delight, charged towards their father, "Daddy!" they yelled in unison.

Anakin smiled as he hugged and kissed each one of the twins.

He then allowed himself to harden.

"What is this I hear about you two starting a Speeder and scaring your Mommy?"

Luke and Leia hung their heads in shame in response.

Anakin then, took Leia first and Gave her one firm smack on the bottom. He then set Leia who was now in tears on the floor before taking Luke. He gave Luke a good smack and then set him down as he spoke to the crying twins, "I don't ever want to hear about you disobeying your Mommy while I am on a mission again or scaring her and flying a speeder without me. You both are still to little. Do you understand?"

The twins nodded in tears.

Anakin then, helped Padme dress the twins for the day after allowing them to cry for a moment.

* * *

A short time later, The couple left their chambers and, walked together towards the dinning hall.

As Anakin approached, He saw Sola approaching. He then spoke, "Sorry that we gave you and your mom such a mess of orphans."

Sola smiled, "It's alright. They are so adorable. There is just a newborn that is going to need a lot of care. His Mom was fed to the Rancor a day ago according to one of the other children."

Anakin frowned, "A newborn you say?"

Sola nodded, "Yes, a little boy."

Anakin nodded, "I will call my brother. I know that they have talked of adopting in the past. This would be a good opportunity for him and my sister in law."

Sola nodded as Anakin took out his Comlink. He then turned to Padme, "I will see you in there. I am going to make a call."

Padme smiled, "Ok Ani."

Padme watched, A short time later as Anakin entered the cafeteria and took his seat next to her.

She smiled, "What did they say?"

"They want him. They will be up here for lunch."

"Your family?" asked Sola.

Anakin nodded, "All of them,They are leaving the droids to do the work while the drive up here. They also know a lot of couples and good farmers that would happily take some of the orphans off of our hands."

"Can we trust them?" asked Sola.

Qui-Gon immediately spoke, "Certainly, Moisture farmers have pride. To much pride to sell people out. They take pride in having little money and in honest hard labor."

"That is how my Father is. Since the day that he freed my mom, I have given him some money for farm needs and I have helped him get the farm to the point that it was running better than ever but It took a lot of arm twisting to get him to take the money."

"Really?" asked Sola.

Anakin nodded, "They are a tough group of people. You have to be to survive this planet and with that survival comes a strong sense of pride and honor."

Sola nodded in silence.

* * *

Executor:

General Grievous stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor.

At his side, stood General Maximilian Veers.

Veers was still using a crutch from the shot that he had received in his fight against Keller onboard the Exactor but, he was still in condition to command.

Grievous looked at Veers and spoke, "You served alongside Vader did you not General?"

Veers nodded, "I did for a year and a half. He was one hell of a Commander and soldier."

"We can see that just by looking at what he has done to the Empire. What we need to do now is find a way to lure him into a trap."

"How would that be?"

"By taking something that is precious to him."

"We can't get to his wife and children. I mean they are deep in Alliance territory and under their protection."

"I am not suggesting that we take her. I am suggesting that we find his mother."

"She was sold to some off worlders. The Emperor already had someone look into it."

"They asked his former slave owner. I suggest that we ask other people that knew her."

Veers looked at the cyborg as a thought came to mind, "You mean friends and acquaintances?"

"Correct General," replied Grievous.

"One thing that just came to my mind is that a well known Dug Podracer was strangled in a cantina on Tattooine the day of his death. The description matches that of..."

"The Force Choke, A Method that Vader favored," added Grievous

"He never goes and kills anyone for fun either. You have to set him off unless it is in battle," finished Veers.

"So perhaps there is more on Tattooine than we thought. Contact Fett and, Ask him to be here as soon as possible," Stated Grievous.

"Perhaps we can use Fett's kid in a way to get information."

"What do you mean General?" asked Grievous.

"I mean if we took his armor off and put him in plain clothes, nobody would think anything of a kid asking questions as much as they would a known bounty Hunter."

Grievous nodded as he coughed. He found himself impressed with the quick thinking of General Veers.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. More will be up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	20. Chapter 20

Slave One:

Jango Fett sat in the cockpit of Slave One as he listened to the message from General Veers who was requesting his presence onboard Executor.

He smiled, Someone was always up to paying him for work. The Galaxy being like it was made his talents in high demand at all times. In the last few years they had been in higher demand than ever.

At that moment, Boba entered the cockpit and spoke, "What is going on Dad?"

Jango smiled, "More work from the Empire son. General Veers and General Grievous are hiring us. Are you up for the job?"

Boba smiled, "I always am."

"Good, Go ahead and take Slave One into Hyperspace then we will get some lunch."

Boba nodded obediently and pressed the Coordinates into the Navicomputer.

Moments later, Slave One Made the jump into Hyperspace.

Boba then got out of his seat and followed his dad back into the Ship's lounge where they made themselves some lunch.

* * *

Tattooine:

Anakin stood in the Hanger bay, As a Speeder that carried his family came into view. He smiled as the Speeder landed. His mother was the first person to leave the speeder, Followed by Cliegg and then finally Owen and Beru.

He quickly and eagerly embraced his mother before hugging Cliegg and Taking Owen's hand and accepting a small hug from Beru.

Cliegg then spoke, "So I am going to become a Grandparent again I hear."

Anakin nodded with a happy smile, "According to my sister in law the baby needs a home. His mom was fed to Jabba's rancor yesterday."

"Did you make sure that the slug died a slow death?" asked Owen in disgust.

Anakin smiled, "I gave him a good carving. He got what he deserved."

Owen nodded, "Good. The Planet will be a lot better now that Jabba and Gardulla are both gone."

Anakin smiled, "I am in full agreement with you on that one. I don't think that very many of the good people that are on this planet are going to miss him either."

Owen shook his head in agreement.

Shmi then spoke, "Where are the twins?"

"They are with the Organa's and Han."

"Han?"

"An orphan kid that we picked up on Corellia. He has kind of been incorporated into Padme's royal crew."

Shmi nodded in silence.

Anakin then led his family towards the Alliance Nursery.

* * *

Upon arriving in the nursery, Anakin noticed Sola approach him. Anakin smiled, "Mom this is Padme's sister Sola.

Sola meet my parents and my brother Owen and his wife Beru."

Sola smiled, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Anakin and Padme have told me a lot about both of you. I am guessing that you would like to see the baby."

Everyone nodded as Sola led the family towards the crib where the baby boy rested.

"His name is Ayon. He is four months old."

"Poor baby. No parents at all?"

Sola shook her head, "His mother was raped and then after she gave birth to him she fought back when some men wanted her, so Jabba tossed her to the Rancor."

Beru frowned, "We will take him."

Owen nodded in eager agreement as he took the baby. "Hello little one. I am going to make you into a farmer like me."

Sola smiled, "I have some paperwork that you have to fill out."

Sola then assisted Owen and Beru with the adoption paperwork.

Anakin smiled, "It looks like we now have a new nephew."

Padme smiled, "I know. I am so happy for them."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

"I am certain that they will be good parents."

Owen smiled as he finished filling out the paperwork.

Beru then spoke, "Thank you Sola."

Sola nodded as she looked at Anakin. "I am guessing that you will be giving them a tour of the place."

Anakin nodded in response, "That is correct, Feel free to join us."

"I would love to but now that Corde and Elle are coming I simply want to take a long nap. Darred is taking Ryoo and Pooja for the afternoon."

Anakin nodded in silence. Padme then spoke, "We will see you at dinner Sola."

Sola smiled as she left.

Anakin then, led his family on a tour through the underground base.

Everyone, found themselves highly impressed with the base and its size.

Owen and Beru couldn't believe that the base even existed beneath the large mountain.

Cliegg and Shmi found themselves impressed with the skill that was put into building the structure as well as making it self reliant.

It was hard not to be impressed with the grand facility.

Anakin showed them all of the hidden training rooms as well as the kitchens and cafeterias. They saw the trenches and hidden battery emplacements as well that were above the base.

* * *

After around an hour of touring the Base, Padme's comlink beeped.

Padme answered it and then moved away from everyone for a moment.

She then returned and looked at her husband, "It is my parents."

"I thought that your dad was out studying the Sandpeople today."

Padme shook her head, "Today he is putting some of the notes that he took into his computer. They wanted to know if we would join them for dinner since it is likely that he will be doing more research throughout the week which will give him less time."

"Tell him that it is fine with us. I am guessing that my family will be joining us too."

Padme nodded, "I will tell him. I think he will be good with that."

Cliegg looked at Anakin and spoke, "Are things still rocky between the two of you?"

Anakin shook his head, "He won't say anything bad about me because he doesn't want to compromise his relationship with Padme. Things are better now."

Cliegg nodded in silence.

Anakin then Looked at Beru and Owen, who were holding Ayon. He smiled, "You two look like two happy new parents."

"We are that is for certain," replied Owen.

"In the morning you will be two tired new parents," stated Padme with a smile."

Owen nodded in silence, "I remember how tired you two used to be back when the twins were babies. It should be easier since we only have one."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

Padme then spoke, "Lets go find our kids."

Shmi and Cliegg nodded and followed Anakin and Padme in eager response.

Anakin and Padme soon entered a small courtyard, Where they saw Breha holding Mara as she watched the twins play with their cousins and with Han.

Anakin smiled, "Thank you for watching them."

Breha smiled, "No problem, I enjoy it. I love children."

Anakin nodded as Breha looked at Shmi, "You must be Shmi, Anakin and Padme have told me a lot about you. I am Breha Organa."

"Queen of Alderaan?" asked Shmi in shock.

Breha smiled, "Yes but just call me Breha since I am technically the Queen in exile until The Empire is destroyed."

Shmi nodded as Breha spoke, "I see that you also found a home for that baby. I am sure that he will have a good home with you."

Shmi nodded, "Yes Owen and Beru were very excited when Anakin called."

Breha nodded, "I would have adopted one of the orphans too but I am busy with Mara."

"She is the girl that Anakin found right?" asked Cliegg.

Breha nodded as she looked down at Mara.

At that moment, Anakin saw Darred enter the room, He looked at Padme and pointed towards Darred.

Padme smiled, "Darred, come meet my In Laws."

Darred immediately came over to where Anakin and Padme were standing with a smile.

Padme then spoke to her Mother in Law, "Meet my Brother in Law Darred, Sola's husband."

Shmi smiled as Darred offered out his hand to her, "Your son is one amazing man," stated Darred.

Shmi smiled as he took Cliegg and Owen's hands followed by Beru's hand.

He then spoke, "Are you going to be in the Cafeteria for dinner Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head, "I will be eating in the lounge with Padme's parents."

Darred nodded, "Sounds good. I sure hope Mothma leaves you alone if she is there."

"Does the woman ever step down and join any of our soldiers for dinner?"

Darred shook his head in disgust, "Of course not. She is to high and Mighty for that."

"Even Bail and Breha join the men for dinner and the same is for Dodonna. She has to much of an Ego," replied Anakin.

"You're telling me," replied Darred with a smile.

Darred then turned and took his daughters out of the room.

Anakin smiled, "Good that will make things easier."

Padme nodded, "Shall we head to the Officer's lounge?"

Anakin nodded and looked at his Mom, "Follow me Mom."

Shmi nodded as she followed her son and daughter in Law with Luke and Leia walking at her side.

* * *

Executor:

Jango Fett stared out of the viewports of the cockpit of Slave 1 as they were tractor beamed onboard of the Executor.

"Go ahead and Land son."

Boba nodded and within moments the Firespray was successfully landed.

Jango then spoke, "Alright son we'll put our helmets on and go see what Veers wants us to do."

Boba nodded as he slipped on his silver helmet.

Together, the Bounty Hunting team left the cockpit of their ship and soon, they found an Imperial Officer waiting for them.

"Welcome onboard the Executor on behalf of General Grievous and General Veers, I welcome you."

Jango nodded, "What's the job?"

"Follow me," replied the Officer.

Moments later, the Fetts entered a room where the Cyborg General and General Veers were seated.

Jango and Boba immediately took their seats as Jango spoke, "What's the job?"

Veers smiled, "Always ready to work, now that is what we like."

Jango nodded as Veers spoke, "We suspect that you may have been lied to on Tattooine in regards to Skywalker's mother."

Boba immediately spoke, "I felt like the Toydarian was lying about what he knew."

"Of course he was. Why would he tell a Mandalorian?" asked Grievous.

Grievous then coughed before speaking, "I want you to strip that armor off of you and disguise yourself as a typical kid. Talk to some of the other people in that town that may have known Skywalker and find out the truth. Then Kidnap his mother and bring her here to us alive."

Jango nodded, "Very well, What is the price?"

"One Hundred Thousand if the mission is a success."

"You have a deal. We will report back to you when we have her," said Jango as he got up.

"Come on Boba. Let's get going."

Boba followed his dad without a word and, the Two bounty Hunters left the Generals in silence.

Veers then looked at Grievous and spoke, "I certainly hope that this works."

"It will and we will make him watch as we kill her," said Grievous with a laugh.

At that moment, The Holocom rang and Grievous activated it as an image of Palpatine appeared before the two Generals.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"General Grievous, I wish to hear your report on your plan in snaring Skywalker."

"I have an excellent plan, We are going to capture his mother. Once that happens, we will make him watch as we destroy her. Then we will destroy him."

Palpatine smiled wickedly, "I like that plan however I wish to alter it."

"In what way?" asked Veers.

"I want you to capture him alive and then bring him with his mother here to Coruscant. We will torture and kill her right before his eyes and then we will destroy him," said Palpatine with a cackling laugh.

Grievous nodded, "As you wish My Lord. It will be done as you wish. We will capture her and then we will bring her to you."

Palpatine smiled in response, "Good, I will be waiting for your report. Don't fail me," stated Palpatine in anger.

Grievous nodded obediently. He found himself disappointed. He had wanted to kill Skywalker himself and now the Emperor wanted to do the deed. There was nothing that he could do though, There was no way that he could challenge the Emperor. He wanted Skywalker's Lightsaber but it seemed that he couldn't have it because the Emperor wanted it for himself.

* * *

Tattooine:

As Shmi approached the lounge with her family and Anakin, She noticed a couple that appeared to be a few years older than her and Cliegg that were waiting for them.

She instantly guessed them to be Padme's parents.

Padme smiled, "Shmi, Cliegg meet my Father and Mother."

Ruwee and Jobal immediately shook hands with the the Lars family as greetings were exchanged.

Everyone then filed into the Lounge and sat down.

Shmi smiled, "So we finally meet. Padme used to entertain us with stories of some of the pranks that she pulled on you two as a child."

Ruwee and Jobal smiled in response.

Cliegg then spoke, "So is it true that you're studying the Tusken Raiders?"

Ruwee nodded, "I already have gathered more research Data on them than any other scientist or professor to date has gathered in a lifetime."

"So it must be quite an achievement on your part then," stated Cliegg."

Ruwee nodded as Owen spoke, "Why to do they hate us so much if they are intelligent? I mean since Hett's people have moved into our are we haven't had problems but people on other parts of this planet still have problems with them."

Ruwee frowned, "It is because of what Outsiders have done to them in the past. They also get angry when people trespass on their land. That is the case for the group that I am studying right now. As for the other tribes, They all have different reasons."

Owen nodded in silence.

Anakin then spoke, "I am just glad that we were able to talk Hett out of fighting like he was. It was about to get pretty ugly," stated Anakin.

"How so?" asked Ruwee.

Shmi then spoke, "Gardulla the Hutt, She was actually our old slave owner was murdered in the middle of the night along with her entire gang. Anakin investigated the situation with Obi-Wan. At the same time several Moisture Farmers were killed and the morning after the Massacre at Gardulla's Palace, He was at our farm. Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to reason with him thanks to Qui-Gon and Padme but it was ugly."

Ruwee nodded, "I didn't realize all of that Happened."

Shmi nodded grimly as the dinner continued.

Jobal then spoke, "If I may ask, Did you ever find any of your family? I mean the ones that you were separated from?"

Shmi shook her head, "I am sure that my parents are long dead. As for my brothers and my sister, I Have no idea of what became of them. They could be alive or they could be dead. I really have no idea."

"So you were just separated from them right after your kidnapping?" asked Jobal.

Shmi nodded, "I never saw any of them again."

"How old were you then?" asked Jobal.

"Nine," replied Shmi.

Jobal nodded in silence.

Anakin then spoke, "The Alliance is planning a takeover of this planet after the war. Slavery will be illegal and no more Hutts will be allowed to control this place either."

"They will have a lot to deal with in that case," stated Shmi.

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

After dinner, Anakin and Padme led Shmi, Cliegg, Owen, Beru and Ayon back towards the Hanger bay. The couple said goodbye to Shmi and Cliegg and wished the two happy new parents good luck with Ayon.

After exchanging a few more words with her son, Shmi got into the speeder and waved goodbye as the speeder flew away.

Anakin and Padme stood together side bye side, as they watched the Lars family fly off into the distance, Anakin and Padme took Luke and Leia and led them off towards their chambers for bed.

As they walked through the Hallways, Anakin noticed Ruwee approach them.

"Anakin I can tell that you and Padme are tired but I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed having dinner with your parents. They are certainly the typical Moisture farmers and I will be up for a dinner with them anytime."

Anakin smiled, "I will be sure to tell them that. I think that my Father and Brother enjoyed hearing about what you had learned about the Sandpeople too."

Ruwee nodded, "Goodnight Anakin, Goodnight Padme."

Anakin and Padme smiled, "Goodnight Daddy," replied Padme as she led the twins towards their chambers.

* * *

Around a half hour later, Anakin and Padme found themselves, reading the twins a story after bathing them. Once the Story was done, The couple immediately tucked them into bed and then headed into their bedroom.

Anakin immediately removed his robes and fell into bed with Padme who had slipped into her nightgown.

Padme smiled, "It was nice to see Owen and Beru with little Ayon. They were so happy."

Anakin nodded as he kissed his wife.

Anakin nodded, "I know, It was so easy to see their happiness. There is no happier fate on Tattooine for any orphan child."

Padme nodded as something came to mind, "What will be done with Jabba's beasts?"

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know. Most of Gardulla's beasts were left to die or stolen by traders. The same thing might happen to Jabba's beasts."

Padme nodded in silence as she kissed her husband.

Anakin smiled, "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you."

At that moment Padme felt A firm embrace as Anakin kissed her, "There is your payback."

Padme giggled in response.

* * *

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Palpatine sat in the Throne room with a smile on his face, Soon he would have Vader in his hands. He would be rid of Skywalker for good and he couldn't wait. All Vader had done in the last few years was cause him nothing but trouble. He would then find Vader's offspring and eventually he would replace Dooku with one of Vader's children.

He would have no trouble of finding the Meddlesome woman that Vader had married nor the children that she had borne.

Once he did, He would squeeze the life out of her while telling her about how her children were the future of the Sith Order.

Once the Son or daughter of Skywalker became Emperor, The Sith Order would be insured to exist for eternity with or without Palpatine. Not only that, but only the Chosen One or his offspring could successfully defeat him. Soon, however the Chosen One would be gone along with the last of the Jedi Order.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I will have more up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing. The Steady stream of reviews that I get per Chapter keeps me writing. I hope that you enjoy this Chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	21. Chapter 21

Tattooine:

Jango Fett sat in the cockpit of Slave One as, he watched Boba walk in.

"How did you do son?"

Boba smiled, "This one old lady was telling me that Skywalker's mother got sold to some Moisture farmer that lived outside of Mos Eisley by Anchorhead many years ago.. She couldn't remember the Farmer's name but she said that Skywalker's mother's name was Shmi and that she had dark hair and dark eyes."

Jango nodded, "strap yourself in, I'm going take us on over there right now. If all goes well then we'll find her."

Boba eagerly nodded in agreement.

Jango smiled, "Go ahead and put on your armor. If all goes well, I am thinking that we'll be able to pick her up without having to disguise."

Boba nodded and, obediently strapped himself into his seat next to his father as the ship took off.

Jango smiled, "Alright we'll do this together. As soon as we have her, we'll load up and head off to the Executor with her. Once we're there we'll get our money and leave."

Boba frowned, "You don't want to take another job?"

Jango smiled, "Are you kidding me? This is the last mistake that Grievous and Veers will ever make. I've seen what Skywalker can do. He isn't worth pissing off to much. I want to stay away because what we're doing is basically waking a sleeping giant."

Boba nodded in silence.

Boba then looked out of the viewports of Slave One at the barren dessert in disgust, "Dad why do people live on this planet?"

Jango looked at his son with a smile, "People move here to get away from problems on other worlds. Then their offspring and descendants remain here because they have known nothing else. One thing about our work son is that when the pay is good we go wherever we're told without asking any questions."

Boba nodded in silence.

A short time later, Jango and Boba landed Slave One just outside of Anchorhead.

"You stay here and keep the ship running. I'll go find our target," stated Jango.

Boba nodded obediently.

* * *

Shmi Skywalker looked at Beru who looked fairly exhausted after a night of caring for Ayon, "I can go myself to Anchorhead for supplies. You stay here."

Beru nodded, "I'm just gonna take a nap now that he's sleeping. Thank you so much Shmi"

"Goodnight Beru."

Beru smiled as Shmi left her.

Shmi immediately headed for her speeder and drove off.

* * *

Jango walked into Anchorhead and soon, found the local market. He smiled under his helmet, this is perfect, She will certainly be coming to this place since it is the only market. I will see if any of the seller's know her.

Jango immediately looked around at the sellers and headed towards A large Whiphid who was selling produce.

Jango approached the man and spoke, "I was wondering if I could obtain some information from you."

The Whiphid frowned, "What can I do for you? I mean you look like a bounty hunter."

Jango nodded, "I am looking for a Woman that was freed from slavery some time ago. She was married to a Moisture Farmer. I was hired by her father to come and find her. Her mother just passed away."

"You must mean Shmi Skywalker Lars. A Middle aged woman right?"

Jango nodded as the Man spoke, "She'll be here any minute she comes to buy my produce right at this time exactly."

Jango nodded, "Wave her towards me when you see her, thank you for your time."

The Whiphid nodded as Jango left.

Jango immediately moved for a dark Alley and watched the Whiphid's stand as he waited for Shmi Skywalker to approach.

He smiled as he saw the woman approach and immediately, he pulled out his blaster and set it for stun. He quickly fired a shot as the crowd began to panic. Without a word, he scooped Shmi up and carried her away from the now panicking crowd.

* * *

Anakin stood in the Alliance Council room as he felt something through the Force, His mother was in danger!

Without saying a word, he ran out of the Council room.

Obi-Wan was quick to follow.

Anakin ran into the Hanger bay and Looked at a nearby Officer, "Open those shield Doors now!"

"Yes sir!"

Anakin quickly jumped onto a Swoop bike and flew off into the dessert, His mother was in danger and nothing would stop him from saving her.

He was so focused on his mother that he didn't notice Obi-Wan following him.

Anakin swiftly flew at Full speed towards Anchorhead.

He flew with little regard for his own life or for anything else but saving his mother as he flew through the Barren Desserts.

As he approached Anchorhead, he focused on her presence, He looked ahead of him as he neared the outskirts of Anchorhead.

He noticed to his shock, Slave One just lifting off.

He knew as he looked on helplessly that he was to late.

Before anything could happen, He saw an Airspeeder that was carrying Obi-Wan fly towards the Ship. He saw Obi-Wan throw something at the ship as he flew back down.

Anakin stopped his ship and looked up at the sky in rage, "How could they? Cowards. The Fett Bastards took my mother. How could they?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Anakin calm down."

"We need to go after her. We need to go now Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Come to your senses. Do you think the Fett's just kidnapped her for no reason?" asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin breathed in deeply before looking at the Jedi Master and shaking his head, "No. They had a reason."

"Of course they did. Somebody hired them to."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in anger, "I will tear the Emperor apart piece by piece for this outrage!" Anakin screamed in rage.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Listen Anakin, It is a trap for you. Do you not see it?"

Anakin frowned as Obi-Wan continued, "We'll simply spring the trap. I placed a homing device on their hull. Come on let's get back to the base and make a plan."

Anakin obediently nodded and, hopped onto the Swoop Bike that he had taken and flew back to the Base with Obi-Wan at his side.

* * *

A short time later, The two Jedi flew into the Hanger together and, Obi-Wan quickly led the now distraught young Jedi back towards the Council Room.

Upon entering, Mon glared at the two Jedi and spoke, "That was very immature, I demand that Skywalker be removed from this Council."

Anakin in response moved towards Mon and placed his face two inches from her's, "I Have had enough of you. Your mother wasn't just kidnapped by the Fett's, but My mother was. I was to late to save her. You have no room to condemn me for trying to protect my mother just shut the hell up!" screamed Anakin in her face as he pushed Mon out of his way in anger causing even Padme to gasp in shock.

"Look at him, He just assaulted me."

"Right now would be a dam good time for you to be quiet!" Yelled Obi-Wan.

Before Obi-Wan could say More Bail and Garm who were infuriated by the turn of events, grabbed Mon by her arms and led her to the doorway of the Council Room and without a word shoved the woman out of the room.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "I personally believe that the Empire is using Shmi as a means to lure Anakin into a confrontation."

"Mmmm Agree with you I do Trying to lure him into a confrontation with Grievous Sidious is," Replied Yoda.

Anakin then spoke, "What should I do?"

"Go after her and rescue her you will young Skywalker," replied Yoda.

"Only you won't be alone," stated Mace with a smile.

Anakin frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kit Fisto then spoke, "I have an idea if you want to hear it."

Anakin nodded as Kit spoke, "There is a large cruiser from Jabba's Palace that belonged to a group of Bounty Hunters that were killed. We'll take the cruiser and pose as Bounty Hunters that are collecting a bounty On a Jedi Knight. That is how we'll gain access to wherever she is being taken," stated Kit.

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "You can count me in."

"And me too," Stated Siri.

Yoda smiled, "Go all of the Jedi Will. Skywalker, Kenobi, Your job, defeat Grievous you will. Join you in the attack Master Qui-Gon uwill. Everyone else, Go with me to rescue your mother they will."

Anakin nodded in silence.

Bail then spoke, "I am going to go and inform your stepfather of the situation Anakin. You and the rest of the Jedi can make the plans without me."

Anakin nodded as Garm spoke in disgust, "I am going to go and make sure that Mothma stays away from you. I will leave guards at your chambers for the time being so she won't harass you. After this crisis is over we're having a meeting in regards to weather we are keeping her on Council or not because I am dam sick of her. All that she just said to you was a complete outrage."

Anakin nodded as Garm left.

Padme then wrapped her arms around Anakin and kissed his lips, "Don't worry Ani, we'll get her back."

Anakin nodded, "I really hope so Angel. If she is being taken to Grievous, I dread to think of what he'll do to the mother of a Jedi."

"The Emperor will have him restrained. She is of no use to him dead," stated Qui-Gon.

Anakin looked at the Jedi Master as he felt reassured by Qui-Gon's words.

* * *

Bail Organa got out of his Speeder as he prepared to enter the Lars Homestead. At the same time, He saw Owen and Cliegg come out with guns.

He frowned, "Can I help you Mr Lars?"

Cliegg nodded, "We were just going out to find Shmi I suspect that Tuskens got her."

Bail shook his head, "You better step inside we have a lot to talk about. Tell Beru to watch the door for A'Sharad. He is coming with me back to the base."

Cliegg nodded as Bail walked inside of the farmhouse with him.

Bail then spoke, "I can imagine that you're very worried about your wife."

"She should have been back an hour ago."

Bail nodded, "She was kidnapped by Jango Fett. Anakin is working on a plan to rescue her right now. He'll be leaving the Planet within the hour to rescue her. I would say that the best thing would be to sit tight. He'll find her, I can promise that."

Cliegg nodded nervously, "I understand Senator."

Bail then spoke, "Everything will be alright, I promise you that Anakin will rescue her."

Cliegg nodded, "I have no doubt that whoever is behind the kidnapping will soon be in pieces."

Bail nodded as Beru entered the room and spoke, "Hett is here."

Bail nodded as Beru spoke, "It is my fault, I should have gone with her."

Bail shook his head, "There was nothing that you could have done. You would have been kidnapped too or even killed."

Beru was silent as Hett entered the room. "What is going on Senator?"

"Skywalker's mother was kidnapped by the Fetts they are taking her to Grievous and a Strike team is leaving the planet to rescue her within an hour."

"Yes I heard the strike team part in the message, I will join."

Bail nodded, "In that case, we better get you back to base."

Hett nodded in silence as Bail stood up.

Bail then said goodbye to the Lars family and swiftly led Hett towards the doorway and soon, The two of them got into Bail's speeder and flew back towards the base.

* * *

Anakin watched as Darred and Captain Typho approached him and Padme in the Hanger bay, "We have decided to join the team. I hope that you don't mind," stated Captain Typho

Anakin nodded, "You realize that this will be a dangerous mission."

"My loyalty is to my Queen. I go where she goes and I die if I must for her,"

Anakin nodded in silence.

Darred then spoke, "Family is family and you're family and family help each other out."

Anakin nodded in silence. The two men then, passed him and headed for the ship.

Anakin then noticed Padme approach, "My parents are going to keep the twins in their room for the night. Are you ready?"

Anakin nodded, "Are you?"

"All set Ani."

Anakin nodded and at the same time, Saw Hett approach him. "We are going to fight together again I see."

Anakin nodded, "Are you ready?"

Hett nodded as he moved towards the ship.

Padme then boarded with Anakin and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

Yoda at the same time, Perched himself on a crate that was right next to her seat as Master Plo Koon headed for the cockpit with Mace Windu. She noticed Siri board and take a seat that was next to Kenobi.

Everyone was ready for battle, It was obvious by looking at them.

Moments later, The ship lifted off and flew into the Atmosphere. The moment that the ship jumped into hyperspace, The weapons crate began to shake.

Anakin shook his head, "I think that we have a stowaway."

Padme frowned, "What do you mean?"

Anakin immediately reached into the supply crate and pulled out young Han Solo by his hair.

"Han what are you thinking?"

Han smiled, "I-I'm gonna help you rescue your mom. My mom was killed by Imperials and I don't want them to kill yours so I will help you."

Anakin frowned as Han continued, "I'm good with a blaster and I helped you take on the Fett's back on Corellia don't worry about me."

Anakin noticed a smile on Ob-Wan's face.

"He is just like you Anakin."

"Not funny Master."

Anakin then turned to Han, "Once we land, I want you to stay inside of the Cockpit and don't leave. Stay here until the time to leave comes."

Han smiled slyly in response.

Padme looked at Anakin with a grin, "I am certainly glad that we picked this boy up, He really can make a situation more entertaining."

Qui-Gon then spoke, "Han can you pilot this ship?"

Han smiled, "Of course I can."

"Good, We need a getaway pilot. That will be you. Your job will be to get us out of here the moment that everyone is onboard. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes sir."

Qui-Gon smiled, "See? The boy even can help after all."

Anakin shook his head, "Don't encourage him."

Qui-Gon chuckled in response.

* * *

Executor:

Shmi Skywalker Lars looked at the Massive Hanger Bay that she was being led out of in horror as she watched Jango Fett and his son walk away. A squad of Stormtroopers took their place at her side as they led her towards a Prison Cell.

She noticed an Angry Imperial Officer who was on a crutch looking at her with a smile, "I served with your son before he became a traitor. Once we capture him he is going to watch helplessly as you're torn apart piece by piece."

Shmi looked at the Man with pity, "He will kill you along with the others that are on this ship. Surrender while you can."

"Take her away," said the Man with a smirk as he hobbled off.

* * *

Grievous looked at Fett as he handed him his Credit Chips, "Excellent job as always Fett. You have always been a great help to us."

Jango nodded, "I am glad that you're happy. If it is all good with you, I will happily take my leave. Good luck subduing Skywalker. I hope that you can eliminate him."

Grievous laughed in response, "I can't wait to see him dead."

Jango nodded, "Between you and I, I would honestly like to see the Galaxy rid of both the Sith and the Jedi."

Grievous nodded, "I can't say that I disagree with you. However, Sidious and Dooku saved my life and my people from oppression, Oppression that the Jedi failed to protect us from so I have nothing agains the Sith."

Jango nodded in silence as he left he Cyborg General.

Jango then led Boba off towards Slave One.

Together, Father and Son boarded the ship as they prepared to leave. At that moment, Boba noticed a Homing Device that was sitting on the hull of their Ship, "Dad Look at this!"

Jango nodded and took out a knife and wedged it between the device and the ship. Instantly, the device fell to the ground, "It must have been the Jedi. Now they are their problem and not ours. I have to admit that I wouldn't mind adding another lightsaber or two to my collection though."

Boba nodded in silence as he followed his Dad onboard Slave One.

Together, Father and Son took off and left the Imperial Star Destroyer behind them.

* * *

General Grievous watched as General Veers entered the Conference room. "Good news is that she is in her cell. That was easy from what I heard."

Grievous nodded with a grim laugh, "Now we have to wait for Skywalker to come. I am pretty sure that he'll come without thinking, just like Palpatine and Dooku predict."

Veers nodded, "I have three squads of our best Clones guarding her cell. I also have a squad positioned in the Hanger Bay that we will allow him to land in when he arrives."

Grievous nodded as he let loose a cough.

Veers then spoke, "It will be interesting to see how the Emperor kills the traitor."

Grievous laughed, "If I don't kill him first."

"He told you that you were forbidden to do such a thing General and don't forget about who outranks you."

"Only because you're a human and I am not. I don't care about our ranks General. Don't forget about who is crippled for a month or two and who has the capability to fight the Jedi and who doesn't."

Veers was silent in response as Grievous spoke, "I am going to head off to the Command Bridge to see if Skywalker is on his way."

Veers nodded, "I'll be in my office writing up a report. Let me know when he arrives."

Grievous nodded in silence.

* * *

Ok I will have more up soon. I am hoping to have the next update ready by tomorrow, because it is wrong to leave cliffhangers that last for a week or more. If not tomorrow I promise that it will be up by Saturday. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later, Grievous looked out of the viewports of the Executor with curiosity as he saw a type of Cruiser coming into view.

At that moment, A young officer approached him, "Sir, we are being hailed by the Bounty Hunters."

Grievous nodded, "Put them through."

"Yes sir."

Moments later, Grievous watched as an image of a dark skinned human man with an eye patch covering one eye appeared.

Grievous then spoke, "What can I do for you Bounty Hunter?"

"What is the going price for a living Jedi Knight?"

"Depends on how high profile the Jedi is."

"We just captured one and we were wondering how much you'll pay."

"Very well, Prepare to be tractor beamed, I will send an Officer down to the Hanger Bay to bring you onboard."

The Bounty Hunter nodded in silence.

* * *

Anakin looked at Captain Typho with a smile, "He's buying it."

Typho nodded as Yoda spoke, "Go to the Command Bridge and deal with Grievous you will Skywalker with Master Kenobi and Master Qui-Gon. Take Jedi Hett with you as well you will."

Anakin nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "I have R2 preparing to take us out of here whenever we're onboard, Han wants to come with us."

Anakin nodded, "The kid is good with a gun. Just be careful."

Padme nodded in silence.

The moment that the Hanger Bay was cleared, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Hett disembarked from their ship.

Qui-Gon immediately put the minds of the Officer and the clones under his influence.

The Officer, acted almost as though he was a zombie as he led the four Jedi towards the turbo lift.

Once the four Jedi were out of the Hanger Bay, Yoda spoke, "Ok, go now we will. Follow me you all must."

With that, The Ancient Jedi Master laid his Gimmer stick down as Mace, Kit, Plo Koon and Siri came to his side along with Shaak Ti.

Padme, Captain Typho, Darred and Han lined up behind the swarm of Jedi as they slipped out of the ship. The squad of rescuers, easily stole their way into the Hanger Bay and into the nearby Hallway.

Two shocked Stormtroopers leveled their blasters upon the group only to be swiftly beheaded by Yoda as he activated the elevator.

Mace then spoke, "Master Koon, Master Ti, Take Padme, Siri and the others and deactivate the Tractor beam. Kit, Come with us."

With that, Mace, Yoda and Kit Fisto slipped into the elevator and disappeared.

Shaak Ti then looked at Padme, "Are you ready?"

Padme nodded as she noticed Darred pull out two blasters. She noticed that Han and Captain Typho were also prepared for battle.

Plo Koon then spoke, "Stay behind us, We'll cover for you while you fire."

Padme nodded in silence as she followed the Jedi down the hallway with her blaster in hand.

* * *

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan who was at his side and, then at Qui-Gon and Hett from their position in the elevator, "How are we going to do this?"

Qui-Gon then spoke, "The three of you will fight Grievous, I'll watch your back for reinforcements."

Anakin nodded in silence.

The moment that the Elevator opened, Anakin came out with Hett and Obi-Wan at his side.

Qui-Gon immediately probed the mind of the Officer from the Hanger Bay, "He is in the Conference room."

Anakin nodded as he looked at the Officer, "You will lead us to General Grievous."

"I will lead you to General Grievous."

Anakin smiled as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked alongside him. He noticed Hett preparing to activate his lightsabers and, he immediately reached for his own.

The moment that the Officer pointed to the door to the Conference room, Qui-Gon used the Force and knocked him out.

Anakin then opened the door to the Conference room and walked in.

* * *

Standing near the table, was General Grievous, Anakin glared at Grievous in anger.

Grievous then spoke, "Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older."

Anakin smirked, "General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected."

Grievous let out a cough and in anger spoke, "Jedi Scum!"

"We have a job to do Anakin try not to upset him," stated Obi-Wan as he entered the room.

Grievous looked at Anakin then at Obi-Wan and, last of all at Hett,

"A Tusken Raider? What is he going to be against me?"

Anakin smiled as he activated his lightsaber. Obi-Wan immediately activated his and, Hett immediately activated his two lightsabers.

General Grievous did his best to hide his surprise and horror as he boldly spoke, "You fools! I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku."

Grievous at the same time unclipped his cape as he let loose another cough. He then folded back his robe and revealed four pocketed lightsabers. At the same time, He reached for each one of the four and let his robe fall to the ground.

His arms then split into four separate arms, each holding a lightsaber. Grievous then kicked the table aside and positioned his lightsaber blades. Immediately, He moved towards the three Jedi with his lightsaber blades spinning. Anakin and Hett immediately charged towards the Droid General with Obi-Wan at their side. Together, the three Jedi Met The four Lightsaber blades of General Grievous at the center of the room.

They immediately began to advance upon them and, Grievous was forced to back peddle as Obi-Wan sliced one of his hands off. At the same time, Anakin removed one of Grievous's hands.

Qui-Gon stood at his position outside of the Council room, as he heard footsteps, He turned to see an Imperial General whom he recognized as General Veers standing before him on a crutch.

Veers looked at him in shock, "Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I am quite surprised to see you. After all you're one of the older ones that survived the purge. Probably to old to put up a fight against a crippled man like me."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Dooku was my Master as a Jedi and he still puts up a good fight. I would suggest backing down Veers."

Veers in response pushed his crutch aside and pulled out two blasters and began to fire upon the old Jedi Master as he deflected his blasts.

Qui-Gon then advanced upon Veers with hardly any effort as he deflected his blasts.

"Are you ready to die son?" asked Qui-Gon.

Veers smirked in response as Qui-Gon moved forward and stabbed him.

Qui-Gon then looked on with a frown as the Arrogant Imperial Officer fell down to the ground dead.

At the same time, something came to mind, If he wreaked some havoc on the Bridge crew and disabled the security systems and shields, Once the bodies of the Generals and the crew were found, Panic would just spread throughout the ship like a wildfire. He immediately headed to the Command Bridge without a second thought.

* * *

Yoda looked at Mace Windu and Kit Fisto and spoke, "Sense many Clones I do."

Mace nodded, "It will take more than three squads of Clones to subdue the three of us together."

Yoda nodded as the doors opened.

The Three Jedi then came storming out of the Elevator with their lightsabers ignited. Yoda at the same time, Used the Force to send a deadly wave of energy throughout the hallway. Clones fell down in the dozens and Yoda, noticed that Kit had his typical smile as he flanked the ancient Jedi Master. Without a word, The Three Jedi began to advance throughout the Hallways. They immediately became one deadly fighting force.

No Stormtrooper was able to stand against them.

Mace, used the Force and sent a Grenade back into the arms of its throwers before Force jumping into the air and cutting through a dozen of Stormtroopers with his deadly purple lightsaber.

Mace was the Master of Vaapad and utilizing Vapaad in combat with over A Hundred Stormtroopers made him unstoppable.

He allowed Yoda and Kit to cover him as he battled his way into the Detention Center. Upon entering the Detention Center, Mace noticed Yoda and Kit close the door behind them as he killed the few guards that were in the room.

Mace then spoke, "How many do you think there are left?"

"I think at least a full squadron," stated Kit.

Mace nodded, "Most likely, They expected Anakin to come straight here alone."

Kit nodded, "If Skywalker and Kenobi had gone there together, I can't say that they would have failed. I mean they both are excellent fighters."

Mace nodded as he looked into the computer.

"I have her cell number, I am gonna go get her."

Yoda then spoke, "Go out another way we will."

Mace frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Blast through the Doors they will, Create another way out Master Fisto and I will."

Mace nodded as he ran down the Hallway.

* * *

Padme looked at Siri and Shaak Ti as they approached the controls to the Tractor Beam. Before them, stood six Stormtroopers who had their backs to them. Padme immediately pulled out her blaster and she noticed that Darred, Captain Typho and Han had their blasters ready.

Han whispered, "I've got the two on the left."

Padme smiled, "I got the two on the right."

Siri smiled, "Two Stormtroopers Han? That is..."

"You haven't seen him shoot yet watch what you say," stated Captain Typho.

Siri nodded as Padme spoke, "Now!"

With that, the four of them fired and the six Stormtroopers dropped in moments.

Shaak Ti then spoke, "Master Koon will deactivate the Tractor Beam, We'll cover him, I am certain that more will be coming from that other Hallway."

Padme nodded as she positioned her self against the wall with her blaster pointing around the corner.

She then looked at Han, "You get yourself down right below me Han."

Han nodded as Darred and Captain Typho took their positions. Shaak Ti then reached out through the Force and spoke, "I sense twenty of them coming this way. We can Hold them easily."

Padme nodded as she started firing into the Hallway at the first Stormtrooper that she saw. She noticed Typho, Darred and Han firing their blasters into the Hallway.

A few minutes later, Plo Koon spoke, "I've got it! Pull on back."

Padme nodded and noticed Captain Typho throw a grenade down the Hallway and without hesitation she pulled back with the rest of the group. The group left the room and, closed a door behind them.

Shaak Ti then spoke, "Let's head for that Command Center that is overlooking the Hanger Bay."

Padme looked at Shaak Ti and nodded as she followed the Jedi Master down the Hallway.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan and, A'Sharad Hett had Grievous trapped in the Conference room. Grievous had gone to retreat towards the Wall and was using his magnetic feet to climb up the durasteel wall. At the same time, Hett brought his lightsaber into Grievous's arm and instantly removed another lightsaber from the Cyborg.

Grievous now only had one ligthsaber left. At the same time, Hett used the Force and sent the nearby desk flying towards Grievous. Instantly, the desk hit Grievous and at the same time, He lost his footing and slipped down towards the Floor. That moment was all that Obi-Wan needed to do to bring his lightsaber into the one leg that was holding him onto the wall.

Grievous then fought for a moment against the Jedi as Obi-Wan spoke, "Any last words?"

"You Lose! The Emperor will destroy all of you Kenobi."

Obi-Wan in response sliced Grievous's head off and looked at the lightsabers that were laying throughout the room.

"Collect those, They shall be buried or burned in honor of the Jedi that he killed."

Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan looked at Grievous's cape. "There are even more lightsabers in here."

He reached in and pulled out a lightsaber that seemed familiar.

"I will return this to Siri, It was her Master's lightsaber."

"Her Master was killed by the monster?" asked Hett.

Obi-Wan nodded grimly.

At the same time, Qui-Gon entered the room. "I see that you guys have him taken care of."

Obi-Wan nodded, "How did you do?"

"I took out Veers and the entire bridge Crew. I disabled the security systems and I brought their shields down."

"Then I guess it is about time that we leave, We were just collecting the lightsabers of the Jedi that he murdered for proper burial."

"That is a good Idea My young Apprentice. Now come, let's get out of here."

Obi-Wan followed his Master in response with Anakin and Hett walking behind him.

* * *

Mace entered the Cell that Contained Shmi and smiled when he saw Shmi look at him.

"Master Windu?"

Mace nodded, "We're getting you out of here Mrs Lars. Can you walk?"

Shmi nodded, "Good follow me."

Shmi obediently got up and followed the Jedi Master as Shmi spoke, "It is a trap for Anakin."

"Of course it is that is why I am here. He has back up, They are taking care of Grievous follow me."

Shmi ran with Mace as they approached the main entrance to the Detention Center. He saw that Yoda and Kit had cut a hole into the ceiling that would take them to the next level of the ship.

"Go we will."

Mace nodded as he took out his Grappling hook off of his belt. He motioned for Shmi to cling to him and together the two of them slipped through the opening as Kit and Yoda followed.

Right below them, They heard and Explosion and Immediately, They knew that the Squad of Clones had broken through.

"I wonder how long it will be before they look above their heads," whispered Kit with a smile as they moved out of the room that they were in and towards a nearby Hallway.

Mace smiled in response.

Together, The Three Jedi with Shmi following, headed for a nearby elevator.

Yoda then spoke, "Leave we will now that our goal is accomplished."

"Where is Anakin?" asked Shmi.

"He went after Grievous and Veers. I am pretty sure that they are dead by now," stated Mace.

"He wasn't alone was he?" asked Shmi.

Mace shook his head, "Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and A'Sharad were with him."

Shmi smiled, "Of course A'Sharad came. He looks to me as a virtual Aunt. He often comes to the farm to visit us or even help."

Mace nodded, "He is an excellent swordsman and he was ideal for the confrontation."

Shmi nodded in silence.

* * *

Padme looked at Siri with a smile, "In just a few moments, the Hanger Bay will be secure."

Siri nodded and at that moment, The Doors to the Control Room that overlooked the Hanger Bay were opened. Siri ran in with Padme, Han and Darred at her side. Together, The four of them made easy work of the six officers that were inside.

Siri then moved towards the Computer and spoke, "I am switching it to automatic, getting out of here will be pretty easy. The Hanger Bay is secure."

Padme nodded as she left the room.

At that moment, She saw Anakin, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and A'Sharad walk off of the nearby Elevator.

She quickly ran for her husband and embraced him before giving him a kiss.

"Where's my mother?"

"They haven't returned yet but they should be here any minute."

Anakin reached out through the Force and then looked back at Padme and nodded, "They are close, I can sense them."

At that moment, A nearby elevator opened revealing Shmi Skywalker Lars and her three rescuers.

Anakin ran for her and hugged her tightly, "Mom! Thank the Force. Are you alright?"

Shmi smiled, "Don't worry about me, I am fine."

Qui-Gon then spoke, "I disabled the security systems. The Shields are down, The Ship is in utter chaos."

"Go we must coming the Imperials are," stated Yoda.

Qui-Gon nodded and, immediately the Strike team ran into the Hanger Bay and boarded. Anakin immediately led his mother for a nearby seat and, showed her how to strap into her crash webbing.

As Padme sat down next to her and hugged her eagerly,

Anakin then spoke, "Han you're not supposed to be here anyway so come with me. You will copilot with me."

Han nodded as Shmi unbuckled, "Can I join you too Anakin?"

Anakin nodded and wasn't to surprised when he noticed Padme following.

Han and Anakin took their places in the cockpit as they flew the ship out of the Hanger Bay.

Anakin then turned to Han, "Charge up those Proton Torpedos, We're gonna wreak havoc upon that ship once these hit."

"Already sir."

Anakin smiled, "Do the honors Solo fire them at different parts of the ship."

Han nodded and pressed the switch and released the Proton Torpedos.

"Did you target different sections of the ship Han?" asked Anakin.

Han nodded, "Yes sir."

Anakin smiled, "That's my boy. Now our course is set, Let's get out of here."

With that, The Bounty Hunter Cruiser disappeared into Hyperspace leaving the heavily confused crew of the damaged Executor behind them.

* * *

Coruscant: Imperial Palace: Two Hours Later:

Palpatine watched as an Image of a young Imperial Officer materialized before him and bowed.

"Yes Lieutenant? Are you calling for General Veers?"

The man shook his head, "General Veers and General Grievous are dead your Majesty. All of the senior staff are gone, I am currently in Command of the ship."

Palpatine frowned, "What happened?"

"Skywalker came onboard sir with several Jedi Renegades. They killed the Generals sir and slaughtered the entire Bridge Team At least two Squads of Clones were killed in the firefight that went down in the detention Center. At the same time, They released Proton Torpedos and Concussion Missiles upon our ship after they had disabled our shields. I estimate that at least a third of the crew are dead. The ship was in chaos but I managed to secure the Bridge your Majesty with a handful of men that were under my command. We then managed to calm all of the crew with the help of the surviving Clones."

"Can the Ship jump to Lightspeed?"

"Yes Sir, Engineering says that our Hyperdrive is still intact."

Palpatine nodded, "Good, Bring the ship to Coruscant, You're to be commended for your actions Lieutenant."

"Thank you your Majesty," replied the young man with a bow.

Palpatine then shook in rage as his windows began to shatter. At the same time, His desk went flying across the room. His Guards were smart enough to leave the room until his outburst was over.

"How Vader? How is it that you can actually think now? You have disrupted My Empire for to long. You will Pay when we meet again!" screamed Palpatine.

At that moment, Palpatine activated His Comlink and spoke "Sate get me a new desk and replace my windows, Send someone in here to clean up the mess."

"At once your Majesty," replied Sate Pestage from the other end who was all to used to ordering repairs for the Throne Room.

* * *

Ok thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am probably going to take the weekend off from updating and update on Monday or Tuesday.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	23. Chapter 23

Tattooine:

Bail Organa entered Anakin and Padme Skywalker's chambers to see Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie sitting in the living room.

"Are the twins asleep?" asked Bail.

Jobal nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Any word on the mission?"

Bail nodded, "They found her, No casualties, General Grievous and General Veers are both dead."

"That's good news," stated Ruwee.

Bail nodded, "They will be here in a couple of hours. I was just on my way to go visit Cliegg. Are the twins sleeping?"

Ruwee nodded in silence.

Bail then spoke ,"In that case I will be seeing you later then."

The Senator then turned and left the room without another word.

Jobal then spoke, "Are they going to have to deal with that Mon Mothma lady when they get back Ruwee?"

Ruwee frowned, "I had breakfast with Senator Iblis today and he was telling me that they are probably going to vote her out. They are fairly furious with her after the Denon Mission and her attitude towards Anakin."

Jobal nodded, "I don't blame them, Her attitude towards Anakin is unacceptable. Anakin's past is the past and he is a good man and a wonderful husband and father. He is fighting to free the Galaxy just as she is so she needs to just stop hating him. Don't you agree?"

Ruwee frowned, "Yes, however I have no right to condemn her dear. I mean not long ago my thinking was the same exact way so I really am just as bad as she is. I have no room to judge her when I have been just as bad if not worse."

Jobal nodded in silence as Ruwee stood up, "I am going to go tell Sola the news. I will be back when the wake up."

Jobal nodded as she spoke, "Darred is going to be heartbroken to hear about his brother."

"I know all because of Mon sending him to Denon with his unit on that pathetic raid," stated Ruwee in anger.

* * *

Anakin looked at his mother as he flew their cruiser into the atmosphere of Tattooine, "Did you enjoy that flight Mom?"

Shmi nodded, "Hyperspace was beautiful. I enjoyed that."

"Just think after the war, You'll be able to visit us on Naboo and see that sight all of the time," stated Padme.

Shmi smiled, "I'll like that."

Anakin smiled as he moved for the Transmitter and immediately transmitted the access codes for the Hanger Bay.

Within moments, The shield doors opened as Anakin flew the cruiser into the massive Hanger.

Padme smiled, "I can't wait to see our babies."

Anakin nodded, "I know, I sure hope that they didn't give your parents to much of a run for their money."

Shmi smiled, "Your parents watched them Padme?"

Padme nodded, "Yes they did, I just hope that my mom was the one in charge because my Dad would allow them to get away with things that even Anakin doesn't allow."

Shmi shook her head, "Something that Anakin doesn't allow? Now that is shocking."

Darred smiled as he listened to the conversation from nearby, "It is the same for me with my daughters and him. He is horrible about falling for their manipulations for some reason."

Shmi shook her head, "Then hopefully Jobal was in charge."

"Yes hopefully," stated Anakin.

"Are you getting along with Ruwee Anakin?"

Anakin nodded, "Like I said, he has to get along with me at this point."

Shmi shook her head in amusement.

Padme then spoke, "I think that Bail is getting Cliegg and the others."

Shmi nodded, "Good, I can't say that I was expecting to see any of my family again. It is such a wonderful joy that I will see them again though."

Padme nodded with a happy smile as she hugged her mother in law.

Anakin then watched as the boarding ramp lowered, He allowed everyone to file off as he led his mother down the ramp with Padme at his side.

Immediately, He saw Luke and Leia rush towards them, "Mommy!, Daddy!"

Anakin smiled and looked at Padme and spoke, "It looks as though the twins found us sooner than expected."

Padme nodded as she kissed Luke and Leia each on the cheek as Anakin picked them up.

Anakin kissed each child on the cheek before speaking, "Were you two good for your grandparents?"

The twins nodded as Anakin spoke, "Padme you take them and I will take my Mom to the Med Center."

Shmi shook her head, "I am fine Anakin."

"I say that I want you checked out just to be sure. Sorry Mom but you have to deal with it."

Shmi shook her head as Anakin led her away.

Padme then laughed in amusement, "I think Anakin really did get his stubbornness from her."

"It is obvious," stated Jobal as she came up to her daughter's side.

Padme smiled, "Were they good for you?"

"Yes but Thank the Force that you didn't let your dad to it alone. He tried to let them stay up until twenty hundred"

Padme looked at her father in shock, "Dad! they are supposed to be asleep at nineteen hundred like I was at their age. Even Anakin agrees with me on their bedtime."

"Maybe you're a little to strict," stated Ruwee.

Padme shook her head, "I am not to strict and neither is Anakin."

"I have observed that he is a little bit more laid back than you but he is still to strict," stated Ruwee.

Jobal shook her head and spoke, "Don't mind him, You and Anakin are doing a wonderful job with these two. In fact, I think that he is a wonderful father."

Padme nodded as she saw Bail enter the Hanger followed by the Lars family.

She saw Cliegg running out of his speeder and towards Padme.

"Where is my Shmi?"

Padme smiled, "Anakin insisted on having her checked out. She's in the Med Center."

Cliegg nodded as Padme spoke, "I'll take you there."

Padme then looked at Bail and spoke, "When is the next Council Meeting?"

"Tomorrow Afternoon so that you get some rest," stated Bail.

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

Shmi Skywalker Lars did her best to avoid being bored to death as the Med Droid finished it's speech on how perfect her health was. She then looked at Anakin and spoke, "Are you happy now?"

Anakin nodded, "All that matters is that you weren't hurt by those monsters."

At that moment, The Door of the Med Center opened, Revealing Cliegg, Padme, Owen and Beru with little Ayon. Cliegg eagerly rushed to Shmi's side as the couple kissed one another. Cliegg then looked at Anakin and spoke, "Thank you for finding her Anakin."

Anakin shook his head, "No need t thank me, She is my mother after all. Actually thank Master Windu he's the one that found her while I was fighting General Grievous."

Cliegg nodded as Shmi spoke, "What happened to that one cruel Officer that was on a crutch?"

"General Veers?" asked Anakin.

Shmi nodded as Anakin spoke, "Qui-Gon didn't want to but he was forced to kill him because he was stupid enough to take him on in a fight."

Shmi frowned, "Such a shame, what a waste of life, I am old enough to be his mother. I can imagine that his mother is probably crying right now for him. If only he had thought of her before he had gone down the path that took him to his death."

Anakin nodded in agreement. As he looked at Owen and Beru. He noticed Owen holding Ayon and spoke, "He growing on you?"

Padme nodded, "I think so. Where are our kids?"

"They are on their way, I can sense them."

Padme eagerly smiled in response.

* * *

Luke and Leia walked through the Hallways together towards the Force presence of their father.

"Luke is Mommy with Daddy?"

Luke nodded, He had a better grasp on the Force at age four than Leia did.

At that moment, Luke and Leia noticed Mon Mothma standing straight ahead of them.

Mon then spoke in anger, "Where are you two going alone?"

"We're not alone Miss Motma and we're going to find our Mommy and Daddy," stated Luke

Mon glared at the twins and spoke, "My name is Mothma and children are not allowed to be in the hallways alone. I will take the two of you to the nursery."

"No Miss Motma, We're going to find our daddy right now," stated Leia in near tears.

Mothma in response stepped forward and grabbed an arm from each child and prepared to drag them back towards the Nursery.

Luke in response used the Force and much to Mothma's shock pushed her across the room.

Mothma in anger charged forward and slapped Luke on the cheek as an angry voice spoke, "Take your hand's off of that boy now!"

Mon Mothma turned to see an angry Bail and Breha Organa glaring at her in anger.

Mon frowned, "Bail, these two were just in the Hallway alone and, I was going to take them back to the nursery so that their parents can find them."

Bail shook his head, "Anakin can sense their presence easily and you know that. I want you to go straight to your quarters, We will have words later."

Mon frowned as Bail spoke, "Go or I will take you there by Force."

Mon glared at Bail in anger and stormed past him as he approached Luke and Leia, "Are you alright Luke?"

Luke nodded, "I was going to push her again."

Bail smiled as he picked up Luke. Leia at the same time spoke, "Why is she being so mean?"

Bail looked down at Leia and spoke, "She doesn't like your Daddy that much. Just stay away from her, She's not a nice lady."

Leia nodded as Breha took her hand.

At the same time, Anakin and Padme appeared in the Hallway.

"What's going on Bail?"

Bail frowned, "You just missed Mothma, I took care of her."

"Don't tell me that she laid a hand on my children," stated Padme in anger.

"She slapped Luke."

"That does it for me," stated Padme in pure ang4ere.

"You won't be dealing with her anymore after tomorrow. I can promise you that," stated Breha.

"Why is that?" asked Padme.

"Senator Iblis is going to leave for good unless we get rid of her and after I share today's incident with the Council, I am certain that everyone will be voting her out."

Anakin nodded as he scooped up the twins in his strong arms.

"Daddy is Grandma alright?" asked Luke.

Anakin nodded, "She is coming out of the Med Center right now. I just had to have the Doctors check her out and make sure that the bad men didn't hurt her to bad."

"Were the bad men mean to her daddy?" asked Leia.

Anakin nodded, "Yes but don't worry, Obi-Wan, Mommy and I with the help of our friends and Uncle Darred took care of them."

Luke then spoke, "Did you take care of the Emperor?"

Anakin shook his head, "We'll be taking care of him soon son."

Luke nodded in silence.

Anakin then turned as he noticed Shmi, Cliegg and the rest of her family approach.

Shmi then spoke, "I am going to head home Ani."

Anakin nodded, "Alright Mom, Get some rest."

Shmi shook her head, "I want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Eat my own food and do my normal routine. I got plenty of rest in that dammed cell. All I did was sit in it. I want to do something now."

Anakin noticed a smile on Padme's face as Bail spoke, "Are you alright Mrs Lars?"

Shmi smiled, "Of course I am Senator. I mean why wouldn't I be? All of those boys on that ship were just total punks that had no idea what was coming to them. Veers thought he was tough enough to Kill Qui-Gon. Now how stupid is that?"

Bail smiled as Shmi kissed each of her Grandchildren before Hugging her Son and Daughter in law and leaving as though nothing had ever happened.

Anakin couldn't help but smile as he watched his mother leave.

Bail shook his head, "It seems like she's a no nonsense woman."

Anakin nodded as his family left the hallway and spoke, "She hates being idle."

Bail nodded and spoke, "Are you two hungry for dinner?"

Anakin nodded, "Let's head to the Cafeteria and join everybody for dinner."

Bail smiled in response.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin and Padme led the twins into the Cafeteria followed by Bail and Breha. The two couples took their treys and headed towards their usual table and found that the table was Occupied by Ruwee, Jobal and Qui-Gon as well as Obi-Wan and Siri.

The couples filed into their seats as Ruwee spoke, "I saw your friend Mothma head to her quarters in total anger earlier."

"Don't mention her," stated Bail.

Ruwee frowned, "Is something going on?"

Padme nodded, "She's going to be voted out most likely. She raised her hand to the twins and further more, she won't put down her ego and swallow her pride."

"If we don't get rid of her, We might not even have an Alliance at the rate that we're going at," stated Bail in anger.

"Not to mention that one mission the other day that she organized without the Council's permission. That is another reason that we are booting her."

"You mean the one to Denon? I was hearing Dodonna and Admiral Ackbar talk about how it was unauthorized." stated Ruwee.

Bail nodded, "It was a success but half of the men from that unit are dead."

"Darred's brother was killed too," stated Jobal.

Bail frowned as Anakin spoke, "Is that why they aren't at dinner right now?"

Jobal nodded, "It happened yesterday, He just found out."

"I will have to pay him a visit in that case," stated Anakin.

Jobal nodded in silence.

Anakin then looked at Mara who was intently listening to the conversation from her position on Breha's lap.

"It looks like Mara is fairly happy just to be hearing the conversation."

Breha nodded, "She is, She's such a sweet little baby girl," said Breha as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Anakin nodded with a smile as he continued to eat.

Bail then spoke, "The meeting will be in the late afternoon so that you two can sleep in."

Anakin smiled, "Good I appreciate that Bail."

"Don't worry about Mon, She has been given strict orders to stay away from you. Tomorrow we'll discuss her future."

Padme then spoke, "What will we do with her if we get rid of her?"

Bail smiled, "We'll exile her to a safe planet until the war is over or until we have to move our base. That way she won't cause us anymore problems."

Anakin smiled, "Maybe we could have her live on some dustball like this place."

Bail shook his head, "I like your thinking Anakin. Don't worry I already have a better idea and she will be there alone."

Anakin nodded in silence.

After finishing dinner, Anakin and Padme headed towards their chambers.

Before they headed for their rooms, they stopped by Darred and Sola's quarters.

Sola answered the door and spoke, "Darred kind of wants to be alone right now."

Anakin nodded, "Tell him that if he needs anybody to talk to that he is welcome to lean on us."

Sola smiled, "That would be nice Anakin, I'll tell him. I was just about to take my girls and go spend the evening with my parents."

Anakin nodded as he saw Darred approach the door. Anakin then spoke, "I am sorry Darred."

Darred shook his head, "He was only twenty two, Your age and now he's gone. He never even had the life that he deserved all because of Mothma sending him on that mission."

"The Council Didn't even approve of the mission Darred, She's going to be taken care of tomorrow."

Darred nodded as he accepted a hug from Anakin.

He then spoke, "I will see you tomorrow Anakin."

"Just remember that you can lean on me anytime Darred."

Darred looked at Anakin and nodded as Anakin and Padme left the door and headed for their quarters with the twins in tow.

* * *

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Palpatine looked at Dooku in anger, "What do we do? He has destroyed Grievous and half of the Crew on on the Executor. He has crippled our flagship. You know what that does to our image?"

Dooku nodded in agreement, "I think that we should wait. I am suspecting that he'll come to us and when that happens we will destroy him."

Palpatine frowned, "how long do we wait? How will we take him alone?"

Dooku frowned, "We're not alone. We have the Force on our side Master Sidious. The Sith will triumph over the Jedi. Let them come. Then, we will get rid of them once and for all."

Palpatine smiled at Dooku and nodded, "I see your point, When he does come, We'll be sure to insure that he makes his way into here where he will face us."

Dooku smiled, "I am one of the finest Duelists that the Jedi Order has ever faced and you're one hell of a fighter, You proved that you were when Master Mundi brought his team of Masters here to defeat you."

Palpatine nodded in agreement, "That fight between me and the five Jedi Masters was also in this very room. I am thinking that that will be an Omen."

Dooku smiled a Palpatine in agreement.

Palpatine then spoke, "I understand that the damage reports from Denon are fairly severe."

Dooku nodded, "They are Master Sidious, however whoever conducted the attack didn't plan it that well because at least half of the Rebels were killed in the firefight."

Palpatine nodded, "How much damage did they cause?"

"Around Twenty Troops dead, The whole supply yard is gone and it will cause a lot of shortages in terms of Proton Torpedos so I am going to have to compromise somehow."

"I am guessing that the attack wasn't ordered by Skywalker, He would have never allowed such an attack to take place if he had anything to say. It was a foolish move for whoever did it and a frivolous waste of men and resources for the Alliance," stated Dooku.

Palpatine then spoke, "Perhaps it was Organa."

"Unlikely, From what I have heard he's a good friend of Skywalker's. I am guessing that it was Mothma."

"Good, She is of great use to us on the Alliance Council," stated Palpatine with a smile.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. More will be up soon. I am working on the Endgame. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	24. Chapter 24

Tattooine: One Day Later:

Anakin and Padme walked side by side together hand in hand, As they entered the Alliance Council Room.

Within the Council Room, Anakin Saw Jan Dodonna, Admiral Ackbar, Garm Bel Iblis and, Bail and Breha Organa as well as Master Yoda, Master Shaak Ti, Master Windu, Master Fisto and, Master Plo Koon. At the same time, He saw Obi-Wan and Siri enter the room hand in hand behind them, came Qui-Gon.

Bail looked around the room and then, turned towards the doors of the room as they opened revealing Mon Mothma who walked into the room in silence.

Bail looked and noticed Anakin and Padme's faces redden in anger at the sight of Mon and frowned, Today was going to be a fairly unpleasant meeting that was for certain.

Bail then spoke, "I have called this meeting for several reasons, First of all I am pleased to report that General Grievous and General Veers are both defeated."

"What happened? Did Skywalker slay them?" asked Mon with a sneer.

Bail glared at Mon and spoke, "I will not have you talking this way and actually Master Kenobi killed Grievous and, Qui-Gon killed Veers."

Padme then spoke, "And you have some explaining to do."

"What gives you the right to raise your hand to my son?" asked Anakin in anger.

Mon frowned, "I was simply trying to take the children back to the nursery where they belonged," replied Mon in defense.

"My Children may only be four years old But they are Force sensitive and, They can easily get through the Base and to Anakin and I without a problem. What you did was unacceptable," stated Padme.

Garm then spoke, "You have crossed the line Mothma. Your whole operation on Denon costed twenty lives that didn't need to be spent. Then, You are always ridiculing Anakin and Padme and putting them down. Yes I know about Anakin's past. Everyone in this room knows about his past but I am sick of you condemning the Man who is fighting this war for his wife and children, it's very wrong. He's no different than Bail or any of the other men that are in the Alliance."

Mon frowned as Garm's words hit her, she couldn't argue with him but she didn't want to admit that she was wrong.

Garm then spoke, "At this point, Either you go or I am going."

Bail then spoke, "At this point you have crossed the line. Really, I know that Admiral Ackbar and many of the Jedi Masters are mostly angry with you for your operation on Denon but I am angry at you for both of these issues. In just a few moments, We're going to see who is in favor of voting you out of the Alliance. What makes me the most angry at you however, is how you raised your hand to Luke yesterday. I came very close to pulling my blaster on you and arresting you on the spot."

Mon looked at Bail in disbelief as Padme spoke, "I am going to ask you one question Mon."

Padme then spoke, "Why do you have such a spiteful attitude towards Anakin? I think that you should give us a straight answer."

Mon frowned as Anakin probed her mind.

Anakin then spoke, "It is jealousy isn't it? All that you have ever cared about is making a name for yourself and leaving a political Legacy that people will look at for thousands of years. The War, The lives of the men who fight under you, Well you don't give a dam. They are expendable. The Jedi, A nuisance. You wouldn't have anything to do with us if you could win the war without us."

Anakin then paused as He noticed Mon hanging her head in shame. He then spoke, "Me, I am dirt, You hate me because of my past as Vader as well as the fact that I forced Padme to marry me. Yet, She is happy with me and we love being parents together and it angers you that Vader could be happy and have a family or that Padme can look past my dark past and love me as her husband.

She is what saved me after all."

Mon would never admit it, But everything that Skywalker was saying was in fact the honest truth.

Anakin then continued, "What angers you the most, Is how all of the men look to me as their leader and consider me a hero while I don't even consider myself a hero.

I simply shrug off all of the praise that I receive and in response, I do my duty. I don't go for the glory like you do. I fight for what is right and for the freedom of the Galaxy and the same is for Padme.

In response, The Entire Galaxy knows our names while few know yours. We have the praise and high acclaim that you have sought for your entire life and it makes you so angry that you just can't stand it."

Bail looked at Yoda as Anakin continued his attack upon Mon and spoke, "Is what he is saying true?" Bail whispered.

Yoda nodded, "Sense it in her all of us Can."

Bail nodded in silence.

Anakin then stopped his attack upon Mon for a moment and spoke, "Padme and I don't even care about the glory or leaving a legacy that will last for a Thousand Years. Yes, I know that people will be talking about this war for a thousand years but, I am fighting this war for the good of the Galaxy not for the sake of being remembered, What do I get in return? I am going to be remembered while you will never be remembered."

"Enough!" screamed Mon in anger.

Bail then spoke, "You have no place in this Alliance Mon. Not with your ego and jealousy or, your selfishness."

"You can't believe him, He is a Sith Lord."

"Used to be a Sith Lord. Mon Mothma, It isn't just Anakin that senses all of those things inside of your head, It is all of us," stated Qui-Gon in anger as Mon looked at the Jedi Master in shame. Everything about her had just been exposed by the Jedi. Everyone in the room now knew just what she was and now they hated her.

Bail then spoke, "All in favor of voting Mon out of the Alliance raise their hands."

Mon looked around the table in anger as tears of anger came to her face. Everyone was in favor of removing her, Everyone! She had just been stabbed in the back by the Alliance. She would make sure that the Galaxy knew what they had done to her if it was the last thing that she did.

As Mon left, Bail Spoke, "So now I am guessing that we will move onto our next strategy."

Anakin nodded, "I have the perfect Idea."

Bail smiled, "Let's hear it."

"Bring the entire fleet here, Prepare to evacuate the base. Then, turn Mon Loose, Only we keep everything from her."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bail.

"I mean that to many people have died in this war, It is time to end it. If Mon goes free, She will go and inform the Emperor of our location. The Emperor will then send The entire Imperial fleet to destroy us, Only we will be en route to Coruscant by the time that they arrive here. Then, we will take Coruscant which will be left unprotected since most of the fleet will be here."

Everyone at the table, Was silent as they listened to the young Jedi Knight's words.

Finally, Jan Dodonna spoke, "What you have just suggested boy is pure brilliance, We expose ourselves so that they come running and then by the time that the beast arrives, We will be cutting the head off."

Anakin nodded with a smile as Qui-Gon spoke, "I will lead the strike team that enters the Imperial Palace. The team will consist of myself, Master Kenobi and Anakin. Are we clear?"

Everyone at the table nodded as Bail spoke, "We will have a vote for this attack, If everyone agrees, then it will happen."

At that moment, Every hand in the room was raised in favor of Anakin's plan.

Bail then spoke, "Get to your rooms and start packing, We will keep Mon in her quarters for two hours. By then, I am hoping that everyone will be packed and ready."

With that, Everyone left the room as Anakin and Padme headed for their quarters.

* * *

Upon arriving, Anakin and Padme saw Captain Typho and Dorme babysitting the twins.

"How did it go?" asked Dorme.

Anakin and Padme smiled as Padme spoke, "We voted her out. No one in the room was in favor of keeping her."

Dorme smiled as Anakin spoke, "Start packing. Have all of the men start packing but don't tell anyone what is going on and tell them to keep it secret."

"Understood sir. What is going on?" asked Captain Typho.

"New developments," stated Anakin with a smile.

Typho nodded in silence.

Anakin then looked at Dorme and spoke, "Are the twins behaving themselves?"

Dorme nodded, "Right now they are cleaning up their room as you requested."

Anakin smiled as Padme spoke, "Go ahead and get packing, We will give you orders soon."

Captain Typho nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "Shall we get the twins packed?"

Anakin nodded, "It will be easier if we have them packed and then we can take care of ourselves."

Padme nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour later, Anakin and Padme emerged from their Chambers and, Headed into the Officer's Lounge where Padme's parents were waiting.

Padme looked at her parents and spoke, "Have you been told about our little plan?"

Ruwee and Jobal both nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Do you think that the Emperor will figure out your plan?"

Anakin shook his head, "Dooku is a genius and the same is for Palpatine but this is a scheme that they will never have ever anticipated."

Ruwee nodded as Anakin looked to see Sola and Darred entering the room.

Anakin looked at Darred and spoke, "Are you going to join us on the mission?"

Darred nodded, "If we can end the war, of course I am going to join."

Anakin smiled at Darred in eager response.

Sola then spoke, "Where will we be staying during the battle?"

Anakin smiled, "Most likely on one of the ships that will be outside of the battle."

Sola nodded as Bail entered the room.

Bail then spoke, "We have just let Mon Mothma leave the base in her own ship. The ship that we gave her is bugged and tapped, I have around the clock staff listening to her and, She already is on course to Coruscant. All is going as planned."

Anakin smiled, "Good, Hopefully she'll contact the Emperor soon."

Bail nodded in silence.

* * *

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Emperor Palpatine sat on his Throne as, An aide entered the Throne Room and bowed.

"What is it?"

"Your Majesty, There is a message from Mon Mothma, She sent it informing us that the Rebellion backstabbed her. She goes on to say that the Rebel Base is located on Tattooine within several mountains that have been converted into bunkers."

Palpatine turned to Dooku who had just entered the room and spoke, "What do you think?"

"If they are on Tattooine, It would explain the death of Jabba the Hutt. It would also explain that unnamed Tusken Jedi."

Palpatine nodded and turned to the aide and spoke, "How many Star Destroyers are in the system right now?"

"We have twenty sir that we are preparing for deployment. We also have the Executor which will be up and running tomorrow once repairs are complete."

"Send every ship we have in the system to Tattooine, Within the hour. Then, We shall teach the Rebellion some respect. At full speed, How long will it take them to arrive?"

"Three days sir."

Dooku smiled, "This is perfect, Crush the Rebellion and then hunt down Skywalker on our own terms."

Palpatine nodded as the aide left him.

Dooku then spoke, "It is amazing what anger and bitterness can do to one's mind. I mean, Mothma considers you to be a bitter enemy, Yet she is willing to give you the location of the Rebel Base in order to exact revenge upon the others who most likely voted her out."

"It is probably the operation on Denon that got her ousted, She proved to be far more useful than we thought possible that is for certain."

Dooku nodded in agreement as a sinister smile came upon his face.

Dooku then spoke, "All of the Jedi will be dead in the attack if all goes well and then we will hunt Skywalker.:

"You are one of the best duelists that the Jedi ever trained, We will kill him easily together."

Dooku nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tattooine:

Bail Organa left the Officer's lounge for a moment after receiving word from an aide that Mon had taken the bait.

Moments later, He returned to the lounge and spoke, "We leave tonight, Mon has made her call and, A spy On Coruscant has just informed me that around twenty Star Destroyers are on their way to destroy us. We leave the base tonight in three hours. I am going to signal the evacuation code immediately."

Anakin looked at Padme and spoke, "I am going to tell my Mom that we're leaving then, I will be back to board the Silver Angel."

Padme smiled eagerly as she kissed her husband.

"Give her a kiss for me."

Anakin nodded as he looked at Luke and Leia and spoke, "Remember how we had to leave Yavin because of bad Men?"

"Yes daddy," replied Leia.

"That is what we're doing. Listen to your Mom and your Grandparents, We will be sleeping on our ship tonight."

"Ok Daddy," replied Leia with a smile a her father as he kissed her cheek.

Anakin then kissed Luke's cheek before standing up and, preparing to leave the Lounge to face his mother.

Anakin immediately found a speeder in the Hanger and, Flew off towards his family's homestead.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin found himself at his family's farm and soon, He saw Owen appear at the door, "Hello Anakin."

Anakin smiled, "Owen, I have to say goodbye to everyone, We are leaving the planet to kill the Emperor."

Owen nodded and, motioned for Anakin to follow him inside of the homestead.

Anakin walked into his family's living room a short time later and, Saw his Mother with Cliegg and Beru.

Anakin smiled, "Where is my nephew?"

"He's asleep," stated Beru.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "I just came to say goodbye, We are evacuating the base and preparing to kill Palpatine."

"Kill him?" asked Shmi.

Anakin nodded, "We're going to attack Coruscant in Full Force and take it. My job will be to kill Palpatine."

Shmi shivered, "Oh Ani you have to face him after all of these years? How horrible."

Anakin smiled, "My face will be the last thing that he ever sees, I can promise you that."

Shmi nodded in silence.

Shmi then stood up and, hugged her Son as she kissed his cheek. Anakin then accepted a hug from Beru and then Owen and Cliegg.

Shmi then left the room before returning with two small toys, "Give these to the twins. The Doll is for Leia and the Jedi Is for Luke."

Anakin smiled, "Each one represents one of their parents. Thank you Mom."

Shmi nodded, "I know that you will win Son. You will free the Entire Galaxy with your actions."

Anakin smiled eagerly as he kissed his mother's cheek.

"I will be back after it is over or you can come to Coruscant."

Shmi smiled, "That sounds fun, I think that the only one here that has been there is Cliegg."

Cliegg nodded, "In the days that I was a rebellious youth."

Anakin nodded, He had heard the story from Cliegg on how he had left his father and the farm with bad blood for many years before returning. He smiled, "This time, You will return as a grandfather and a husband with everything. I know a lot of men on that planet that think that they have everything but they have nothing. I was the second most Powerful Man in the Galaxy and the most feared. I had all the money and wealth that I wanted at age seventeen but I had nothing until I had Padme."

Cliegg nodded, "One thing about those of us that live on this dustball is we know what is most important."

Anakin nodded, "I will see all of you soon after the battle is over."

Cliegg nodded as Anakin turned to leave the house.

Shmi watched her son leave in tears, She then turned and looked at Cliegg, "He is so brave to do this."

Cliegg nodded in agreement, "It is what he was made for. His son, I can tell is meant to be a Jedi too."

"What about Leia?" asked Beru.

Owen then spoke, "I think she'll be a Politician like her mother and one of the few good ones."

Beru nodded in silence.

* * *

After visiting his family, Anakin returned to the Alliance Base where he saw Padme waiting by the Silver Angel. "Bail is going to remain on Home One with all of the Non Combatants where they will direct the assault. That is where we are taking the twins. My parents and Siri are onboard and, so is Sola."

Anakin frowned, "Siri isn't going to be fighting?"

Padme shook her head, "The other day when we were on The Executor, I noticed that she seemed weaker and more tired. Then, This morning she was throwing up. It is a miracle that everything is alright but then again, She didn't have a major position on the strike team."

Anakin frowned, "What do you mean Padme?"

"Siri is pregnant and yes, Obi-Wan is the Father."

Anakin smiled, "In that case, I am happy for both of them. We will have to Congratulate them."

Padme smiled at her husband in response.

Anakin then boarded the ship with his wife as she headed towards the lounge where the twins were waiting.

Anakin then headed into the cockpit where he saw Ric Olie and Han piloting the ship.

At the same time, He saw Obi-Wan enter the cockpit, "Is everyone accounted for?"

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin spoke, "Congragulations."

Obi-Wan frowned, "How did you find out?"

"Padme."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Great now, you're not going to let me live it down."

"You're right I'm not. Imagine it, Master Obi-Wan a Dad."

Obi-Wan was silent in response.

* * *

Home One:

Upon landing on the Alliance Flagship, All senior staff were immediately summoned to the Command Bridge.

Anakin and Padme headed towards the Bridge with Obi-Wan and Siri and, soon they arrived to see all of the Jedi and Alliance Council Members present.

Bail then took his position and spoke, "The Emperor has just made a critical error and our time for the attack is better than ever, Upon receiving word from the Alliance on our Location, he sent all Star Destroyers that were present in and around Coruscant towards Tattooine. It will take them three days to arrive and by then, We will have arrived at Coruscant. The only ship present is the Executor and our fleet as it stands has enough force to overwhelm them. While we are destroying the Executor, Master Jinn will be leading a strike team into the Emperor's Palace while General Windu and General Fisto conduct the assault of Coruscant."

Bail then looked at Qui-Gon and spoke, "Is your team ready Master Jedi?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "We are ready to go at a minutes notice."

"Good, When we drop out of Hyperspace we will be heading straight into battle so be prepared."

Qui-Gon nodded as Bail spoke, "Are there any questions?"

No one spoke as Bail spoke, "I just love our Council without Mothma, Council Dismissed."

With that, Bail sat down as everyone bursted into laughter.

Anakin and Padme then stood up after laughing for a few moments and, headed off to find the twins.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. We are in the endgame mode right now. I am going to take my time with writing the final chapters. I expect the story to require two or three more chapters and, I will be posting them slowly to insure that they are exactly as I want them to be. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	25. Chapter 25

Corsucant: Imperial Palace: Three Days Later:

Palpatine sat on his Throne in anticipation as Count Dooku stood at his side.

Within moments, He would be receiving a call from the Fleet above Tattooine confirming the final destruction of the Rebel Alliance. Once that was done, Everything would go his way.

Palpatine smiled as he saw his Holocom ring. At that moment, A young Imperial Officer appeared before him and, bowed.

Palpatine smiled, "What is the report Commander?"

"There is nothing Sir, We found the remains of what was no doubt once the Rebel Base. We estimate that it has been deserted for two days."

"Two days?" asked Palpatine in rage.

The Officer nodded as the Doors of the Throne Room opened.

Palpatine watched as Mas Amedda entered the Room and bowed.

Amedda then spoke, "Your Majesty, Rebel Ships are in the system."

Palpatine gasped in shock as Dooku spoke, "How many?"

"At least four Capital ships and hundreds of Star fighters and smaller cruisers sir, They are going to be here within ten minutes."

Palpatine gasped in shock as he spoke, "They used Mothma to divide us."

"So that they could attack us while we were unprotected," added Dooku.

Palpatine then spoke, "Order the Executor to prepare to defend the Planet, I want all available fighters to be sent into battle. Send out a Message to all of the smugglers, pirates and Bounty Hunters that are on this Planet. Inform them that if they take their ships and join the attack, That the Empire will reward them for their services."

"As you wish Your Majesty," replied Amedda as he left the room.

Palpatine then reached out in the Force as he gasped in horror before looking at Dooku, "I can sense him. He is here."

"Of course he is, I can sense all of the surviving Jedi with him. We are certainly outnumbered."

"Get some troops into this Palace. Prepare the entire Royal Guard.

We will have to fight them off."

"At once Master Sidious," replied Dooku as he left.

Palpatine at the same time, shook in horror. For the first time in many years, he was afraid for his life. He feared what would happen if he was forced to fight Skywalker.

Could he win?

* * *

Alliance Command Ship Home One: Above Coruscant:

Anakin stood on the Command Bridge of Home One as Coruscant came into view.

Bail immediately spoke, "General Koon has just left the ship. He is leading all of the fighters into battle. They will create a diversion while you land. Master Windu and Master Fisto are preparing for a planetary Assault with Master Shaak Ti. Their targets will be the Senate Hall and most of the Military buildings."

Anakin nodded and spoke, "I am going to say goodbye to the twins and then, I will head to the Hanger."

Bail nodded in silence.

Bail then watched as Yoda hobbled off of the Elevator and, Onto the Bridge.

Yoda looked at Bail and Spoke, "Observe the progress of the battle I will and, help if I can I will."

Bail nodded in silence.

* * *

Anakin headed into the quarters that he now shared with his wife and two children to see Padme and the twins waiting for him.

Padme he could tell was hugging the twins tightly.

He looked at Luke and hugged him and spoke, "Listen Son, I want you to take care of Leia while Mommy and I are gone. When we come back, We won't be fighting bad men anymore.

We will get a real house and, you and Leia will go to school."

Luke looked at his father and spoke, "Will we have to run again Daddy?"

"Never again Son," stated Anakin as he moved towards Leia and kissed her forehead.

He then spoke, "Stay with Luke, Make sure that you don't play any tricks on Siri or on Dorme.

When we come back, We will get a nice house Leia."

"Ok Daddy," replied Leia with a smile as her father hugged and kissed her.

Anakin then looked at Padme as she hugged the twins tightly, "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon, I promise you both that we will be back soon."

Luke and Leia nodded in silence as their parents left the room.

Anakin looked at Padme as they left their quarters after saying goodbye to Siri and Dorme.

Anakin was the first to speak, "I would rather you stay out of this fight Angel."

"It is my fight. It was my fight the day that you forced me to Marry you and, Forget telling me to stay. You're stuck with me."

"You can't go into the Throne Room. If you do, I will knock you out myself."

Padme smirked, "In that case you will be waking up awkwardly tonight by the time that I am through with you."

Anakin was silent in response as they stepped onboard the Turbolift.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin and Padme entered the Hanger and prepared to board the Silver Angel.

Standing at the bottom of the Boarding ramp, Anakin saw Bail and Breha Organa with Mara.

Padme immediately hugged Breha as Anakin approached Bail.

Bail smiled and, spoke, "Your mission will free the Galaxy Anakin. I want you and Padme to know that I am proud to have fought this war alongside you."

Anakin nodded as Bail extended his hand to him.

Without hesitation, Anakin took Bail's hand and shook it.

He then looked at Bail and spoke, "I will see you when I return with Palpatine's head."

Bail smiled, "I will be looking forward to that."

Anakin nodded in agreement as he turned and, boarded the ship with Padme at his side.

* * *

Silver Angel:

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as Padme prepared to issue orders to her soldiers.

He smiled and spoke, "I am honored to fight alongside you today Masters."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both smiled as Obi-Wan spoke, "We will free the Galaxy today Anakin."

Anakin nodded as he headed into the Cockpit. He immediately frowned as he saw who was in the Copilot's seat alongside Ric.

"This is no place for you to go Han."

"It is his war Anakin, I will watch out for him. I think he has a right to fight since the Empire took his family from him. Don't you?"

Anakin nodded, "Alright Han just please be careful."

Han smiled, "I've got a blaster, I can fight."

Anakin shook his head as he left the room.

* * *

Space above Coruscant:

Jedi Master Plo Koon flew inside of his Jedi Starfighter as he led his Squadron of Alliance pilots in an assault towards the Executor.

Plo spoke, "We will go for their shields. Gold Squadron, Head towards the surface with the Assault crafts. All remaining fighters follow me."

At the same time, Master Koon saw a storm of laser fire erupt from the Alliance ships that instantly successfully hit the Executor.

The Jed Master eagerly flew his Fighter towards the Command Bridge of the Executor as he maneuvered away from their turbolaser fire.

Plo Koon then, released two Proton Torpedos upon the Command Bridge as sevearl other Tie Fighters joined in and released their torpedos.

He then pulled away and spoke, "All fighters pull away, The Fleet can finish the ship. We will now attack the surface. Target Military targets only. Anything Military."

Plo Koon then flew his Fighter alongside the assault ships as he heard a loud explosion behind him and felt the feeling of death in the Force.

He instantly knew that The Executor was in pieces.

At the same time, Plo Koon watched as The Silver Angel entered the Atmosphere of Coruscant.

At the same time, he heard Organa speak, "All squadrons be advised that Non Military Craft and personal may be threats. The Emperor has promised money to anyone that joins the battle.

I repeat be advised of hostile civilians. Fight them if necessary."

Plo Koon shook his head, Money. Most people would do just about anything for it. Of course the Emperor knew that.

* * *

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ran down the boarding ramp of the royal cruiser followed by Padme, Captain Typho and Darred as well as all of Padme's royal guard.

At the same time, he heard the sound of laser fire as he saw Stormtroopers charging onto the landing platform.

Without hesitaiton, Anakin immediately charged into them and sliced the Stormtroopers down as he saw Several Nabuian guards drop from Ion Cannon fire.

He swiftly saw a nest with two Ion Cannons and, without Hesitation he Force Jumped upon the Two Nests with the two Ion Cannons and, Cut the Stormtroopers into pieces.

He then looked at Padme and spoke, "Secure this wall and get some men behind those cannons.

Get Darred above them so that he can use his sniper rifle. We're going in."

Padme nodded in silence.

Anakin then swiftly kissed her before turning to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Are we ready?"

The two Jedi eagerly nodded.

Anakin then approached the entrance to the Throne Room with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as Captain Typho came up behind him with around thirty men.

Typho spoke, "We will cover you."

Anakin nodded as the door was cut open by Qui-Gon.

Instantly, the three Jedi charged in as they deflected laser fire.

The Nabuian guards followed and, eagerly fired upon the Clone Troopers.

At the same time, Anakin saw a door open revealing Royal Guards that began to stream out of the room.

Anakin saw Captain Typho throw a Concussion Grenade into the doorway and, within moments the Grenade exploded with the guards inside.

At the same time, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought back to back against another large swarm of Red robed Imperial Guards.

Anakin quickly came charging into the crowd of guards as though he was invincible as he began to cut them down with his blue lightsaber.

Captain Typho at the same time, unstrapped a high powered repeating blaster and started pouring out fire upon the guards as the three Jedi advanced upon the guards and towards the Elevator.

* * *

Padme stood in her position in the Ion Cannon nest as Imperial troops came into view.

She immediately spoke, "Pour fire down on them."

At the same time, She saw several troopers drop to Darred's Sniper rifle.

Without hesitation,Four of her guards began to fire the Ion cannons upon the Clones.

She at the same time, Noticed the belly gun of the Silver Angel erupt with Laser fire.

At that moment, It dawned upon Padme.

Han had been ordered to remain with the ship and R2 and, he was firing the Belly gun.

Han had proven to be a big help for her and for her men. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the Clones drop under the Laserfire.

At the same time, She saw several Starfighters fly over her head as they streaked the Clone squadrons with Laserfire.

Padme then spoke as she fired her blaster from her position upon the Imperials, "Keep going Ani. We can hold them all day long."

* * *

Mace Windu charged out of his Assault Craft with around one hundred Alliance Troops behind him.

Master Fisto was tasked with securing the Senate, Master Shaak Ti was tasked with cutting off reinforcements and, his job was to storm the Imperial Palace.

If all went well, The Imperial Palace would be taken and, The Empire would be no more by the end of the day along with the Sith.

Without Hesitation, Mace began to use his Vaapad to cut through Clone troopers that stood in his path and begin his advance towards the Palace.

* * *

Anakin Obi-Wan and, Qui-Gon stood inside of the Elevator in anticipation as they prepared to face the Sith.

Qui-Gon looked at Anakin and spoke, "Are you ready Anakin?"

At that moment, the Elevator stopped. Anakin shook his head, "I think that I have to be at this point. I am ready either way. Once this is done, I can live my life with Padme and the twins without all of this. Now the Sith and my life with Palpatine will all just be an old memory and nothing more."

Qui-Gon nodded in silence.

At that moment, The doors of the Elevator opened.

The three Jedi entered the room as Qui-Gon spoke, "Obi-Wan and I will take Dooku, You take Sidious."

Anakin nodded obediently as Qui-Gon led the way into the Throne Room.

As the Jedi approached the Throne Room, They could See Sidious emerging from his Throne with Dooku at his side as he spoke, "Master Qui-Gon Welcome and, Welcome General Kenobi."

Palpatine at the same time glared at Anakin and spoke, "I see that you have returned my treacherous Apprentice."

Anakin shook his head, "I think that you need to look at yourself first Old Man. You were the one that wanted me to murder my own wife."

"She was a detriment to your training. Look at you now Skywalker. Vader is gone, He is replaced by you and, you are just purely pathetic and weak. You are nothing now. You gave it all away for her."

Anakin smirked, "I gained so much in giving it all up. I have Two children and my wife. I have my family, That means that I have it all. I gave all of this away and, I gained everything in doing so."

Palpatine sneered as Anakin activated his lightsaber.

Palpatine then raised his hands and, he sent a blast of Lighting that Anakin easily deflected with his Lightsaber.

Sidious in frustration, activated his lightsaber and prepared to duel the Young Jedi.

Anakin without hesitation advanced upon the Sith Master as the two of them crossed blades.

* * *

Dooku turned away from Anakin and Palpatine and, Looked at Qui-Gon with a sinister smile.

He then spoke, "Qui-Gon, We will simply allow Skywalker to destroy the Emperor, Then together everyone in this room can rule the Galaxy at my side."

Qui-Gon shook his head as he activated his lightsaber, "Thank you for the offer Master but, I must decline."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as he activated his lightsaber.

Dooku in response reached into his cape with a frown and, pulled out his curved Sith lightsaber and within moments, his red lightsaber blade appeared.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan then, Attacked Dooku side by side as Dooku began to block their attacks.

* * *

Anakin and Palpatine fought against each other relentlessly. The Duel had taken them out of the Throne room and, towards a lounge that was just in the room next door.

The two of them made slash after slash towards one another. Each one of them jumped up onto the couches and tables as they attempted to gain advantages over the other.

At one point, Anakin stood on a couch and made a heavy overhead strike towards the Emperor that forced him back. Anakin then moved forward as he attempted to drive the Emperor back into the Throne Room.

The Emperor was in shock, Anakin certainly had changed in the last five years. He didn't have a hint of darkness in him. The Slave Boy that he had kidnapped from Tattooine was gone. He was replaced by Skywalker.

Anakin smiled and spoke, "You lost Old Man. You lost the day that you took me from my Mother. You lost the moment that you chose my as your Apprentice."

Anakin then made another attack upon the Emperor without any hesitation as he continued to push him towards the Throne.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan continued to fight against Dooku as he spoke, "You are certainly a fool Qui-Gon to think that you can defeat the Man who trained you."

Qui-Gon in response spoke, "You forgot one thing Master, I have the living Force on my side, that is something that you don't have."

Dooku shook his head, "I don't think so."

As he fought, He parried One of Obi-Wan's strikes as he released a stream of Force lightning upon the Jedi Master.

He then turned to Qui-Gon with a smirk, "Shall we?"

Qui-Gon in response made a strike that Dooku easily blocked as Dooku began a series of Attacks upon him.

Qui-Gon struggled against Dooku's attacks as he was forced to back peddle, Dooku was the Master of all Lightsaber dueling forms. He knew the weakness in all forms and how to best defeat his opponents.

Qui-Gon however was an exception. Both Men knew one another's moves far to well and were easily holding their own without managing to gain any one advantage upon the other.

* * *

Anakin continued to fight against Palpatine as the he raised his hand and released a storm of Lighting. Anakin quickly let out his hand and, used the Force to send it back towards Palpatine.

Palpatine looked at Anakin in horror. Unless Dooku was able to defeat Qui-Gon, He was done. His Palace was in an uproar. His guards were either dead or dying under the onslaught of the Rebellion.

Palpatine realized much to his horror as he blocked another strike from Anakin that this battle may just be the end of the Sith.

Anakin as he fought spoke, "I have been waiting for this day for a long time. After I kill you, Padme and I will take our children and raise them in peace. You did kidnap me and ruin my life, however you did help me to find Padme and for that I am eternally grateful," stated Anakin as he made another strike that the Emperor was unable to block.

The strike brushed against Palpatine's side. The Sith Lord cried out in pain as he fell back. Anakin was onto him. He struggled to hold up against him but, His strength was dwindling rapidly.

* * *

Dooku looked at Qui-Gon as they fought and spoke, "You can't win Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon shook his head as he made several strikes upon Dooku.

Dooku raised his hand and, released a storm of lighting that Qui-Gon easily deflected with his hand as he smirked, "That won't work on me."

Dooku frowned as he struggled against the Attack that Qui-Gon made.

At the same time, Qui-Gon used the Force and Force Pushed Dooku a few feet backwards as he charged forward.

Dooku had just enough time to get up and start blocking the Jedi Master's blocks as he was pushed backwards.

This was not going well, thought Dooku as Qui-Gon made another strike towards his legs that he had just enough time to block.

Before he could do anything else, Qui-Gon brought his lightsaber into Dooku's right arm.

Dooku in agony dropped his lightsaber.

He used the Force in an attempt to summon it but, The lightsaber flew away from him and into the hand of Obi-Wan who had recovered from the lightning.

Qui-Gon then looked at Dooku and spoke, "You betrayed the Galaxy Master, You betrayed the Republic, The Jedi Order. You betrayed me but, above all you betrayed yourself."

"The Republic couldn't hold it was time to start over. If only you could have seen that."

"The Empire can't hold, it is time to start over," stated Obi-Wan with a smirk.

Qui-Gon then placed his lightsaber towards Dooku's chest and spoke, "Count Dooku, you are hereby found guilty of aiding a Sith Lord in his rise to power as well as multiple atrocities throughout the Galaxy and you are a Sith Lord. You are hereby sentenced to death."

"No Qui-Gon, You can't kill your Master."

"I must. This is for the Man who trained me. The man who is already dead" replied Qui-Gon as he drove his lightsaber into Dooku's heart.

Qui-Gon then looked down upon his dead Former Master's body in disappointment.

He then turned to Obi-Wan, "Where is Anakin?"

"On the other side of the room with the Emperor. The Old Man is wounded, He doesn't have long."

Qui-Gon nodded in silence.

* * *

Anakin continued his relentless assault upon the wounded Emperor without ceasing. Palpatine was getting weaker and weaker from the wound that Anakin had inflicted on him. He was feeling more and more agony and, He was on the verge of passing out as he fell back against his desk. Anakin then looked at him with a smile and spoke, "This is the end for you My Master."

Palpatine looked up at Anakin in horror as Anakin brought a heavy strike down upon him.

Palpatine blocked the strike in desperation.

Anakin at the same time, Brought his lightsaber down a second time. This time, Palpatine was unable to hold himself together. Within moments, his lightsaber was sent flying from his hands as Anakin looked down upon him with a smile, "It is over, The Sith have lost. The Sith are no more."

With that, Anakin drove his blue lightsaber blade into the Emperor and impaled him upon his desk right before the empty Throne.

Anakin looked down at Palpatine's corpse one last time before turning around with his back to the Throne as he used the Force to bring Palpatine's Lightsaber to his hand.

He looked at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who were standing right before him and smiled.

"It is over Anakin, You destroyed him. The Sith are no more," stated Qui-Gon.

Anakin smiled, "Thank the Force."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Come, let us help the others finish off whatever Stormtroopers we can."

Anakin nodded, "I am never coming back to this place again. I have no reason to."

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin walked alongside him without looking back. Qui-Gon then led the two younger men as they headed towards the Elevator. The Three of them boarded the Elevator and left the Throne Room along with the corpses of the two last known Sith Lords in the Entire Galaxy behind them.

* * *

Alright, That is it for now. More will be up soon. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. Writing it has been awesome. After this Story is done, I will focus mainly on Shadows of Light and Darkness.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	26. Chapter 26

Padme fired relentlessly upon the Clone troopers that came into her path while Han Fired upon them from his turret in the Silver Angel. Finally, She heard Darred speak as the two Ion Cannons that she was squatted between ceased firing, "That is all of them. What should we do?"

"Go into the Palace. Master Windu is attacking right now, We will assist him in securing the Palace."

Darred nodded as he came down from his hiding place and, pulled out a short range blaster before placing his rifle on his back.

Padme then entered the Hallway to see Captain Typho waiting, "WE have secured this Floor, What are your Orders Milady?"

Padme smiled as she saw the doors of the Elevator open to reveal Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

Without hesitation, she ran to Anakin and threw herself into his arms as the couple kissed.

After breaking the kiss, Padme spoke, "Did you kill him?"

Anakin in response held up a lightsaber with a smile.

Captain Typho then spoke, "Does this mean that the war is over?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, but it will be over soon. We need to secure this Palace, I want all troops to follow me."

Qui-Gon then spoke, "I am going to go and contact Senator Organa if the outside is secured."

Padme nodded, "It is secured."

Captain Typho then spoke, "I want five men to man the Ion Cannons and to remain in charge of this floor. Everyone else will go with us."

Within moments, The five men were chosen as Qui-Gon turned to leave.

Anakin at the same time, Threw Palpatine's lightsaber to him as he left the room.

Padme then spoke, "How shall we do it?"

"We will go to the next level by Elevator. Obi-Wan and I will lead. You bring the men down behind us."

Padme nodded as she watched her husband and Obi-Wan climb into the Elevator.

Anakin and Obi-Wan came out of the Elevator on the level below them and, Into the range of Unsuspecting Clone troopers that they instantly began to cut down. Behind them, Came Padme and Darred with Captain Typho and the Nabuian guards. The Clones were taken by surprise so quickly that the level was easily secured in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Bail Organa stood on the Command Bridge of Home One as Yoda spoke, "Vanquished the Darkness is. No more are the Sith."

"Are you sure Master?"

Yoda nodded in silence.

At that moment, Admiral Ackbar spoke, "We are receiving a transmission from the Planet's surface Sir, it is Master Qui-Gon."

"Put him through," stated Bail.

"Yes Sir."

Within moments, An image of Qui-Gon materialized before Bail. Bail then spoke, "What do you have to report Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "They are dead, Dooku and Palpatine are both gone. The Imperials are overwhelmed on the surface. Anakin and Obi-Wan are working in perfect concert with Master Windu in an effort to secure the Palace. If all goes well, We will have the Palace secured within the next twenty minutes."

Bail nodded in silence as he spoke, "I am pleased to hear that. General Koon has informed me that most hostile ships are also gone. His fighters have been coming in for bombs and charges. Most of the City's land forces are gone. I am thinking that we can soon make contact with the Imperial Fleet and demand their surrender."

"They have no choice, Their entire Government has just collapsed."

"To true and, Master Fisto has captured dozens of officials and Moffs. The Planet is ours Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded in silence.

* * *

Coruscant:

Hundreds of Alliance troops swarmed both the Senate Rotunda and the Imperial Palace.

The Empire had been crippled. Its leaders were gone and The Alliance were wasting no time in securing the Planet. Most Imperial troops had been destroyed in either Airstrikes or in the firefights between the Alliance Troops and their Jedi Generals. The few that were left were dropping quickly.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled as they cut through the last few Clone Troopers. As they cut down the last six, They soon found themselves face to face with a purple Lightsaber Blade.

Mace Windu smiled, "What is your status?"

"The Palace is ours," stated Obi-Wan.

Mace nodded and spoke, "We Better have Senator Organa come down to the Surface.

He will take charge of things from here on out."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Anakin then looked at Padme and spoke, "Can we head back up to Home One Master?"

"I don't see why you can't. Are you planning to remain there for the time being?"

Anakin nodded, "Most likely."

Mace then spoke, "I think Senator Organa has talked about giving you two a room in Five Hundred Republica. He is good friends with the Owner and, It is the perfect place for the two of you."

"We aren't going without our droids and our babies," stated Padme.

Mace nodded in silence.

Anakin then put his arm around Padme as she turned to Captain Typho and Darred, "Round up the Men, We are going home."

Captain Typho and Darred nodded obediently.

Mace then looked at Obi-Wan, "Go with them Master Kenobi. I can take care of things down here. You have done enough."

Obi-Wan smiled at Mace, "Thank you Master."

Mace nodded as Obi-Wan left him and followed Anakin and Padme.

A short time later, Anakin and Padme headed for The Silver Angel where they eagerly boarded along with all of Padme's royal Guards.

* * *

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Anakin and Padme walked down the boarding ramp with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon behind them.

The Hanger bay was filled with Alliance Personal that were cheering for them as they walked down the boarding ramp.

Before Anakin could do a thing, Several men came and, Picked him up. He was immediately hoisted above the crowd as he saw several more Men pick up Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

The three of them were carried by the Crowd towards the Entrance of the Hanger Bay before being paraded towards the Command Bridge of the Ship.

There was no doubt that the three Jedi were being given a Hero's welcome.

Anakin was in shock as he was led to the Command Bridge.

He saw all of the Alliance Council Gathered as Bail spoke, "On behalf of the New Republic and the Galaxy we thank the three of you and above all we thank you Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin bowed politely.

At that moment, Luke and Leia came rushing towards their father in excitement.

"Daddy did you do it? Did you kill the Emperor?"

Anakin picked up his two children and smiled, "I did little Angels. The Galaxy is now going to be a better place."

Bail then spoke, "Head on down to your apartment, I have your stuff already en route. I will be by to pay you a visit in a couple of days to discuss a few things."

Anakin nodded in silence.

Anakin then headed out of the room with Padme at his side, He was pleased that he would have some time alone with Padme after all of the fighting and missions that the two of them had been on in the last week.

After Anakin and Padme left, Bail Organa turned to Admiral Ackbar and spoke, "Have we gotten any response from the Imperial Fleet?"

"Yes Sir, They are contacting us."

Bail nodded and, a short time later he watched as an image of a young Imperial Officer appeared before him.

"Senator Organa."

Bail nodded, "I am guessing that you have heard about what has happened here on Coruscant Commander."

"I have indeed."

"What do your people say to my offer of amnesty."

"We accept your offer. All Clones are being sent to Yavin on ships right now. We will take all Star Destroyers to Kuat and shut them down and return to Coruscant Via shuttle Craft."

Bail nodded in silence, "Very good. We have gathered most of the Senate and, we will be having free elections."

"Do you really think that anyone is going to vote against you Organa?"

"We will see. I hope to see you soon Commander."

With that, Bail ended the Transmission before turning to Yoda, "Master Yoda, Do you think that it is truly over?"

"Mmmm yes, Over it is. However, Chancellorship you must have soon."

Bail nodded in silence.

* * *

Coruscant: Five Hundred Republica:

Anakin and Padme arrived at their apartment with Luke and Leia in their arms.

The couple quickly realized that the twins were exhausted.

Knowing that sleep was what the twins needed, Anakin and Padme swiftly took them into one of the apartments as they looked upon Coruscant Together.

Padme at the same time spoke, "I am not tired Ani.

Anakin shook his head, "Neither am I."

"Do you got any ideas?"

Anakin smiled and kissed his wife before looking at R2 and 3PO, "Make sure that the twins don't disturb us."

"Of course Master Ani."

Anakin then picked up Padme and, without hesitation he carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

Anakin awoke the next morning with his arms wrapped tightly around Padme.

In the five years since the first day of their marriage, He had never once tired of the love that they shared. She was everything to him. Everything that he did, he did for her. She came first no matter what. He was determined to remember that at all times. He smiled at her as he kissed her lips passionately.

Padme immediately opened her eyes with a smile, "Ani last night was wonderful."

Anakin nodded, "I agree Angel. Shall we see how our twins are doing?"

Padme nodded as she sat up and prepared to dress.

Anakin smiled, "I am certainly glad that we both came out alive yesterday. I mean I would have hated to leave you alone forever."

"I don't think I could live without nights like last night for life. I would probably have lost it without you."

"You would have stayed alive for the twins right?"

"Of course I would have but it wouldn't have been easy."

Anakin shook his head, "I wouldn't want that to happen to you on my account."

Padme smiled and kissed her husband, "A lot has happened to me on your account Ani.

If it wasn't for you ordering me to marry you, We would have never had the wonderful life that we now have and will have now that the war is over."

Anakin nodded as he got up and dressed.

The couple then left their quarters as Luke and Leia came running towards them.

"Daddy I'm hungry," stated Luke.

Anakin nodded as he headed into the Kitchen with Padme at his side. Padme smiled as she opened the refrigerator, "Bail is always taking care of us. This thing is filled with Food."

Anakin nodded with a smile as he heard the doorbell ring.

He answered the door, to see Ruwee and Jobal side by side.

"We just wanted to see how you were faring after the battle."

Anakin smiled, "Come in and join us for breakfast. I will tell you all about it."

Ruwee and Jobal eagerly nodded.

Padme watched her parents enter the Kitchen with a smile, "Hi Mom, Hi Dad."

Ruwee and Jobal smiled as Ruwee spoke, "Let's hear about the fight."

Anakin nodded, "So Palpatine and I fought for a time, The fight eventually ended when I inflicted a severe wound on his side. He was fairly weak so I just attacked him relentlessly. The fight ended with him on top of his desk as I finished him."

Ruwee nodded in silence as Jobal spoke, "What happened to Dooku?"

"He was killed by Qui-Gon. He tried to talk Qui-Gon into joining him after I killed Palpatine too, I think that killing him was actually pretty hard on Qui-Gon."

Jobal nodded in silence.

Ruwee then spoke, "We had dinner with Senator Organa last night and, his plan for the Republic is brilliant."

"Let's hear it," stated Anakin.

"He knows that he will win The Election in a few weeks. The one thing that the Senate doesn't know is that he has a plan for them. He is going to remove a lot of Senators and replace them in the next few months. It is going to be a purge of corruption."

"Sounds good to me," Stated Anakin.

Ruwee smield in agreement, "What are your plans?"

"Just to lay low and, in a couple of days head back to Naboo and buy a new home," stated Padme.

Ruwee nodded as Jobal spoke, "Mon Mothma is giving Interviews in regards to the two of you and the Alliance she is just totally trashing your names. She is even calling you a rapist Anakin."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't care."

Padme sneered, "I do."

She then turned to her Mom, "Remember that nice Lady that used to interview for Coruscant Times? The Redheaded one?"

Jobal nodded, "She is still doing Interviews. I remember how polite she was when she came to us during the Clone Wars."

Padme nodded, "I am going to give her a call and ask her if she wants to do an interview with Anakin and I tomorrow. We are going to tell the whole Galaxy just how unpleasant she is."

Jobal nodded with a smile at her daughter.

Padme then smiled at her parents as she cooked several eggs along with a full pound of Shaak sausage.

After eating Breakfast, Ruwee and Jobal left Anakin and Padme for the day.

Anakin and Padme spent the day playing with the twins and relaxing in the apartment.

They also contacted the Coruscant Times and, made arrangements for a journalist friend of Padme's named Kari to come and interview the couple in their apartment.

* * *

The Next day at around noon, Anakin and Padme allowed Ruwee and Jobal to take the twins to lunch with Captain Typho and Dorme while they prepared for their interview with the Coruscant times.

Anakin and Padme both had planned out what they were going to say and, they were both eager to destroy Mon Mothma's credibility.

Anakin watched as the Cameras were set up in their room by the team.

A short time later, he saw a redheaded woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties enter the room.

Anakin smiled as the Woman spoke, "It is so good to see you again Milady."

She then looked at Anakin and spoke, "And you Must be Anakin, I interviewed you once or twice when you were Vader but I hardly recognize you without that cloak and those yellow eyes."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "Just so you know Kari you are the one that we chose for the only interview that we will ever grant the Galaxy."

Kari smiled at Padme in response, "Then shall we get this show going?"

Anakin and Padme nodded eagerly.

Within Moments, Anakin and Padme were on air in front of the Entire Galaxy.

Kari was the first to speak, "I am here right now with General Anakin Skywalker of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and Lady Padme Skywalker, formerly Queen Amidala of Naboo."

Anakin smiled as him and Padme began to share the inspirational story of how him and Padme became a couple.

Kari was even unable to hide her surprise on air as she heard the story of how Anakin was taken from his mother at Age nine and abused by Palpatine. Anakin also was fairly graphic in explaining the things that were done to him.

Kari found herself horrified.

She also found herself shocked when Padme stated that the one thing that Anakin had never done as Vader was raise his hand to her or rape her.

The Interview continued for almost forty minutes until Kari got to the part about Mothma.

Kari immediately spoke, "I have been hearing a lot of criticism towards you and the Alliance from Mon Mothma. Do either of you have anything to say? I mean she is running for Chancellorship and her and her supporters are just bashing you and the Alliance as well as Senator Organa."

Anakin sneered, "She has Supporters?"

"Y-Yes she has several Supporters in the Senate. I don't know exactly how many are actually voting for her in all honesty. I am only wondering why she was voted out of the Alliance."

Anakin angrily spoke, "If we hadn't kicked her out, we wouldn't have been able to win the war."

"Why is that? I mean I just want to know the reasons if it is possible."

Anakin nodded, "Mon has a super sized Ego, She hated me and she tried to give me critical acclaim every chance that she got."

Anakin paused before continuing, "Without the Council's permission she ordered this Mission to be done to Denon without any Jedi help and without permission. The Mission resulted in the deaths of around twenty five good men all because of her. At the same time, She threatened the life of my four year old son."

"Threatened his life?" asked Kari in shock.

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "My Son and Daughter are both Force sensitive. They can sense us through the Force and they were walking through the base unguarded to find us. Mon didn't like it so she grabbed their arms and attempted to take them to the nursery. Luke used the Force and Pushed her away, After that she hit him and was going to beat him when Organa caught her in the act. That was the final nail in the coffin of her career."

Anakin noticed the Look of shock on Kari's face as him and Padme told the story.

Anakin then spoke, "Another thing was how jealous she was of us. All she has ever wanted was to be known and to go down in the history books. Padme and I on the other hand haven't had that focus although I know that that is what is going to happen to us. However, we have gotten what she has sought for life which is something that she will never have now."

Mon Mothma Watched the Anakin and Padme interview from her apartment on the Other Side of Coruscant in tears, Her political career was now ruined. There was no way that she would get enough votes in the Senate because of this. She had lost it all because she had said to much to the media. She sighed, She hated Skywalker and Padme. She hated Organa and the Alliance she had lost it all because of them.

After the Interview was over, Ruwee and Jobal brought the twins back to the apartment before leaving while, Anakin and Padme proceeded to make dinner together.

Bail and Breha were both expected to arrive at any given moment for dinner and, the couple wanted to make sure that dinner was ready.

The moment that Bail and Breha entered, Anakin and Padme seated them while 3PO served them.

Anakin then spoke, "Thank you for providing us with the Apartment Bail."

Bail smiled, "My pleasure Anakin, my Pleasure.

Padme then spoke, "Did you see our interview?"

Bail nodded, "I was quite impressed with it and, It has insured my Chancellorship. I don't want to brag but I in all honesty know of only two others that I would want in my position."

"One being Padme and the other Iblis right?" asked Anakin.

Bail nodded, "That is what I wanted to talk about."

"What do you mean Bail?" asked Padme.

"I wanted to give you an offer. I wanted to offer you a position as my Vice Chancellor."

Padme frowned as she looked at Anakin. Anakin shook his head, "Don't look at me Padme, I ruined your career five years ago when I forced you to marry me. If you want this, I will be in full support of you."

Bail then spoke, "If you say no, It won't taint our relationship, I can promise you that. You and Anakin are still family to Breha and I. If you would like a day or two to think about it, Feel free to take your time."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Bail."

Bail smiled, "No thank you. The two of you helped free the Galaxy you both deserve whatever lives you choose for yourselves."

Padme smiled at Bail in response.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. AN epilogue will follow. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue: Naboo: Six Months Later:

Anakin and Padme watched Luke and Leia play in the beautiful Grassy Meadow that was a part of the Naberrie Estate.

It had been six months since the ending of the war and, The couple had since, moved into the Lake House until they found the house that they desired.

Anakin and Padme were both eager to raise their children.

Anakin smiled and, looked at Padme and her round belly, A few weeks after the battle for Coruscant, They had learned that Padme was one month Pregnant. The Pregnancy had stopped her from taking her position as Vice Chancellor alongside Bail Organa as planned but, Bail was highly understanding and, he asked Garm Bel Iblis to serve as Vice Chancellor in her stead.

Bail and Garm had easily won their Chancellorship against Mon Mothma and her running mate by a landslide.

After Bail's election, Mon had been voted out of the Senate. Her political career had ended because of the Interview that Anakin and Padme had given. They had destroyed her credibility

In the Six Months since then, she continued to condemn Anakin and Padme through the Media or in whatever way possible although no one really paid any attention to what she said.

Anakin and Padme simply ignored her and continued to live their lives to the fullest with the twins. Padme decided that if she was ever to go back into Politics, It would be well after the children were grown.

Anakin continued to assist the Jedi Order and, Currently he was on long term leave due to Padme's pregnancy.

Siri and Obi-Wan were both also on leave, They were staying in a house that was also on Naboo and, only two miles away from the Lake House.

The reformed Jedi Council now consisted of Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Mace Windu, and Kit Fisto as well as Shaak Ti and Mace's former Master T'ra Saa who had survived Order sixty Six., The rest of the Jedi Order consisted of Anakin, Siri, And A'Sharad as well as Order Sixty Six survivors, Quinlan Vos and K'Kruhk.

Tattooine had joined the New Republic. They had sent one human Senator who represented all of the humans on the planet as well as one Tusken Chief, who was the representative of what had come to be known as the Tusken Confederation which consisted of all of the tribes that Hett ruled.

Because of how small the New Jedi Order was, All Knights and Master's alike had been ordered to take Padawans.

Anakin had chosen a young thirteen year old Togrutan Orphan named Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka lived with Anakin and Padme and overtime, The couple had come to regard her as one of the family.

Anakin smiled as he sensed Ahsoka approaching.

He turned and spoke, "What is it Snips?"

"Nothing Master, I just wanted to tell you that Obi-Wan and Siri were here."

Anakin nodded as he looked at Ahsoka and spoke, "Can you please watch the twins?"

"Of course Master."

Anakin then turned and, left with Padme as they hiked out of the meadow and back towards the Lake House.

* * *

Upon arriving, Anakin saw Obi-Wan and Siri and spoke, "How is the baby?"

"I can't wait until she is born, She is making life harder and harder," stated Siri as she pointed to her massive Stomach.

Padme merely smiled, "Mine is way easier. Probably because it's a boy."

"Luke has always been easier to handle than Leia, At least when they are separated," stated Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded in agreement, "Where are your Padawans?"

"Down in Theed going to a Holofilm. I guess Ahsoka didn't want to go with them," stated Obi-Wan.

Anakin shook his head, "Ahsoka is pretty attached to us. I think she wants to train one of the twins once she's granted Knighthood."

"Are you going to allow it?" asked Siri.

Anakin nodded, "She will be granted Knighthood in about Four years, Once that happens I suspect that she will take Leia but we will have to wait and see."

Siri nodded as Padme spoke, "I really do hope that she does take one of them, I don't want a stranger to be training my children."

Siri nodded, "I am the same way, Since my Master is gone, Probably one of our Padawans will train our baby."

Anakin nodded and spoke, "Bail was telling me that in the event that Mara chooses to join the Order that he wants either me or Obi-Wan to train her or even you Siri."

Obi-Wan smiled, "That is awfully nice of him."

Anakin nodded, "How is Qui-Gon doing?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "He is doing great, He is training his current Padawan and keeping up. He say's he's got another good fifteen years in him."

Anakin smiled, "I can see him making it to a hundred easily."

Obi-Wan nodded as he saw Anakin enter the kitchen.

"I am going to make you up some lunch."

"I will go and get Ahsoka."

"There is no need Padme, The twins always know when Skyguy is about to feed them," stated Ahsoka as she entered the room with Luke and Leia her side.

Anakin smiled as he opened up the Refrigerator within moments, he had a sandwich for everyone in the House on plates.

Everyone then walked onto the patio to eat.

As everyone ate, Obi-Wan spoke, "I am so happy that we took your advice Anakin and got married."

Anakin smiled, "It is certainly a wonderful thing. I am glad that the Order is allowing the Jedi to Marry now."

"At their Master's discretion until Knighthood," stated Ahsoka.

Anakin nodded, "You know what I taught you Ahsoka, It is very important that you trust me."

"I know Master, I am just giving you a hard time. I don't want a relationship right now. I really want to focus on my training."

"A wise choice," stated Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka smiled at the Jedi Master in agreement.

After eating their lunch, Anakin and Padme spent a few hours socializing with Obi-Wan and Siri before they left.

Anakin then spent a few hours sparring with Ahsoka before the family had dinner together.

* * *

After dinner, Ahsoka headed for bed while Anakin and Padme put Luke and Leia into bed.

The Couple then headed for their room and for bed.

Padme at the same time looked at her husband with a smile, "I am so glad that you forced me to become your wife so long ago Ani."

Anakin nodded, "I was lost until you saved me and showed me the good that I never knew. Good that I didn't thing that I had."

Padme smiled, "I love our lives together and, I love our babies and our droids and our family and friends and, Ahsoka."

Anakin nodded as he kissed his wife passionately.

"I am thankful that I was taken from Tattooine when I was otherwise, I never would have found you."

Padme smiled at her husband and, kissed him lovingly in response.

Anakin then looked at his wife one last time as the crawled into bed together before turning out the lights.

Padme smiled, "I remember our first night together, I remember the beginning of our marriage. All of what we have been through will be worth sharing with our family someday, At least I think it will be," stated Padme.

Anakin nodded, "We will tell our children and, we will tell our grandchildren. I will tell them about how a lost soul was healed by the love of an Angel. I was lost until the day that you healed me and saved Me Padme."

"It took some time but, It was my plot from the moment that I learned about your past."

"You certainly succeeded Angel, I was the Lost Son, I couldn't even utter my Mother's name because of how much shame I was filled with. You however, brought me back to the path of light and love. It was because of your love that I was saved," stated Anakin as he kissed his wife one last time.

THE END

* * *

Alright this is it, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed reading this Fanfic as much as i enjoyed writing it. I have two other Fanfics that I am working on right now, Please check them out if you want and let me know how you like them. Thanks.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
